Renacer
by tsuki-nin
Summary: Todas las cosas tiene un comienzo. ¿Pero qué pasa cuándo las cosas con el sello se complican? La historia del arma máxima de Konoha y de su renacer a la vida terrena que le fue negada.
1. Inocencia Los compañeros

Inocencia

Los compañeros

* * *

y akli toy, con otro fic...

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Un niño estaba llorando silenciosamente en el parque, como quien lo hace porque está acostumbrado; mientras se columpiaba en el sinsuán. Se limpio las lágrimas y empezó a mirar tristemente en derredor.

Tenía el cabello tan rubio, que parecía de oro; y una piel morena y tostada, con tres marquitas en cada mejilla; mientras sus ojos grandes y expresivos, de un color que daría envidia al cielo más puro, y ganaría al más bello de los zafiros. Una camiseta blanca, con una espiral estilizada; y unos pantaloncitos cortos azules, eran sus ropas.

El quería saber¿POR QUÉ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar solo¿Por qué lo odiaban¿Por qué lo llamaban monstruo e insultaban y ultrajaban¿Por qué no lo dejaban jugar con los otros niños¿Por qué a él?... Muchas preguntas sin respuesta y algunas demasiado complicadas para un niño de seis años. Miró el cielo tristemente...

-Bueno, al menos tú me escuhas...

Suspiró. Siempre tendía a reducir sus problemas a un suspiro. Siempre pretender que no existen. Pero es que no quería preocupar a su mentor y tampoco alejarlo de él. Trato de pensar en sus compañeros de clases. Había uno... Pelinegro, y había otro que se parecía mucho a él, pero era el pelicorto el que le importaba, siendo el único que se le había acercado.

Habían jugado mucho durante esos dos primeros meses de clases, aunque... Siempre le arrebataban lo que era precioso para él... Unos ANBU, viendo su potencial, se lo habían llevado para entrenarlo con el debido permiso de Hokage-sama. Y ahora estaba solo otra vez. Aunque en cierta manera prefería el dolor de la soledad -que un niño tan pequeño no debería conocer-, a las miradas "cariñosas" de parte de los aldeanos.

Tal vez la muerte no era tan terrible como la pintaban. Tal vez solo había gente muy débil para aceptarla. Tal vez le tenían miedo a su potencial. Tal vez él debía hacerle un favor a todos e irse para siempre y así tal vez... Sólo tal vez se reuniría con sus padres.

Cuando tenía esos pensamientos en mente escuchó un bostezo. Cuando levantó la mirada, vió a un niño en una playera que le quedaba algo grande y verde claro, con pantalomnes cortos verde militar y una cola trepada en lo alto de su cabeza. Estaba una banca y había estado todo el rato durmiendo y ni siquiera se había enterado de que estaba allí tan cerca. Probablemente se iría en cuanto lo divisara y reconociera quién era. Ahora que se fijaba estaba en su clase.

-Ahhhmmmm -bostezo-... Mejor me voy a casa ¿Eh¿Y tú quién eres?

Lo dejó atónito. Nunca le habían preguntado quién era, sólo le habían huido.

-¿Yo?

-¿Ves a alguien más por aquí? _Que problemático._

-No.

-Bueno¡Hala! Dime tu nombre.

-Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto.

-Ah... El de la clase...

-Bueno¿y el tuyo? Porque es de mala educación no presentarse.

-Nara Shikamaru.

-Oh... Oe, Shikamaru... ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

-Sí, sería muy problemático no serlo.

-¿En serio¿Y tus padres no te van a regañar?

-Sería muy problemático escucharlos.

-¿Puedo llamarte Shikamaru-nii?

-No... Es demasiado largo.

-¿Y Shika-nii?

-Mejor déjalo en el anterior.

-¡Síííííííííííííí! Shika-nii, vamos a jugar algo. ¿Qué tal la queda?

-Muy problemático. No me gusta correr.

-¡Todo es problemático para ti!

-Sí.

Y así empezó una rara y ¿larga? amistad.

Una semana después.

Un niño rollizo venía comiendo papas, mientras estaba caminando al lado del chico de la coleta. Junto a éste estaba un chico con las mejillas pinntadas y un perro blanco de manchas marrones.

-¿Adónde vamos Shikamaru?

-Ya les dije que les voy a presentar a alguien.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Ya lo verán.

-¡Dilo!-lo dijeron los dos al unísono-.

-¡Pero que problemáticos son ustedes!

Estaba un niño, al que reconoicieron como de su clase, sentado en el columpio. Estaba viendo el cielo, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, cosa que lo hacía ver muy angelical, mientras los diáfanos rayos del sol iluminaban su delicada tez (n/a: Guau, que poético).

-¿Quién es ella?

-¡Pero, Chouji, Dios mío! Que despistado eres¿que no vbes que es un niño?

Chouji se sonrojó por el comentario, mientras Kiba empezó a molestarlo. Cuando estuvierona una distancia conveniente el joven Nara lo llamó.

-¡Eh, Naruto!

-¡Shikamaru-nii!

Kiba y Choji rieron por la manera infantil en que lo llamaban.

-¡Vaya... Shikamaru¡No conocía ese lado de ti!

Shikamaru prosiguió con la broma (n/a: hubiera sido muy problemático no hacerlo).

-Pues espero que pronto lo conozcas. Especialmente por atrás, Kiba.

Kiba se sonrojó ante el comentario (n/a: si no entendieron la indirecta yo no estoy para clases de educación sexual... ¡y yo que pensé que eran niños inocentes!ToT), mientras empezaba a maldecir por dentro a su compañero.

-Mira naruto. Ellos son Akimichi Chouji e Inuzuka Kiba.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto!

Después de discutir un rato se pusieron a jugar. Venían buenos tiempos por delante.

Kiba le había presentado a Naruto a Hyuuga Hinata y a Haruno Sakura; mientras que Chouji le presentó a Yamanaka Ino. Las dos eran grandes amigas entre sí pero peleaban mucho por cierto pelinegro.

De las tres, el Uzumaki inmediatamente empezó a hablar con Hinata, aunque fuera tímida porque las otras dos le parecían niñas lloronas y consentidas.

Aunque con el tiempo Hinata se comportaba naturalmente con ellos, aún no se atrevía a mostrar a los demás la persona poderosa y llena de potencial que era.

-Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji... ¿Quieren venir a comer a mi casa?

-¡Seguro, Shika!

-No, gracias. Yo paso.

-¿Por qué Naruto?

-¿Recuerdas la cara que pusieron tus padres cuando me vieron en la mesa? Pues yo sí. Y no te quiero causar problemas.

**Flashback**

_Cinco pequeños niños se dirigían a la casa de uno de ellos. Entraron a una casa tradicional, y bastante espaciosa, mientras esperaban en la sala._

_-¡La comida está servida!_

_Por supuesto, Chouji no se lo hizo repetir dos veces. Salió como una bala, directo al comedor, mientras los otros iban entre risas. Para el kitsune era una experiencia nueva ser invitado a la casa de alguien, normalmente lo echarían hasta de las tiendas._

_Habían pasado unos quince minutos, y entonces se escuchó un ruido._

_-Deben ser mis padres._

_Shikato (n/a¿?) entró por la puerta con su chaleco de jounin cargando las compras de su amada esposa, mientras esa entrada detrás con una cartera morada y un vestido muy coqueto amarillo justo por encima de las rodillas que acwentuaba su cintura. Viendo q su hijo; su perezoso hijo, se había legvantado para saluarlos enseguida supieron que había algo fuera de lo normal._

_-Hola Shikamaru._

_-Invité a unos amigos. Espero no molesten._

_Su madre sduspiró. Ahora tendría que hacer más comida. Fue a la mesa para conocerlos. Kiba, Chouji, la heredera Hyuuga y... Su cara adquirió un ceño fruncido y una mirada gélida._

_Shika, Chouji y Hina-chan se dieron cuenta de que algo andasba mal. La madre de Shikamaru NUNCA fruncía el ceño. Además advirtieron que Naruto se puso pálido._

_-Con su permiso._

_Salió corriendo por la puerta._

_-Niños por favor ¿se pueden ir? Tengo algo que hablar con Shika-kun._

_-¡Hasta luego Shika!_

_La madre se puso muy seria._

_-Shika, no te juntes más con él. Él no es como tú y yo. No o quiero volver a ver en mi casa._

**Fin Flashback**

Suspiraron. Shikamaru les había contado todo el incidente.

Con el tiempo Sasuke se fue integrando al grupo también. Parecía como si todo fuera sobre ruedas. A Sasuke le había asombrado la diferencia entre la Hinata que conocía y la verdadera Hinata, y con frecuencia, la tenía que defender de las otras chicas que estaban celosas porque se juntaba con él. También lo diferente que eras Naruto, al Naruto feliz que ahora conocía. Y el bruto de Shikamaru ahora resultaba que era más inteligente que él... Y la lista seguía.

Era una pandilla de amigos muy felices y nada ni nadíe podría romper esa amistad.

* * *

q tal???

les gusto????


	2. Ida

Ida

* * *

Naruto no me pertenece. 

_Goshujin sama: Gracias por tu review!!! me inspira a seguir continuando... jajaja... ideas???_

* * *

Dos años después. 

Sasuke estaba deprimido; la matanza de todo su clan (n/a: no sé cuando ocurrió, así que me disculpan, pero si no, por algo se llama fanfiction) había sido demasiado para él. Ahora en su corazón ya no había más cabida que para el dolor y el resentimiento, contra la persona que más admiraba y a la que siempre había intentado superar. Sentía algo como una puñalada en el pecho, que drenaba lentamente toda su felicidad hasta dejarlo como una carcasa vacía; hasta se había alejado de sus amigos para pensar en lo único que le importaba ahora mismo: VENGANZA.

Naruto se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su amigo, el no solía apartarse del grupo (n/a: aunque tampoco solía hablar mucho), a sus 8 años había pasado por demasiadas cosas de manera que podía decir con seguridad el estado de ánimo de la gente, aún los de las caras más frías.

Se acercó a él y con calma se sentó al lado suyo. Tenía la mirada perdida, eso NO era nada propio de Uchiha Sasuke. Sentado en su sitio y sin decir nada mientras tenía la cabeza recostada en sus antebrazos (n/a: vamos, como cuando uno duerme en clase).

-¿Te pasa algo?

-déjame solo, dobe.

-Por favor, dime qué te pasa.

-Hn. ¿Es que no te enteraste de las noticias?

-No...

-Entonces pídele a alguien que te las cuente.

El ojiazul le miró extrañado, a pesar de sus palabras tan duras, jamás el Uchiha le había hablado con tanta frialdad. Dolía. Pero algo andaba mal con su amigo y tenía que ver con las noticias, así que le preguntaría a Hinata. Su padre, como miembro del Consejo, siempre tenía acceso a la mejor información. Si tenía que enterarse de algo, se lo preguntaría a ella. Con paciencia se levantó y salió afuera, al patio, donde encontró a los demás sentados debajo de un árbol, cerca de su columpio favorito.

-¡Naruto!

-¡Kiba!

Apresuró el paso y llegó jadeando, era una distancia bastante larga (n/a: joooo, pero yo la quiero larga).

-Oigan¿saben por qué Sasuke está raro?

-Bueno, después de lo que le pasó a su clan yo no estaría tan sorprendida.

-Mendokuse, dilo ya Hinata.

-¿No saben nada?

Negaron con la cabeza. Hinata sólo suspiró y prosiguió a explicarle a sus ignorantes amigos lo que había pasado.

-Ayer mi padre llegó muy agitado de una reunión. Esto solo significa malas noticias. Cuando mi abuelo le empezó a preguntar, nos pidió a Hanabi y a mí que saliéramos de la habitación pero yo me quedé afuera a escuchar. Estaban hablando sobre que todo el clan Uchiha fue masacrado.

-¿Pero quién lo hizo?

-Otro Uchiha. El hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-¿NANI?

Era para no creérselo. ¿Cómo alguien le haría eso a su propio clan? El Uzumaki, que siempre estuvo solo, no lograba entender el porqué alguien querría matar a su propia familia. Con razón Sasuke estaba tan deprimido. Tendría que hablar seriamente después de la Academia, le preocupaba su amigo.

Después de la Academia.

El rubio estaba corriendo. Aunque tuviera que recorrer toda Konoha, encontraría a Sasuke. Sin saberlo, sus pasos lo llevaron inconscientemente hasta el gran lago, donde una vez Hinata organizó un picnic y su padre insistió en que fuera el primo de ella, seguramente para protegerla de él.

**Flashback**

_Era una hermosa tarde y el sol brillaba. La heredera Hyuuga les había dicho que les tenía una sorpresa, así que la pasaran a recoger a su "casa" en la tarde._

_Hinata les estaba esperando con una sonrisa en los labios, con una gran cesta de comida junto a su padre. Cuando su padre vió quién más estaría acompañando a su preciada heredera se puso sañudo y fue a llamar a alguien._

_-Hinata, Neji te acompañará._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por tu seguridad._

_-Está bien._

_Volteó su mirada hacia sus amigos._

_-Bien, el es mi primo Neji. Vamos Neji, tal vez te diviertas con nosotros._

_Obviamente Neji tenía algún tipo de resentimiento en contra de ella, pero no dijo nada y se fue detrás de ellos. Cuando llegaron al lago, se pusieron debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, y Shikamaru y Naruto se pusieron a ayudarla con las cosas. Después invitaron a Neji a sentarse con ellos y Hinata y Naruto intentaron hacer un intento de conversación aunque Neji permaneció como una piedra toda la distancia_

_Después se pusieron a jugar corriendo, mientras Shikamaru se quedaba tendido a ver las nubes y Chouji comiendo las sobras de la comida, de la que hasta Neji comió. Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a discutir, mientras la ojiblanca los miraba con una gotaza mientras suspiraba y se ponía una mano sobre la cara. Al observar éstos juegos infantiles Neji sonrió. Hinata Cuando lo vió también. Y entonces un pensamiento semejante cruzó por las cabezas de ambos: "Quizá no fue tan mala idea..."._

**Fin Flashback**

Entonces vió a Sasuke, sentado en esa especie de muelle que había cerca del barrio Uchiha. Enseguida empezó a correr, rodeando el lago, hacia él.

-¡Sasuke!

Se acuclilló un poco, jadeando.

-¡Sa...Sasuke! Onegai... Hablemos.

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

La voz de Naruto se hizo más seria, en un tono que nunca antes le había escuchado, frío, como si ya no hubiera nada que perder.

-El dolor no se irá.

-¿Qué pretendes diciéndome eso?

-El dolor de estar solo nunca se irá. Pero déjanos ayudarte. Por favor. No puedes intentar afrontar todo ese dolor tu solo. Acabarás volviéndote loco.

-Tú no sabes... Tú no sabes... ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES QUE MATEN A TU FAMILIA!

-Tienes razón.

El último Uchiha parpadeó, visiblemente sorprendido. ¿Acaso el Uzumaki acababa de darle la razón?

-No lo sé ni nunca podré saberlo, porque he estado solo desde el principio. Y el dolor nunca se fue, pero tengo amigos.

-Naruto...

-No nos rechaces Sasuke. La venganza no lo es todo.

-¡Pero tengo que matar a Itachi¡Tengo que vengar a mi clan!

-Itachi...

Obviamente la mención de ese nombre lo había entristecido.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Itachi era uno de mis mejores amigos.

La cara del pelinegro pasó por varias emociones. Primero ira, luego sorpresa y por último, curiosidad.

-Naruto... Dime...

-Él me defendía. Él me ayudaba. No sabía que era tu hermano. Ni siquiera sabía que era Uchiha. Él me dijo que siempre estaría allí para mí, pero ahora no sé qué pensar.

Cuando dijo esto se fue al borde de las lágrimas hacia su apartamento. No quería escuchar a nadie más hablar durante el resto del día.

Una semana después.

En la Academia, habían conseguido levantarle un poco el ánimo al alicaído de Sasuke. Peor aún faltaba la mejor parte y Naruto tenía una mirada traviesa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Iruka entró inocentemente al salón y al abrir la puerta empujó un hilo que le pegó un papel que rezaba: "Si ven al profe con esto, entonces esperan más de lo que puede". La clase empezó a reír y al Uchiha se le escapó una risita. Ahora venía la segunda parte. Cuando Iruka se hubo cansado de gritarle a los pobres niños, se dispuso a sentar como todo buen maestro y encontró un cojín de gases en su asiento. Después de recriminar lo poco original que había sido el bromista, levantó el cojín de su silla, percatándose de que estaba más pesado de lo habitual (n/a: pobre... le deben de haber hecho muchas bromas), y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta –demasiado tarde- que un sello explosivo estaba en la parte de atrás del cojín. Cuando el sello explotó todos rompieron a carcajadas, porque Iruka estaba cubierto de algo rojo que olía muy bien (n/a: mmm... ketchup). Hasta el ojinegro se rió, lo que puso a Naruto muy feliz. Esperaba que el Uchiha ya no anduviera más deprimido después de esto.

Un mes después.

Estaban en la clase conversando alegremente y practicando la puntería. Se la pasaban horas en esto, intentando acertar en una diana con los kunai y shurikens, entrenando duro, pues éstas serían habilidades shinobi esenciales para su supervivencia; durante cualquiera misión o simplemente -como en la Academia- para subir la nota.

-Bueno, ahora les enseñaré meditación y control de chakra, mediante una serie de ejercicios. Primero con la meditación. Deben hallar la pose que sea más cómoda para ustedes, después interesarse en un objetivo en específico y por último, sentir el chakra fluyendo a través de sus cuerpos. Esto requiere mucha práctica y ayuda con el control y el flujo de chakra y combinando esto, con entrenamiento físico, podrán aumentar su capacidad de producir y usar chakra. Deben estar muy concentrados, porque sino les será poco menos que imposible hacer esto. Pero practiquen en casa. Ahora les daré una lección de historia.

Unos quince minutos después Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Naruto se estaban despertando del sueñito que habían echado en la clase de Historia. Peor ahora venía la clase más ininteresante, la de jutsus¡sí, señor!

-Bueno, como sabrán, todas las técnicas ninja están basadas en el chakra. Al uso del chakra para concentrarlo e influir en nuestra capacidad, o en los demás o incluso en el entorno se le llama jutsu o técnica. Por consiguiente, hay técnicas de cuerpo o taijutsu, técnicas de mente o genjutsu, y técnicas ofensivas o ninjutsu. Aunque el taijutsu y el ninjutsu son de naturaleza ofensiva difieren del ninjutsu porque no requieren sellos o también en la manera en como te afectan. Si afectan el entorno y/o a objetos ubicados en él o toma ataques de los elementos es un ninjutsu, ésta diferencia es la más útil ya que hay muchos ninjutsus que no necesitan chakra o sellos porque están dentro de un estilo de pelea usando las armas o responden a invocaciones. Si afectan a la mente del contrario es un genjutsu. Y si el arma que estás utilizando contra algún adversario es tu cuerpo entonces podemos clasificarlas como taijutsu. Aunque también hay jutsus de línea sucesoria o kekkei genkai, llamados también "Límite de la Sangre". Estos sólo pueden ser pasados de generación en generación mediante el código genético, de manera que no pueden ser eliminados o copiados. En Konoha tenemos doujutsus, que quiere decir "técnicas de pupila", ya que usan los ojos como exponentes del kekkei genkai, aunque también existen otros doujutsus entre las otras naciones shinobi.

Súbitamente dos ANBUs entraron. Tenían la clásica ropa negra el chaleco gris y un par de máscaras. La máscara de uno era con forma de oso, y en los cachetes de la máscara estaban pintadas cuatro marcas rojas y gruesas que recordaban a los bigotes de Naruto. El otro ANBU tenía una máscara de águila de bordes bastantes irregulares (n/a: Como las plumas de la cara cuando las miras de frente), pintados de negro.

-Uzumaki Naruto, venga con nosotros.

Naruto sintió un dolor en el pecho. ¿Para qué lo querrían? No obstante se levantó obedientemente y empezó a seguirlos. La clase empezó a observar en silencio, mientras Iruka contemplaba el espectáculo de una pieza, hasta que la cabellera rubia del Uzumaki salió del salón.

Sasuke se sintió destrozado. La felicidad nunca podía ser completa. Se acababan de llevar a su mejor amigo, y lo habían dejado solo justo cuando empezaba a recuperarse de todo lo que había pasado. Y se lo llevaban. La vida era injusta. Sentía ganas de matarlos a todos y asesinarlos y torturarlos de la manera más dolorosa posible mientras observaba con furia mientras le quitaban a la primera persona que supo ver más allá de su exterior.

Al igual que él Hinata, el joven Nara, Chouji y el cachorro Inuzuka se querían morir. Su amigo, el pegamento que los mantenía juntos y el mejor que los entendía se iba de allí. Y no podían hacer nada porque sólo eran estudiantes y ellos eran ANBUs bien calificados. Naruto el más alegre de los cinco, y no podían imaginar una vida sin él. Esperaban que pudiera regresar algún día.

Cuán equivocados estaban...

Pero como dicen "Dios no quita sin dar algo a cambio"...


	3. Preguntas sin respuesta

Preguntas sin respuesta

* * *

Bueno ak con otro kpi!!! 

Gracias a las prsonas q stán siguiendo mi fic, les agradezco muxo, son mi pan y mi inspiración.

_**Kyubi-female**: Gracias por el review!!! Son mi pan d kda día!! Bueno aki bngo con otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Bueno s q me voy pronta pa'l interior xq aka son fiestas patrias, así que toy intntando subir._

Bueno stoy scribiendo muxas historias n papl pro sta dcidi hacrla directamente en la compu, no c q mosk me pico, pro no me arrepiento xq así s + rápido. Pro como c-a los stoy aburriendo.

Intntare subir los d+ cuando pueda.

* * *

Dos semanas después. 

La desaparición de Naruto hacía ya un mes y los menores estaban consternados, porque no sabian que querrían los ANBU con él. Aunque la vida seguía su curso, no podían evitar preguntarse porque siempre a Naruto le pasaba todo.

El que estaba más deprimido con la partida del rubio era el Uchiha. Después de enterarse de que había planeado esa broma, a costa de meterse en problemas, para que él sonriera lo afectó. Ahora se lo podía ver aún peor, si eso era posible; y sus fans no osaban acercársele a menos que no fuera a a una MUY buena distancia.

Pero eso era una muestra.

Hinata, por otro lado, era la que estaba enfurecida. No lo demostraba, pero si aura asesina decía a gritos: MATAR ASESINAR, DESTROZAR, CUALQUIERA QUE SE ACERQUE Y OSE HABLAR MAL DE MI AMIGO SERÁ ELIMINADO. Los niños la habían empezado a mirarla con miedo e Iruka-sensei no podí evitar tener la mayoría del tiempo una gota, cuando veía o preguntaba a la heredera Hyuuga. También Hinata se volvió mucho más tímida de lo que era antes; porque la persona que la había sacado de su concha estaba en... Quién sabe dónde.

Al delfín se le notaba una mirada triste, ese niño era como su propio hijo y hermano. La gente no paraba de molestarlo. Aunqe sonreía para sus alumnos, los más observadores podían decir con seguridad que su sensei estaba más allá de la depresión. La única razón por la que no tomaba era porque daría un mal ejemplo a los futuros shinobi de Konohagakure si se paseara por las calles bebido hasta el zapato.

* * *

Un mes y dos semanas después.

Estaban dando una clase de caligrafía, para un ninja era muy importante tener buena letra, así su mensaje siempre sería legible y podrían auxiliarlo en una situación crítica. Por otra parte cuatro alumnos no estaban prestando la debida atención.

-He preguntado en mi casa a todos los miembros, a los de la rama principal y secundaria, incluso mi padre, pero no saben o no dicen nada.

-Bueno he preguntado en la calle, intentado usar el respeto hacia mi famili para obtener respuestas, pero lo más que me han dicho es que Naruto está dónde merece.

-Bueno he intentado sacarle información a Hana y a mi mamá, pero solo obtuve algo sobre un prisionero. Yo quiero saber dónde está mi amigo, no sobre un estúpido prisionero.

-Bueno, mi -papita- padre dijo que era mejor -papita- que dejara ese asunto de lado. ¿Shika?

-No pregunté. Mendokuse.

-¡Shikamaru¡Hablas como si no te interesara Naruto!

-Tú no eres quién para juzgarme. Naruto y yo éramos los mejores amigos y la única persona que me ha hecho caminar adónde él quiere, sin que fuera estrictamente necesario. Extraño su infantil "Shikamaru-nii".

Todos se miraron. Era cierto, ni siquiera Chouji había conseguido que el Nara se levantara a hacer algo que no necesitara.

-Además es obvio que el asunto con los adultos es muy problemático. No nos van a decir nada. Si nuestras familias no han dicho, en caso de que supieran algo, y saben que es nuestro amigo entonces será muy problemático conseguir información.

-Bueno -Sasuke bajó la cabeza-, es que yo no quería darme por vencido aún.

-A veces hay que afrentar la realidad, por muy dura que sea. Me parece que no lo vamos a ver en un largo tiempo.

-Entonces estás diciendo que solo nos queda esperar lo mejor.

Más que una pregunta era un estatuto.

-Exacto. Vamos a dejarles ver que nos "olvidamos" de tema, para ver si así podemos conseguir información, algo que se les escape yo que sé.

-¡Pero odio esperar!

-Cálmate Kiba. Además tampoco podemos andar deprimidos toda la vida.

* * *

En una habitación oscura, amplia, de muros de hormigón grises, con el suelo empedrado con piedra de río, y unas molestas goteras. Por las apariencias, estaba bajo tierra. Se encontraba un ANBU. Este ANBU tenía una máscara de lobo, con un diseño tribal idéntico en los lados. Era bastante alto, de no ser porque estaba aculillado cerca de una pequeña figura en un kimono azul cielo, descalaza, la cual estaba rodeada de sangre. La personita tenía un grillete en el cuello y dos en las manos, estos dos unidos por una cadena de metal, y en el medio de ésta se unía otra cadena que se ensartaba en un aro que tenía el grillete del cuello, soldada para que no se cayese. En la nuca había otro aro, por el que pasaba el eslabón de otra cadena, que se unía a la pared en un gancho. Todo ese aparejo de cadenas y grilletes tenía un brillo blancoazulado.

-Cálmate, debo conseguir ayuda.

-No... espere Yamato-san -la sangre acudió a su boca-, no se preocupe por mí, escúcheme, onegai.

-Pero... Tu estado...

-Yo estaré bien... Aunque ésta es la primera vez que me pasa... Debe hacerlo, debe sacar a Kenhi de las garras de Danzou-sama...

-No se habrán atrvido a envenenarte...

-¿Y sufrir una reprimenda del Consejo? No lo creo... Pero debe sacarlo de aquí, pelee, que esté en la Academia. -Observando la mirada del ANBU agregó- yo ya no tengo esperanaza. Pero déle una a Kenhi... Éste no es lugar para un niño... Ya hace dos años... Desde que lo trajeron... Antes de que sea tarde... Onegai...

Empezaron a mancharse algunas áreas debajo del kimono, indicando que de la nada le habían paparecido heridas. Esta vez el ANBU no pudo contenerse y salió de la habitación a buscar ayuda. Antes de atravesar la puerta se detuvo.

-Iré a buscar ayuda. Pero seguiré tu consejo. Pelearé por Kenhi, después de todo soy su guardián.

Cuando regresó había traído un equipo de medic nins consigo, mientras se recostaba contra una pared. No, no dejaría que se le fuera de las manos. Y por supuesto, el Consejo tampoco. Aunque por razones muy diferentes.

* * *

Dos semanas después.

Estaban en la Academia, un poco más alegres y optimistas, conversando mientras comían el almuerzo. Pero eso era en el salón de clases porque la pereza de Shikamaru se había rehusado a moverlo tan siquiera un centímetro de su puesto. La ojiblanca decidió poner en práctica un plan, tratándose de Shikamaru, tenía que funcionar. Era casi obligatoria que funcionara. Empezó a hablar en voz alta sobre lo bello que estaba el día y a hablar sobre lo guapos que estaban los chicos de los cursos superiores, haciendo enfásis en que los podría ver mejor si estuviera afuera y recriminándole su holgazanería a Shikamaru. De verdad, no sólo estaba fastidiando a Shikamaru, sino al resto de sus amigos varones. Después de seguir cinco minutos más con ese fastidioso monólogo, Shikamaru se levantó.

-Mendokuse, vamos a salir o Hinata se quejará por el resto del receso.

Cuando vieron la sonrisa traviesa de Hinata, entendieron su maquiavélica estrategia y la miraron con ojos agradecidos, porque por mucho que apreciaran a Shikamaru, les molestaba que no quisiera salir ni al patio. O por lo menos arrastrar sus pies hasta el patio.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero miren quiénes son. Son los amigos del chico zorro.

Les habló un niño grande para su edad, piel crema, ojos verde oscuro y cabello chocolate muy claro.

Este comentario hizo que Sasuke y Kiba perideran los estribosm, así que Shikamaru y Chouji tuvieron que sujetarlos. Pero habían olvidado al quinto miembro del grupo.

-¿Por qué se ponen así¡Ah, sí! Porque saben que los abandonó. Yo también lo hubiera hecho.

La heredera Hyuuga habló con el veneno en su lengua. Si las miradas mataran...

-Podrías repetir lo que dijiste.

-¿Piensas que puedes contra mí? Bien, dije que los abandonó.

Los chicos estaban rogando, que Hitaru no continuara, porque nunca, NUNCA habían visto a Hinata con la cara enfurecida. Cuando se enfadaba con ellos simplemente fruncía un poco el ceño, y pedía amablemente disculpas. Hinata habló con voz melosa, dejando claramente un poco de ira en lo que decía.

-No, lo que dijiste antes.

-¿Qué, lo del chico zorro?

-Eso pensé -sonrió-.

Le dió un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Ahora verás. ¿O vas a usar el estilo de pelea Hyuuga¡Uy, que miedo!

-No necesito eso para vencerte.

Se fueron uno copntra otro. Las palabras sobraban. Hitaru fue a darle un puñete -y él era de los niños más fuertes de la clase-, pero la Hyuuga la detuvo con una mano, prosiguó a darle una patada, pero la detuvo con la otr, luego prosiguió a agrrarlo del tobillo rápidamente y lo lanzó contra la pared, y fue hacia él.

Iruka se enteró de lo que estaba pasando y fue a detener la pelea, pero al sentir el aura asesina de Hinata se detuvo en seco. _Esto no puede ser bueno._

El otro chico consiguió darle una patada y se alejó lo que más pudo, que lo único que consiguió fue aumentar la rabia de Hinata, que se acercó corriendo a una velocidad que Gai envidiaría, cdándole un golpe en la cara que lo tumbó en el piso mientras Hinata se dirigía a darle un golpe directo a la cara..

* * *

-Oye Neji.

Tenten le habló al genio de su año, un chico pelicastaño, ojiblanco, y estabn almorzando en un salón de clases porque un chico llamado Shinta se había portado mal y los habían castigado.

-¿Esa no es tu prima?

Se acercó a la ventana para ver, y se qudó atónito.

Hinata había saltado para golpear a un niño en la cara pero se quitó en el último momento, dejando un enorme cráter en el piso. Neji activó el Byakuugan y vió que el chakra estaba corriendo de un modo caótico en el cuerpo de la heredera, un golpe bien dirigido y sería letal por el chakra que se encontraba en la piel. No tenía control sobre su chakra, y estaba fuera de sí.

-E_lla no debería tener ese poder, se supone que yo heredé el kekkei genkai más fuerta de todo el clan. Aunque... Sí lo tiene... ¿Qué la detiene?_

* * *

Después de mirar a Hinata Sasuke llegó a una conlusión. Si iba a matar a Itachi, provocaría a Hinata para que ella lo hiciera. Daba más miedo que Itachi.

A semejantes conclusiones estaban llegando los demás: Hinata ERA peligrosa. NO volver a enfadarla en esta vida.

* * *

Cuando el chico se escapó de su golpe, estaba tan concentrada en encontrarlo y apalearlo hasta que estuviera medio muerto, que no se dió cuenta del chakra que hacía liberado, ni del cráter que acababa de hacer. Fue a buscarlo, y cuando lo localizó, estaba intentando esconderse detrás de un árbol, y empezó a ir a por él. _Lo va a pagar muy caro_. Oh sí, y Hitaru no tenía ni idea de cuánto. Dió unsalto y despareció y apareció junto a Hitaru, le propinó una patada contra el árbol, que dejó el tronco marcado y haciendo ¡crack!, y al chico escupiendo sangre. Por suerte no le había dado a ningún punto vital, pero si seguía esta pelea no viviría para contarlo. Hitaru empezó a huir, mientras los demás lo miraban aterrorizados a la heredera Hyuuga.

Iruka había ido por otro chuunin y un jounin (n/a¿él como chuunin no se atreve a detener la pelea? Claro q si la vieran como io me la imagine serían más comprensivos [son Kurenai y Asuma), que lo primero que hicieron fue observar los daños del campo en batalla. ¿En verdad eran simples estudiantes?

La ojiblanca apareció delante de Hitaru y le dió un golpe que le rompió la quijada y lo mando hacía arriba, saltó y le dió un golpe con la pierna en toda la mitad del estómago, causando una presencia de chakra tan fuerte que Akamaru se escondió detrás de Kiba., mientras Hitaru iba hacia abajo. Cuando su cuerpo golpeó el piso dejó un cráter. Hinata se disponía a darle otro golpe, pero la chuunin -Kurenai- la detuvo en el acto. Hinata la miró con odio puro mientras la agarraba y le torcía la muñeca, hasta el punto de quebrársela, mientras le daba una patada en el estómago.

Kurenai se quedó sorprendida. Ella era una chuunin de élite, diferente a otros porque había sido propuesta a jounin repetidas veces, pero estaba esperando a conseguir más experiencia y una estudiante, le acababa de dar una patada que apenas la había dejado consciente.

Asuma le agarró las manos por atrás mientras Hinata empezó a forcejear tanto que el hijo del Sandaime tuvo que usar las dos manos.

-¡DEJÉNME IR¡ESE BASTARDO VA A TENER UNA EXISTENCIA MUY DOLOROSA¡VA A PAGAR!

Otro motivo alarmante era el vocabulario de Hinata, cuando ella solía ser educada y amable.

Iruka llevó al otro niño al hospital, y notificó a su madre y a Hiashi de esto.

* * *

Estaban en el salón de clases y Hitomi (n/a: la madre de Hitaru) estaba muy enfadada, pero no se atrevía a decir nada por estar el jefe del clan Hyuuga. Cuando le dijeron a Hiashi que esos daños los había causado su hija, su débil hija, se quedó... A otro nivel.

Hinata estaba en medio de los dos, mirando con una cara de pocos amigos y con el aura asesina aún.

-Hinata, debes disculparte.

-Jamás.

-Hazlo Hinata.

-No padre. Se lo buscó.

-Oye, es mi hijo el que salió golpeado.

Perdió el escaso autocontrol que le habían infundido. Se levantó y se paró junto a la puerta.

-¿QUIERE SABAR POR QUÉ MANIATÉ Y GOLPEÉ AL MALDITO DE SU HIJO¡PORQUE EL MARICA ESE INSULTÓ A **MI** AMIGO Y ESO ES METERSE CONMIGO!

Hinata empezó a ser rodeada por su chakra y se empezaron a a hacer pequeñas grietas en el piso.

-¡EL BASTARDO SE MERECÍA UNA MUERTE MUY DOLOROSA!

Pateó el piso y se fue. Hiashi se quedó de piedra¿ésa era su hija? Estaba asustado, y nunca lo abía estado. No como miembro de la rama principal, al menos. Miró al lugar donde había pateado, y había una grieta de consierable tamaño.

* * *

Tres meses después.

-Bueno, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero de clases. Vamos preséntate.

Entró un niño muy parecido a Sasuke, sólo que con el pelo más corto y un fleco que le casía sobre la cara.

-Buenas, soy Hito Sai y espero que nos llevemos bien.

Sasuke se dió cuenta de que estaba nervioso, como buscando a alguien, y se sentó. Decidió preguntarle al chico después del recreo. Aunque no fue necesario, porque en la hora del receso le preguntó a Kiba, que estaba con los demás.

-Oye disculpa.

-¿Sí?

-Me preguntaba si habías visto a alguien. Buueno aunque tal vez no lo conozcas, así que te mostraré su foto.

-¡No puede ser!

Se la mostró a los demás. En la foto estaba...

* * *

MUAJAJAJA

q cruel soy. Si kieren averiguar kien s pues c aguantan y spran al proximo kpi

solo lo hice xq qria q siguieran mi fic

Nah, mentira. lo hice xq no c me ocurió a kien poner, ideas????


	4. Foto y amigos

**Fotos y recuerdos

* * *

**

Bueno aki voy, otro kpi...

_**Ferick:** Bn, lo hare con Naruto, pro la brdad staba pnsanso como n la madre de Sasuke o otro prsonaje o algun OC, ad+ si lo hago con Naruto la historia no me qda tan rara y no c sale muxo d lo q tnia pnsado hacr, asi q no imxta. Bueno spro q sigas djando reviews!!!_

Y a los d+ tambn, sigan dejando reviews!!

muah!

**

* * *

**

En la foto estaba Naruto. Bueno, Sai y Naruto, juntos.

Era una foto vieja y deslucida en realidad, como si la hubieran llevado de un lado a otro, y hasta un poco quemada cerca de la esquina del margen superior derecho; sin llegar a dañar la imagen. Tenía unos lugares en donde la foto era más oscura que en otros, como si hubieran llorado mucho sobre ella.

Sai y Naruto estaban en la caja de arena; con un atardecer detrás color rojo sangre, que hacía que el cabello de Naruto y de Sai refulgiera con los colores del ocaso. Sai a la diestra y Naruto a la siniestra, y en medio de ellos estaba una especie de montículo hecho con arena, en cuya cima estaba clavada una pala plástica roja con detellos dorados en su curvatura y un balde azul ladeado, con la boca hacia el montículo del lado de Naruto con un asa blanca; mientras los dos niños, arrodillados, estaban sonriendo con ojo brillantes mirando uno contra otro -donde el zafiro se encuentra con el ónice-, justo en el momento perfecto en que la cámara lo capta. El rubio llevaba una camiseta blanca, pero sin la característica espiral que solía lucir, tan larga que no dejaba ver los pantalones; mientras que el pelinegro llevaba una camiseta algo ancha parda y bermudas negros. Se podían ver -en ambos bordes de la imagen- un atisbo de las chancletas que cargaban en ese día aunque no se apreciaba claramente. En resumen, era de postal.

No sabían de ningún otro amigo del Uzumaki¿así que cómo -o de qué manera- logró obtener una foto con él? Además, la fotografía se notaba vieja, como si ya tuviera su buen par de añitos encima, asumiendo que ambos debían tener unos 6 años, por las caras aquerubinadas y regordetas que lucían. Inspeccionaron de arriba a bajo a Sai, puesto que aún no podían creer lo de la dichosa foto.

-Tú ¿qué relación tienes con Naruto?

-Yo era su mejor amigo. Aunque no sé si aún lo seré. ¿Me pueden llevar con él?

-Él no está aquí.

-Ah, bueno, si no está en este salón, lo buscaré. Con permiso.

-Sai¿era tu nombre, verdad? -no se detuvo a ver su cara molesta- No lo vas a encontrar en la Academia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Hinata miró incómoda en torno y suspiró. No quería seguir interpelando al nuevo. Miró al grupo en busca de ayuda. Shikamaru iba a abrir la boca pero cierto Uchiha se le adelantó.

-Los ANBUs se lo llevaron hace algo más de cinco meses.

-No puede ser -_no lo he visto_-¡no puede ser!

-Deja ya de chillar niño. ¿Crees que estamos contentos?

Abrió mucho sus ojos azabaches. _De verdad todo ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui_. Su amigo también... ¿Y por qué no lo había visto?

-¿Qué relación tienen con Naruto?

-Sus amigos.

* * *

Yamato sonrió. Ése niño era su ángel. Le había dado la fuerza para rescatar a su protegido. Aún se acordaba de la primera vez que lo conoció más a fondo. Un estremecimiento lo removió por dentro. Todo fue culpa de un genjutsu, de aquel maldito genjutsu. Pero era uno especial. Controlaba la mente. Aún recordaba la risa sádica de los otros ANBUs cuando le dijeron a su niño que se había terminado la lección. Aquella maldita lección que le carcomería la conciencia por el resto de su existencia. Vió removerse al pequeño niño al amparo de la oscuridad, pero él sabía que no había nada que temer, que siempre lo protegería. Pero aquel maldito genjutsu... Todo empezó por haberse pasado de tragos con Kimiko.

**Flashback -Yamato POV-**

_Bueno... Creo que no debí haberme pasado de aquella botella... Ahora siento una resaca que bueno. Pero vamos. ¡Sake gratis! Era una oportunidad que no se debía dejar pasar. Creo que ahora pesa sobre cada condenado y maldito músculo de mi fornido cuerpo. Creo que tampoco debí entrenar tanto. Ahora las consecuencias pesan sobre mi resaca y sobre mi cuerpo pasado de alcohol. Necesito levantarme._

_Lo intento, pero mis piernas flaquean. ¡Ayuda¡Demonios¿Por qué no lo digo en voz alta por Kami? Lo curioso es que es muy temprano para andar de borrachín. Además me toca una guardia, aunque ahora mismo no me acuerdo con qué prisionero._

_-Ayuda..._

_-Venga Yamato. Creo que debiste parar en la tercera._

_Ella no tomó tanto y tiene un tufo a alcohol... Que le huele a leguas. ¿Entonces cómo estaré yo? Yo debó oler a bodega de pescado..._

_Me incorporo y la miro a los ojos. Hay algo que no me cuadra, no se siente bien. Bah, creo que vivir como un ANBU ha comprometido mi salud mental. Ahora veo criminales rango "S" por todas partes. Y missing nins también. No me puedo olvidar de los missing nins._

_-Que yo sepa tienes guardia¿no? Vamos, que a Danzou-sama no le gusta que lleguemos tarde._

_-Sí, tienes razón. Debo apurarme._

_Siento mi cuerpo más pesado. Demasiado entrenamiento._

_Entró a la celda. Es demasiado húmeda y fría. Al parecer el prisionero ha tenido el almuerzo un poco después que nosotros porque aún están los platos, que yo me ocupo de llevar a otro ANBU para que los bote/lave o lo que sea que hagan con ellos. Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo qué hacíamos con los platos, no hago eso desde que era un aprendiz. Por primera vez me fijo en el prisionero._

_Ese cabello... Esos ojos... ¡No puede ser que me haya tocado custodiarlo a él, no! No lo puedo ver así, es denigrante. ¡Por Kami, sólo es un niño¿Aunque cuándo los ANBUs hemos tenido consideración con eso? Soy un cobarde. Ahí está, recostado en el piso con su playera.. Intento darme la media vuelta pero algo me lo impide. Camino hacia él, hacia su esquina, pero sin embargo yo no estoy controlando mi cuerpo, no puedo detenerme. Intento gritar, pero ahora estoy confinado a los rincones de mi mente y a lo que haga quién sea. Estoy impotente._

_Lo alzo con cuidado y lo pongo sobre mis caderas. Le sonrio como indicándole que todo va a estar bien y el puede percibirlo, aún con mi máscara encima -huye niño, huye-. Se siente seguro, aunque eso no va a durar por mucho tiempo. ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido esta retorcida idea? Me recuesto y lo agarro de las muñecas -aunque tampoco puede hacer mucho con esas cadenas resplandecientes- mientras le despojo de sus pertenencias de encima de su parte baja. Me empieza a mirar con los ojos muy grandes y asustados, el verdadero yo quiere arrancarse el corazón mientras que el falso se da a su tarea con sumo gusto. La recorre y la besa mientras el niño suspira entre aullidos._

_Luego lo viro, aunque mi rostro esboza una sonrisa autosuficiente y arrogante, no es nada de lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Empieza a temblar asustado, viendo mi sonrisa sádica (n/a: recuerden que se había bajado la máscara para empezar a chupar), mientras lo preparo. ¡Tengo que detener este circo! Aunque para mi sorpresa el angelito ya no está para nada asustado, sino que me sonríe muy descaradamente. Me siento impotente... Se pone a cuatro patas, esperando lo que viene, me ha sorprendido. Lo preparo, uno, dos, tres, ya está... Lo ensalivo y lo hago de una vez. Lo empiezo a embestir hasta que termino dentro. Trato de detenerme, pero..._

_Lo vuelvo a voltear -no puedo creer lo que le he hecho- y lo beso, lo que acepta muy gustoso, pasando sus bracitos por mi pecho, llegando sobre mi cabeza y los pone ambos lados de mi cabeza, como en un intento desesperado por atraerlo, quedando la cadena detrás de mi nuca. Escuco una risa detrás mío, y esto hace que vuelva a la realidad. ¡Maldito genjutsu¡Había caído en una ilusión! Pero no puedo ver nada... Tengo los ojos cerrados, y cuando ladeo la cabeza para profundizar el beso siento algo húmedo sobre su mejilla. ¿Lágrimas? Estaba llorando. No... Es sudor... Pero de todas maneras... ¡No lo permitiré¡Tengo que liberarme¡Tengo que liberarme ahora¡Ahora! _

_Mientras mi mente se intenta liberar el aprovecha un momento de "mi" distracción para intentar separarse, en realidad sus brazos no rodeaban mi cabeza. Estaban sujetados por mi muñeca; logra zafarse y los levanta bruscamente, haciendo que mi máscara resbale hacia atrás. Cuando ve mi rostro empieza a llorar con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-Ya... Yamato-san..._

_Esto me da la fuerza para devolverme a la realidad._

_-Lo siento... Yo no quise..._

_El no dice nada. Se cubre la cara y encoge las piernas para tapar sus vergüenzas y empieza a temblar mientras susurra._

_-Déjeme... Déjeme, onegai..._

_Intento consolarle pero sólo se encoge más._

_Se escucha una risa al fondo. Era la de Kimiko y su máscara de tanuki, con un triángulo grueso y negro en el borde superior, que en la punta se divide en dos líneas semicurvas (n/a: como las líneas que rodean a la "x" del sello de Neji, sólo que simétricas)._

_-Bueno, niño. Este es el repaso de la lección. Genjutsu -así eso que ví en sus ojos chocolates fue lo que me controló-. Eso es por fallar la lección. Sí no eres buen niño y sacas un puntaje perfecto habrá un "castigo". ¿Entendido?_

_Asintió despacio._

_-Bueno, observa las características del ataque de Yamato y dime que genjutsu estaba usando yo. Dime si hay alguna técnica similar y en qué se diferencia._

_Recitó mecánicamente después de pensar un poco, temblando con pavor. Al menos ya no me miraba con miedo._

_-Genjutsu de control mental. Una técnica similar sería el ninjutsu del clan Yamanaka, no obstante, esta no suprime la conciencia del individuo, por lo que se necesitan el uso de ilusiones de alto nivel para mantener ocupada la mente del sujeto mientras se lleva a cabo la acción deseada, requiriendo grandes cantidades de chakra, por lo que está en desventaja con las técnicas de los Yamanakas._

_-Tal y como está en el libro. Bien hecho niño... por hoy..._

_Desapareció. Cuando me cercioré de que no había nadie más en la habitación me acerqwué._

_-Todo está bien... Descuida..._

_El me abrió los brazos, yo lo interpret como necesidad de un poco de calor y cariño, así que lo abrazo. El me dice bajito, antes de caer dormido._

_-Yamato-san..._

_Ahora necesito unas palabras con Kimiko. Entró, y allí está con su largo pelo rojo y ojos café, piel de tono rosáceo que me mira._

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_-No me dijiste que ibas a hacer su instructora._

_-¿Y porqué la pregunta?_

_-Es que tus métodos de enseñanza no son convencionales. Y eso que le hiciste... Fue cruel._

_-Mientras aprenda no me importa. Es sólo una herramienta, y si progresa el Consejo estará contento._

_-¡A costa de su dignidad!_

_-Creí que ya debías saberlo. Como shinobis no tenemos dignidad. Somos herramientas al servicio del que las pueda pagar._

_Me fui enfadado de allí._

**Fin Flashback**

Aunque ahora estaba mucho mejor de salud, nada que ver con hace tres meses. No pudo evitarlo. Simplemente salió. Esa sonrisa.

* * *

Sai los miró.

-Entonces, los amigos de mi amigo son mis amigos. ¿Puedo serlo?

Los miró implorante.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay problemas.

Shikamaru se quedó mirando a Sai y luego al Sai de la foto. Se le hacían demasiado familiares. Pero no podía recordar de dónde. Una luz divina lo iluminó.

-¿Tú no te habías ido hace un par de años?

-Sí.

-¡Oh, así que tú eras ese niño solitario con que Naruto-kun solía jugar!

-Eh... Sip.

-¡Mucho gusto! Hyuuga Hinata.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Nara Shikamaru.

-Inuzuka Kiba.

-Akimichi Chouji.

Sai los miró agradecidos. Esbozó una sonrisa. Ahora sí que estaba contento. Tenía amigos de nuevo. Aunque, de todas maneras no pudo evitar el hecho de ponerse triste de nuevo.

Después de todo, la persona que había hecho posible ese milagro no se encontraba ahí, estaba desaparecida.

-¿Saben dónde está Naruto?

-Ni idea. Se ha esfumado del planeta.

-Sí -papita-, le he preguntado a mi padre -papita- y cuando toca el tema toma -papita- las de Villadiego.

A Sai le empezó a gruñir el estómago mientras veía a Chouji comerse sus frituras.

-¿Me das una?

-¡NOOO¡La última papita es mía!

-Debes compartir, por eso es que estás gordo.

Al Akimichi le entró un tic en el ojo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Sai iba a abrir la boca, los otros ya tenían gota, y Hinata se le adelantó y le tapó la boca mientras esbozaba una risita nerviosa.

-N... Nada Chouji-kun...

Sai apartó la mano de Hinata.

-Que. Estás. Gordo.

Los tres que que daban contorsionaron la cara en pánico y gritaron.

-¡ES EL APOCALIPSIS!

Salieron huyendo en menos de lo que canta un gallo, dejando a Sai solo con Chouji, que tenía un aura malévola.

-¡Yo sólo tengo huesos grandes!

En el fondo de su alma, Sai se arrepintióde haberle dicho gordo a Chouji. Y aprendió que hay cosas que hasta un Uchiha debe temer. Claro que aprendió todo esto después de una paliza tan grande, que ni Mizuki-sensei se atrevió a preguntarle por qué rayos estaba así. Sai se salvó de heridas más graves gracias a cierto entrenamiento. Sólo le dijo que no debería entrenar con cosas filosas con kunais.

* * *

jajajajaja

si q soy cruel

MUAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!

sabìan q nuestro idioma s el unico q tiene los 2 signo d intrrogacion y xcalamacion???


	5. Examen de supervivencia

Examen de supervivencia

* * *

_ferick: No, no tengo novio, pero soy cruel y retorcida._

* * *

Un año después.

Los ánimos estaban caldeados. Al fin después de años de teoría, excepto por los ejercicios de puntería ocasionales y sencillas pruebas de resistencia se iban a dar los primeros exámenes de supervivencia. Ahora si iban a tener una oportunidad de demostrar qué tan buenos shinobi eran y de aplicar todo lo que habían aprendido sobre sobrevivir para pasar esta prueba. Aunque claro, eso no quería decir que todo el mundo estuviera pensando en la misma cosa.

La heredera Hyuuga miraba por la ventana. Pensaba en su hermanita de cinco años. Hanabi. Desde que su madre murió ella había tenido que ser madre y hermana para ella. El obvio favoritismo de su padre hacia su hermana, aprovechando sus dotes de "genio" la molestaba. Aunque sabía que no era la culpa de Hanabi, no podía evitar sentirse un poco herida en cuanto a esto. Parecía que todo el mundo la sobrepasaba en habilidad, haciéndola ver como una inútil. Ella no era inútil, ella era tímida. Eso era todo. También estaba pensando en la esclavizante manera en que los de la familia de la rama principal trataban a los de la rama secundaria. Es decir¡eran familia, por amor a Kami! No lo podía entender. Su padre, cuando era pequeña le decía que lo entendería cuando fuera cabeza del clan, ella nunca lo enetendería del todo; le era chocante tratar a sus primos y tíos como sirvientes, sólo por haber nacido en una posisión distinta. Especialmente sufría por Neji; cuando pequeños eran muy cercanos, pero después de un incidente con los ninjas de Kumo ya nada había sido igual. Tal vez ella no tuviera madera de líder. Es decir, para ser un líder hay que tener la fuerza para imponer un reglamento, ella no tenía corazón para imponer injusticias así como así, sólo porque se le antojara. Tal vez ella era diferente. Su destino no podía estar ligado al del clan, porque ella pensaba de manera demasiado diferente a la de esos vejestorios. Lo único que sabía era que no podía esperar mucho de su destino. Aunque debía ayudar a Hanabi para que fuera tan grande como le correspondía (n/a: a estos Hyuuga como que les lavan la chonta)...

Sai estaba pensando en los cerezos. Que bien se sentía el poder verlos, aunque no fuera la época del año en que estén florecidos, siempre le habían brindado una gran paz y tranquilidad. Mientras veía como la suave brisa meneaba los cerezos que se vislumbraban por la ventana, más allá de los terrenos de la Academia reflexionaba sobre su golpe de suerte al poder volver a ella. Otros cadetes no la veían nunca más, tenía mucha suerte. Casi podía sentir la brisa que se veía en esos cerezos, ya cincuentenarios; cuyos relatos de gentes y muchedumbres yacían acallados entre las tapias de su rugosa corteza. Le gustaría saber que le contarían esos árboles; de seguro historias maravillosas sobre los inicios de la aldea, relatos del día a día, no sólo largas composiciones épicas dedicadas a los héroes de la aldea. En realidad, le gustaría tener su libreta de dibujos y su tinta para poder dibujarlos, quizá algún día lograra dibujar tan bien como su tutor (n/a: creo que este niño tiene pnsamientos dmasiado eruditos).

Shikamaru... ehh bueno digamos que en estos momentos tenía demasiada pereza como para pensar pensamientos merecedores ser plasmados en escritura... O por lo menos demasiado complicados com para que una mente inferior como yo los escriba.

Kiba pensaba en Akamaru. Algún día el sería un gran ninja y Akamaru estaría allí como compañeros, ayudándole. También pensaba mucho en Hana. Su hermana era una gran chuunin primeriza, había pasado el examen exitosamente en su primer intento. Aspiraba a ser como ella y lanzarse de modo meteórico a su carrera ninja, aunque sabía mejor que su madre que la verdadera vocación de Hana estaba en ser veterinaria; lo había visto desde chiquitito (n/a: Kiba chibi!), la manera y el cariño en que trataba a los animales enfermos y heridos. También se notaba que si seguía su vocación sería una gran kunoichi. Kiba alentaba a Hana a que se superara en lo que ella quisiera, pero su madre se oponía, decía que la la medicina veterinaria no era un buen camino para una novicia, que debía ir a lo seguro, ya era una gran kunoichi ¿para qué apartarse del camino? Por estás y otras razones Kiba había tenido últimamamente muchos roces con su querida madre. Pero tanto él como su mamá deseaban lo mejor para Hana de modo que actualmente ella estaba confundida y sin saber qué hacer. Miró a Hinata, que estaba dos filas adelante suyo, al lado de Sai. Hinata era tan linda, linda, linda...

Chouji estaba preocupado por la comida. Es decir, en un examen de supervivencia no había muchas posibilidades de obtener alimento, por lo que -tragó saliva- debería pasar hambre. Necesitaba pensar que era lo que necesitaría llevarse. Cinco paquetes de papitas con sabor a crema agria y otras diez de esas de salsa de BBQ... Espera, mejor veinte de sus favoritas, las que tienen sabor a limón porque nunca se sabe cuánta hambre se va a tener en todo momento (n/a: sólo en tu caso Chouji) así que mejor se llevaba todo lo que pudiera. ¿Y si Iruka-sensei no les dejaba traer nada? Ese pensamiento lo estremeció visiblemente. Nah, tal vez a Mizuki-sensei se le ocurriría ese disparate, pero el examinador a cargo sería Iruka, además sólo era una estúpida evaluación más ¿verdad?, por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse, sólo se quedarían como mediodía sobreviviendo por su cuenta ¿verdad¿Verdad¿VERDAD? La histeria comenzaba a tomar su primera víctima.

Sasuke en cambio se mostraba frío y calculador. Todo se resumía a una cosa: pasar el examen con puntuación perfecta. Si lograba pasar el examen con calificación perfecta entonces estaba mejorando y si estaba mejorandose hallaba en el buen camino para matar a Itachi. Aunque estos pensamientos le daban una punzada en el pecho cuando pensaba en la promesa que había hecho. No estaba honrando muy bien la memoria de su mejor amigo... Pero necesitaba matar a Itachi... Debía vengar a su clan.

"_El dolor no se irá"._

Esas palabras resonaban continuamente en su cabeza. Pero él no podía saber que se sentía la soledad... ¿O sí? La verdad es que nunca se preocupó de averiguar mucho sobre la vida de Naruto, ahora le pesaba sobre la conciencia... Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía. La verdad ninguno de la pandilla lo sabía.

* * *

Aunque algunos estaban más concentrados que otros y otros parecían sólo interesados en recordar los principios de la conducta shinobi, Iruka no pudo evitar suspirar. Controlar este examen era una gran responsabilidad. El agobio que producía en los alumnos era, francamente, único. Y eso que era el primero de una serie. Suspiró. Era ya hora de que aterrizaran en la dura realidad.

-Alumnos... El primer examen de supervivencia va a comenzar.

Todo elmundo lo miró asustado. Ya era la hora.

* * *

Estaban siguiendo a Iruka hasta que llegharon a la linde del bosque, en el borde sur de la Aldea. Se detuvo.

-En este examen dependerán solamanete de sus habilidades ninja. Los vigilaremos por tres días, mientras ustedes intentan sobrevivir en este bosque. Los enemigos que podrán encontrar serán lobos, nada más. El examen empieza a partir de ahora. No se permitirá llevar más de lo que se trae puesto -Inner Chouji: NOOOO-, por eso les he pedido que traigan todo su equipo ninja consigo; pueden formar grupos con quién les dé la gana pero tampoco pueden depender de unos pocos, de lo contrario su calificación irá a pique. Los equipos, máximo serán de seis.

Shikamaru estaba con los demás reunidos. Estaban en un claro que había enocontrado y éste se encontraba explicando la estrategia de avanzada.

-Lo principal es buscar agua. Después puede venir la comida. Nosotros, como niños podemos sobrevivir a lo sumo semana y media sin comer, pero sin agua no sobreviviremos para le final de este examen. Cada uno hará las cosas a su maner en cuanto a la comida y demás, pero es conveniente tener tres o cuatro puntos de reunión por si uno captura alguna presa grande como un ciervo, no es bueno dejar sobras, ya que la carne podría traer a las bestias y a otros equipos a los que no les vaya bien consiguiendo comida. También necesitaremos a alguien que sepa remover los ratros del campamento que hagamos, hasta que llegue el final del examen. ¿Quién sabe cómo?

Hinata y Sai enseguida levantaron las manos.

-Perfecto.Creo que lo primero que podría hacer Hinata es localizar unos cuatro claros para que nos sirvan como punto de reunión. Iremos en solitario. La señal para reunirnos debe ser algo que pase desapercibido, el silbido de un ave es demasiado obvio, y estoy seguro de que otros equipos usarán los de las bestias, para mantener alerta a otros miembros de su equipo y alejados a otros competidores (n/a: Shika-kun tu crees que todo el mundo piensa tan d avanzada como tú).

-¿Entonces como será la señal?

-Como un ciervo herido, que es poco probable que la escojan. Además atraeremos a la competencia.

-¿No que tratábamos de evitar exactamente eso?

-Por eso tenemosque estar escondidos cuando hagamos la señal, así sabemos en qué estado se encuentra la competencia. También creo que debemos esconder nuestro chakra.

-¡Hai!

* * *

Un par de horas después una sombra estaba persiguiendo un ciervo. Con infinita precisión lanzó un kunai que desgarró la garganta de su incauta víctima, que, agonizante, caminaba mientras su pecho emitía estértoreos ronquidos que anunciaban muerte. Intentó apresurar el paso pero se le hizo imposible, mientras se le aparecía enfrente el ninja que lo estaba persiguiendo y le terminaba de cercenar la cabeza.

Amarró la presa por las patas con la soga que estaba atada al extremo de un garfio que llevaba en el portakunai y empezó a arrastrarla pesadamente hasta un claro, cuidando de no dejar un reguero de sangre.

Mientras meditaba sus siguiente movimiento formó con sus manos un sello.

* * *

Chouji estaba comiendo como si no hubiera mañana, mientras el delicioso aroma de la fogata anunciaba que estaba listo otro pedazo de carne. Shikamaru lo miraba con cara de fastidio mientras su rollizo compañero se concentraba en apaciguar su hambre y su pobre estómago, que habían sufrido -según él- la peor de las torturas, mientras Hinata sonreía tímidamente y comía un pedazo más pequeño. Sasuke tomó el que se acababa de cocinar, mientras Sai esperaba a que todo el mundo tuviera comida antes de tomar algo. Recostado contra un árbol estaba Kiba, mientras observaba el atardecer embobado daba de comer a Akamaru de la mano.

-Qué suerte que Sai logró conseguir este ciervo...

-Ano... Sai-kun¿cómo lograste conseguir una pieza de caza mayor?

-Pues... -Se puso un brazo detrás de la cabeza mientras se ruborizaba-. Tengo buena puntería.

Sasuke empezó a analizar el ciervo. Dudaba que fuera sólo por "tener buena puntería". La cacería de ese ciervo había siso demasiado precisa, demasiado cruel. No parecía el trabajo de un simple estudiante de Academia. Además los tejidos aún tenían sangre, significaba que no lo había dejado morirse desangrando sino que lo había terminado de una manera limpia y rápida. Demasiado. Hasta un estudiante podía juntar dos y dos. Pero si Sai había sido capaz ¿significaba eso que era demasiado débil? No estaba alcanzando su meta en absoluto.

"_El dolor no se irá"_.

Se sacudió la cabeza... ¿Por qué¿Por qué su memoria no podía estar tranquila sin tener que revivir esas palabras? Miró a los demás. Estaban tan reídos... Tal vez... Debería sonreír más de vez en cuando...

* * *

-Ese chico parece prometedor. ¿Deberíamos recomendarlo?

-Él es intocable.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo respeta las órdenes de tu superior.

Se movieron de la rama en la que estaban para refugiarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

El día siguiente no estuvo menos lleno de actividadque el anterior.

Hinata estaba recorriendo el bosque para ver si podía obtener alguna fruta. El sol estaba encequecedor. Daban ganas de irse de allí.

Cruzaba el bosque a una velocidad considerable, pero tampoco era la gran cosa. Se topó con dos estudiantes obstruyéndole el paso.

Uno tenía una camisa blanca que ya tenía algunas quemaduras, de seguro eran problemas para encender el fuego, unos pescadores largos con un portakunai en la pierna izquierda -por obvias razones debía ser zurdo-, las típicas sandalias ninja, un fajón naranja que le caía de lado un poco más abajo de la cadera, ojos grises, piel pálida y cabello negro de destellos verdes al que reconoció como Himura Kotaru. La chica tenía una camiseta negra con un corte que dejaba ver los hombros, pantalón corto gris, una polera negra sencilla debajo de la camiseta y botas de combate que se le veían muy bien; era Mizawa Ami, la niña que gustaba de joder a Sakura.

Apenas la vieron se pusieron en posición de pelea, pero luego reconocieron quién era y se les marcó en la cara una mueca de terror.

Hinata suspiró. ¿Es que nadie piensa olvidar eso? _Solo perdí el control una vez... Osea, digo._ Simplemente tomó otro camino diferente, había decidido no toparse con más competidores hasta el final del examen excepto por sus amigos. Fue a buscar agua.

* * *

Chouji estaba comiendo bayas, las había encontrado en un golpe dde suerte y estaba muy feliz. La verdad es que Irukja-sensei había sido cruel esta vez, porque no les había dejado llevar comida. Se encontraba debajo de un árbol mientras pasaba una brisa muy refrescante. Se sacó el polvo de sus bermudas azules, mientras contemplaba las nubes como Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru estaba mirando las nubes. Estaba al lado del arroyo, escondido y cerca de tres árboles frutales. Perfecto, todas sus necesidades estaban cubiertas.

_-Excepto por una_.

Bostezó y se viró de lado. No le importaba tener que ensuciar su camiseta verde.

-_Mendokuse. Este examen es sólo una cosa: Problemático._

Los pároados le caían oesadamente sobre los ojos, había estado buscando un lugar así para poder pasara el resto del tonto examen tranquilo por 3 horas. ¡3 horas¡3 malditas horas en que uno puede hacer cosas como mirar las nubes!

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por una especie de sendero que habían hecho los animales salvajes mientras se comía una manzana con la mano y la otra estaba guardada en el bolsillo de los vaqueros mientras verificaba distraídamente si habían o no enemigos.

Después de lo de anoche tenía hambre de carne así que estaba buscando un buen lugar para poner una trampa para conejos. Era más fácil atrapar a un conejo que a un ave cuando se carece de cajeta.

Miró un lugar entre la maleza que le gustó. Puso la trampa y se sentó a esperar. Lo principal era la paciencia. Suspiró.

Se sentó sobre la rama de un árbol mientras esperaba.

* * *

Kiba ya había conseguido una liebre gracias a Akamaru. Ahora la estaban compartiendo, mientras la fogata cocinaba el resto. Se relamía y peensaba en la deliciosa liebre que se estaaba cocinando.

Miró a Akamaru y le tiró la rama, para que se entretuviera por mientras.

Ladró y llamó a Kiba moviendo la cola, de modo juguetón. Y empezó a correr alrededor de Kiba mirntras el dueño sólo podía reír ante las ocurrencias de su mascota. Luego Akamaru fue por el palo y cuando se lo iba a dar a Kiba, en el último momento retrocedió.

Kiba comprendió que quería jugar y empezó a correr detrásde él para pasar un rato agradable.

* * *

Sai se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa matinal... Aunque como en un par de horas más sería mediodía, así que mejor se iba moviendo.

* * *

Era finalmente el último día. Kiba estaba usando las habilidades de Akamaru para rastrear -tenía un nivel decente de entrenasmiento a estas alturas- mientras buscaba a alguno de sus amigos para antes del mediodía, mientras saltaba de rama en rama. Miró a todos lados mientras buscaba. No quería usar la señal porque era el último día y la gran mayoríade los equipos deberían estar reuniendoa sus compañeros.

Escuchó el sonidode un jilguero, mientras creía ver una sombra. Había tenido razón.

* * *

Estaba corriendo y de pronto vió una figura, de porte angelical, dormida en el piso. Cuando la distinguió mejor, era Hinata, así que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo. Pero verla así en un ovillo hacía que se viera tan tierna... Aunque no le gustaba su compañera, había que admitir ciertas cosas. Extendió la mano pero dudó en levantarla. Finalmente se decidió moviéndole un poco los hombros mientras decía suavemente su nombre.

-Hinata...

Entreabrió los ojos pesadamente, mientras observaba a quién estaba encima suyo.

-¿Sasu...?

De pronto, se puso de pie de inmediato.

-¡Sasuke-kun, vamos! Hay que encontrar a los demás.

-Por favor no me digas "kun". Mis fans me tienen enfermo.

-Go... Gomen nasai Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke suspiró. La Hyuuga era demasiado educada.

* * *

Chouji estaba caminando y vió un hueco de un árbol. Una siestecita de unos minutos no le haría mal...

Cuando trepó hasta el tronco hueco le salió una gota. Shikamaru era perezoso. Estaba embolilado en un rincón.

* * *

Sintió una presencia conocida, aunque noi podía decir de quién con exactitud. Pero estaba seguro de que era... Un ladrido en esa dirección confirmó esa suposición. Apresuró el paso.

* * *

El Inuzuka estaba corriendo cuand Akamaru ladró. Y luego Sai salió de la espesura casi matándolo del susto.

-Hola Kiba.

-Hola Sai.

Los dos se miraron, aunque no dijeran nada se entendía. Tenían que encontrar a los demás antes del final de este examen.

* * *

-¡Byakuugan!

_-Increíble. Ya puede controlar su doujutsu._

-Shikamaru-kun y Chouji-kun son los que están más cerca de aquí. Sígueme por favor.

Empezaron a ir raudos y veloces, a través del bosque hasta que llegaron a un punto dónde estaba Chouji recostado contra un árbol.

-¡Hinata¡Sasuke!

-Hola. ¿Y Shikamaru?

-En el árbol durmiendo.

-Yo lo despierto.

Hinata trepó hasta el hueco.

-Shikamaru-kun, despierta por favor y vamos a encontrar a los demás.

Shikamaru bostezó, salió del hueco, se sentó en una rama y comenzó a desperezarse.

-Bueno... -Bostezo-. Vamos que después es muy problemático.

-¡Byakuugan! No veo. Tengo que entrenar más, mi Byakuugan aún esde bajo rango de visión.

-Tal vez Sai y Kiba estén yendo adónde nos vieron la última vez, eso fue al este.

-Hai. Vamos.

Empezaron a ir hacia la dirección indicada por Shikamaru, A través del Byakuugan Hinata distinguía dos figuras borrosas, no podían ser ellos, pero a medida que se iban acercando Hinata comenzó a distinguir con más claridad las caras y al animal que estaba acostado juanto a Kiba.

-¡Los veo! Están en un rincón detrás de un árbol.

Se apersonaron allí inmediatamente.

-Se tardaron.

-Hn. Cállate copia barata.

Se apareció Iruka-sensei en una nube de humo y los empezó a liderar para que sdalieran del bosque.

* * *

-Ahora voy a repartir los aprobados, aunque no lo crean los estuvimos vigilando todo eso tiempo y sabemos todas y cada una de las cosas que hicieron allí. Por cierto Ami, no está bien que le quites la comida a tu propio compañero.

Ahora sí que sabían que los estaban vigilando.

-Aprobé.

-¡Hana me va a tener que llevar a comer helado por esto!

-Mendokuse.

-Voy a mer BBQ.

Hinata vió a Sasuke y a Sai solos, ella sabía lo que era el dolor de no tener a nadie, porque técnicamente su padre no contaba.

-Anosa... Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun¿quieren venir a comer helado a mi casa conmigo y Hanabi?

-¡Hai! -dijeron al unísono-.

Cuando Kiba iba a protestar Shikamaru le tapó la boca y meneó la cabeza, Chouji enseguida comprendió y los dejaron solos.

* * *

Aki sta!!!

prdon x la tardanza!


	6. Graduración y Conflicto

**Graduación y Conflicto**

* * *

Bueno aki les traje otro. Spro q sta bz adivinen donde esta Naru-chan

_**$-Ryosuke$**: Yo ya he dado pistas d dond sta Naru, ad+ ma stas diciendo q t djas ganar de una pela'a de 11 años, xq mi prima ya me dsbarató toda la trama, no sólo sab dond sta Naru, sino lo q pasa con cierto pelinegro, lo cual s un fastido, pro con ste kpi la voy a djar confundida._

Adivinen, adivinen!!!

* * *

Estaban conversando muy animados sobre el examen para pasar a genins que se daría a cabo en la Academia para klos alumnos de los cursos superiores. En una esquina estaba el grupo de Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru y Hinata conversando y los estudiantes cuchicheaban entre ellos porque era el grupo más popular (n/a: pero solo era xq staba Sasuke XD), y todos los que estaban allí sacaban las calificaciones más altas.

Ya habían crecido y eran grandes y altos, aunque no tan altos, pero al menos ya llegaban al peco de los adultos y no eran como los enanos de 8 años que apenas les llegaban a las piernas, aunque a ellos les daban por el pecho.

Vinieron Iruka-sensei y Mizuki-sensei para evaluarlos, aunque lo primero que hicieron al entrar al salón fue reclamar por orden porque la gente se la pasaba conversando y los fueron llamando uno a uno a un cuarto aparte para el examen.

* * *

-Recuerda, la misión, este es uno de los enemigos más grandes del país del fuego.

-Hai.

-Recuerda lo que se te ha enseñado.

-Hai.

-Y no olvides ser cauteloso con el enemigo.

-Hai.

Kimiko miró al ANBU que estaba enfrente de él. Estaba orgullosa del trabajo que había conseguido, aunque aún no había agotado el repertorio de técnicas que le podía enseñar. Estaba acuclillada enfrente de él para estar al mismo nivel, ya que el pequeño apenas y le llegaba por encima de la cadera. Tenía una máscara trabajada, como la de los capitanes ANBU, aunque él no lo fuera. Era blanca, de un zorro, con unos finos labrados tribales forjados en oro, en delicadas curvas que acentuaban el relieve de la máscara. Aunque le iban a dar una de todas maneras, esta máscara la mandó a hacer ella especialmente para él, por ser un excelente alumno. La capucha de piel que le cubría el cabellos era de lobo, lo que le daba una apariencia más fiera (n/a: nunk han notado q los anbus usan como una capuchad piel por ncima??). Su atuendo consistía en el uniforme corriente ANBU: una camiseta pegada sin mangas, hombreras, coderas rodilleras, protectores de coderas y pantorrillas como parte de la armadura, además de un peto, todo en negro, pantalones negro y botas de combate debajo de ellos.

Encima de todo esto estaban las habituales cadenas: un grillete en el cuello y en cada muñeca, y los grilletes de las muñecas estaban unidos por una cadena corta horizontal, que en eslabón del medio estaba ensartado el eslabón de otra cadena, que iba hasta un aro que estaba soldado directamente al grillete. En la nuca estaba soldado otro aro, que ensartaba el eslabón de una cadena que iba hasta la pared, todo ello con un brillo blancoazulado.

-Entonces, vamos.

-Hai.

Sacó una especie de papel, del mismo tamaño y forma como los quese usan para detectar tu afinidad con algún elemento, sólo que con un brillo blancoazulado igual al de las cadenas, sólo que más débil. Kimiko lo paso por enfrente de las cadenas e instántaneamente se abrieron. El niño se masajeó un poco el cuello pero no protestó. Ya había tenido varias misiones, una con un tal Ebizu, que no sabía nada de su identidad.

Kimiko se puso su máscara de lobo, que tenía unas gruesas líneas que llegaban justo a la abertura de los ojos pero luego bajaban abruptamente describiendo una curvatura. Le tiró un portakunai y le dió una katana, con un zorro en la empuñadura que fue un regalo de Yamato.

Empezaron a sair de esa estancia, que era la más subterránea hasta llegar a los siguientes dos niveles, que eran todos de prisioneros. Mientras caminaban por los calabozos los prisioneros los abucheaban mostrando su claro descontento contra los ANBUs. Los barrotes eran gruesos y tenían numerosos sellos y barreras para evitar que se escaparan; porque ellos no eran gente común y corriente, eran shinobis de muy alto nivel.

El otro piso eran los centros de misiones aunque el reporte siempre debía ser entregado al Hokage de turno inmediatamente, siempre se recibían las misiones aquí. Este piso no era subterráneo y era el que también almacenaba las armas de los ANBU. El último piso, aunque no entraron, era dónde ocurrían las reuniones y se decidían las estrategias. Aunque en este caso era atrapar y asesinar a Takegawa Miroku, junto con Yahada.

-¡Yo!

-Yahada, temprano como siempre.

-Vámonos, no tenemos tiempo de andar esperando.

Recorrieron Konoha a una velocidad impresionante y al llegar a la entrada presentaron los credenciales para la misión, aunque claro no daba detalles. Lo único que decía era encuentro y captura y un permiso del Hokage parasalir de la aldea, especificando que tal vez regresen en mediodía o en la noche.

Empezaron a recorrer el bosque, tenían conocimiento de que Takegawa se escondía en Cha no Kuni, no lejos de la frontera con el Relámpago, y cerca del país dónde se encuentra Kusa. Lo cual volcía a la misión un poco complicada, porque habíaque evitar conflictos con Kumo-nins y Kusa-nins.

* * *

Sai se encontraba en la sala de examinación y era el único que faltaba. Al fondo, en un escritorio doble, sencillo de madera, estaban Iruka-sensei y Mizuki-sensei, quye le iban a pedir el jutsu por el cual sería evaluado.

-Sai, haz el Bunshin no jutsu.

-_Qué fácil._ Está bien.

Aparecieron como veinte clones de Sai, todos ellos tan reales que parecían sólidos, pero no era un Kage Bunshin. Verdaderamente ese Sai era una especie de prodigio.

Se fue adónde estaban los otros.

* * *

-¿Cuál fue tu calificación Sai?

-Esto... No lo sé pero miren mi hitai-ate. Lo único que pasó es que hice veinte bunshinsy los sensies me dijeron anonadados que estaba muy bien.

-¿VEINTE QUÉ? -lo dijeron todos al unísono-.

-Veinte Bunshins. ¿Qué¿No es lo usual?

Se miraron entre una gota y el Uchiha lo miró con cierta envidia.

-Sai-kun... Etto... Lo usual es que sean, a lo sumo, 4 bunshins y uno de ellos mal hecho.

-Oh... Ya veo...

-Anosa... Me voy a ir a caminar¿sí?

-Todo esto es tan problemático. Ja en, Hinata. Te veo más tarde.

-Hai. Sayonara... Los veo luego.

* * *

La brisa era tan fresca... Se sentía tan bien... Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Konoha y todo estaba normal, hasta que se percató que había una cajeta que intentaba hacerse pasar por una roca que la estaba siguiendo. Nerviosa, y sin saber qué hacer; se puso una mano delante de su boca y empezó a caminar más rápido. A medida que avanzaba la cajeta la seguía.

-Anosa... Sal de ahí...

La cajeta se lecantó y debajo de ella había un niño de unos ocho años que le estaba sonriendo, con dientes muy blancos y bocacho.

-Vaya, eres una kunoichi muy hábil, tal vez me podrías ayudar para ser Hokage.

-Oh, bueno está bien. Soy Hyuuga Hinata.

-Vamos, por cierto soy Sarutobi Konohamaru.

-Ohayo Konohamaru-kun.

Empezó a correr y a Hinata no le quedó más opción que seguirlo. Empezó a observarlo. Tenía unos visores verdes encimade una cosa gris que le cubría el cabello, dejando salir una coleta parecida a la del joven Nara, una bufanda turquesa oscuro que casi era azul claro y unos bermudas beige grisáceo ademásde las habituales sandalias ninja.

-¡Ohayo Hinata-neechan!

-¿Adónde vamos?

-¡A vencer a mi abuelo! El Sandaime Hokage.

La Hyuuga no pudo evitar una risita sarcástica que llegó a oídos de Konohamaru y, muy ofendido, se volteó hasta encontrarse con ella frente a frente -casi, porque Konohamaru sólo le llegaba a los pechos-. Empezó a hablar en un tono autoritario.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Gomen... Pero es que me causa gracia que un niño intente ganarle a Hokage-sama.

-¿Por qué¿Acaso crees que no tengo el potencial para ganarle?

-Claro que lo creo. Algún día lo vas a tener, pero no ahora. Sé loque digo, lo veo en tus ojos, el Destino de Fuego. Pero lo que pasa es que el Hokage es el shinobi más poderosode la aldea, que sabe más de mil jutsus y; junto con los otros Kage, es el que rige el destino de miles de ninja. Nosotros, ni ninguna armada, serían capaces de vencerle.

Ya estaba más enfadado.

-¿Quién dice, eh?

-Konohamaru-kun, ser Hokage no es fácil. Tienes que pasar por muchas situaciones extremas, palabras duras y sentimientos crueles. Tener tanto fuerza física como emocional. Amar y cuidar a toda una aldea no es fácil pero si entrenas y trabajas duro, podrás llegar a tu objetivo algún día.

Konohamaru se había quedado maravillado con las palabras de la heredera Hyuuga. Además la sonrisa sincera con que las había acompañado había dado el efecto de que su pelo era más azul y brilante de lo que ya era. Le había sonrojado y le nacía una sensación hasta entoncesdesconocida en el pecho al mirar lo bella que era la chica que tenía delante. El nieto del Sandaime se impuso una meta. No importaba que fuera mayor algún día estaría junto a ella.

-Además¿por qué esa obsesión con ser Hokage?

-Bueno, es que a mí siempre me dicen honorable nieto o señorito sólo porque mi abuelo es Hokage, y sólo me ven bajo la sombrade él. Nadie me llama por mi nombre ni me reconoce. Per si soy Hokage la gente me tendrá que mirar y reconocerme, ya no me verán como la sombra de mi abuelo, me llamarán por mi nombre.

-Konohamaru-kun, disculpa, pero creoque tienes una imagen equivocada del Sandaime Hokage-sama.

-¿Eh?

-A él tampoco lo reconocen, vive continuamente bajo la sombra de sus hazañas y sus proezas. Sobre todo, vive la sombra del título que le fue conferido. Naide se refiere a él cómo Sarutobi, sino cómo Hokage-sama, ya nadie le reconoce por su nombre, le reconocen por su título. La única manera de que obtengas el respeto que deseas es convirtiéndote en un gran shinobi. Porque cuando eres Hokage ya no importa tu identidad, sólo que eres el soporte de una aldea y actuar de acuerdo con la nobleza de tu tí utlo y según los designios de su corazón.

-No entiendo... ¿Entonces por qué aceptó el puesto?

-Porque el considera un honor servira a Konoha y protegerla aún a costa de su vida. Fíjate en el Yondaime, que lo dió todo para matar a Kyuubi. Pudo havber tenido familia, pero amabasufamiliatanto cómo amabaeste lugar y decidió dejarles un legado.

Konohamaru se quedó pensando ante las sabias palabras de Hinata. Tenía tanta razón. La empezó a seguir hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

* * *

Ya estaban bastante cerca del borde de Cha no Kuni. El ANBU de la máscara de zorro se detuvo abruptamente en una rama.

-¿Qué pasa Kitsune no Hi?

-Hay genjutsu en este lugar. Se oculta alguien.

Empezó a describirlo.

-Hay un campamento, una tienda de acampar mediana verde y lo que parecen los restos de una fogata, hay un hombre que parece estar empacando en una mochila de tamaño mediano después de una noche de descanso. Es un hombre corpulento, con un hitai-ate tachado de Kiri, corpulento, alto, como de 1.74, cabello gris oscuro, barba de chivo, nariz grande, mirada perdida, barbilla prominente, ojos negros, ojera de como si no hubiera dormido bien en varios días y estan un poco enrojecidas y marcadas con un toque leve de morado, usa un par de cargos cuyos bolsillos están llenos. y descamisado. ¿Es ése?

Kimiko sacó una tarjeta ninfo (n/a¿?)n y empezóa mirar la fotografía.

-Identidad Confirmada. Verifique equipaje.

-En la maleta lleva un par de wakazashis, dagas cortas, dos katanas, ramen instántaneo, sopa instántanea, dos cañasde pescar, un futón y una bolsa de dormir, dos portakunai, más de cinco pergaminos aunque menos de diez que he de creer que son de invocación, un jyouhou, dos garfios de escalar, soga, recipientes parael agua un par de cazuelas para la comida.

-Verifique contenido de pergaminos.

-Un par son para invocar armas, otros dónde tiene almacenado más provisiones, otros con técnicas de Kiri y Ame en apariencia, otro par sobre jutsus médicos y uno en blanco.

-Verifique carga.

-Kunais, un par de dagas, shuriken y nudillos.

Enseguida desenvainaron las katanas; aunque la katana de Kitsune no Hi era casi tan grande como él debido a su corta estatura y quizá le habría convenido llevar una wakazashi en su lugar la desenvainó de la funda de su espalda con relativa facilidad y parecía llevarla sin vacilar. Usaron genjutsu para desvanecerse de la vista.

Se aproximaron con mucha cautela en sus movimientos, mientras ponían su niveles de chakra en cero, para que no pudiera detectarlos.

* * *

Estaban en un lugar que tenía un tronco caído, y Konohamaru estaba un poco inquieto porque Hinata le había prometido enseñar algo.

-¡Dilo¡Dilo Hinata-neechan!

-Bien te voy a enseñar el Kawarimi no jutsu. Éstos son los sellos que debes hacer.

Se los empezó a mostrar despacio y desapareció, apareciendo un tronco en su lugar..

-¡Sugoi!

-Ahora intentalo, pero debes tomar en cuenta que hay tener en mente el objeto con que se va a hacer la sustitución.

Hizo los sellos pero no paso nada.

-¿Nani?

-Bueno, no pasa nada, sólo necesitas más práctica.

-¡Pero Ebizu-sensei dice que si sigo sus enseñanzas todo va a ser más rápido!

-¿Eso te dijo? Pues está en un error. Nada puede ser rápido, aún para los genios las cosas son paso a paso.

Konohamaru sesonrojó con su linda neechan al habersido tan infantil mientras ella le sonreía de la manera más encantadora.

* * *

Miroku se dió cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Había eschuchado una gota de rocío moverse en una posición diferente de las que habíadispuesto, además la habían movido demasiado despacio, no era como caminaba la gente normalmente, así que dedujo que eran shinobi que iban de trás de él. Sí ya sabían dónde estaba significabaque habían podido ver a través del genjutsu, porque se estaban moviendo en círculos alrededor de él con sus katanas y cada vez lo cerraban más, quedando él exactamente en el centro del círculo. Deshizo el genjutsu.

-Kirigakure no jutsu.

-_No te servirá_.

-Doton: Duijinheki.

Era una variación del jutsu habitual, era la barrera normal, pero estaba yendo a la carga como un elefante furioso. Saltó y se puso encima, pero se desintegró en el acto, enfrente de él apareció un ninja de máscara zorruna con un kunai en la izquierda y la katana en la derecha dispuesto a atacarle.

Empezó un combate impresionante. Al parecer, Takegawa debía ser mayormente un esppecialista en taijutsu porque noestaba usando ninjutsu para defenderse. El missing-nin sacó unas navajas que podía agarrar de tal manera que le quedaran encima de los nudillos (n/a: como las que usaAsuma contra Kisame) y empezó a evadir los ataques.

Mientras caían empezaron a hacer un intercambio de patadas y pelea, que no se veía debido a la niebla. Intentó darle con la katana pero siempre rechazabael ataque, necesitaba algunamanera de que lo mirara a los ojos, ya había preparado una manera de derrotarlo.

Consiguió colar un golpe con el brazo izquierdo, que enterró el kunai en el musculoso brazo. Miroku volteó a verlo a los ojos.

-¡Tú!

Algo no estaba bien con esos ojos, tan puros como el cielo, y sin embargo, no los quería mirar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Iluso...

Cayó con los ojos abiertos y blancos, al parecer había quedado atrapado en una ilusión. Kitsune no Hi se le acercó y con toda ranquilidad le cercenó la cabeza.

-Misión cumplida. De vuelta a Konoha.

-Yahada, no es necesario ir rápido.

Quitó la mano del hombro de Yahada, y sonrió. Su pupilo rara vez salía y como recompensa por una misión exitosa deseabaregalarle una noche con estrellas, la primera en meses.

* * *

Era de noche y la heredera Hyuuga estaba disfrutando de una tranquila noche mirando las estrellas en la espesura del bosque cuando escuchó unos pasos.

-_Byakuugan._

Estaba Mizuki y al parecer tenía algo, un pergamino en la espalda y estaba corriendo muy rápido, como huyendo. Corrió y se interpuso en su camino.

-Konbawa Mizuki-sensei.

Mizuki sólo a miró con odio. _Rayos, una mocosa_. Sacó un kunai y se diridió a ella, Hinata lo esquivó hábilmente, como genin aún tenía una posibilidad contra el chuunin. Sacó un kunai también y empezó a rechazar sus ataques. Intentaba golpear a Mizuki, tenía en mente un golpe directo, utilizando el taijutsu de su clan,sólo necesitaba una distracción y sabía que el punto débil de Mizuki era su ego.

-Qué vergüenza sensei, necesita de un pergamino paraser más fuerte que yo.

-¡CÁLLATE!

Rabiando, empezó a atacar sin ver exactamente lo que hacía, confiando en sus habilidades como chuunin, Hinata encontró pronto una apertura directa a los tenketsus del corazón.

-¡Jyuuken!

Empezó a expulsar todo el chakra que pudo y Miziki quedó seminconsciente tirado en el piso.

-Un shinobi siempre debe controlar sus emociones.

Y corrió a llamar un jounin.

* * *

aki ta!!!

otro capi!!!!!!!

Muajajaja!


	7. Un país pobre

**Un país pobre**

* * *

Jejejeje...

algin subo el nuevo!!!!

_**ferick:** Sip, eso s basikmente lo q toy haciendo!_

al que me diga que está pasando le hago un fic con lo q me pidca xcept NaruSaku

(yaoi, lemmon, pidan, pidan, q imaginación no me falta).

Eso sí! me dbn dar el tema!

Fíjense q me encargaron un SasuNaru con lemmon, a br como le hago y q tambn hicera la versión doujin dl fic.

El tema: Sirenas.

Pro no fue akí q me lo pidieron sino una amiga dl otro lado d la Tierra

* * *

Habían aprobado el extraño examen de los senseis y estaban realizando muchas misiones de rango 'D', que hasta que hartaban. A pesar de que Sakura e Ino estaban locamente enamoradas del Uchiha habían resultado ser agradables y se acordaban de Kiba de cuándo eran pequeñas. Shino no hablaba mucho pero de vez en cuando decía algo interesante, Sakura y Sai le habían dicho a los demás que ellos eran los primeros en aprobar el examen de su sensei en toda la carrera de éste como jounin instructor. El examen de Kurenai había consistido en un examen de confianza y el de Asuma era muy problemático mencionarlo -curiosamente no lo dijo Shikamaru, sino Ino y Chouji-, así que, de manera oficial eran los Nueve Novatos.

-Nuestra última misión fue atrapar un gato, de la esposa del Daimyö local.

-¡Ay no¿Ustedes también?

-¿A qué te refieres Ino-cerda?

-Nosotros tuvimos esa misión hace como una semana...

-¡Ésa fue nuestra primera misión!

-Claro que después de ver como...

-... La dueña recibía al gato cuando se lo entregabámos...

-... Entiendo al infeliz animal...

-¿Etto... ¿por qué me miran raro?

Era la palabra que había usado Hinata. Era antinatural que usara palabras de esa índole. Pero buerno¿quiénes eran ellos para decidir lo que era normal y lo que no era? Dejaron de escrutarla y se concentraron en cosas más importantes.

-Mañana voy a pedirle una misión de rango decente al Hokage.

-No me hagas reír Sai, de todas las personas que se atreverían a desafiar al Hokage tu serías la última.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. El Hokage no solía reasignar así por así las misiones a los genin de la Hoja.

-Pues yo pienso que debería.

Todo el mundo miró a Shino como si fuera un bicho raro. Aunque... Pensándolo bien... En realidad no había nada de diferente a como miraban a Shino en esta ocasión que en la vida normal, porque el manipulador de insectos en verdad que era una persona que pasaba de lo ordinario a lo extraordinario. Nadie lo había visto descamisado. Bueno, sólo Hinata, aunque la heredera Hyuuga se coloraba cada vez que sacaban el tema. Había sido en una misión reciente y Shino había invitado a Hinata al río, porque había que ser cortés, un caballero no hubiera dejado a una dama sola. Aunque Shino no se había sumergido e intentaba leer. Cuando la ojiblanca se iba, escuchó un sonido suave cómo que alguien se despojara de las ropas -no de todas- y oh Dios... no había quién le sacara más de ahí.

Empezó a llenarse de humedad el ambiente y el céfiro refrescaba a los novatos, anunciando de manera silenciosa, la inminente llegada de una lluvia de verano.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, recordando buenos momentos, allende a Cronos; mientras los demás conversaban trivialidades. Empezó a chispear y sigilosamente Nara Shikamaru se levantó y se fue, aunque algo le decía al prodigio Uchiha que no era exactamente para irse a casa. Siempre había estado así de perturbado, bueno, no siempre estuvo así. Aunque ya no podía recordar exactamente cuando el Nara empezó a comportarse de manera extraña, sabía perfectamente la razón; aunque eso ahora era tomado perfectamente normal por los demás. Tal vez Sai lo notara menos distinto porque lo conoció después de _eso_ pero creía que también sospechaba algo.

* * *

_**Esto se hace pesado. Me remuevo contra los barrotes de una jaula pero sin resultados. No hay nada más interesante que mirar como la vida pasa... Literalmente. No me importa si las cosas son más interesantes de lo que parecen. Me gustaría evadir la profunda monotonía de éste encierro, le he cogido cariño a un mortal. Eso no es bueno. Pero bueno¿qué más se puede hacer aquí? Cómo me enfada amar, aunque que bueno que no estoy enamorado. Ya se vuelve insoportable. Qué lástima que mi mortal no tenga mucho que ver. Porque hacer, oh sí, me encantan las rachas asesinas. Aunque como se repiten tanto, me aburren. Además sé que sufre cuando mata, y no lo quiero ver sufrir pero me divierten las matanzas. ¡Las emociones son algo tan complicado! Me pregunto cómo los mortales se las arreglan. El cuerpo me pesa y creo que la escasa cordura que conservo -si es que no la perdí ya porque ando hblando sólo- se va a ir gota a gota con la gotera que esta justo enfrente de mi celda. Aunque tal vez su incesante caer le mella lo poco que tiene de cordura a 'mi' mortal. Sí, mío. ¿De quién más iba a ser?

* * *

**_

Shikamaru se quedó mirando pensativo una gota de rocío contrapuesta contra el verde escarlata de la hoja de la maleza salvaje, tal contraste le recordaba al cielo estrellado. _Hochisora. Qué maravilloso es. Tal y como él._ Sacó una arrugada fotografía, dónde estaba Naruto sonriendo. Cada vez que lo recordaba lo evocaba con el mismo rostro; pero él crecía, y a medida que iba creciendo, cada vez sus facciones le parecían más femeninas y agradables. No podía imaginarlo crecido, porque no cuadraba del todo con la imagen que tenía de él. Se había dado cuenta que gota a gota, había alimentado un sentimiento que de la amistad pasó al amor, y crecía con cada anhelo de verlo nuevamente; aunque ya había perdido toda esperanza. _No vale conservar lo que no se puede tener._ Pero no podía olvidar su recuerdo.

Se recostó, para sentir la lluvia en todo su cuerpo. No quería volver a casa, y si se enfermaba, tanto mejor. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, mientras se dejaba llevar por el torbellino de sensaciones a su alrededor, cuando sintió un chakra, distorsionado por la lluvia debido a la cantidad de chakra neutro que circulaba en el ambiente. Cuando abrió los ojos y observó mejor la figura que tenía delante distinguió la esbelta figura de Hinata. Caminó con pies en punta y se recostó al lado de él. Cuándo le habló le dijo exactamente lo contrario de lo que esperaba.

-Aún lo extrañas¿ne?

-Supongo.

-Está vivo.

-No.

-Tu, más que nadie, debería saberlo.

Sonrió, su cabello mojado le daba un aire más indómito, al revolvérsele con cierta libertad alrededor del marmóleo rostro. Se levantó y se fue.

-_Sí, te volveré a ver, pero... ¿Cuándo?

* * *

_

El equipo 7 se veía muy decidido cuando entró a la ofcina del Hokage. Y también se veía muy desilusionado a la salida de la oficina del Sandaime. ¿Qué pasó? Pues exactamente lo que ellos querían.

**Flashback -Sasuke POV-**

_Qué aburrido. Podría estar entrenando en estos momentos. Ahora nos dirigimos por las polvorientas calles rumbo a la Torre Hokage. ¿Qué nadie las limpia? Ahora vamos a tener que ir a la ofcina. Yupi, otra misión rango 'D', que feliz soy notése el sarcasmo. Me pregunto si algún 'genio' inventó esta pérdida de tiempo tan grande. Kakashi sólo podría ir a recoger los papeles de la misión, pero no, hay que ir dónde el Hokage. Miro a Sakura¿qué tanto me verá? Ya me harta._

_No creo que Sai se atreva. Es sólo un dobe. Desafiar al Hokage, mis polainas. Que haga lo que quiera, no es mi problema, yo no tengo tiempo para estupideces. Ahora entramos. Se ve tan anciano. Qué lástima que las cosas no le salen cómo quiere. Digo, con lo del retiro y el Yondaime y todo eso._

_-Equipo 7, veo que por fin llegaron. Aquí están algunas misiones como cuidar a un bebé,pasear los perros, podar el césped, ayudar a un agricultor con su cosecha, ir de pesca..._

_-¿No nos podría dar una misión de ninjas de verdad? No quiero desperdiciar mi potencial como menso bruto._

_Entorno los ojos, no puedo creer que Sai lo hiciera. Ahora de seguro que nos va a traer problemas, me va a obstaculizar el nindö que me he propuesto. Puedo ver a Sakura gritando en un futuro muy cercano. Dios, no debió hacer eso, si él mismo está harto de sus estúpidos chillidos. Vaya, Iruka se exaltó, espero que no me vayan a regañar por la culpa del idiota. Sólo él -Sai- la podía chispotear así, hay cosas que son tan increíbles hoy día._

_-¡Sai, Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a Hokage-sama, aún no tienes el nivel suficiente para realizar una misión de rango más alto!_

_-Cálmate Iruka. Escuha Sai, las misiones son agrupadas en el mismo rango según el grado de dificultad que éstas tengan. Las misiones más sencillas o de rango 'D' son usadas para aumentar su capacidad y experiencia cómo shinobis. Aunque si quieres una misión 'verdadera' no veo por qué hay que negártela. Una misión de rango 'C' servirá, sólo asaltantes de caminos y ladrones. Casualmente nos acaba de llegar una petición esta misma mañana. Hágame el favor de llamar a nuestro cliente._

_Dicho ésto uno de los chuunins hizo un Shunshin y desapareció por algunos instantes. Alzo una ceja, me ha cogido con los pantalones abajo (n/a: es una expresión que usamos muxo akí osea lo tomó desprevenido, lo agarró de sorpresa, todas los personas lo usan sim imxtar lo grand q sea su Uchiha cof cof orgullo), no creí que Hokage-sama fuera tan flexible. Tocan a la puerta._

_Abrió un señor medio borracho, con una botella de sake en la mano derecha, gafas redondas, una especie de sotana color café que le llega hasta media pierna, un pantalón hasta un porco más abajo de la rodila, chancletas sencillas con un trozo de cuerda ensartedo como sujetador en vez de la típica franja de tela cosida, una soga estrecha que sujeta la sotana a la altura de la cintura, cabellos grises y plata como si tuviera muchos años encima, un sombrero de paja de forma cónica para viajar, barba y bigote, facciones marcadas y aproblemadas, andar pesado, complexión gruesa y ojos vacuos y negros cual triste negrura de la noche. Me quedo escéptico¿Ése es el tipo que tenemos que escoltar?_

_-¿Éstos son los mocosos que me deben cuidar?_

_-Pueden que sean unos niños, pero les aseguro que ya están en edad._

_-Soy Tazuna, constructor de puentes._

_Sakura y Sai suspiran mientras Kakashi mira su libro pervertido. Será un día muy largo._

**Fin Flashback**

Aquí es cuando más validez tiene el dicho 'ten cuidado con lo que deseas, que podría hacerse realidad'. Ya no quedaba más remedio que ir a Nami no Kuni. Se pusieron en camino bajo el ardiente sol de la mañana, mientras Kakashi conversaba con Tazuna sobre nada en particular.

* * *

Pasaron de largo un charco, que Sai mira con suspicacia, algo nose sentía bien, se percibía en el ambiente. Cuando ya eran como las 2:00 de la tarde salieron dos sombras arrojando cuatro pares de cadenas hacia los viajeros.

Enseguida Sai reflejó el ataque con cuatro shurikens.

-Vaya parece que ya estaban advertidos de nuestra presencia.

-Sí, es decir¿un charco en medio del camino cuando no ha llovido en varios días?

Kakashi se quedó mirando a su estudiante, tenía más potencial del que sacaba a relucir.

* * *

Brillante trabajo en equipo por parte de Sasuke y Sai. Cuando sai los estaba entreteniendo con su pequeña charla Sasuke aprovechó para lanzar un par de sellos explosivos que los distrajeran, el Hito los atacó por detrás del humo con sus propias cadenas. Pero los Akuma no Kyödai (n/a: creo q así se dice hermanos demonio) intentaron zafarse de las cadenas. Para evitarlo Sasuke hizo una voltereta en el aire para que pudieran estar a tiro de su jutsu mientras sus manos sedeslizaban por los sellos rápidamente. Hizo un **Katon: Housenka no jutsu**, para poder lanzar varias llamaradas y mantenerlos ocupados mientras Sai los encadenaba. La estrategia era simple, pero díficil de ver debido a la premura de la situación: Al estar tan distraídos en esquivar el fuego Sai podría actuar libremente en lo que se propusiera para poder inmovilizar a los Kyödai. El pelicorto enrolló las cadenas rápidamente alrededor de su enemigo, aprovechando cuando Sasuke los arrinconó contra un árbol, se veía cansado; los jutsus **Katon** consumen bastante chakra. El Uchiha sacó tres shurikens y los incrustó contra las cadenas, para que no se pudiean liberar.

El copy-nin se volteó.

-Bueno Tazuna. Creo que tienes mucho que explicar por aquí.

* * *

La Historia de Nami era muy triste. Era bastante inhumana para ser la historia de un pueblo. Ya eran las cinco casi y se estaban aproximando. Sai lanzó un kunai contra el árbol y justo en ese instante un conejo de blanquísimo pelaje bajo corriendo a refugiarse a un lugar más seguro bajo la mirada analítica de tres personas presentes.

-_Con razón los Akuma no Kyödai no pudieron completar la misión. Mira quién está con ellos. El ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi._

-¡Agáchense!

Se estrelló una espada con forma de navaja contra un árbol, y encima de ella apareció una persona vendadadesde el cuello hasta la nariz, con unos pantalones ligeros de tela gris, hitai-ate virado de un lado, sandalias ninja azul marino, fajón de diseño militar pero de fondo gris más oscuro y manchas verde pantano y azul -en el fajón-.

-Hatake Kakashi, Ninja Copia de Konohagakure no Sato.

-Momochi Zabuza, el Demonio de la Niebla de Kirigakure no Sato.

-Vaya, así que yo también figuro en tu libro de bingo. Vamos a ver qué tanto duras vivo.

-Bueno, ya qué tu presencia eleva mi misión de Rango 'B' alto a Rango 'A' dramáticamente a Rango 'S' supongo que tendré que usar contigo mi Sharingan.

-_No puede ser, el Sharingan es una característica muy rara que sólo aparece en algunos miembros del clan Uchiha._

-Vaya, así que tendremos el 'privilegio' de ver el Sharingan en acción.

Sai enseguida se lanzó a la batalla con un kunai a la mano.

-¡Sai!

Zabuza de inmediato se bajó de la espada y desvío el ataque de Sai, que le dió un golpe al flanco derecho con la mano derecha; no había podido ver cuando se cambió el kunai a la izquierda; dejándolo con una entrada, que enseguida aprovechó para dirigirle un golpe al mentón. Zabuza le dió una patada que estrelló al pelinegro contra un árbol, blandió la espada de manera mortífera y lo partió en dos. Se deshizo el cuerpo en agua. _¿__**Mizu Bunshin**__? Pero... ¿Cómo? No vi cuando lo substituyó._ Empezó a retroceder con cautela hasta toparse de espaldas contra un árbol, algo no se sentía bien, el flujo de chakra neutro era anormal, de repente empezó a sentir como salía un protuberancia desde atrás suyo.

Lentamente el cuerpo de Sai emergió hasta quedar por la cintura, pero todo fue tan rápido, que aún a a Kakashi le resultaba díficil seguir la velocidad de la batalla. Sai aún tenía el kunai en la mano cuando hizo el genjutsu, así que sólo lo puso en el cuello del asesino.

-Ríndete Momochi. Sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mí.

Hizo un giro inesperado con la espada y el chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, cercenándole el cuello. Cuando el Demonio de la Niebla pensó que ya había ganado contra ese mocoso se disuelve en un charco de agua.

-_Imposible. Este chico tiene capacidades superiores al nivel genin, incluso muy por encima de las de Haku._

De abajo vino Sai con un golpe que le dió de lleno en el mentón, de espaldas a Zabuza, Así que hizo un medio giro en el aire y a la primera oportunidad le enterró el kunai en el hombro a Zabuza y se retiró hacia atrás. Zabuza enfadado empezó a hacer una serie rápida de sellos para poder irse, porque ese kunai estaba haciendo desastres con sus ligamentos. _Espera, reconozco esos sellos_. Sai también empezó a deslizarse por series de sellos que eran muy similares entre sí, sólo que a la de Sai le faltaban sellos._ No sé que es loque pretende este mocoso. ¿aunque no será que sabe cómo...? Imposible._ Sai terminó antes su serie y cuando lanzó el jutsu dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

-**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu**.

Estrelló a Zabuza contra un árbol, y justo cuando se disponía a terminar con él un senbon impidió su aproximación.

-Yo me encargaré de él de ahora en adelante.

Vieron a un ninja con máscara de rastrador que tenía un diseño de espiral rojo que venía en sentido de las agujas del reloj, con una especie de yukata color verde oscuro y bordes amarillos, un fajón amarrado de maera tradicional de rayas ocres y rojo vino, pantalones anchos tradicionales de un color gris, sandalias ninja negras, uñas pintadas de color añil, una camiseta negra pegada que le llegaba hasta las muñecas. Su corte estaba recogido atrás en una especie de gorrito amarillo oscuro casi ocre que sujetaba el moño del cabello y los dos únicos flecos de alante estaban ordenados a través de unos tubitos de metal de un color más opaco que el rojo oscuro sin legar a ser vino.

Agarró el cuerpo de Zabuza y desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

Llegaron a la ciudad de la Ola. Para ser la una ciudad de un conjunto de islas mercantiles era bastante pobre. Los edificios estaban hechos de madera y en algunas partes la madera estaba carcomida por el comején, mientras las hojas de zinc de los tejados se veían oxidadas en los alerones y las tejas estaban mugrientas y llenas de musgo y cayéndose. La pintura estaba resquebrajada en algunos lugares y algunas embarcaciones eran de naturaleza claramente improvisada y eran de remo, mientras que los otros estaban limosos, al igual que los caños, tuberías y desaguaderos. Los puentes eran estructuras endebles de madera y si se observaba un poco les faltaba tablones, y en las calles que conducían al interior de las islas estaban escasemente pavimentadas o sin pavimentar, la basura estaba apilada en los recovecos de los callejones, las abarroterías estaban vacías o de lo contrario con escaso alimento, el pavimento estaba resquebrajándose porque no había dinero para pavimentarlo de nuevo, etc.

Se dirigieron a la casa del constructor, que era bastante acogedora pero reflejaba la descorazonadora imagen general. Era sencilla, de madera, pequeña, de dos pisos, con las paredes pintadas de un verde-casi-azul muy pálido, con un bosquecillo detrás. Les presentó a su hija Tsunami y a su nieto Inari en la mesa a la hora de la comida.

-Estoy seguro de que Zabuza volverá.

-¿Pero cómo, si se supone que entre el mocoso y el rastreador lo acabaron?

-No lo sé pero no parecía muy convincente. En mi opinión Zabuza está vivo. Pero cómo dicen 'Nada está definido hasta la última batalla'. Así que nos concentraremos en entrenar y volvernos más fuertes.

Este comentario pareció afectar de manera especial a Inari que se levantó de golpe completamente alterado y al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Para qué¡Son sólo un puñado de palabras bonitas, Gatoh nos va a matar a todos!

Se fue echando humos de la habitación, Sakura creyó ver que lloraba mientras subía las escaleras, mientras el sensei mirá al ingeniero y a Tsunami en busca de respuestas. Tazuna suspiró.

-Es todo ese asunto de Kaiza, desde que murió nunca ha sido el mismo.

* * *

Bueno akí toy.

ah bueno, si no sabn a q me refiero con lo q sa pasando, les dejo unas preguntas q hay q contstar.

Mi mopri contsto ksi todas xcpto la nueva (q s la última) y eso q lo toy haciendo directo sin hacr los kpis aparte en papel.

1- ¿Kién es Sai?

2- ¿Dond ta Naruto?

3- ¿Q hace Yamato n la historia? (pa contastar sta tiene q averiguar kién s Sai)

La nueva:

4- Si Kyuubi tuviera (creo q lo puse d una manera bastant obvia)¿q hace?

Ya sabn: Lo q pidan al q las saq correctas!

Ad+ tiene chance xq io no soy de esas q kmbian la historia a ultimo minuto.

bueno, bye!


	8. Hashi no Heiwa

**Hashi no Heiwa**

* * *

Jeje, otro capi.

Muajajaja.

Una aclaracion sobre el ultimo:

Shikamaru no es gay. Este fic no es yaoi. Si habrá un poco pero es por cosas que se irán reblando + adlante.

Lo q pasa s q sus sentimientos lo confunden Es una amistad tan profunda q la confunfió con amor.

* * *

Kakashi los llevó a un hermoso claro donde habían unos frondosos árboles a su alrededor y se escuchaban los trinos de los pájaros, y al fondo se escuchaba el débil murmullo de un arroyo. Se colocó enfrente de sus alumnos y cruzó los brazos, como indicando que tenía algo muy importante que decirles mientras se colocaba entre dos árboles mientras sus estudiantes lo miraban perplejos, porque no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que iba a hacer su sensei.

-Bueno chicos. Aprenderemos a trepar árboles.

-Pero sensei, ya nos enseñaron eso en la Academia, es más, incluso nos enseñaron a escalar y ese tipo de cosas. ¿Qué es ésto, un examen?

-Claro que tienes razón Sakura, en la Academia ya les enseñaron eso pero yo les voy a enseñar a trepar de una manera más interesante.

- ¿A qupé se refiere Kakashi-sensei?

-Bueno, que yo les voy a enseñar a trepar sin manos.

- ¿Sin manos¡Eso no es posible!

-Sakura, si usamos el control de chakra sí es posible. Creo que estoy en lo correcto¿o no, Kakashi-sensei?

-Cierto Sai. Verán, cuando se trepa un árbol con chakra éste crea una película adherente alrededor de la planta de los pies, si se llevan zapatos o lo que sea, se extenderán hasta ellos, lo que causa que se pueda caminar sin problemas sobre esta superficie, además el chakra neutro ayuda un poco. Por eso he empezado este ejercicio con árboles primero.

- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, cómo saben, los árboles y animales son seres vivos, y tienen chakra pero; no tienen chakra de la misma manera que nosotros porque no tienen sentimientos, o en el caso de los animales, de una manera rudimentaria y menos complejos de ellos -cuándo Sakura iba a abrir la boca para protesta el Hatake continuó-, sin embargo sabemos que los árboles sienten. Los árboles sólo perciben la sensación de dolor, no el dolor propiamente dicho, miles de personas pueden insultar a un árbol pero sin embargo este no se va a desgastar o a marchitar después de esos insultos porque ellos solo obedecen al ciclo de la vida porque no tienen sentimientos. En fin, debido a que plantas y animales no sienten de la misma manera que nosotros, su chakra es menos poderoso o neutro. Creo que les enseñaron los principios básicos del magnetismo. Bueno, nuestro chakra, que vendría a ser la carga positiva; atrae al chakra neutro, de carga negativa, produciéndose una atracción entre ambos. Ésto sólo funciona con los árboles, porque están inmóviles y tiene una superficie fija, y es debido a ésta atracción de chakras que se economiza más el chakra. Como ustedes apenas son genin, es lógico que tengan pocas reservas de chakra, por lo que no es bueno agotarlas. Mmm... Bueno, en realidad, en ningún caso es bueno agotarlas.

- ¿Qué hay de las rocas?

-En ese caso sólo hay chakra humano, por lo que se emplea mayor cantidad de chakra para adherirse. Como el chakra es energía pura, es decir la energía de la vida; no funciona de la misma manera que las cargas eléctricas por lo que se puede adherir a la superficie de la rocas sin que otra 'carga' lo atraiga. No se sabe con certeza porque el chakra se atrae con la roca, al ser un objeto estéril. Los teólogos creen que es porque aún hay rastros del chakra de Kami, quién hizo el mundo y luego se lo dió a su amor, la diosa Amaterasu, que nos ve desde arriba. Yo por mi parte creo en la opinión más científica de que somos atraídos por el chakra neutro de las bacterias que allí habitan.

- ¿Y cómo es que caminamos sobre la Tierra? (n/a: me hacia la misma pregunta XD, uy mejor me callo O///O).

-Eso tiene otro nombre Sakura. Se llama fuerza de gravedad.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y Sai se rió con sorna ante la atorrancia (n/a: no c si conocn sta palabra pro aca s q alguien la cagó hablando) que acababa de decir la Haruno.

-Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿Sí, Sasuke?

- ¿Se puede uno parar sobre el agua?

-Por supuesto que sí. Verán, el agua tiene otro tipo de chakra, como el de los espíritus. No se sabe exactamente el porqué, unos dicen que en el agua habitan youkai; otros que en cualquier lugar que haya agua se encuentra la puerta al otro mundo, así que un poco de chakra que hay ahí se cuela. Pero la explicación que más me gustó fue la de la mística y científica Suramoto Ema. Ella dice que es algo más allá de lo que podamos entender, porque el agua está viva, sin embargo obedece a un ciclo. Ella nos hace preguntas, y la más significativa es que si alguna vez hemos notado que siempre llueve cuándo se muere algo o alguien significativo para mucha gente. La respuesta, invariablemente siempre es sí. Ella alega que es que el sentimiento es tan fuerte, que el agua de alguna manera, quiere expresar sus sentimientos. Cómo no puede hablar, y es un objeto que está prácticamente inmóvil es la única manera de expresar sus sentimientos; cómo tiene sentimientos, y no los vive de la misma manera que nosotros, pudiendo hasta ser más complejos, tiene chakra espiritual. Por ejemplo, después de la batalla contra el Kyuubi, llovió, y era una noche caliente de otoño. Aunque eso es mejor dejárselos a los filosófos, porque nadie en verdad lo sabe. En fin ,basta ya de explicaciones (n/a: yo tambn taba harta). Vamos con el entrenamiento. Primero enfoquen el chakra en la planta de los pies. Luego apoyénlo en el árbol y asegurénse que la cantidad de chakra esté equilibrada. Por último y más importante, súbanse.

Mientras decía esta última parte se iba subiendo al árbol haciendo paso por paso todo esto para que sus estudiantes practicaran. Esperaba que llegara un punto en que lo hicieran inconscientemente sin tener que hacer todos esos pasos, porque en una batalla a tiempo real no tendrían tiempo para esas niñerías.

* * *

Empezaron a practicar. Sakura de inmediato dominó esta técnica, tal y como él esperaba por su perfecto control de chakra. Pero la sorpresa fue Sai. Había leído su boletín (n/a: en otros países se dice historia académica, o boletín de notas, pro aki solo le decimos boletín) de la Academia y los profesores hasta se quejaban de él, por ejemplo que se demoraba mucho en aprender las lecciones, pero esa no era la actitud que había visto contra Zabuza, o la actitud que estaba viendo ahora. 

De hecho, Sai fue corriendo contra el árbol; el creía que se iba a estrellar; pero empezó a trepar cómo si nada hasta la rama más alta, cómo si hubiera hecho esa cosa tan simple toda la vida. Eso lo dejo perplejo, además quería saber dónde le habían enseñado el **Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu**, porque no era la clase de cosas que se solía enseñar en la Academia, además era una serie de sellos demasiado larga para que un estudiante con entrenamiento de la Academia pudiera aprenderlo. Eran 57 benditos sellos, que sólo se podían encontrar en pergaminos chuunin. Tal vez todo eso tenía que ver con su guardián, sí ¡eso era!, porque estaba seguro de que el nombre que había visto en la forma, aunque ahora mismo no lo recordaba, era algo importante en Konoha.

Pensamientos similares pasaban por la cabeza del último Uchiha exepto por la parte en que se hablaba del boletín y de las calificaciones y del guardián...

* * *

Estaban comiendo onigiri y algo de sushi, era lo más barato de conseguir; debido a que Nami era un país pesquero, y por la culpa de Gatoh no podían comprar vegetales decentes, ya que losque habían en el país eran traídos por su compañía mercantil así que los vendían a precio de oro. Normalmente, comían una vez al mes, pero ahora con siete personas en la casa; cuatro shinobis y tres civiles; resultaba imposible. Tazuna trató de hacerle conversación a Kakashi preguntando sobre el entrenamiento. 

¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

-Bien. Ya aprendieron cómo trepar a los árboles.

- ¿Se puede hacer eso?

- ¡Claro! Verá la razón es...

¡No por favor! -saltaron Sakura y Sai al unísono- ¡No nos tortures más!

-Bueno, bueno. Pero callénse.

-Veo que tienes alumnos fuertes.

-Sí, estoy muy orgulloso de ellos. Serán shinobis muy poderosos -lo dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Sakura-.

Inari de pronto se levantó llorando y muiy molesto, al parecer (n/a: pro q atorrancias digo!! CLARO que taba enoja'o).

- ¿Para qué sirve todo este entrenamiento¿Por qué no se rinden y aceptan la derrota y ya¿No ven que es una pérdida de tiempo¿Por qué siguen empeñados en jugar al héroe¡Gatoh nos va a matara todos!

-Sí lloras mocoso. Hay cosas peores que que te controlen. Al menos tú tienes a alguien. Mírate ahí llorando como un bebito de mami.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme algo¡Además tu no sabes nada!

-Puede que sea cierto. Pero lo único que sé es que cuando era un bebé mis padres murieron en la batalla contra Kyuubi así que me asignaron un guardián, el mejor amigo de mis padres. Viví como un niño normal hasta que entré a la Academia. A los pocos meses me llevaron, lo que pasó mientras estuve desaparecido prefiero no contarlo. Luego volví y resulta que a mi mejor y único amigo se lo llevaron los ANBUs. Ahora tengo amigos, pero no soy feliz. Prácticamente me quitaron todo pero no me quejo.

Dejó a Inari con la palabra en la boca y se retiró elegantemente de la estancia.

-No sabía que la vida de ese chico fuera tan dura.

-Ni yo. Cuándo conversamos y llegamos al pasado, evade el tema. Nunca nos cuenta nada. Dime Sasuke¿Sabes quién es el niño al que se refiere Sai?

-Mi mejor amigo. Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi se quedó atónito cuando le dijeron eso. _Diablos, diablos, diablos. Ahora _sí_ que la Aldea la cagó. La hicimos grande, carajo. Estamos en grandes problemas._ Al ver la cara de su sensei supo que había algo más con ese nombre que lo que le habían dejado saber.

- ¿Pasa algo sensei?

-Nada, nada.

Se retiró también a meditar.

* * *

Acompañaban a Tazuna a las obras del puente otra vez. Durante la última semana habían tenido la costumbre de hacerlo por un posible regreso de Zabuza; aunque todo parecía indicar que el rastreador se había encargado de él. Sin embargo, el copy-nin tenía sus sospechas. 

Una densa niebla empezó a rodear el puente. En seguida se pusieron tensos.

-No se preocupen tal vezsea una niebla del mar.

Se escuchó una rusa burlona, larga y sostenida, que parecía venir de todas partes.

-Cuidado, Zabuza es especialista en el asesinato silente. _No está arriba, ni a los lados, entonces... ¿Dónde está? _-De repente una luz divina le ilumino la mente.- ¡Tazuna!

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura y Sai estaban alrededor de Tazuna, cada uno blandiendo un kunai, tensos en el silencio mientras escuchaban las palabras de Kakashi-sensei. Pero luego escucharon la última parte y no tuvieron ni tiempode reaccionar cuando de pronto sintieron una presencia imponente detrás de ellos y al segundo siguiente sintieron otra que prácticamente igualaba su poder. 

Kakashi se apareció, como no tuvo tiempo de sacar un kunai lo detuvo con la mano, por lo que el guante se estaba tiñendo lentamente de un color carmesí. Zabuza cuando vió esto se puso más ansioso por descuartizar a Kakashi. Empezaron a tener una 'amigable' charla mientras forcejeaban.

-Parece, Zabuza, que tu plan falló.

-Bueno, parece que no. Después de todo yo sólo me basto contra tí.

-Creo que te fallan las matemáticas porque yo tengo la ventaja númerica.

-Entonces creo que no tomaste en cuenta el factor sorpresa.

* * *

_-Es la señal_. 

Había estado observando al Demonio de la Niebla desde lejos esperando pacientemente desde detrás de un grupo de gruesas vigas de metal que servían para poner los cimientos sobre los cuales se iba edificando el puente, que no estaban muy lejos del lugar en que se desarrollaba todo, unos 65 metros, a lo sumo.

Hizo uso de su gran velocidad e hizo acto de presencia, de repente, como a unos 5 metros del lugar dónde estaban los incautos jóvenes tirando sucesivamente tres senbons.

El pelicorto moreno reaccionó de inmediató, esquivó su ataque y el de sus compañeros, mediante series sucesivas de ataques con shurikens.

* * *

Kakashi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que era el mismo ninja rastreador de la Niebla que habían visto anteriormente, aunque de cierta forma esperaba esto de la manera que fuese. Tan sólo que era demasiado sorpresivo verlo por sí mismo. 

-¡Sasuke¡Sai¡Yo los protegeré de Zabuza¡Ustedes distraigan a ese chico¡Sakura, protege al constructor!

- ¿Qué pasa Hatake¿Asustado de que Haku acabe con tus estudiantes? Pues lo lamento, porque eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar

El jounin se mordió el labio. Conocía algunas estrategias de Zabuza y era probable que estuviera peleando contra un Mizu Bunshin, sin embargo, podría ser el Zabuza real intentando jugar son su mente.

* * *

Los pelinegros se lanzaron a la carga contra Haku, este empezóa retroceder a grandes saltos lanzando más senbons mientras que Sasuke y Sai los esquivaban e intentaban darle con kunais y shurikens. 

Luego el ninja se apareció enfrente de Sasukey empezaron a intercambiar una serie rápida de puños y patadas, Sai no quería lanzar nada porque corría el riesgo de que el shinobi se fuera rápidamente o hiciera Kawarimi. Si el shinobi se iba rápidamente corría el riesgo de darle a Sasuke y no podía cargar con un compañero herido ahora que estaba peleando con un shinobi de alto nivel.

El Uchiha apenas podía mantenerse en la batalla, si no fuera porque el Sharingan le estaba dando lo que el entrenamiento aún no le daba: un tiempo de reacción muy valioso. Sasuke le intentó dar un puño a la cara cubierta con la máscara, pero el chico -porque ahora que lo observaba más de cerca juraría que no pasaba de más de 14 años- lo esquivó con relativa facilidad, desviando la cabeza a un lado. Le había dejado una apertura que aprovechó a la velocidad del rayo dándole un puñetazo en el pecho, sacándole el aire a Sasuke; pero no le dió tiempo de recuperarse porque en seguida le dió una patada en el flanco izquierdo.

Sai decidió meterse a la pelea. El chico atacaba y esquivaba con relativa facilidad los ataques de ambos. Cuando Sai le iba a dar un golpe a la cara, el lo esquivó; simultáneamente Sasuke le iba dar una patada al flanco izquierdo y la detuvo con la mano aprovechando la distracción de Sai de una milésima de segundo para soltar a Sasuke, saltar y darle una patada en la mitad del abdomen, luego se dirigió a Sai y empezaron a intercambiar otra serie rápida de puños y patadas mientras Sauske se levantaba lentamente, recobrando el aire mientras jadeaba.

* * *

Se miraron y corrieron el uno contra el otro a toda velocidad intercambiando series rápidas de patadas y puñetes, casi parecía una coreografía debido a la sincronización que había en esa especie de danza mortal. No se podían dar golpes significativos porque al parecer, estaban al mismo nivel. Así que parecía una batalla casi amistosa, entre rivales. 

Puño, esquiva, puño, bloquea, patada, bloquea, puño, bloquea.

Ése era el ritmo de la danza mortal.

-**Suiton: Suirou**

-**Suiton: Suijinheki**

El muro de agua contrarrestó el jutsu de prisión de agua que quería hacerle Zabuza a Kakashi, Momochi desenvainó la espada y la empezó a blandir como defensa contra los kunais que le tiraba el Hatake, ambos se aproximaron y empezaron a darse puños y patados con la mano que tenían libre y -obvio- con los pies. Zabuza le iba a plantar la espada de costado pero Kakasi la detuvo con un kunai mientras le intentaba dar una patada que Zabuza paró con la pantorrilla de la pierna contraria. Kakashi le intentó dar otro puñete a Zabuza, pero este lo bloqueó con la espada y le dió una patada a Kakashi en el medio del estómago; éste no lo pudo preverlo con el Sharingan porque la espada le bloqueaba la vista; así que lo lanzó y se estrelló contra la baranda del puente. Enseguida se incorporó y empezó a correr haca él pero vió que Zabuza empezó a hacer una serie de sellos y cómo estaba a una distancia conveniente de manera que ni la niebla pordía cegar su Sharingan empezó a copiarlo inmediatamente

-**Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu**

Unas grandes olas surgieron a ambos lados del puente intentando arrasar con el contrario, Zabuza estaba anonadado por la gran resistencia de Kakashi, sacó su espada y consiguó darle un golpre en la mano cuando el jounin lo detuvo con las dos manos para evitar el golpe, él estaba acostumbrado a ir matando a las personas a lo mili (n/a: kiere dcir que rapido y d cualkier manera), no encontrándose con una resistencia tan fuerte que lo pudiera vencer, como la que estaba llevando a cabo el copy-nin.

-Es hora de terminar con esto.

-Opino lo mismo.

* * *

Haku se estaba cansando del par de chiquillos de porra que lo estaban molestando e impidiendo completar la misión que le habíaasignado su compañero y amo. Hizo unos cuantos sellos, que desembocaron en un jutsu mortal. 

-**Hijitsu Sensatsu Suishou** (n/a: que tal? Tengo buena memoria!)

El agua empezó a levitar alrededor y se formaron unas agujas de tipo senbon, salvo que éstas eran de hielo y empezaron a acribillar a los pobres genin. Cuando estaban heridos, haciendo muecas de dolor empezó a hacer una nueva serie desellos para hacer su siguiente jutsu.

-**Hijitsu Makyou Hyoushou**

Alrededor de ellos se empezaron a formar unos espejos de hielo, formando una especie de cúpula. Haku se metió en uno de ellos, de tal manera que parecía genjutsu, porque habían muchos Hakus rodeándolos, cada uno en su respectivo espejo. Pero no lo era, de pronto una ráfaga de agujas empezó a acribillarlos nuevamente, cómo si no hubieran tenido suficiente, apenas se podían mover.

Cada movimiento eran como incrustarse kunais en el cuerpo, cada respiración era cómo si les estuvieran apuñalando el pecho con dagas, sacándolas demasiado lento. El dolor los engullía como una vorágine, a tal punto que se sentían mareados de moverse, y encima estaban cansados de la batalla jadeando e intentando recuperar el aire.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan, y cuándo venía la segunda ráfaga alcanzó a verse un atisbo de Haku moviéndose al siguiente espejo. Las ráfagas continuaron (n/a: q akso ste chikillo tiene agujas infinitas?), y Sasuke cada vez estaba más a tono con sus movimientos, notando quecada vezse movía más lento.

-Sai, creo que este jutsu está quemando las reservas de chakra del chico.

-Así que sólo debemos aguantar. Qué bueno.

-Deja de ser sarcástico.

Lentamente llegó un punto en dónde estuvo tan lento que a Sasuke le quedó a tiro.

-**Katon: Housenka no jutsu**

Empezó a atinar bolas de fuego, los jutsus **Katon** quemaban sus reservas de chakra muy rápido (n/a: después d todo es fuego u.u), y ahora que estaba débil de las heridas el mundo le empezaba a dar vueltas, qué suerte que en ese momento le pegó a Haku; quién se distrajo, y además como tenía las reservas bajas en chakra no pudo seguir con el jutsu; sonrió de medio lado y se desmayó.

-Parece que sólo quedamos tu y yo.

Cuándo dijo éstas palabras con sorna, Sai se monstruoseó (n/a: más panameñismo XD, esa s obvia) y empezó a correr a toda velocidad y le dió un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que chocó contra una baranda en el puente y se le empezó a resquebrajar. Una vez que se le cayó la máscara Sai sólo pudo decir con asombro una palabra.

-Bishounen.

-Adelante, mátame.

Sai se quedó pasmado ante lo que el hermoso chico le pedía.

- ¿Por qué?

-Sólo soy una herramienta, al no poder liquidarlos ya no sirvo de nada para Zabuza, mi vida como herramienta ya no tiene valor.

-Sí eso es lo que de verdad quieres...

Sabía exactamente a que se refería Haku. En el pasado muchas veces se había sentido así: como una herramienta quebrada. Empuñó el kunai, cargó contra Haku y le desparró la garganta, todo con una sonrisa del chico en los labios. El Hito no podía entender como alguien podía sonreír en un momento así. Moriría en cuestión de minutos. Le había desgarrado la aorta.

* * *

Zabuza blandió la espada en lo que sería la última vez y empezó a ir contra Kakashi. 

Kakashi tranquilamente sacó un pergamino de su chaleco jounin, lo desenrrolló, susurró 'Inu', lo volvió a enrrollar y mientras sostenía el pergamino con la boca empezó a hacer unas series rápidas de sellos ante la demoníaca mirada de Zabuza, que no podía comprender la tranquilidad con que el copy-nin se lo estaba tomanto. Por último Kakashi estampó el pergamino contra el piso.

-**Ninpou Kuchiyose Doton Tsuiga no jutsu**

Del pergamino comenzaron a salir como kanjis y hiraganas, el puente empezó a fragmentarse en líneas muy definidas, cómo si algo estuviera yendo debajo, luego salieron de la nada ocho perros, todos con el hitai-ate de Konohagakure no Sato y lo mordieron, inmovilizándolo.

-Ahora Zabuza, es tu turno de morir. **Raikiri**

Se veía algo como la forma de una daga, que despedía electricidad hacia todas partes. El Demonio de la Niebla se horrorizó, abrió los ojos al doble de lo normal; podía ver claramente el chakra de Kakashi en su mano -la de Kakashi-. El jounin empezó a cargar contra Zabuza y le atravesó el estómago.

- ¡Sai!

Sai apareció arrastrando el cuerpo de Haku mientras cargaba con Sauke al hombro hecho una furia. Reunieron los dos cuerpos, uno al lado de otro, todavía con el aliento de vida en su interior. Tendió a Sauke en el piso y Kakashi lo revisó, meneando lacabeza, para indicar que ya nada se poidía hacer porque ya estaba muerto.

-Haku... Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-A... la orden... Za.. bu... za...

Voltearon la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo y se sonrieron. Shinigami se los llevó pacíficamente, sin oponer resistencia. Empezó a caer nieve, de inusual blancura. _Ya veo... El espíritu de Haku era tan puro como la nieve._ Kakashi observó embelesado a la nieve caer.

Sasuke empezó a toser sangre. Y los dos ninjas se sorprendieron.

- ¿Estás vivo?

-Claro que sí... Sai... Idiota...

- ¡Dobe!

Empezaron a distinguirse unas figuras en la niebla. Eran Gatoh y lo que parecía una turbamulta de criminales detrás.

-Vaya, al parecer Zabuza y el mocoso no pudieron acabar con ustedes. Pero bueno, estos chicos si vana hacer ese trabajito por mí.

Sai ardió en furia e hizo Mizu Bunshin y fue a por ellos. Kakashi hizo Kage Bunshin y fue a ayudar.

* * *

Las obras en el puente terminaron y se despidieron. Después de esto sólo les quedaba volver a Konoha. Al puente se le llamó _Hashi no Heiwa_, 'El puente de la libertad'.

* * *

Hinata estaba paseando con Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon cuando de pronto empezaron a correr y se chocaron con un extraño encapuchado con maquillaje morado que agarró a Konohamaru de la bufanda. Otra extraña lo acompañaba, con un gran abanico a la espalda. 

-Qué extraño la villa está más animada de lo habitual

Lo dijo Sai mientras paseaban por las puertas. Sai y Sauke sintieron el chakra de Hinata cerca así que se echaron a correr.

* * *

-Vaya, así que tu eres el mocoso que se atrevió a chocarme. 

-Déjelo, onegai.

El Suna-nin volteó a ver a la hermosa persona que le estaba rogando, pero se negó a soltar a Konohamaru. De pronto sintió una ráfaga de viento y lo siguiente que supo fue que había un kunai contra su cuello. Puso su mano en el bulto que tenía vendado en la espalda.

-Te dijo que lo soltaras.

-Vaya, así que lo que lo que quieren es pelea.

- ¿Vas a usar a Karasu?

Una figura se apareció en la rama de un árbol y llevaba una gran tinaja a la espalda.

-Kankuro, basta.

- ¡Gaara!

-Eres una desgracia para nuestra aldea. Disculpen su comportamiento.

Volteó a ver a Hinata. Sin saberlo, se quedó prendada de los ojos verde profundos del extraño.

* * *

No me djaron ni un review.

Toy decepcionada.

Pro bueno. q c le puede hacr??? Seguiré colgando hasta trminar.

Ya ni modo.

A mí me gustan los juegos d palabras así q el q me adivien de dónd saq el nombre de Suramoto Ema le hago un poema.

Pista: Saq el nombre de un japonés, científico o sea de género masculino, y el resto de las pistas stá en lo q dice Kakashi-sempai sobre ella, por último le ordené las sílabas al nombre y apellido para q qdara así.


	9. Examenes Chuunin I

**Examenes Chuunin I**

**El Examen Escrito y la Entrada al Bosque de la Muerte**

**

* * *

**

**_akatsuki nagato_**:_ Domo arigatou! se hace lo que se puede, digo. Me encanto tu review, pero ahora mismo tngo el cerebro frito porque tengo que atar algunos canos sueltos en la historia y ahora tengo que inventar más cosas. Uff! De veras gracias por alentarme, me da animos, porque la verdad es muy cansado andar escribiendo y que no te digan ni sikiera "ta malo" o por lo menos así pienso yo._

Lamento todo el misterio y secretismo, pro sigan leyendo plz!!!

Por cierto, lo de Suramoto Ema lo saq de Emoto Masaru, un tipo japones, lei un artículo en "Escuela para Todos" y me enknto.

* * *

Gaara estaba sentado silenciosamente mientras observaba, calculador, a sus hermanos comer dango. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa, aunque se podría estar preguntando sentado sobre ese banco todo el día y toda la noche si esa sonrisa había sido de verdad, y si así fue, si había sido dirigida a él. Yashamaru era el único humano que le sonrió. Ahora sólo podía confiar en los demonios, en verdad Shukaku no era tan malo, tal vez algo sediento de sangre, su verdadero padre. Entrecerró los ojos ante la suave iluminación y veía una sonrisa burlona de Shukaku en la mente, no cómo las que normalmente le dedicaba. 

-Kankurou, no comas demasiado, que te vas a enfermar.

-No te metas Temari, me importa si eres mayor que yo.

-Cállate!

Temari le había quitado el dango a Kankurou y lo tenía en su mano, y el marionetista intentaba coger la comida con ríos de lágrimas en ambos ojos. Gaara y Temari -Baki no estaba por ahí- gotearon.

Estaban haciendo una escena ridícula.

_**Mente de Gaara**_

_Estaba caminando por los extensos corredores de piedra sólida. Habían diez pasillos en total. El más y el menos lujoso estaban llenos de sangre y toda clase de armas. Era una piedra marmólea, perturbadoramente blanca que contrastaba violentamente con la sangre. Era una estancia circular, amplia, con grabados de youkai haciendo estragos y lo que parecían señores shogun comandando a sus samurais. Lo que parecían memorias. _Memorias de Shukaku_. La cúpula era tan transparente, que podías observar todo lo que estaba pasando, cuando levantó la cabeza vió a Kankurou pidiendo un poco más de helado. Ilusos. Deberían estar entrenando, aunque su nivel ya de por sí está muy por encima del genin._

_En el primer pasillo sólo había un pasillo de piedra con extansos grabados del poderío de Shukaku y manchas de sangre. Era al único al que había entrado (n/a: piensen en los árabes)._

_El segundo tenía alfombras con flecos dorados y diseños hermosos, sobre un gato, vagando libre por el mundo (n/a: piensen en los hindúes) aunque las últimas alfombras estaban raídas._

_El tercero podía distinguir un gran tiburón, pero la imagen no se distinguía, tenía muchas grietas y estaba hecho en un magnífico fresco a color con azulejos en el piso (n/a: piensen en los romanos)._

_El cuarto tenía unos trocitos de magníficas pinturas a color en dónde había un mitad gallo mitad serpiente, habían pieles de animales desconocidos y plumas exóticas (n/a: piensen en Bonampak)._

_En la quinta habían grabados en las paredes sobre un gran perro, con incrustaciones de rubíes y en algunas partes doradas, repujadas de oro por encima (n/a: piensen en los sumerios y etíopes)._

_En la sexta había lo que parecía otro perro pero de hocico más alrgado, en pergaminos que cubrían las paredes, y estaba forrado de oro el techo (n/a: piensen en los tailandeses)._

_En la séptima habá una especie de mapache, y estaba forrado en oro y las imágenes repujadas en plata de pared a pared, con pieles de animales desconocidos (n/a: piensen en los incas)._

_En la octava había una serpiente con ocho cabezas en una gran piel, habían una especie de toscos biombos con pieles y la madera repujada en cobre (n/a: piensen en los vikingos)._

_La novena era la más magnífico de todos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de madera labrada con fínísimo detalle, y las personas, objetos y youkai estaban en colores de piedras preciosas y semipreciosas, ilustrando a la perfección los colores. Alfombras cubrían el piso, todas mostrando a Youkai a un lado y las bestias -entre ellas Shukaku- arrodilladas ante a un zorro que era más chico que ellos. Todo estaba manchado en sangre. Las paredes estaban goteando en sangre, se podía decir que la estancia misma sudaba sangre (n/a: piensen de una mezcla chino-japonesa). Aunque en las últimas imágenes se podía ver al magnífico kitsune envolviendo con una cola algo dorado, mientras el kitsune de cuarzo lloraba sangre. La sangre no estaba representada en rubí, lloraba sangre, goteante y vacilante sangre y estaban algo deslucidas, como si necesitaran pulirse._

_Esa imagen muchas veces lo había incitado a ir y arrebatarse en una racha asesina._

_La décima era un arco, con grabados de un pequeño con alas negras -él- mientras los demás le rehuyen. Luego, hundida, hay una pared. Él mismo la había bloqueado. Era su memoria, y cuando estabas ahí sólo te rodeaba negro mientras ibas al final, a una estancia de granito negro, mientras llegabas a un libro que goteaba sangre -sus memorias-._

_Entro a la primeria estancia. Pasó por los pasillos cubiertos en imágenes hasta llegar a una estancia circular dónde estaba el magnífico tanuki encadenado a un pilar con su propia efigie con las garras sosteniendo el techo (n/a: como atlas). El tanuki era color de arena y tenía marcas moradas por todo el cuerpo -su forma más poderosa-. Shukaku._

_Se estaba riendo con sorna, en una mueca sádica mientras restregaba sus garras en la sangre que había en el piso._

_-Que te da tanta risa?_

_-Nada nada. Sólo que... Te gusta..._

_-A qué te refieres?_

_-A esa chica. No podías dejar de pensar en su sonrisa -la de él se ensanchó-._

_-Hn. Tu sabes que no. Pero eso no es lo único que te causa gracia._

_Se escuchó una risa bufonesca, que resonó en todo lo largo de la estancia._

_-No._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Kitsuka está vivo._

_**Mundo Real**_

Temari y Kankurou vieron a Gaara, estaba apaciblemente con los ojos cerrados, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Se estaban asustando. Casi parecía... dormido. La arena se empezó a salir de la tinaja que siempre cargaba en la espalda y a levitar a una altura pequeña del piso. No estaban seguros de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Gaara.

Empezaron a temblar casi imperceptiblemente mientras veían como lentamente abría los ojos para revelar una mirada perdida y desenfocada en esos preciosos ojos aguamarina, desprovistos de todo brillo o alegría. Los miraba y a la vez no. Estaba hablando con Shukaku. Eso nunca era nada bueno, Shukaku normalmente incitaba a Gaara a matar... para él, para calmar su sed de sangre.

Sus ojos azules llegaron al borde de las lágrimas. _Todo es culpa de nuestro padre_. Extendió la mano y movió un poco a su otouto, mientras susurraba bajito, con un tono dulce. Era la única que podía decir que lo amaba. Sí, le tenía miedo, pero lo amaba. No como Kankurou, sólo veía un monstruo (n/a: eso va a kmbiar, me k-e bn Kanku-chan).

-Gaara. Gaara, vamos, hay que irnos -le sonrió cuando su consciencia estuvo de vuelta-.

-Temari -siseó-. Ahora tendría que esperar a otra ocasión para quele dijera más sobre ese tal Kitsuka.

Se levantó elegantemente con rumbo al hotel. Pensando...

-_La sonrisa de Temari. Siempre ha sido diferente... Se ve cómo la de ella...

* * *

_

Estaban con Hinata, Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, hablando Sai y Sasuke.

-¿A que vinieron esos extraños?

-A los exámenes chuunin.

-Eso no ocurre muy a menudo.

-Exacto Sasuke, cada seis meses.

-No creo que califiquen, sólo tienen diecisiete misiones. El equipo ocho tiene 52.

Estaban bajo un cerezo, que lástima que no era época de sakura. Pero hacía un freco vientecillo, junto al lago, bajo el árbol en dónde alguna vez hicieron un día de campo.

-Pero tenemos una rango S. Además no es nuestra culpa que Kakashi-sensei sea perezoso para buscar misiones.

-También llega tarde.

-Sí, como sea. Cállate Uchiha-bastardo.

-Dobe -con furia, sin gritar-.

-Anosa... Onegai shimazu dejen la discusión. Además es un bonito día, ne?

-Sí! Hinata-neechan tiene razón, deberían escucharla más.

-Anosa... Sasuke-kun... Ya encontraste a esa persona especial?

-No Hinata. No he visto a nadie de ojos amarillos. Tal vez fue sólo un sueño.

-El hecho de que la recuerdes sólo en sueños no significa que no sea verdad. Sasuke-kun, a veces...

-Yo también Hinata-chan. Y Sasuke también.

Los chiquitos ya se habían unido en grupito.

-De que estarán hablando?

-Ni idea.

* * *

Estaban en un aula. Todo el mundo estaba llenando las hojas que les habían dado. Morino Ibiki estaba inspeccionando todos los trucos que estaban usando. 

Le había llamado la atención el equipo de la arena. De alguna manera estaban copiando todas las respuestas.

A Sai le habían asignado el puesto al lado de Hinata. Estaba viendo en derredor disimuladamente, viendo que este año había mucha competencia. No fue como el otro año que... Bah, no importa. Empezó a cavialr. Alguno de los jutsus que sabía le debían servir para espiar las respuestas.

-**Kabemi**

Cerró los ojos. Un par aparecieron en la cima del techo y empezaron a mirarlo todo. Le cauysaba gracia cómo neji copiaba disimiladamente con el Byakuugan Sí, defnitivamente conocía el caso de Neji muy bien, aunque... No importa, eso no lo deben saber. También le daba risa lo mucho que Sakura se estaba esforzando. Seguramente tenía todaslas respuestas, aunque no bien. Le gustaría copiar de alguien como Hinata, ella ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en usar el Byakuugan. Sabía que tanto para ella, como para Shika -aunque admitía que el Nara era más listo por un margen superior- esto era muy fácil. Pero sentía que era como deslealtad.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. La armera Ten-Ten. Aunque se supone que no sabe eso... aún. Era una chica interesante. Alguna vez estuvo calificada para _eso_ pero el Consejo se opuso de plano, sus habilidades de espionaje son excelentes. Ibiki-sempai es un jounin, y de la unidad de investigación y tortura, y no se ha dado cuenta de la pequeña trampa de Ten-Ten de los espejos de las lámparas. Muy interesante. Pero cuándo tuvo tiempo de cortarlos?

Empezó a escribir.

* * *

Tenari sacó un abanico de mano. Esto se veía demasiado fácil. Empezó a 'jugar' con él, aburrida como nadie. 

Maestra del viento cómo era, empezó a jugar con el cabello del de adelante, sin mover ni un solo dedo. Su leal viento Occidental le empezó a servir.

"_La uno es: El código de un guerrero es ser leal a su lugar de origen y a..."_

Empezó a copiar de inmediato lo que le dictaban. Claro que sólo lo podía escuchar ella. Su maestro le enseñó a escuchar al Ciclón y a servirse de sus hijos, los vientos. Pero había alguien más que jugaba con los vientos en este examen. Y no le gustaba en absoluto su presencia maligna. Ni tampoco que le pudiera rivalizar.

* * *

Al finalizar el examen los apareció una mujer extravagante, con una camisita de mallas y cabello morado enfrente de la clase. 

-Escuchen bien, mocosos. Mañana al despuntar el sol quiero que vayan a la entrada del área 44. Cuando termine con unstedes van a quedar menos de la mitad.

Estaban firmando los contratos -para que no culparan a Mitarashi- y fueron llamando a los equipos uno a uno.

* * *

Se pusieron frente a las puertas. Todas las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo y... comenzó la cacería.

* * *

Lamento el capi tan corto, pero me daba pereza seguir escribiendo. 

Mañana posteo una más larguito

Lo de Bonampak es una ciudad maya q signifik -en maya- "muros pintados", pa que tngan una idea de lo q hablo.

Y lo d los tailandeses, me refiero a sus pagodas -los templos budistas-, que son muy ricas y lujosas.

Creo q dbn star pnsando: Jo! sta man si es empollona!

Pro bueno. Me leo los fanfics y no dejo reviews. Voy a empezar a hacerlo, c m olvida!


	10. Examens Chuunin II

**Examenes Chuunin II**

**El Bosque de la Muerte y las Preliminares**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Y si huera asi ya hubiera muerto Sakura.

Buen, aki s la part dond contsto los reviews...

_**JCPOTTER:** Jeje, bueno, por supuesto io siempre dejo mis detallitos, lamento si esta muy confuso, pero bueno, asi es como me salio la historia y la verdad es que ya tengo algo planeado con Naruto. Sai es un bastardo, a mi me cae mal, pero ahora es part del equipo 7 porque naruto... digamos que no se puede porque ta enano pa eso ad+ aki s un pan de Dios (Sai)._

_**ferick:** Oh, bueno, lo lamento, esto no s un NaruHina, es un NarutoxHanabi. A mí me enkntan las NaruHinas y pienso que estos dos estan hecho el uno pa'l otro pero digamos q hay ciertas atnuantes que impiden q Hinata c quede con mi Naru-chan ToT, pero me dije, si no es Hinata, que al menos sea Hyuuga no?, así que así quedo la historia y aprecio q vengas a djarme reviews. Tus examenes son biestrales? Yo todavia toy en el cole y mis examenes son asi, q pesadilla Diosss. Más abajo pongo los pairings, ok? Descuida, aguanta com un par de capis mas y aparece Naru-chan._

_**darwin:** Este fic no es yaoi, aki todos son derechos -pero si kieren a orochi gay solo diganmelo-; sip, definitivamente Kyuubi es Kitsuka, pero es macho, ok? Le puse ese nombre porque me sono poderoso, como digno de Kyuu-chan. Aki hay GaaHina, sip, pero intentare q parezca lo mas natural posible, sin que parezca forzado -despues de todo Gaa-chan no es precisamente feo-. No, Shikamaru no esta enamorado de Naruto, lo que pasa es que es un sentimiento de amistad tan fuerte que lo confundio con amor, crei q ya habia aclarado esa duda en el chapter anterior. Aki hay ShikaTema._

**Pairings: **ShikaTema, GaaHina, InoSai, LeeSaku, NejiTen, IrukaxShizune, IbikixAnko, AsumaxKurenai, ChoujixSasame, SasukexYakumo, ShinoxIsaribi, KankurouxMatsuri, Kibax Ami y NarutoxHanabi

Si hay alguna nueva les aviso.

Para decidir los demas pairings vean abjo al final del chapter.

**

* * *

**

Estaban caminando. Eran árboles fuera de lo común, al menos cien veces más altos y diez veces más anchos. Se escuchaban insectos reverberando, pero en tonos demasiado altos, pero le atribuyeron la causa a que el silencio y la altura de los árboles provocaba que se escuchara una especie de eco amplificado. Hasta las hojas crujían, por lo que debían andarse con cuidado.

-A qué equipos podremos atacar?

-A cualquiera Sakura. En este examen sólo hay enemigos.

-Te equivocas Sasuke. De hecho, tenemos que atacar a cualquier equipo que no conozcamos. Yo pienso que nos conviene más que sólo nuestros compañeros pasen.

-No crees que ellos podrían tomar ventaja de nosostros?

-Para nada. Es más nos conviene, porque sé que la última parte del examen son combates eliminatorios hasta el último shinobi en pie. Conocemos más o menos los ataques de nuestros compañeros, pero no de nuestros contrincantes.

-Inner: _SHANNARO! Sasuke-kun le está prestando más atención a Sai que a mí!_

-Suena una buena estrategia. Desde cuándo piensas tanto?

-Desde siempre, Uchiha-teme.

-Sai-baka.

* * *

Se estaba haciendo de noche. Habían caminado durante horas sin encontrar ni un equipo. Buscaron un lugar para refugiarse y unas raíces huecas hicieron esa labor. 

-Voy a ir a buscar leña, para encender un buen fuego.

Sai se perdió en la distancia. Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos entre los recovecos de un par de gigantescas raíces. Vieron cómo la oscuridad se lo tragaba a medida que avanzaba. Sakura agarró un kunai. Algo no se sentí del todo bien, su intuición se lo decía (n/a: intuición femenina yay!!). Empezó a mirar nerviosamente alrededor.

Sasuke se dió cuenta de que Sakura no se sentía bien. O que había algo que estaba percibiendo no estaba bien del todo. _No puede ser, como es que ella puede sdaber algo que yo no sepa?_. Empezó a removerse inquieto en su asiento. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente. Al menos si esuviera Sai hubiera iniciado una conversación decente, no como sus fans que solo querían hablar de ellas y de su futura relación con él.

-Sasuke-kun...

Esa voz... Baja y tenebrosa les estaba dando unos escalofríos.

* * *

Estaba caminando. Sabía que lo seguían pero no quería dar la impresión que estaba más allá del genin corriente, así que tenía que mantener su cubierta, al menos hasta que sus compañeros alcanzaran su nivel. 

En realidad no había ido por leños, sino que había decidido inspeccionar un poco la zona a ver si era como la recordaba. Era exactamente igual, no había ni un milímetro que no hubiera recorrido. Dió un salto y quedo en una de las ramas 'bajas' de los árboles, pero no era un salto que cualquier genin pudiera realizar. Ahí lo vió.

Un Kusa-nin, vestido con una indumentaria de ñaño (n/a: de gay, eso fue lo q me pareció cuando ví el episodio). Aunque no se movía como una persona. Quién se estaría involucrando en el examen? Hizo el sello del caballo.

-**Shigure no jutsu**

Empezó a llover sobre una gran área del bosque. Aunque los Ame-nins que estaban en el examen podían usar esto para su ventaja, el también, porque su afinidad era agua.

El Kusa-nin se lanzó contra él y lo esquivó, desviándose. Sus facciones se empezaron a abotaar y se terminó de revelar su cubierta humana, revelando a una serpiente, del largo de al menos quince hombres.

* * *

Sasuke activó su Sharingan. Esa lluvia estaba cargada de chakra, y no precisamente del tipo de chakra que usualmente se encuentra en el agua. Chakra humano, aunque estaba algo distorsionado por mezclarse con el de la lluvia. Si alguien podía producir tal cantidad de lluvia, debía ser un enemigo muy poderoso. Se puso nervioso, al escuchar la voz. Agarró un kunai como Sakura. 

-Quién anda ahí?

-Hn. Te engañé Uchiha-teme.

Apareció Sai con unas cuantas ramas.

-Sai!

A Sakura se le alegró el rostro apenas lo vió. Iba a ir contra él y lanzársele alegremente pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-Sai...

-Sí?

-Cuál es tu pasatiempo?

-Entrenar.

Le arrojó el kunai que tenía.

-Tú no eres Sai.

* * *

Adoptó una posición de pelea regular y sacó un kunai. Emprendió un ataque de frente contra la serpiente, pero ella lo esquivó. 

-**Mizu Bunshin no jutsu**

Tres Sais aparecieron a cada lado y arremetieron contra ella. La sacaron de equilibrio y se cayó de la rama en que estaba. Eso había sido demasiado fácil, pero parecía como una distracción. Probablemente sus compañeros de equipo estuvieran bajo ataque. Frunció el ceño. Tenía que ir más rápido.

Bajaron los siete Sais de una rama y golpearon el piso.

-**Sensatsu Shuishou**

Unas agujas eliminaron a la serpiente. Eso había sido demasiado fácil. Tal vez podía ser Anko, pero por qué los querría eliminar? Empezó a correr a toda velocidad a po sus compañeros de equipo. Estaría allí en aproximadamente en cinco minutos, a velocidad lenta, claro. Decidió apurarse.

* * *

Sakura estaba asustada ante la actitud de 'su' Sasuke-kun. Estaba a punto de atacar a un compañero de equipo. Sabía que Sai era raro, pero eso no justificaba que lo andasen atacando. 

-Pero Sasuke-kun, qué te pasa? Es obvio que es Sai.

-No Sakura. Recuerda que ante la más mínima mención de su pasado, o de sí mismo Sai intenta cambiar de tema. En todo caso, aunque ese fuera su pasatiempo, cómo sabemos que nos lo diría tan fácilmente?

El extraño empezó a sonreír macabramente. Mientras, se quitaba la cara, revelando unos ojos amarillos que los dejaron paralizados. Esos ojos no eran normales, no tenían brillo, tan sólo reflejaban sadismo... A través de esos ojos podían ver... Su propia muerte.

No era una cara fea. Era de una chica promedio, ni muy atractiva, ni muy guapa, de cabello chocolate largo.

-Sasuke-kun...-Se lamió los labios-. Así que quieres este pergamino de la tierra? Tendrás que pelear por él.

Sacó un pergamino de bordes negros. Y lo colocó descuidadamente en su mano. Una sombra se lo quitó, mientras otra le ponía un kunai en el cuello.

-Vaya, vaya. Al parecer no pueden hacer nada sin mí. Vieron hacia arriba, allí estaba Sai jugando tranquilamente con el pergamino de la tierra, lanza y atrapa. Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Y tú quién eres? Anko...? No, ella es leal a Konoha...

-Eres demasiado listo para tu edad. Harías un buen cuerpo. Lástima que no tienes ni un don en especial.

-Ahora no me queda duda. Orochimaru...

Puso una mueca de maníaco y se inclinó hacio adelante con los brazos caídos, mientras abría mucho los ojos.

-Me halaga que alguien sepa mi nombre. Pero no muchas personas saben sobre ese jutsu.

Levantó la cara hacía Sai. Empezó a sacar una espada. Kusanagi. El Hito le tiró el pergamino a Sasuke, que apenas lo pudo coger de lo atónito que estaba, mientras sacaba un kunai y se disponía a luchar contra el Sannin.

El clon que tenía sujeto al Sannin le intentó cortar la garganta, pero al parecer hizo un Kawarimi mientras estaba distraído. Percibió la dirección de la que estaba viniendo y empezó a hacer una serie de sellos, ligermmente distintos. Orochimaru abrió mucho los ojos, el no debería saber esa técnica.

-**Suiton: Teppoudama**

Del suelo mojado surgieron una serie de bolas que empezaron a lanzarse contr él, mientras Sai lo comenzaba a perseguir. Llamó a otras dos invocaciones más.

-Uchiha-baka! Arrastra tu trasero y ayúdame!

Eso pareció despertar a Sasuke de su sueño, y empezó a hacer una serie rápida de sellos mientras se dirigía contra el Sannin.

-**Katon: Housenka no jutsu**

Empezó a disparar unas pequñas flamas, que tenían shurikens escondidos, pero Orochimaru las esquivó todas y se colocó detrás de él, agarrándolo por la cintura y le mordió el cuello (n/a: uyyy), Sauke cayó inconsciente.

-_Esa Sakura, qué no sirve para nada? Sólo se ha quedado ahí pasmada, al menos Sasuke intentó hacer algo. No los culpo, ellos nunca se han encontrado en situaciones así, si acaso en Nami no Kuni_.

Sai lanzó un kunai. Empezó a correr tras Orochimaru, con sus bunshins, y empezó a dar patadas y puñetes. Sus puños y patadas estaban cargados con chakra para poder seguir a Orochimaru, y aún así no podía rivalizar su taijutsu.

Le intentó dar una patada de flanco, pero Orochimaru la detuvo y la estrelló contra Sai #3, que estaba en la rama de un árbol, apunto de saltar para emboscarlo. Sai #2 empezó a intercambiar patadas con él, y Sai le iba a dar con su **Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu**, pero Orochimaru usó Kawarimi con Sai #5 -que se destruyó cuándo le dió el jutsu-.

Sólo quedaban Sai -que estaba sobre una rama lateral recuperándose, porque los bunshins estaban gastando su chakra-; Sai #2 -que aún seguía peleando-; #4 y #6 -que estaban en el suelo peleando contra las serpientes-.

Sai #4 se sacrificó, dejando que una serpiente lo atacara de frente, dejándole una apertura a Sai #6 que utilizó un kunai para hacer una ráfaga de chakra que cortó a la serpiente en dos. La otra serpiente iba a atacarlo por detrás, pero de por debajo salió Sai #7 que le desgarró la garganta a la serpiente de repente.

* * *

Sakura estaba arrastrando a Sasuke hacia el piso, con cuidado, mientras Sai peleaba. Observó a Sai. 

Estaba jadeando, no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo la lucha contra Orochimaru. No le sorprendía, después de todo los bunshins sólidos estaban calificados como una técnica prohibida al producir un desgaste masivo en el cuerpo.

Orochimaru lo estampó contra un árbol y empezó a caer. Sakura supuso que se debió haber qedado inconsciente porque los bunshins se deshicieron en charcos de agua.

Lanzó un kunai que dejó a Sai contra la rama de un árbol.

Orochimaru se empezó a acercar hasta ella. Empezó a temblar a medida que se acercaba, empezó a arraastrarse hacia atrás hasta encontrarse con el calor que despedía Sasuke-kun.

-Tranquila. No te voy a hacer daño... Al menos no... de momento.

Y desapareció ante sus propios ojos.

* * *

Sai se levantó y vió a Sakura preparando la comida. Al parecer no era tan inútil como había pensado, de hecho, podría convertirse en una gran kunoichi. Agarró el paño que había caído en su regazó. Sakura se preocupaba por él? 

-Arigato, Sakura.

Ella se volteó con sorpresa y vió a Sai. No podía creer que ya esuviera levantado. Sasuke empezó a drenar un poco de chakra maligno. El Hito lo percibió y se volteó hacia él. Le puso la mano sobre la frente y vió una extraña marca en su cuello. Había visto una parecida, pero ahora mismo no recordaba en dónde. Forzó chakra rojo vino, casi rosa dentro del organismo de Sasuke.

-Qué es ese chakra Sai?

-Estoy sellando el 'regalito' de Orochimaru temporalmente. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora que tenemos los dos pergaminos, todo va a ser más fácil.

-Por qué te desmayaste?

La Haruno ya se había acostumbrado a asociar a Sai con el poder, siempre se salía con algo inesperado que le llamaba la atención y de una gran fuerza. Le resultaba impresionante que esa... cosa... lo hubiera vencido tan fácilmente. En cambio Sasuke era su todopoderoso-amor.

-Estaba exhausto y mi chakra no daba más.

-Los bunshins?

Asintió lentamente.

-No deberías estar haciendo eso, percibo tu chakra y ya está muy bajo, podrías estar al borde de un desmayo en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes por mí Sakura. Yo soy muy fuerte. Tengo el presentimiento de que tal vez vengan los Oto-nins tras de nosotros. En caso de que eso ocurra, quiero que protejas a Sasuke a cómo dé lugar y yo los protegeré a los dos. Entendido?

Se escuchó un ruido.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma...

Volteó la cabeza tranquilamente, mientras veía a los tres Oto-nins.

-Cómo...?

-Digamos que nuestro amigo serpiente tiene mano negra (n/a: es como magia negra, q c ha metido) en todo este asunto.

El más alto, que parecía estar permanentemente jorobado, y que arrastaraba perezosamente sus mangas de diseño militar de colores azules se estremeció. Tenía una especie de piel en la espalda y llevaba unos pantalones tradicionales y unas sandalias ninjas negras con medias, sin contar que tenía casi toda la cabeza vendada, dejando sólo un ojo visible. (n/a: ya hasta ahí lo dejo, me duele la mano).

-Así que han tenido un encuentro con Lord Orochimaru?

La Haruno no dijo nada. Sólo se puso en estancia de batalla. Sai terminó de transferirle casi todo su chakra al sello, creando uno temporal que lo suprimiera.

-**Shigure no jutsu**

Al ser la mayoría de sus ataques basados en sonido, de acuerdo a lo que dijo ese tal Kabuto cuando lo arrinconó entonces era mejor crear una distorsión en las ondas sonoras. Cortesía de la lluvia. No tenía ganas de pelear contra estos tres. Concentro todo el chakra que le quedaba en sus manos

-_Que intentará hacer este niño?_

-**Suiton Daibaku no jutsu**

Ocurrió una gran explosión mientras caía la lluvia, que se llevó a los Oto-nins, mientras la lluvia caía. Sai cayó desmayado.

* * *

El trío Ino-Shika-Cho estaba comiendo. Y cómo siempre, Chouji estaba haciendose con la mayor parte de la comida.. Y escucharon una gran explosión, no muy lejos de allí.. 

-Vamos a investigar.

-Ino, mendokuse, no seas así.

-Vamos, tal vez hasta podríamos obtener el pergamino del cielo.

-Está bien.

Estaban en un claro y empezaron a correr en la dirección del sonido. Lo más cómodo era saltar de rama en rama, aunque se demorarían unos diez minutos en llegar a velocidad máxima.

* * *

Sakura se mordió el labio. Tenía quie aprovechar esa oportunidad, era ahora o nunca. 

Se fue contra el grande, que estaba levantándose del piso , y le lanzó un kunai que le sujetó la manga. Esto lo puso alerta y miró en la dirección de la que había venido el objeto. Sakura saltó e iba dispuesta a lanzarle cuatro shurikens y el empezó a forcejear con su mango.

Sakura le tiró los shurikens pero en ese momento el genin se liberó e hizo una voltereta a ras del suelo y quedó de pie, mientras Sakura detuvo su caída con las plantas de los piwes, yéndose de lado mientras usaba su mano como apoyo. Su otra mano rebuscó en su portakunai y agarró un kunai y un sello explosivo, como no tenía tiempo de anudarlos con una cuerda atravesó con la punta del kunai el sello y lo arrojó contra una rama que se veía débil -en comparación con las demás-, y lo liberó '**Kai**', y explotó.

La rama cayó, y Dosu y Zaku tuvieron que separarse (n/a: porque estaban cerca). La chica pelinegra aprovechó para atacarle por detrás. Sacó unos senbons y uno le dió en el hombro mientras los otros tenían cascabeles y estaban atados con hilos de seda entre sí

Kin los empezó a mover desde su mano y Sakura empezó a ver los del equipo de Oto multiplicarse. Vieneron Zaku y Dosu y le empezaron a sacar la madre (n/a: q la golpeaban muy duro).

* * *

El trío se estaba acercando, en eso vieron que Sakura estaba en apuros. Un par de tipos más grandes que ella la estaban golpeando. Ino se enfureció al ver que estaban pegando a una Sakura indefensa y saltó a la acción.

-**Shintenshin no jutsu**

Kin dejó de mover los cascabeles. Sacó más senbons de su portakunai y atacó a Dosu y Aku.

-Kin! Qué te pasa?

Kin no respondió nada, mientras sacaba unos sellos explosivos, y Sakura la miraba boquiabierta. Luego arremetió contra Zaku y empezó a darle una serie rápida de puños y patadas. Zaku le agarró el cuello y la estrelló contra un árbol, mientras ponía las manos en el piso.

-**Zankuuha**!

Una onda expansiva arremtió contra el cuerpo de la pobre Kin, dejándole inconsciente, mientras Ino regresaba a su cuerpo, también inconsciente, Shikamaru decidió meterse a la pelea, y tomó una posición muy característica de él.

-**Kagemane no jutsu**

Atrapó a Dosu y a Zaku en su jutsu. El Nara frunció el Ceño. Los de Oto eran demasiado poderosos, tendría que hacer algo que no le gustaba para poder defender a Sasuke, Sakura y Sai, que se encontraban fuera de combate.

-Chouji, quítame el portakunai.

-Hai.

Chouji desató la venda que lo mantenía en su lugar y lo puso a un lado. Shikamaru bajó la mano lentamente hasta el lugar dónde se suponía que estaba el portakunai. Gracias a su gran memoria se le daba bien hacer estas cosas, pero las detestaba. No estaba lo suficientemente preparado para matar a sangre fría, pero dejarlos fuera de combate por unos días sería perfecto. Hizo cómo si levantara la tapa e imitó la maniobra de introducir la mano en él. Hizo como si sostuviera un kunai.

Imitó como si se lo clavara en la muñeca. Lo fue deslizando lentamente, rompiendo tendones, ligamentos y músculos -en los Oto-nins- en su camino, mientras ellos gritaban. Luego hizo la mímica de una especia de acuchillamiento de las piernas y liberó el jutsu.

Dosu, que parecía ser el más fuerte de los tres se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y sacó su pergamino del cielo, mientras cargaba a Kin y Zaku.

-Toménlo.

Se alejó de allí.

-Arigato.

-De nada Sakura.

* * *

Después de casi cinco días estaban llegando a la torre, el trío los acompañó, porque al parecer los problemas seguían al equipo 7. Llegaron sin incidentes. 

Cada uno se fue por su respectiva puerta.

Cuando el equipo 7 entró a la habitación que había detrás de las puertas apareció Morino Ibiki de los pergaminos de invocación.

* * *

Cuando empezaron los combates Sai se puso a hablar en privado con Kakashi. 

-Orochimaru le dejó una sorpresa bastante desagradable a Sasuke. He conseguido neutralizarlo mediante un sello de chakra, peron esa cosa es tan poderosa que aunque haya puesto casi todo mi chakra, no es suficiente. Sasuke necesita un sello duradero.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes Sai, creo que ya tengo algo en mente.

-Gracias sensei.

-Por cierto, dónde aprendiste el sellado con chakra?

Sai sólo sonrió de medio lado mientras se alejaba de su sensei, para reunirse junto a Shikamaru, Chouji y Asuma para ver el combate de Sasuke contra Akado Yoroi, uno de los compañeros de Kabuto.

* * *

Ino y Sakura bajaron a la arena de combate. 

Empezaron a pelear, pero Ino hizo el jutsu de su clan y Sai le empezó a gritar.

-Sakura no seas baka! Estuviste muy bien en el bosque de la muerte como para que te rindas ahora!

Eso pareció despertar a su Inner y el combate quedó en empate.

* * *

Finamente le tocó el turno a Sai, de pelearse contra Kiba. 

-Hola niño bonito.

-Hola Kiba.

-Hajime!

Sai se lanzó a la pelea, decidiendo tamar la inicuiativa, mientras se iba a un lado y le tiraba shurikens y kunais. Kiba los esquivó.

-**Juujin Bunshin**

Akamaru se transformó en una copia exacta de Kiba, solo que con la cara inexpresiva, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a tenerla.

-Con que estamos jugando a los clones, eh? **Shigure no jutsu**

-Espera un momento! Está lloviendo!

-Así es. Puedo combinar la humedad del ambiente para formar lluvia, no importa si estamos en un espacio cerrado, lo que me permite tomar el agua que necesite para mi jutsu. **Mizu Bunshin no jutsu**

Cinco clones de Sai idénticos aparecieron, tan perfectos que no se podía decir cuál era cuál.

-Lo siento Kiba, tengo que terminar esto.

-Ya quisieras, **Gijyou Ninpou: Shiyaku no jutsu**!

Empezó a andar a cuatropatas junto a Akamaru, desplazándose a mayor velocidad.

-**Gatsuuga**!

Estaba dando vueltas junto a Akamaru, Sai los esquivó y el clon que estaba ahí se ocupó del trabajo.

-**Doton: Doryuuheki**

Salió un gran muro de tierra al estampar sus manos en el piso, y el Inuzuka y su compañero se estrellaron, no obstante, empezaron a horadar el muro. Mientras Sai #3 mantenía el jutsu, Sai, bunshin #1, #2, #4 y #5 se pusieron en fila (n/a: no c confunda con columna) y empezaron a hacer los sellos.

-**Suiton: Daibaku no jutsu**

Una gran ola barrió con los dos incluyendo al bunshin, y Kiba tragó agua y quedó inconsciente.

El combate se dió por terminado (n/a: q corto, eh?).

* * *

El combate de Hinata y Neji fue algo muy corto. Neji la empezó a atacar psicológicamente, mientras Sai apretaba con furia la baranda. Al menos Hinata pudo resistir por sí sola, Sai se prometió a sí mismo que vengaría a Hinata en las eliminatorias.

* * *

Les habían dado un mes para entrenar, Sai pensó que podría aprovechar el tiempo y aprender nuevos jutsus estilo tierra. Su guardián sabía mucho de eso, decidió que el lo entrenaría para las eliminatorias, aunque el combate contra Kiba había sido demasiado fácil, aunque él no se podía comparar con él. 

También visitaría a Hinata en el hospital, y a Kiba y a Lee. Pobre tipo. Ahora sentía una furia contra ese monstruo, contra esa cosa... Contra Gaara.

* * *

ok, ya he terminado 

me duele la muñeca d tanto scribir y no c quejen si el capi ta corto xq iene 6 pags.

Pa' los q kieren sabr cuando aparece Naru-chan:

1. Su primera aparición es en la guerra de Konoha vs Oto y Suna

2. La segunda es pa'l rescate de Sasu.

3. La Tercera y para siempre es cuando la Godaime lo va a sakr de... bueno, tendrán q averiguarlo.

Ahora vamos a hacer una pequeña votación pa' ver como qdan los otros pairings.

KonohamaruxOC y MoegixUdon

KonohamaruxMoegi y UdonxOC

bueno, ahora con la gente grande

JiraTsuna

OroTsuna

KakaTsuna

Se que la ultima es más extravagante, pero les aseguro que yo puedo hacer que funcione el KakashixTsunade y ponerlo en circunstancias creíbles.

Se que he stado haciendo updates ksi diarios, pero a partir del chapter 11 esperenlos cada dos o tres días q ya me stan apurando para hacer el fic q me encargaron.

la pregunta del millón! que hace un NarutoxHanabi en Naruto/Kyuubi? Bueno, Kyuubi comenzara a cobrar MUCHISIMO mayor protagonismo a partir de la primera aparicion de Naruto.

Eso es todo amigos!


	11. Conociendo a Jiraiyasama

**Conociendo a Jiraiya-sama**

**

* * *

**

Intentare hacr este capitulo de crack, no se diganme como qdo. La gente c rio cuando lo scribi, pro la risa parecía algo forzada.

_**AesculapX**: Jajaja, me nknto tu comentario sobre el GaaHina, pero ya que insistes en el NaruHina, te diré xq no lo podré hacer por muxo ke me duela. Mira, cuando encuentran a Naru-xan resulta q s un piojo de oxo años como Konohamaru. Ademas pa mi el GaaHina es tan lendo!!! Konohamaru tndra q ir con un OC porq hanabi spa'naru, q al menos le toke una Hyuuga, ia ke no c puede qdar con Hinata y Anko se qda con Ibiki, pro me gusta más el KakaAnko. Lo q pasa s q cuando lo imagine c me vino a la mente IbikixAnko, además eso tiene q ver algo con la historia._

_**darwin:** No, mira, io no voy a hacr esa parte. JAjajajajaj, mentira, Naruto sale pateandole el trasero a Gaara, en ste fic Sai es fuerte, pero no sirve pa ese trabajito. Y tambn derrota a esa serpiente rara de 3 cabzas que invokln los Suna-nins y les informa a los ANBUs de lo dl Sandaime vs Orochimaru._

Ya muxo! Me tan haciendo revelar el cuento! ACK!

* * *

Un mes entero para planear y no sabía que hacer. Sabía que Kakashi estaría ocupado entrenando a Sasuke, y pensaba pedirle ayuda a alguno de los senseis de Konoha cuyos alumnos no hubieran clasificados. Siempre podría pedirle ayuda a Kakashi-sensei, pero ni siquiera se dignó a ir porque tal vez le pondría un maestro mediocre, ahora le estaba buscando -Kakashi a Sai-, pero eso le importaba un pepino. Tenía el nivel de pasar este examen, pero quería buscar técnicas nuevas.

Podría preguntarle a Hinata. Sí, tal vez podría convencer a su padre para que le ayudara. O tal vez conocía a algún jounin especializado en enseñanza, como era la heredera Hyuuga y todo eso.

Se encaminó hasta el hospital. Hinata hubiera ganado si se hubiera enfadado con Neji, pero con su primo ella se contiene; ojalá pudiera entender las emociones. Le entraron escalofríos. Hinata enfadada no era un buen presagio. Pasó por las puertas. Deberían hacer el hospital más fuedrte, si ocurriese una catástrofe, se podría decir adiós al equipo médico.

La recepción era alta, espaciosa, con un piso verde.

-Disculpe, sabe cuál es la habitación de Hyuuga Hinata?

-_Vaya, no pensé que fuera tan popular, es muy tímida._ Sí claro, la 102. Usted la conoce?

-Sí. Etto... También me puede decir la de Inuzuka Kiba, por favor?

-Claro, déjeme ver. Lo siento, ya salió.

-Bueno, domo-arigato.

-No se preocupe.

Llegó hasta una bonita puerta y vió a Konohamaru sentado, teniendo una 'conversación' con la ojiblanca. Todo parecía estar bie, salvo por el monitor de signos vitales y la sonda que estaba en su brazo suministrándole un suero. Una bolsa de sangre colgada del aparato (n/a: no se si me explico pero esos donde ponen la anestesia y los sueros, q a vecs llevan como dos o tres bolsas a la vez) evidenciaba la pérdida de sangre de Hinata, realizando una sencilla transfusión de sangre.

Estaba en la cama, con la cabeza volteada hacia Konohamaru, en una sonrisa conciliadora, mientras sus azulados cabellos revueltos estaban desperdigados en todas direcciones mientras la luz penetraba por la ventana iluminando la recámara con unos colores muy cálidos, dándole un aspecto de inocencia -ella ya era muy inocente- muy angelical; al ver esta escena no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Al parecer Konohamaru se dió cuenta de que el Hito estaba ahí y lo estaba mirando fijamente y cuando vió que se sonrojó -Sai- se puso colorado de la rabio -ni el cabello del Sabaku era tan rojo-.

-Konnichiwa, Konohamaru, Hinata.

-Konnichiwa... Sai -enfadado-.

-Oh! Konnichiwa Sai-kun.

Agarró una silla de metal plegable, al parecer los senseis habían venido porque aún estaba ahí y hacía dos días que se había acabado la ronda de preliminares. La desplegó y se sentó a una buenadistancia de Konohamaru. Estaba celoso, y se le podía notar fácilmente. Bueno, al parecer le gustaban maduras. Pobre Moegi, no tenía oportunidad.

-Hinata, me preguntaba si conocías a algún maestro que me pudiera enseñar algunas técnicas.

-Lo lamento Sai-kun. No conozco a nadie. Pero sí le preguntas a Hanabi tal vez ella tenga algunos maestros -murmuró tristemente la última parte, cosa que no pasó desapercibida-.

-_Ayudar o no ayudar a Sai? Ayudar o no ayudar? Ayudarlo! Así me lo saco de encima y podré estar más tiempo a solas hablando con Hinata-neechan! Yay!_ Bueno, tal vez si yo convenzo a mi sensei de que me ayude, puedas aprender algo. Es un jounin de élite, muy fuerte. Aunque alguna de sus enseñanzas están algo equivocadas -le dirigió una sonrisa a Hinata-.

-Bien, cuándo lo puedo ver?

-No sé.

Sai estaba a punto de verse desilusionado.

-Antes de que llegara Konohamaru-kun vino una enfermera avisándome a qué hora lo iban a pasar a recoger -miró el reloj-. Ya faltan unos minutos.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo y un hombre abrió la puerta. Tenía gafas de montura redonda ahumadas, una pañoleta azul real en la camisa y una camiseta manga larga azul marino, con unos pantalones negros y unas botas de combate.

-_Ebizu-kun? Cómo alguien de rango más bajo que yo..? Oh, verga! Ya no tengo rango , ahora soy genin! Siempre olvido!_

Ebuzu iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero el nieto del Sandaime le interrumpió.

-Ebizu.-sensei! Este es Sai! Lo puedes entrenar para los examenes chuunin? Está buscando un maestro competente y yo pensé que tal vez usted le podría entrenar.

-En serio señorito? Bueno supongo, que si podría entrenar a este muchacho, joven.

-Sai-kun es muy talentoso.

-Muy talentoso, dices jovencita?

-Sí, sabe muchos ninjutsus basados en Suiton, y es bueno para las batallas.

-Eh, no se preocupe, yo me las arreglo solo.

Sai salió corriendo aomo alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a su casa. Algo de dibujo no le haría mal.

* * *

Antes de llegar a las termas se detuvo y sacó de la mochila verde un cuaderno y algunas hojas, un pincel y algunos lápices de colores.

Con cuaderno de dibujo en mano y muestras de sus trabajos anteriores fue a las termas para inspirarse un poco. En el puente de la entrada se sentó, casi en la posición del loto (n/a: esa de yoga) mientras ibuja la entrada a los baños termales. Le gustaba más en primavera, cuando había sakuras por todo el lugar, pero así estaba bien.

Escuchó una risa pervertida detrás y vió a un señor, con cabello largo blanco amarrado en una cola, y en la cara tenía una verruga en la nariz, junto con unos tatuajes muy extraños que parecían lágrimas de sangre que iban desde los ojos hasta ambos lados de la barbilla. Estaba con un sonrojo mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la terma del lado de las mujeres.

-Ey, señor.

-QUÉ? NO! AGH! Shhh, cállate me van a descubrir.

-Pero es que si está ahí, sí lo van a descubrir.

-A qué te refieres niño?

-Bueno, que debería buscar un mejor lugar para esconderse. Si no, no habría podido hacer estos dibujos.

Sacó una carpeta y la empezó a agitar, diciéndole con su lenguaje corporal que se acercara.

El anciano empezó a hojear la carpeta y empezó a babear, mientras le bajaba un líquido caliente por la nariz cuando los veía. Eran unos desnudos de mujeres y muy buenos (n/a: oO Ero-Sai), magnificamente coloreados. Estaban tan bien hechos que podía ver el vapor de las termas. Y para hacerlos debió estar muy cerca, tan cerca que casi pudo haber tocado a las féminas. Eran como fotografías y se podía sentir la suavidad de la delicada piel y de las facciones angelicales que adornaban. Había uno en que estaba una chica sonrojada por el calor, teniendo una apariencia perfecta después de... haber hecho ciertas acxtividades.

Había una de dos lesbians besándose, el morbo era insoportable. Aunque las tipas estaban muy buenas y todo eso, se preguntaba como pudieron hacerle eso, se veían tan bien...

-Niño, cuál es tu nombre?

-Sai, y el suyo?

Estaba ligeramente sorprendido, porque nadie había estado tan interesado en sus dibujos, después de todo sólo personas, además cuando los mostraba normalmente los hombres se desmayaban de la hemorragia nasal.

El señor empezó a hacer lo que parecía una rutina muy bien ensayada, moviendo los brazos.

-Soy el autor de novelas que le han robado el corazón a millones, el seductor de mujeres e invocador de las grandes ranas, el gran y único: Jiraiya-sama!

Sai se volvió indiferente a su pintura. Empezo a ponerle color a las aguas.

-Mucho gusto Jiraiya-sama.

Su tono de voz era monótono como siempre que se espaciaba con algún dibujo. Agarró un poco de carboncillo para hacer las piedras y cuando Jiraiya se fijo mejor, a su lado había un pincel en un vaso con agua y un papel, seguramente para que cuando la pintura del agua ya estuviera más o menos seca se lo pasaría por encima y quitaría la pintura diluida con el papel, para darle un efecto acuoso a la imagen (n/a: yo lo he hexo y resulta, pero tien q cr con acuarela bn fuerte).

-Tienes mucho talento.

-Muchas gracias. Usted dijo que escribía, que libros ha escrito?

-Ah! Yo soy el autor de la serie de libros de Icha Icha Paradise!

-Así que usted es el autor de los librs que lee Kakashi-sensei?

-Vaya! Así que alguien lee mis afamados libros!

-Me leí un par: Son excelentes. Pero tiene que explorar la trama más a fondo y pienso que hay muchas escenas eróticas para mi gusto, podría quitarle un par que están de más. También debería entrar más en detalles con la historia y los sentimientos de los personajes.

El ermitaño se estaba poniendo rojo, este chico, sai, se estaba poniendo demasiado insolente y encima osaba darle consejos sobre como escribir sus libros. Las escenas eróticas eran oro y era lo que convertía a la edición de los libros Icha Icha en una colección digna de estar en cualquier biblioteca personal. Peor el enfado se le paso a unos pensamientos más traviesos en su mente, si tan sólo el chico le enseñara su escondite para tener una mejor visión. Otra vez empezó a sangrar.

-Me puedes mostrar desde donde hiciste estos dibujos de calidad?

-Seguro. Saltó por la barda y empezó a dirigirse a los árboles que estabn detrás de las termas. Señalo un roble que era bien espeso y subió de un salto, mientras el sabio -y pervertido- hombre lo seguía. Se puso en una rama que estaba directamente sobre las termas de las mujeres y asegurándose de que no hubieran huecos que lo dejaran al descubierto se sentó y empezó a dibujar. Enseguida el ermitaño estaba a su lado y empezó a ver a las muchachas que se encontraban debajo mientras reía por lo bajo.

Sai se empezó a molestar por la morbosidad de ese tipo. Chasqueó la lengua, tratando de pensar que debía hacer.

-Cállese por favor, no me deja concentrarme en dibujar.

-Hn. Jijiji, jojojujuju.

-Gritaré y entonces sabránm que usted está aquí.

Jiraiya volvió la cabeza con sombras, dando una apariencia aterrorizante mientras ardía un fuego por detrás.

-No te atreverías.

-Míreme. E...!

En un segundo el ermitaño le tapó la boca mientras Sai agitaba los brazos para liberarse, aunque en la práctica no estaba resultando.

-No lo harás y yo me calaré -lo soltó-.

-Bien.

Se acerco a Sai y admiró los bosquejos de una mujer que estaba dibujando. Eran tan artísticos, tan perfectos...

-Oye, te gustaría hacer las ilustraciones de mis novelas Icha Icha? Te pagaré un porcentaje de las ventas.

-Me parece bien, pero yo lo hago por amor al arte.

-Eres un frígido sabes? Viendo estas nenas y no te excitas.

Sai se coloró por el comentario subido de tono, pero se las arregló para sacar una respuesta inteligible.

-Supongo.

-En serio sin pagarte?

-Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

Lo rodeo con un brazo en un gesto de compañerismo.

-Sabes? Creo que este es el inicio de una hermosa amistad.

* * *

Bueno, ahi ta.

pero no toy cgura q el crack qdo bn.

Me cuentan.

PD: Sai SI es un frígido

Jajaja!

mentira!


	12. Examenes Chuunin II, la Guerra de Konoha

Exámenes chuunin III, La Guerra de Konoha I

* * *

Bueno, creo que piensan a algo parecido a: Al fin!!!!!!!!!!!!

no tengo muxo que dcir, solo que en este kapi los secretos comienzan a revelarse.

dspues d todo a mi no me gusta poner cosas sin cntido

_**AesculapX**: Sip, pienso exactamente igual q tu. No tngo mas remedio..._

Por cierto el pairing de KibaxAmi era KibaxAyame (no stoy muy cgura d q a su padre Teuchi le agrade)

* * *

En las tribunas se estaban haciendo apuestas. El prodigio Hyuuga contra el genio emergente.

En eso, los dos contendientes salen de las puertas rumbo a la arena de combate. Aunque la pelea había tardado, porque el Hito llegó cuando se inició la otra pelea para entretener a los espectadores mientras.

Sai llevaba un pergamino y tinta y pincel bajo el brazo, a lo que Neji se quedó un poco perplejo. Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron frente a frente.

-Hajime!

-Byakuugan!

En seguida Sai se encontraba fuera del alcance del ojiblanco. Sus peleas eran de largo alcance, no lo necesitaba, desenrrolló el pergamino, donde había dibujado unos tigres y leones con anticipación.

-**Ninpou: Choujuu Giga**

Neji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, casi el doble de lo normal. Empezaron a salir tigres y leones de aspecto real (n/a: digo, si Sai tiene esos clones de tinta que se ven tan reales, tal vez podría hacer lo mismo con el jutsu), casi como saltando del pergamino. Cuando pudo reaccionar, Sai no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista, probablemente se había escondido en los arbustos de allá. Su visión era un domo a nivel del suelo de 360° con un punto ciego en alguna de las vértebras. Evidentemente tenía que estar bajo el suelo.

De los agujeros que se habían hecho en la pelea de Shikamaru y Temari (n/a: contare eso en flashback) estaban saliendo pitones, del grueso de un muslo de un adulto... Comehombres. Aunque todavia tenía que preocuparse de los grandes 'mininos' que estaban en el campo. No tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que deshacerse de ellos rápido.

Sacó un kunai, mientras adoptaba una posicion defensiva y lo sostenía frente a él, mientras ponía su mano izquierda atrás en forma de puño, luego dió un giro, parecido al de su defensa absoluta. Algunos lo esquivaron, pero quedaron charcos de tinta a lo largo de todo el campo de batalla.  
Tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás -por las pitones-.

Algo estaba muy raro. Las pitones estaban saliendo por doquier y sólo había un Sai, dudaba mucho que se hubiera tomado el trabajo de hacer el jutsu y unir los túneles, además en tan poco tiempo.

-**Jyuuken**!

Las pitones quedaron en charcos de tinta al igual que sus compañeros felinos, aunque eso no las detenía.

Se acercó a uno de los huecos y vió a Sai haciendo pitones en el papel.

Se rió de medio lado. Esto estaba resultando más fácil de lo que creía.

Concentró chakra en la punta de sus dedos -aunque no era exactamente una técnica, estaba improvisando sobre la marcha- mientras Sai lo miraba indiferentemente y para hacer las serpientes más rapido empezaron a salir, no como se veían las otras que pulverizó, sino como simples trazos de tinta. Con sus ojos veía como se agotaban lentamente las reservas de chakra.

Aunque seguía habiendo algo fuera de lugar. Es decir, si Sai estaba aquí, eso significaba que de los otros agujeros debían estar saliendo serpientes trazadas. O al menos eso creía.

Se concentró en el resto del campo de batalla -todo esto ocurría en un instante (n/a: no les ha pasado que lo que les pasa en un minuto, a los demás les cuesta una hora??)- y vió con horror que las pitones salían como de verdad.

Removió esa especie de látigo y atravesó a Sai. Podía ver el chakra atravesándolo. Se volvió tinta.

-_Bunshin?_

Ahora sí que estaba confundido. Creía que los Bunshins sólidos eran técnicas que iban de jounin alto a ANBU debido a la gran cantidad de chakra que tomaban. Además, al ser sólidos podían burlar al Byakuugan y al Sharingan fácilmente -aunque el Sharingan no se sabía porqué, si era capaz de ver a través de las técnicas ninja-.

-**Kirigakure no jutsu**

Una espesa niebla empezó a cubrir el campo de batalla. Neji frunció el ceño, pensando si el chico era más estúpido de lo que parecía. No le iba a servir contra su visión absoluta.

-Esa táctica no sirve contra mí boke.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de que estaba en el centro del campo y rodeado de agujeros. De cada agujero empezó a salir un Sai diferente -a toda velocidad- que apenas pudo distinguir porque no era más que una sombra y empezaron a hacer una secuencia idéntica de sellos.

-**Suiton: Suirou**

Una esfera de agua rodeó al Hyuuga.

Podíoa ver los hilos de chakra que mantenían el agua fluyendo y en su lugar. Le intentó cortar el flujo de chakra pero no pudo. Buscando la respuesta observó que los clones tenían hilos de chakra fluyendo hacia la prisión y manteniendola, obviamente previniendo que cortara el flujo de chakra. Cerró los ojos para pensar, porque de nada servía quedarse desperdiciando energía.

-**Mizu**

La prisión se empezó a llenar de agua. Cuando estuvo totalmente llena, intwentó salir pmientras sentía como se iba lentamente su conciencia. Al último segundo entendió el ardid del estratega. No había usado la niebla con intención de esconderse sino con la intención de crear agua, sin que pareciera demasiado obvio como una lluvia casual. Lo de las serpientes y los leones fue una distracción, para desviarlo del sentido primario de la estrategia.

Y se terminó la pelea.

* * *

Una ANBU, de máscara de tanuki, con un triángulo grueso y negro en el borde superior y dis líneas semicurvas simétricas que empezaban a partir de la punta del triángulo estaba mirando a la figura que se tendía delante de ella mientras sus ojos se desviaban a los hermosos ojos morados -que iluminados quitaban el aliento- que parecían estar viendo a través de ella.

La figurita -que parada apenas llegaría a la cadera de Kimiko- tenía una hermosa yukata con bordes dorados y bordados de medias lunas en un celeste oscuro, casi aguamarina. Tenía una cadena en el cuello y por detrás salía otra que llegaba a un aro en la pared y en el grillete del cuello había un aro soldado en el que estaba otra cadena que estaba soldada a los eslabones que unían los grilletes de las muñezas. Toda la cadena tenía un fatuo brillo blancoazulado.

-Viendo los combates?

-Hai, Kimiko-sensei.

Snrió debajo de la máscara mientras agitaba su hermoso cabello rojizo.

-Te he dicho que ahora soy tu "sempai".

-Ha... Hai.

-Que está pasando?

-Bueno, al parecer ese Hyuuga perdió.

* * *

Llegó la pelea que la mayoría de la multitud estaba esperando: Sasuke vs. Gaara.

(n/a: tengo pereza de describir) La pelea iba a un ritmo relativamente normal de mno ser porque el Sabaku no empezó a transformarse en una bestia. Luego un espeso escudo de arena empezó a rodear a Gaara.

-Uchiha.. Sasuke! Ven aquí! Acaso tienes miedo?

Sasuke se enfadó. Empezó a hacer una serie rápida de sellos.

-**Chidori**!

Empezó a correr hacia el escudo con la masa de rayos en su mano...

* * *

-_Qué es esto? Se siente muy bien, pero escoce un poco. Me moja la mejilla. Veo mi mano, la siento empapada. Esto es...!_

-**Sangre! MI SANGRE!

* * *

**

-Kimiko-sensei!

-Qué pasa...?

-El estadio! Todo está fuera de control!

-Imposible, incluso hay otros ANBUs ahí protegiendo a nuestros invitados especiales.

Permanecieron en un silencio un rato, cuando de pronto se empezó a escuchar una especie de ajetreo en el piso de arriba y se escucharon unos pasos, que abrieron apresuradamente la puerta de hierro, entrando un ANBU con máscara de Ookami con unas marcas parecidas a hoces en las mejillas, jadeando, al parecer venía desde lejos.

-Suikami-san. Doushita?

-Yahada-san...

-Tanubi, Kitsune no Hi (1), disturbios en el estadio. Se ruega la inmediata aparición de ustedes.

El pequeño dejó de resplandecer con ese brillo rojizo. Yahada pasó un papel por enfrente de las cadenas -el papel resplandecía igual que cadenas y grilletes- y se abrieron los grilletes.

-Mi armadura? O tal vez.. zapatos!

-No hay tiempo, vamos.

Empezaron a correr escaleras arriba, mientras la yukata del pequeño flotaba elegantemente con cada paso que daba.

Salieron afuera.

-Vuelve en una pieza.

-Hai.

Empezó a saltar por los árboles que rodeaban los terrenos mientras Kimiko se quedaba cruzada de brazos observando como se perdía la figura del niño, al que había llegado a querer como un hijo.

-Ten cuidado... Naruto.

* * *

ok

Lamento no habr aclarado esto ants.

con Kitsune no Hi me refiero a q es el "Zorro del Fuego" no "Zorro de Fuego"

es dcir q Kitsune no Hi ezs como una manera abreviada de "el Zorro del País del Fuego"

graxias xn leer n.n


	13. La Guerra de Konoha II

La Guerra de Konoha II

* * *

Hola!!! 

me tarde muxo tiempo scribiendo sto

bueno, ahora con los reviews, jeje

Es muy imxtante q lean la respuesta dl review d **_maxer_**!!! Tal vez eso aclare algunas dudas!

_**XguillermoX**:Seguí tu sugerencia, con mucha acción pa q no c aburran, graxias!_

_**Teddy666**: Bueno, tambn segui tu consejo, aunque lo combine con el de **XguillermoX** spro q te guste, y dscuida, los errores ortograficos ni me van ni me vienen, si me paso media vida abreviando! ad cuando scribo a compu me da preza revisar mis docs asi q stos kpis staran llenos de errores jaja, cin ir más lejos, el kpi 6 "Graduación y Conflicto" en la cuestion para kmbiar d kpi dice "Graduración y Conflicto" pro ya lo había colgado y me dio MUCHA preza kmbiarlo_

_**maxer**: Que va!!! me parece q no has entendido bn. Yo no le he kmbiado el nombre a Naruto pro los ANBUs usan una specie de nombres codigo, xq eso d q a Tenzou le pusieran Yamato... Respecto a lo d Yamato en el cuarto d ntrenamiento subterraneo: El genjutsu staba diseñado para controlar la mente, algo asi como el **Shintenshin no jutsu** pro no era tan poderoso como el jutsu d los Yamanakas x lo q hay q mantner la mente ocupada, mientras c controla el cuerpo, y por eso c lo clasifik como genjutsu, aunq da mas pa ninjutsu, xq le hac ver a uno visiones, como funcionan los genjutsus. Ahora respecto a tu pregunta, aceptemoslo, Naru-chan s un LELO y siempre lo sera pa los genjutsus. Eso ocurrio xq en una practica dl dia antrior naru habia dmostrado su ineptitud pa los genjutsus x lo q Kimiko dcidio tomar medidas drastiks. Yla unica manera x la q Naru podria aprender genjutsu seria por tortura, y dicn los psicologos que la violacion es el epítome de la tortura ´física y mental. Ahora imagina el trauma d no podr fallar o t hacn otro "castigo"... Digamos q lo qrrias hacr MUY BIEN. Asi si aprende, ne?_

Y una cosa tan imxtante como los reviews.

Hic una correccion en el kpi 9 al jutsu de Sai "**Kabe no me**", "los ojos d la pared", y ds´pues d investigar un rato me di cuenta q staba mal hexo, y tenia q qdar como ese nombre "Hitomi", "la niña de mis ojos"m, en donde 'mi' viene a cr la forma en como c le puede componer y combinar, asi qdo en "**Kabemi**"

eso s todo, con el fic!

Y miren los comentarios d autor al final plz

No c puedn qjar d las escenas d pelea -mejor si, pa q mejore-, pues la d naru me cogio 4 pags y 2/3, fue un monton d trabajo!!

* * *

Empezó a haber una conmoción en el estadio cuando Gaara se transformó. Todos los espectadores estaban huyendo, mientras unos ANBU y ninjas de la multitud, en actitud sospechosa empezaron a hacer una serie de sellos. 

Todos se empezaron a caer poco a poco en actitud soñolienta.

-_Esto es un genjutsu en masa, necesito disiparlo._

Sakura disipó el genjutsu en sí misma mientras fingía estar inconsciente, necesitaba una oportunidad para atacar, mientras dos figuras se iban por la parte de atrás del estadio.

Los Oto-nins se estaban desplazando entre la mutlitud 'disponiendo' de las personas que por alguna u otra razón habían logrado quitarse de encima la técnica. Sakura se puso tensa -contuvo la respiración- cuando sintió rodar la cabeza de la persona que estaba debajo, mientras apretaba los ojos con mucha fuerza -su cabeza estaba entre sus brazos-. Cuando los abrió con cuidado, para que el otro shinobi no se diera cuenta, vio los ojos del hombre. Estaban con la mirada en blanco, perdida con la boca abierta en una mueca de terror, de tez palida y su largo cabello castaño desparramado por todas partes en un charco de sangre de su cuello... cercenado.

El ninja siguió caminando, su hitai-ate estaba ligeramente torcido y tenía una figura musculosa mientras lamía un poco el kunai ensangrentado. El cabello le caía elegantemente sobre la cara y Sakura hubiera podido haber dicho que era muy guapo, de no ser por lo aterrorizante de la sonrisa; maquiavélica y antinatural, mientras era de una tonalidad media, ni muy pálido ni claro. Llevaba un chaleco de chuunin y el uniforme que cargaba era todo gris, con unas botas de combate chocolate tan oscuro que era casi negro. Cuando iba a disponer de otra persona en las tribunas alguien lo golpeó de lado.

-Sakura, yigero!

-Sai!

-Apúrate, Kakashi-sensei y Gai sensei se están ocupando de los demás Oto-nins, ve a por los demás.

-Hai.

* * *

Kiba estaba cargando a Hinata, sosteniéndola con delicadeza mientras bajaba las grises escaleras. Estaba bajando a velocidad, no podía darse el lujo de encontrarse con algún Oto-nin o Suna-nin. 

Akamaru empezó a ladrar en desconfianza.

-Urusai, ne?

El cachorro se escondió en el jersey de Kiba. Se escuchaban pasos en la lejanía, eran imperceptibles para el oído humano, pero con la capacidad innata del clan Inuzuka de acumular chakra en la nariz y orejas podía escuchar lo que fuere. Eran acompasados, con lo que parecía ser eco, algo engañoso, pero para alguien experimentado sabía que eso significaba que iba una comitiva.

-Kuso!

Empezó a a ir más lento. De repente aparecieron un puñado de Suna-nins dispuestos a ayudar a los Oto que estaban en las tribunas. Tenían un uniforme que iba de un amarillo sucio a un marrón algo pálido. Kiba se quedó helado en su puesto, no podía mover ni un músculo, la sensación de poder que irradiaban estos sujetos era impresionante. No necesitaba oler un jutsu, podía oler la cantidad de chakra que poseían y eso era menos de la décima parte.

-Gaki.

Empezó a retroceder un poco. No tenía muchas aperuras considerando que estaba en desventaja. En primer lugar, tenía que proteger a Hinata y en segundo, estaba un espacio cerrado, mientras que la mayoría de su arsenal estaba destinada más para espacios abiertos.

Puso a Hinata con cuidado detrás suyo y se puso en una estancia de pelea. El jounin que estaba al frente sonrió de sorna, desapareció y el Inuzuka lo vió al lado suyo al segundo siguiente, mientras le daba un gran puñetazo, que dejó un agujero en la paredy soltó a Akamaru.

Aprovechó esta distracción y deslizó su mano hasta el portakunai y lanzó hacia los Suna-nins un kunai con un sello explosivo.

-Kai!

Con el humo, vió ligeramente como los jounin sacaban un kunai y lo ponían enfrente suyo en acitud defensiva, mientras hacía el sello del caballo.

-**Bunshin no jutsu**!

Apareció una copia, si bien no era real, los otros shinobis no tenían que saber esto. La copia estaba parada y tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto de Kiba y se arrodilló recostado con una mano al frente, imitando la posición de Hinata.

-**Henge**!

Ahora estaba un clon de Hinata al lado suyo, ahora necesitaba un clon suyo. El humo se estaba dispersando, así que clavó dos kunais contra las paredes, haciendo agujeros.

-Kai!

Formó más escombros y una nube más densa de humo, mientras los otros shinobi se iban acercando. Se dió cuenta de que no había escondido su chakra, pero se trasnquilizó al comprobar que Hinata si había hecho eso con el suyo, ya no le quedaba tiempo, necesitaba que Akamaru pudiera comprender y se llevara a los ninjas lejos de él y Hinata.

-**Juujin Bunshin**!

Akamaru se transformó en una copia de él solo que su aspecto era ligeramente más feroz y una expresión de indiferencia y extraña apacigüedad adornaba su rostro, probablemente debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a usar un rostro humano.Tomó a Hinata y Akamaru se quedó detrás con el **Bunshin** de Hinata.

Al final, los shinobis de Suna decidieron que era mejor cargarselos. Empezaron a ir contra Akamaru-Kiba, pero estaba dotado de una fuerza sobrehumana y de una agilidad de jounin bajo, porque mediante el clon, las aptitudes naturales del perro se vieron incrementadas en la misma medida de la cantidad de chakra que usó Kiba para convertirlo en un clon suyo, y Kiba casi había agotado sus reservas en ello.

Uno le intentó dar un golpe por el costado pero Akamaru lo esquivó y le dió una patada en el mentón, estrellándolo contra el techo, mientras detenía con la mano un puñete que le iba a dar el otro -de cinco-. Le torció el brazo hasta quebrárselo y lo arrojó a la arena de combate por el hueco opuesto al que había sido usado por Kiba para huir.

Dió un salto hacia atrás mientras los otros cuatro empezaban a ir contra él. Al parecer, el otro estaba furioso así que decidió arrojarle shurikens, aunque ensequida alargó un brazo y usó a uno de sus compañeros de escudo, mientras los shuriken desgarraban la carne, haciendo que el jounin profiriera un grito de dolor.

Akamaru le quebró el cuello por detrás, sólo le era leal a Kiba y por muy adorable que pudiera ser éstos hombres quisieron herir a su dueño, y ahora que tenía el poder lo pagarían muy caro, arrojó el cuerpo inerte con fuerza contra los otros dos Suna-nins, que aún estaban en la salida del pasillo, bloqueándolo.

Desapareció y apareció tras ellos y le dió un golpe de nudillos en el lumbago, y los estrellaba contra las escaleras. El **Bunshin** hizo 'puf'. Su cubierta se había volado.

Los ninjas se habían percatado de eso (n/a: Akamaru s un prro ninja pro no viene al caso...XD) mientras sacaban un kunai empezaron a buscar rastros de su esencia. Akamaru no hizo más que gruñir y se abatió contra ellos sacando las garras.

Estaba cegado por la furia, de que se atrevieran a perseguir a su amo Y les intentó dar un corte en la cara, pero lo patearon y estrellaron contra el techo, mientras se quitaban rápidamente a su compañero de encima. Se percataron de que no estaba prestando atención a sus movimientos y se concetraron en distraerlos, mientas ya tenían la posición del chico, y la chica, aunque se estaba alejando rápidamente.

El otro Suna-nin se levantó pesadamente de la arena de combate y dió un salto (n/a: el tramo d las skleras dond stan no sta a nivel dl suelo, Kiba dió un salto pa' salir) y entró y le arrojó un kunai a la espalda de la mascota.

El cachorro -aún transformado- rugió de furia y se abalanzó contra él y a la velocidad del rayo le desgarró el chaleco. El jounin cayó hacia atrás y Akamaru-Kiba se sentó encima de sus caderas mientras le golpeaba salvajemente la cara con fuerza sobrehumana y el hombre quedó inmediatamente inconsciente.

Pero eso no detuvo a Akamaru, no. El aún estaba insatisfecho y los instintos que hace milenios había dejado atrás estaban clamando por la sangre de sus enemigos. Le dió un golpe tan fuerte que le reventó el cráneo y se quitó de encima y quedó de perfil para los otros tres hombres, a los que Akamaru-Kiba les estaba prestando la mínima atención, concentrándose en su "presa". Su cara reflejo una mueca maníaca tipo sádica, la única emoción que jamás reflejaría en ese rostro humano, y los lobos eran muy posesivos. Y ahora que estaba muerto empezó a desgarrarle el cuerpo con las garras hasta quedar ensangrentado y metió su cabeza para comer muy cómodo de la aún tibia carne.

Los otros tres empezaron a retroceder con miedo... Esa cosa... fuese lo que fuese NO era humana... Empezaron a correr, más concentrados en perseguir al chico -o al menos esperaban que fuera un chico- a velocidad máxima. No querían cruzarse en el camino de esa... Esa cosa.

Una par de figuras se detuvieron en seco mirando en el pasillo la horrible escena.

Cuando Akamaru-Kiba estaba llegando a la mejor parte -las vísceras- se percato de que faltaban tres presencias en la habitación. Frunció el ceño, al parecer si se habían atrevido a seguir a su dueño. Y ahora... los haría pagar aunque fuera con sus propias garras.

Se encaminó, siguiendo el olor de Kiba.

* * *

Sakura se apartó del camino de Sai y empezó a correr hacia los demás, Sai estaba ocupado peleando con tres a la vez. 

-Dónde están los malditos refuerzos de Suna?

Por alguna regla no escrita estaban batallando sólo con taijutsu (n/a: digo, n esa guerra solo pleaban asi, Kishi-sensei dbe tner alguna razon, no?), aunque en el momento que alguien se atreviera a hacer algún jutsu desplegarían todo su arsenal de técnicas contra el enemigo.

Sai sacó un kunai y estaba contrarrestando los golpes. Le intentaron dar un golpe cerca del riñón para fregar ese punto vital pero lo bloqueó, la batalla apenas se podía ver y Sakura no podía creer que Sai fuera capaz de batallar a semejantes velocidades, pero Sai estaba absolutamente consciente de que si no aprovechaba alguna distracción para sacar otro kunai, le harían un rasguño.

En eso Gai tiró a un ninja contra la pared y le comentaba algo a Kakashi que estaba contra su espalda y luego ambos desaparecían en un parpadeo. En ese momento cuando los ninjas lo iban a atacar el Hito contrarrestó dos con un kunai uno con el otro mientras se iba atrás, lanzó el kunai y el ninja lo eludió por completo. La verdad es que no fue un golpe muy atinado.

-Fallaste.

Sai sólo sonrió cuando el ninja cayó con una herida en su espalda mientras un Sai detrás de él sostenía el kunai.

-Cuándo hiciste el bunshin?

-No te interesa.

Los otros ninja estaban aterrados. Los ojos de ese niño, fríos y sin emoción alguna, eran dignos de un verdadero asesino y, bueno, ellos _habían visto_ pelear al chico en los examenes, lo que significaba que sólo era un simple genin pero podían saber que no estaba peleando a su _verdadero_ potencial.

El otro Sai se apresuró a darle una patada en el costado al otro ninja mientras empezaba a intercambiar una serie rápida de puños y patadas, mientras Sai se ocupaba de los otros dos, aun con el kunai en la mano.

Sai-bunshin detuvo con la mano una patada que le iban a dirigir al cuello, tomando la pierna del ninja mayor por la pantorrilla mientras le daba un brusco tirón hacia atrás y daba una vuelta -aún sosteniendo la pantorrilla en la misma posición- y sin pestañear le clavó el arma en el cráneo y lo arrjó contra uno de los dos ninjas con que estaba peleando Sai.

Sai empezó a eludir los golpes que le estaban mandando los ninjas mientras los intentaba acuchillar con el kunai.

Uno se le fue por atrás y cuando lo iba a dejar inconsciente con un golpe directo en la cabeza, en el último segundo Sai la viróy el golpe dió en el aire, luego tomó el antebrazo con las dos manos y le hace un ippon sionage (1), tirándolo al piso que estaba justo enfrente de Sai y del otro ninja y quebrándole su mano de ataque, no obstante, con la con la mano que aún tenía buena, se apoya en ella y y luego en los pies y se impulsa hacia adelante, quedando nuevamente de pie; listo para el ataque.

Ahora tenía a los dos ninjas lado a lado, en eso, su clon le tira un cadáver al otro. Sai sonríe y deja que Sai-bunshin disponga del que tiene el brazo quebrado mientras empieza a correr hacia el otro.

Sai-bunshin se para enfrente del ninja, este le intenta golpear pero simplemente lo esquiva y le golpea en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente y el bunshin se deshace en agua.

Sai empieza a ir hacia el otro y empiezan a dar una serie de puños y patadas mientras lo empieza a golpear. El Suna-nin está llegando a su límite, mientras que el chico apenas estaba sudando, como si pelear contra un jounin fuera cosa de todos los días. Le dió una patada muy fuerte en medio del tronco que lo dejó sin aire por unos segundos, valiosos segundos que el Hito aprovechó para utilizar el kunai que tenía en su mano y desgarrarle la carótida. Se quedó por unos segundos mirando lo que había hecho, antes de ira ayudar a Sakura a levantar a los demás e ir a por los senseis esperando instrucciones.

* * *

-**Konoha Senpuu**! 

Gai empezó a girar en círculos mientras inflingía golpes graves en los ninjas.

Empezó a cargar contra unos seis, su principal arma eran las patadas y el taijutsu cuerpo-a-cuerpo, algo que estaría encantado de demostrar en esos seis ninjas de allá.

Se apareció detrás del que estaba en un lado y le dió un golpe en el flanco derecho, golpeándolo contra la grada, mientras al otro que estaba detrás le daba un codazo en la cara (n/a: jajajaj TENÍA q poner eso, jaja, q divertido). Cuando estuvo sobre sus pies volvió a desplazarse a esa velocidad alucinante y se apareció al lado del otro y le dio un golpe en el hombro a palama abierta, con la mano colocada sobre el dorso, cosa que le rompió la clavícula. El ninja se desplomó, por la falta de aire, mientras trataba de coger grandes bocanadas, pero en un intento fallido.

Gai no era de los que les gustaba matar, porque eso no iba de acuerdo con su filosofía. Por más poderoso que fuera el rival siempre prefería dejarlo inconsciente. Aunque muchas veces los shinobis debían ir en misiones de asesinato, Gai era de los que preferían evitar el derramamiento de sangre.

Fue contra los otros dos -dos fuera, van dos y faltan dos (n/a: me gustan los nums pares)-, saltó y les dió una doble patada, uno se cayó a la arena de combate -muchos pies por debajo- y probablemente se quebró la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo mientras que el otro logró virarse en el aire y se apoyó en una columna para ir contra él.

Aunque este intento estaba destinado a fallar porque agarró al ninja de la pierna y lo arrojó contra un Oto-nin com el que estaba peleando ese estudiante pelinegro de Kakashi. Saltó hacia atrás y se encontró casualmente con él.

-Kakashi, mi rival lleno de vida! Cuántos ninjas llevas?

-26.

-Ah! Estamos en empate!

Se separaron y Gai volvió a su pelea, tratando de no molestar a nadie.

Se fue contra otros Oto-nins, y uno de ellos estaba gritando.

-Ahora sí! Ya me cansé! Dónde están los malditos refuerzos de Suna?

Maito fue contra él y le dió un golpe de lleno en el estómago mientras los otros se daban cuenta y se volvieron para golpearle. Uno le intentó dar una patada pero Gai le tomó de la mano y le dió una patada de costado, estrellándolo contra la pared del estadio, mientras tanto, otro le consiguió dar un golpe en la espalda, pero Gai no se amilanó. Mientras el otro se levantaba, se dió la vuelta y empezó a pelear contra el ninja que lo había golpeado y sus otros cuatro compañeros.

Le iba a dar un golpe en el cuello, con la mano de dorso para dejarlo inconsciente, pero lo atajó y agarró el brazo y lo acercó (n/a; eso c ve tan gayyy) para poder darle un golpe con la rodilla pero simplemente no conectó porque porque la bestia verde de Konoha aprovechó para darle un golpe en las caderas, pero se rehúso a soltarlo, por lo que le dió el golpe de su vida en la cabeza, dejándole muy probablemente un cráneo roto.

Luego se volteó a los otros tres y empezó a darles una serie rápida de puños y patadas, esperando que esta pesadilla se terminara pronto pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Uno saco un kunai y Gai lo tajó con su brazo que empezó a sangrar y lo agarró de la parte de atrás del chaleco jounin para poner al ninja entre él y los shurikens que le estaba lanzando el otro, arrojó al que tenía en la mano contra la pared y fue a por los demás.

Fue contra él que le había tirado los shurikens y empezó a pelear como nunca se había visto, con una velocidad impresionante, y eso que aún no se había quitado las pesas.

El Oto-nin saltó y unió sus dos manos para darle un golpe decisivo a Gai, peró este aprovechó la apertura y le dió un codazo en el mentón, dejándolo inconsciente (n/a: al parecr esa c ha vuelto mi palabra favorita), mientras Gai lo intentó arrojar contra el otro.

Intentó, esa es la Palabra, porque el otro lo esquivó y sacó una katana.

-_Vaya, al parecer tenemos un experto en kenjutsu._

La blandió amenazadoramente mientras iba contra el jounin. Esquivaba todos los golpes que le daba, al parecer era muy ágil, pero su defensa se basaba en la velocidad y habilidad de su kenjutsu, porque estaba sujetando la katana con las dos manos. Consiguió un puño por la defensa, pero justo cuando se encontraba a centímetros de la cara el filo de la espada saluda a sus nudillos. _Cuándo llego eso ahí?_ Gai miraba su sangre correr, pero enseguida se separaron para tener una pelea decente, de uno a uno.

El ninja le dirigió una media sonrisa mientras iba contra él, y Gai decidió optar por una táctica diferente. Le barrió los pies y lo dejó en el piso, mientras se incorporaba y desataba sus vendas. El otro se paró y le iba a cortar algo, pero Gai sujetó la katana con sus vendas y le dió una patadade lleno en el área de los pulmones.

* * *

Kakashi guardó su libro. Con toda la actividad que rugía en el estadio era díficil pelear contra Oto-nins y al mismo tiempo leer una preciada novela así que decidió ponerse en las pilas. Decidió que su estrategia de batalla sería combate uno a uno, con altas posibilidades de matar durante el mismo. Descubrió su Sharingan, ahora sí que estaba listo para patear traseros, oh sí. 

Empezó a pelear, contra un par. Bueno, técnicamente había dicho que peleas de uno a uno pero éstos se movían perfectamente coordinados, de manera que Kakashi decidió contarlos como uno. Los dos tenían un kunai en la mano, el Hatake también sacó el suyo y se dirigió hacia ellos dos.

Un sencillo intercambio de golpes y patadas, en el que uno le intentó dar un puñetazo en el tronco, pero Kakashi lo interceptó arrojándolo al piso, no perdió tiempo y apareció al lado de él, cortándole la garganta con un kunai, mientras se dirigía hacia el otro, al parecer sin su compañero no era nadie, porque le venció en taijutsu sin problemas, con un sencillo golpe en las joyas de la familia -cosa que todo shinobi masculino debe saber-, desmayándose del dolor.

Prestó un poco de atención a Sai y se quedó perplejo. Digo, es sólo un genin y estaba peleando contra tantos ninjas así, sin ceder? Y para acabar todos eran jounins.

El hilo de sus pensamientos quedó interrumpido por un ninja que venía de frente con un kunai y le obligó a retroceder, quedando, por un extraño giro del destino, espalda contra espalda con Gai.

-Kakashi, mi rival lleno de vida! Cuántos ninjas llevas?

El copy-nin no se acordaba exactamente de cuantos ninjas llevaba porque llevaba un rato peleando, así que dijo el primer número que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-26.

-Ah! Estamos en empate!

Venía un Oto-nin. Bueno, a pelear otra vez.

* * *

Sakura empezó a correr aunque era díficil con tantas batallas tomando parte. Empezó a saltar sobre las personas y los cadáveres y se quedó mirando un rato a Sai mientras peleaba. Quedó admirada de la enorme velocidad conque corrían sus golpes y patadas, se mareaba con sólo verlo. Siguió. 

Se escondió debajo de una mujer en un vestido tradicional sencillo de color rojo manga corta.

El ninja se fue. Estaba muy ocupado peleando con Gai.

Momentos después Sai se reunió con ella.

-Sai!

-Urusai!

-Sumimasen. Bueno, a quién levantamos?

-Mejor levantamos a Shikamaru, el es el más adecuado para ir con nosotros.

-Has visto a Kiba o a Hinata?

-Ie.

Empezaron a cruzar la sala y se fueron a dónde estaba Shikamaru, a ambos lados estaban Chouji e Ino dormidos profundamente.

-Ka...

-Mendokuse... Qué quieren?

Sakura sintió como contraía el ojo con angustia. Ese Shikamaru era alguien demasiado perezoso, así que no veía posible como alguien como su Sasuke-kun podía estar con él. O peor... Ser amigos...

-Estuviste todo este tiempo despierto, disipaste el genjutsu y básicamente te quedaste perezoseando ahí! -tomó una gran bocanada de aire después de echarle un sermón al prodigio Nara-.

-Urusai!

-Sumimasen Sai...

-Mendokuse...

Se diigieron a una pared, a la que Shikamaru le puso un sello explosivo.

-Kai.

Kakashi dejó de pelear durante un momento -matando a su contrincante en el camino- y apareció al lado de Sakura.

-Yo!

-AAAAAAHHHHH!

-Urusai!

-Sumimasen, Kakashi-sensei, Sai.

-Bueno, su misión es seguir a Sasuke y detenerlo antes de que haga algo estúpido. Esto los puede ayudar.

Se acuclilló en el suelo e hizo un sello con una mano mientras ponía la otra en el suelo.

-**Kuchiyose no jutsu**

Hubo un poco de humo y apareció un perro, más bien chico, del tamaño de un bulldog; que tenía unos ojos cansados y aburridos, con el hocico y la punta de las patitas de un color marrón achocolatado mientras que su pelaje era un ocre sucio.

-Yo, Kakashi!

-El.. el perro habló!

-Urusai!

-Sumimasen, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Inu-san.

El perrito volteó la cabeza en su dirección.

-Me gustan tus modales. Por cierto, me llamo Pakkun. Qué quieres que haga, Kakashi?

-Bueno, crees que puedes seguir este rastro?

Olió el pedazo de tela oscuro que Kakashi le estaba ofreciendo.

-Me insultas? Es un rastro fácil de seguir.

-_Me preunto por qué._

-Oe, niños. Síganme.

Saltó por el agujero que había hecho Shikamaru. Los demás lo siguieron mecánicamente.

-Oe, Gai.

* * *

Los dos estaban bajando las escaleras. Se detuvieron en seco. 

Era Kiba... Comiendo los restos de un cuerpo y la sangre aún no coagula, por lo que acababa de ser matado. Levantó la cabeza y se fue por un agujero.

No podían creer lo que acababan de ver.

La sed de sangre.

La urgencia de matar.

La necesidad de venganza.

Todo estaba expresado en esos terroríficos ojos negros. Esos terroríficos ojos negros que parecían sacados de la bestia más infame que lograras encontrar. No podían entender como elInuzuka había llegado tan bajo -o en todo caso a ser tan salvaje-, o que lo había poseído para comportar se de esa manera. Sólo querían levantarse de esa pesadilla. No querían estar más con eso. No querían estar cerca de esa.. cosa que hace poco tiempo había estado alimentándose de carne fresca. Carne humana. Carne de _tu misma especie_. Resultaba algo tan asqueroso, bajo y repulsivo. Kakashi y Gai se miraron.

* * *

Se encontraba saltando, de árbol en árbol, de rama en rama, inspeccionando absolutamente todos los aspectos de la guerra. 

Sus pies descalzos se sentían maltratados por la rugosa cortesa de los árboles que se encontraban alrededor, estaban hasta sangrando un poco. Su piel suave se hallaba continuamente astillada y la planta de sus delicados pies estaba sangrando bastante.

Era muy hermoso, y desde lejos se podría decir que tendría unos ocho años. El cabello rubio dorado, que recordaba más al sol que al frío metal se movía con elegancia, mientras los mechones rubios adornaban su carita aquerubinada muy elegantemente.

Y en la cara, estaban los ojos más hermosos que uno pudiera imaginar: Ojos color azul oceáno, como si sus padres hubieran ido al mar sólo para buscar ese color.

Aunque el pequeño era mucho más que eso.

Él era Kitsune no Hi, el arma máxima de Hi no Kuni, una completa fuerza en potencia capaz de acabar con ejéercitos enteros, si se le da el correcto entrenamiento.

Aunque seguía habiendo un problema con ese niño. Seguía siendo un niño. No importaba por cuantos entrenamientos hubiera pasado para librarse de esas emociones molestas que podían interferir en una batalla, el se negaba a desprenderse de ellas, por lo que su espíritu permanecía inocente, intacto.

Pero en este momento llevaba los ojos fríos, sin ninguna emoción, como los de un verdadero asesino. Esos ojos podrían congelar a cualquiera.

-Kitsune-sama.

-Sí?

-Tanubi-san me pidió que le diera esto. Me dijo que quería que te mantuvieras en contacto con nosotros en todo momento.

Abrió la mano y allí vió un pequeño comunicador negro. Lo ató y se lo puso en la oreja.

-Arigato, Tatsuo-kun.

El ANBU desapareció tan rápido como había venido. El rubio se dirigió a las puertas de Konoha, cuando a través de su visión avanzada (2) vió a un grupo de invasores de Sunagakure y Otogakure moviéndose furtivamente.

No perdió tiempo y apareció delante de ellos.

-Eh, lindura, que haces aquí afuera?

No respondió, se puso en una posición que ninguno reconoció (n/a: como la d rock lee o neji) sólo que la mano izquierda estaba en puño estaba en puño y la derecha no.

Fueron contra él con intento -fallido- de matarlo. Desapareció y apareció detrás de ellos, en una postura relajada. Uno de los jounin -de entre los jounin y chuunin que estaban- fue y desapareció y apareció en el lugar donde una décima de segundo antes habia estado el kitsune, mientras el niño aparecía detrás de él.

-_Está intentando jugar con nuestras mentes._

De repente le faltó el aire y el mundo se volvió negro.

Los otros ninja vieron lo que había ocurrido. El capitán se lanzó contra el niño de hermosos ojos azules, cuando este apareció detrás de él y con sus uñas tan largas que casi parecían garras y con una fuerza inhumana le mató. Le había atravesado una parte del corazón y del pulmón izquierdo con el brazo.

Volvió la cabeza hacia ellos y empezó a reír inocentemente, sacándolos fuera de sí. En ese momento los ojos se veían tan inocentes e intocables... Aunque un brazo estuviera atravesado por el cuerpo inerte de un enemigo. Se quitó el cuerpo del enemigo y se limpio un poco de la sangre que escurría por su brazo y fue contra ellos a un combate más serio.

Uno le intentó dar con un kunai, cosa que fácilmente eludió gracias a su baja estatura y le dió de lleno en el mentón con una patada, se volteó rápidamente y le desgarró la garganta.

-_No estoy de humor para esto_.

Puso una cara más seria y empezó a evadir los ataques, lo que le preocupaba era lo que estaba viendo más adelante así que le urgía apresurarse mientras los demás ninjas estaban distraídos intentando darle. Esquivó un golpe, mientras corría a toda velocidad.

-Kimiko-sensei, vaya con algunos ANBUs, por favor, que Orochimaru está peleando contra Hokage-sama y no se ve bien.

-Kai!

Un sello explosivo que estaba debajo de él explotó y lo estrelló contra un árbol mientras sus pies sangraban. Escrutando la dirección desde donde vino el grito, sintió una presencia de chakra, muy débil, por lo demás podría ser un civil huyendo, pero no estaba seguro de eso. Escuchó un crujido de ramas y cuándo se volteó vió a un shinobi con dos katanas, un maestro de kenjutsu.

El ninja le sonrió burlonamente, mientras Naruto corría de lado y saltaba con intendo de darle una patada, pero el ninja la detuvo con la parte chata de su espada, con una cara de indiferencia, luego, corrió hacia máxima velocidad contra él; espadas en mano. Naruto, que estaba arrodillado en el piso, giró y lo esquivó, poniéndose de pie en el acto y, aprovechando la distracción, le barrió los pies con su pierna. El ninja cayó en el piso pero rompió la caída (3) -con espada y todo-, y cuando el rubio le iba a desgarrar el tronco con sus garras lo detuvo, poniéndole la cabeza entre las espadas, como una tijera, lo que lo detuvo en seco, lo que hizo que el ninja sonriera de medio lado, y luego, siniestramente, en un movimiento rápido, lo decapitó.

La cabeza, con un mohín sorprendido, se cayó, rodando hasta quedar al lado del enemigo, mientras que el cuerpo, ya sin vida, cayó limpiamente sobre el shinobi, que sonrió complacido ante su hazaña. Le miró la cara. Pensó que podría practicar un poco de necrofilia, mientras miraba la hermosa cabeza del niño. Empezó a desvestirle la yukata -estaba sentado sobre las caderas del cádaver-, quedando sólo en calzoncillos y cuando se los estaba bajando la cabeza se pone de pie fantasmagóricamente y mientras un hilo de sangre baja por la comisura de la boca y empezó a gesticular lentamente.

-Ya estás satisfecho?

La voz parecía venir de todas partes, como si no viniera de la misma dirección en que estaba la cabeza.

El ninja abrió los ojos casi el doble de lo normal, mientras observaba a la cabeza hablar lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba estremeciéndose, sudaba frío y corrientes eléctricas le azotaban la espalda -aunque no necesariamente de placer- mientras veía a lo que se oponía a toda regla natural. _Genjutsu? No, lo dudo._ Se quedó pasmado, su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes. Algo estaba mal, estaba lleno de terror. Empezó a buscar la vaga presencia de hilos de chakra a su alrededor, pero no logró encontrar nada. Nada de nada.

De repente sintió un golpe en el mentón, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y se cayó torpemente hacia atrás mientras el cuerpo acéfalo se levantaba lentamente, apoyándose sobre las rodillas, como si lo hubieran acabado de golpear con algo muy pesado o como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio -aunque considerando la falta de peso debido al apéndice faltante esto no resultaba tan extraño-. El cuerpo se sacudió el polvo y prosiguió a atarse la yukata con un bonito moño en la parte de atrás mientras los ojos de la cabeza lo observaban cuidadosamente.

Se paró tranquilamente a esperar un ataque del shinobi enemigo, mientras la cabeza del niño lo miraba con una mueca maníaca, pero el ninja se recompuso, cogió sus espadas y se puso en una pose de un estilo más bien defensivo, con el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás y la espada apuntando hacia el cuerpo y el derecho adelante, con la espada en posición horizontal para bloquear los ataques que se le ocurrieran.

El cádaver empezó a correr contra él y desapareció enfrente suyo, de repente pareció detrás suyo y le dió un codazo que hizo que atravesara el tronco de un par de árboles. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de desprenderse de la desagradable sensación y decidió asumir una postura diferente, mientras atacaba al acéfalo. La cabeza observaba con mucho interés, mientras los ojos eran de un morado brillante.

El Suna-nin fue contra él e intentó darle una patada, pero el cuerpo la detuvo con sus manos, y usó su fuerza contra él, estampándolo en el piso. Chasqueó la lengua con rabia mientras se masajeaba un costado, dónde tenía un dolor muy agudo, tal vez una costilla rota mientras miraba con rabia al cádaver caminante. En un arranque de rabia intentó darle un puñetazo en el área más lógica en caso de una situación de emergencia... Si no hubiera olvidado por un segundo que él mismo le había cercenado la cabeza.

Cuando estaba dando el puñete, segundos después el cuerpo lo agarró por la articulación del hombro y lo estrelló contra el piso. Cuando el ninja se estaba levantando, vió una parte de la tierra rajarse. Cuando estuvo totalmente incorporado vió que salía una mano, con garras igual a la del cuerpo y empezó a retroceder, temblando ligermente, porque sabía que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Salió el pequeño rubio, entero, mientras las manos se movían perfectamente, controlando cada mínimo detalle de los movimientos de la cabeza y el cuerpo. _Hilos de chakra_. De pronto, una nube de humo rodeó al acéfalo y a su cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de un amigo.

-Kintaro...

Tenía el cabello negro, corto y muy desordenado, mientras los ojos estaban blancos, perdidos, sin demostrar ninguna emoción en particular. Se volvió con rabia hacia el zorrito, en un vano intento de vengar la muerte de un compañero, cegado por la ira y por la furia. Empuñó sus dos katanas, agarrándolas con tal fuerza que se estaba lastimando su propia mano y se preguntaba porque un niño podía ser tan caradura como para matar a un ninja sin pensárselo dos veces.

Mirando al cuerpo, podría decirse que había sido matado hace poco, puesto que aún salía sangre caliente por la herida en donde le descabezó. Posiblemente él mismo había matado a su compañero. El niño le puso hilos de chakra a todas sus articulaciones y coyunturas (n/a: Como hizo Chiyo con Saku), incluso a la boca y le hizo un jutsu de voz para hacer como que le estaba atacando, aparte de un **Henge** para mantenerlo encubierto y no se diera cuenta de que era Kintaro-sempai y lo había estado controlando bajo tierra, cuando el creía que había sido desde la espesura de los bosques de Konoha, intentando buscar señales de hilos de chakra, aunque en realidad nunca los iba a encontrar porque estaban saliendo desde abajo, encubriendo su presencia.

Se posicionó y empezó a correr a toda máquina contra el pequeño que movía los hilos, con las katanas cruzadas, para hacerle lo mismo que le obligó a hacer a su amigo pero el cuerpo se interpuso entre él y el ojiazul, mientras lo atravesaba con la espada, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar salió otro rubio de la espesura, que le dió una patada, privándole de una de sus espadas.

El ninja se mordió el labio. Esta pelea estaba demorando demasiado, y el hecho de que estuviera resultando tan imprevisible retrasaba más el asunto.

El cuerpo se sacó la katana del costado y la sostuvo con las dos manos, en posición de ataque, mientras el otro rubio estaba tranquilo y relajado, contrastando con lacara seria del que estaba controlando los hilos. Aunque ahora los movimientos del cuerpo eran más sutiles y adivinó el porqué: Como ya había deshecho el **Henge** ya no tenía que seguirla controlando, por lo que las dos manos estaban manejando al cuerpo.

Con su mano libre, sacó unos shuriken y empezó a lanzarlos uno a uno contra el ¿clon? del rubio que estaba corriendo en semicírculo con la intención de atacarlo de costado, pero era demasiado rápido para él, atacarlo directamente, así que decidió iniciar un genjutsu.

El cuerpo de su amigo quedó tendido en el piso, porque el **Bunshin** que lo estaba controlando desapareció en una nube de humoy el niño lo miraba fijamente con el terror escrito en la cara, retorcediendo lentamente, seguramente reviviendo alguna mala experiencia.

_"Si __no eres buen niño y sacas un puntaje perfecto habrá un "castigo""._

_-------------_**Inicio Genjutsu------------**

Naruto se tapo la boca y los ojos se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, pero luego reaccionó y se puso en pelea, mientras el bosque poco a poco se hacía más espeso y se escuchaban sonidos de animales en todas partes, mientras que la tierra que estaba sus pies se volvía fangosa y era díficil mantenerse en pie.

Salió un tigre de una talla monstruosa que fue hacia él, mientra sel ninja no se veía en parte alguna.

Lo cortó con las garras y en las dos mitades empezaron a crecer, casi como regurgitando, las mitades que les faltaban. Fue retrocediendo y apareció detrás de el un oso, de proporciones gargantuescas, que lo apalstó con un agudo golpe que resonó en todos los huesos. Con mucho esfuerzo, se quitó la garra de encima y lanzó al oso a otro lugar mientras buscaba casi con desesperación al autor del genjutsu. Los tigres estaban cada vez más cerca, a lo que el niño los volvió a cortar, saliendo, más tigres.

-Ya no eres tan valiente, eh?

Tragó con fuerza, intentando localizar la fuente de la voz.

Empezó a cortar a los tigres, desesperado por encontrar una salida, pero justo cuando del fango salió un mono y lo empezó a ahorcar se intentó serenar, recordadndo lo que le habían dicho en el entrenamiento sobre situaciones como estas. Empezó a liberar chakra, si podía superar la cantidad de chakra que el ninja estaba poniendo en el genjutsu, podría tornarlo todo a su favor.

Poco a poco los animales empezaron a desaparecer y resultó que el Suna-nin estaba delante de él, y quedó sorprendido por lo que había hecho el pelaíto. De su cara desapareció todo color vió que Naruto se empezaba a caer, como unamasa de enredaderas hasta que sólo quedó un campo de flores muy coloridas.

Comenzó a crecer una caléndula, pero de tamaño extra grande y cuando se empezaron a desenrrollar los pétalos quedó algo parecido a una venus atrapamoscas saliendo de la flor, en vez de los estambres, que se abrió, dejando caer una viscosidad amarilla al piso.

Fue a por él, pero saltó hacia atrás, pero la cosa se sumergió en la tierra como si fuera agua y salió en el lugar dónde estaba parado, pero logró esquivarla justo a tiempo, justo en eso, apenas sus pies se posaron sobre la tierra, empezó a crecer un robusto tronco alrededor de él, aprisionándolo, cual serpiente.

La venus atrapamoscas volteó hacia él y a medida que se lo iba comiendo el tronco retrocedía. Cuando estuvo dentro, vió una especie de cámara que estaba extrañamente iluminada. Caminando encontró una especie de saco transparente y carnoso donde estaba un cuerpo desnudo con pelo largo negro cubriéndolo uspendido en una sustancia amarilla de la que parecía provenir la luz.

Cuando se acercó vió que era la cara de Kinatro Kintaro y no pudo evitar decir su nombre a lo que 'Kintaro' pareció despertar y lo miró con ojos rojos de pupilas alargadas y con colmillos que sobresalían de la comisura del labio y lo intentó atacar con las garras que le habían crecido en lugar de uñas y retrocedió asustado mientras el saco se contorsionaba con ese movimiento, pero una espina salió del punto de donde estaba el saco suspendido en el techo y lo travesó, luego el saco se infló y la corteza se tornó dura y un grito muy agudo resonó por todo el pasillo y repentinamente el sacó se secó, quedando algunos agujeros que alguna vez recubrió la membrana entre las venas que irrigaban el saco. Salió un brazo goteando de sangre por uno de los agujeros y cuando empezó a observar mejor, el interior estaba lleno de espinas atravesando el cuerpo inerte.

Haciendo acopiode valor, siguió por el pasillo. Allí también había otro saco colgado del techo, pero este tenía un pequeño desnudo de pelo rubio larguísimo, y al contrario de 'Kintaro', no estaba en posició fetal sino que estaba más bien como suspendido libremente, como sentado y parecía estar recubierto de un ligero pelaje naranja, y sus orejas humanas habían subido hasta ambos lados de la parte superior de la cabeza, estaban alargadas, más anchas y la parte externa también tenía un ligero pelaje naranja. Observó que le salía una especie de apéndice de la parte de atrás, que era pelón como una cola de rata. Miró al fondo del pasillo y había una especie de kitsune o de ookami, de pelaje naranja y gran número de colas suspendido en la misma posición que el ¿niño?.

Cuando lo observó era el niño con el que había estado peleando, con curiosidad palpó el saco. Abrió unos ojos rojos. El ninja retrocedió mientras temblaba y el niñito lo miró frente a frente. Se acercó un poco comfiadamente y de pronto empezó a intentar desgarrar el saco dónde se encontraba para herirlo. El saco se empezó a contorsionar otra vez y el Suna-nin esperaba que pasara lo mismo que con el saco de Kintaro, pero al parecer la fortuna no le iba a conceder esa gracia.

En una culminación de sus intentos, logró desgarrar de una vez por todas el saco carnoso que lo contenía y salió mientras en sus pequeños ojos rojos se delucían unas intenciones... diábolicas.

Agarró al shinobi por el cuello y lo estrelló contra el piso y lo empezó a recubrir una especie de segunda piel, por lo que dedujo que debía ser algo así como el nacimiento de esa membrana que parecía gestar a esos individuos extraños. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y los abrió. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo o sintiendo. Estaba en una posición cómoda, y veía el destruido saco de 'Kintaro', lo que le indicaba que había sido real. Por otro lado el pequeño estaba en su saco, así que eso podría haber sido una ilusión. Había luz, mucha luz... Y sus movimientos se sentían más libres, casi como flotando. miró sus brazos y abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

Estaba desnudo, y el cabello le había crecido. Cuando miro al lugar donde se suponía que debía estar su virilidad no había nada. Nada. No había más diferencia entre él y una vulgar mujer. Era un individuo anómalo, asexuado, producto de una mente enferma que en esos instantes, estaba jugando con la suya. Se palpó. No había nada, ni una cavidad, tan sólo era más piel y músculo que recubria la parte baja de la pelvis.

Observó mejor y podía ver las venas que rodeaban a los sacos y que estaba suspendido en el mismo líquido amarillento del que provenía la luz que lo había cegado unos momentos atrás.

La parte de enfrente del saco se empezó a cristalizar hasta poder ver un reflejo suyo. No había cambiado en nada, salvo que ahora tenía el pelo largo y estaba flotando en una sustancia gelatinosa sin ropa.

Y luego algo le hizo contener la respiración. Sus ojos se estaban volviendo rojos. Cuando terminaron de volverse rojos observó -y sintió- como una pelusilla naranja le empezaba a recubrir el cuerpo mientras las orejas se le iban subiendo a la parte de arriba de la cabeza, cuando estuvieron arriba se empezaron a volver más anchas hasta que estuvo totalmente cubierto de pelos, y su cara se volvía más delgada, los ojos más rasgados, la punta de las orejas negras, y hasta ahora no había notado el apéndice carnoso y pelón que tenía se le estaba recubriendo de pelos largos e hirsutos hasta parecer una cola, mientras la boca y la nariz se alargaban, transformándose en un hocico y las manos y pies se le atrofiaban hasta volverse patas vulgares de animal y todo esto lo observaba en profundo shock.

Cuando vió el espejo estaba convertido en un kitsune. Sin saberlo, una espina comenzaba a salir de la parte de arriba del saco, y no lo supo hasta que la tuvo clavada en la mitad de la espalda. Y cuando eso ocurrió, veía como de pronto se hacía más espacioso el interior de aquel saco y vió, con horror, como de las paredes -ahora lejanas- se iban solidificando una especie de agujas y luego se contrajo abruptamente.

------------**Fin Genjutsu**------------

Y el grito del ninja fue lo único que se escuchó...

Naruto miró a su presa satisfecho, estaba gritando de dolor. Caminó pesadamente hasta ponerse al lado del Suna-nin y le desgarró la garganta tranquilamente. Ya había terminado su pequeño problema con este tipo.

Sintió un gran desplante de chakra en la dirección del muro de Konoha y miró con sus ojos morados y de pupilas alargadas. Había una serpiente destruyendo todo el muro y aterrorizando a las personas. Aunque también vió lo de Sabaku no pero decidió que la serpiente era más urgente.

* * *

Kiba estaba corriendo sin cesar. No quería dejar que Hinata peleara bajo ninguna circunstancia porque su corazón aún estaba muy débil después de la pelea con Neji. Saltó con habilidad por la rama de un árbol. Había concentrado casi todo su chakra en hacer el **Bunshin** de Akamaru, y confiaba en la fidelidad de su can (n/a: no sab q tan fiel) y en sus instintos (n/a: q dulc kchorrito fue alla arriba no creen?), por lo que sabía que debía estar bien. 

Se detuvo en seco. Había sentido a los dos Suna-nins de enante y no se hallaba en condiciones de pelear, sólo esperaba quese hallaran lo suficientemente debilitados para que desistieran de perseguirlos.

Ahí se aparecieron, con su mirada arrogante. Dejó a Hinata debajo de un árbol y se puso en posición de pelea. Ya desde el estadio, cuando estaban huyendo, le había dicho claramente que no quería que se metiese en la pelea porque aún estaba débil, y en caso de que pasase algo la quería ver huyendo. Apenas tenía reservas de chakra, pero se determinó a utilizar sus últimas energías físicas para salvar a su amiga.

Los tres Suna-nins se pusieron en posición de pelea dispuestos a vengar a su compañero. Fueron al mismo tiempo contra Kiba y le empezaron a dar una paliza.

Uno se le apareció por detrás y le dió una patada en medio de la espalda, mientras que el otro aprovechó para darle un puñete en el flanco y el último le dió una patada en el medio de la cara, cosa que lo estrelló contra un árbol. Se levantó débilmente, las rodillas le temblaban, este daño físico le había hecho más mella que los demás y encima el desgaste era muy grande debido a la debilidad por las cantidades extremadamente bajas de chkra en su organismo.

-**Gatsuuga**!

Fue por el ninja de la derecha que le quedaba más cerca, pero lo esquivó fácilmente.

Su ataque fue en vano, era muy lento, en cambio estos ninjas, aunque no estuvieran al cien sabían aprovechar mejor las condiciones de batalla. Estaba parado débilmente, esperando a que lo derrotaran cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas jadeando pesadamente, como si le costara respirar (n/a: no diré nada... pro es obvio).

-**Byakuugan**!

Emepezaron a patear a Kiba , hasta que tosía sangre, y cuando uno empuñó un kunai y le iba a dar un golpe mortal mientras Kiba asumía tranquilamente su muerte, una sombra se interpuso entre ellos protegiendo al Inuzuka.

-**Jyuuken Hakke Rokujyuuyon Shou**!

El ninja cayó con los puntos vitales mayores -los ocho principales- y menores -los demás- cerrados. Hinata estaba protegiéndolo, jadeando mucho, había usado mucho chakra parta moverse a esa velocidad alucinante y aún le pesaban las heridas de la batalla contra su propio primo. Uno de los jounin estaba fuera de combate, pero aún quedaban dos más.

Se le intentaron acercar, pero los esquivó graciosamente, economizando al máximo el chakra que usaba en sus movimientos para hacerlos más rápidos, no bstante, apenas puso los pies en el suelo -había saltado- uno de ellos se le apareció al lado y le dió un golpe fortísimo en el estómago y la estrelló contra un árbol, pero la heredera Hyuuga se levantó y se dispuso a seguir luchando. Que otra opción tenía? Al menos una vez en su vida tenía que ser un poco orgullosa de sí misma.

Se puso sería y fue contra ellos, le intentaron dar otro golpe -que acertó-, no sin antes que hinata le dejara de regalito un **Jyuuken** que lo dejara tambaleante por un rato.

Cayó de rodillas y tosió un poco de sangre, pero se levantó con mucho esfuerzo. Cuando uno la iba a golpear solo golpeó a su compañero, mientras Hinata apareció en un 'puf' jadeando en el lugar dónde originalmente estaba el tipo, y empezó a toser más sangre, había tomado una buena parte de sus reservas de chakra cambiarse con el compañero del otro ninja en lugar de usar un tronco, o una hoja o algo por el estilo. Se le intentaron acercar, pero Hinata intentó poner su última defensa y de paso inflingir un poco de daño a sus oponentes, ya que ahora todo dependíade si ella ganaba o perdía esta pequeña batalla.

-**Shougo Hakke Rokuujyuuyon Shou**!

Uno de los dos jounins se agarró el brazo, mejor no acercarse.

Hinata se dobló un poco mientras se sujetaba el estómago y vomito sangre y una cosa carnosa que parecía tejido y su cuerpo no resistió más. Simplemente se desmayó. Kiba como pudo se arrastró hasta el lado de la Hyuuga y la agarró protectivamente mientras la acomodaba sobre su regazo.

Cuando los iban a atacar una sombra decapitó a uno y atravesó a otro con el brazo.

-Akamaru! Arigato...

Akamaru estaba todo embadurnado de sangre en su apariencia humana, especialmente alrededor de los brazos, la boca y las mejillas. Kiba le bajó la capucha y lo comenzó a mimar como un cachorro.

En eso llegaron Kakashi y Gai.

-Qué pasó? -inquirió Kakashi-.

-Unos Suna-nins nos atacaron así que deje a Akamaru a cargo.

Observaron a Akamaru. Los dos Konoha-nins recién llegados suspiraron con alivio al ver que había sido Akamaru y no Kiba que había comido tan funestamente de los cádaveres de los enemigos. En eso Akamaru hace 'puf' y queda en su apariencia normal, es decir, la de perro.

* * *

Aja! trmine! 

C q c me fue la ostia, onda o lo q sea con lo d Akamaru, pro los prros son bn closos con sus dueños

y creo q c me salio la venita sadica con el fic (Inner: crees? Crees? CREES? CLARO q c t salio la vena sadik akaso no viste cuando scribias la part d la plea d naru?? Yo: Bueno...)

Fijense, cuando tnia como dos años una empleada me pgaba (aun me acuerdo dl nombre d la dsgraciada!) y mi prro blackie c la pasaba ladrando y cuando tnia la oportunidad la mordia -tengo buena memoria! YAY!-

dudo q vayan a exagerar los dmas prros como Akamaru pro bueno, s mi fic

Lamento que la scena de pelea d Kakashi fuera tan corta, pro s q no c me ocurria nada, tnia un bloqueo!!

ok, miren:

(1) **Ippon Sionage**: Movimiento d judo en el cual al oponente se le agarra del brazo y del antebrazo y se le tira, utilizando su propia fuerza contra él -o por lo menos eso le ntndi al sensei-. Creo q asi c scribe. Si no es asi, x favor q alguien me lo diga y corrijo

(2) **Visión Avanzada**: Ok, para mas referencias, ver el capitulo 6 "Graduación y Conflicto"

(3) **Romper Caída**: Bueno, en judo, es cuando amortiguas la caida dandole fuertemente al piso con el brazo a unlado, justo cuando stas a punto d tokrlo --- ESO DUELE cuando no sabs como hacrlo bn

Creo q eso es todo,

graxias x los reviews y djen muxos mas!!!


	14. La Guerra de Konoha III

**Capítulo 14**

**La Guerra de Konoha III**

**¿Reencuentro?**

* * *

Hola!

Ya me van a recriminar... Que esta tipa sí habla pero no escribe y bla, bla, bla...

Bueno, la razón por la que estuve tan fumada y me había ido de farra durante todo este tiempo, además de lás estúpidas razones de mi nota de autor es que he estado leyendo otros ff (me debería dar vergüenza, pero el vicio está demasiado bueno pa' dejarlo). Y las tareas. He tenido unos bimestres horribles con Matemáticas, la Semana Cultural de Historia y Geografía, los proyectos de Programación; los trabajos de Operación de Computadoras y Artística y Religión (no son duros, pero laaargo).

Y la razón porque lo escribo todo nice, sin mis abreviaturas usuales es que me he ido mucho tiempo. Hay que ser considerado.

Mi lista de prioridades:

1. El siguiente de Mare Nostrum (4)  
2. El 15 de Renacer (Insistencia y Caos)  
3. Los Siguientes de Kirikura to Kousen (3 y 4)  
4. El 16 de Renacer (Vuelta de Tsunade)  
5. Los siguientes de Destrozo (3 y 4)

Ahora!! los reviews!!

_**Mireya Humboldt:** Gracias!! Es que no se me ocurría más nada y como el tiempo está todo sincronizado... La idea original era que fuera un capi sobre la guerra nada más y no dejarlos a medio filo con el suspenso pero resultó muy largo así que lo partí en tres... Por eso los tiempos y algunos eventos parecen repetirse una y otra vez y no es así... Sólo se 'sincronizan' con los otros. Tal vez suba el capi como Kami manda en mi profile._

_**teddy666**: Si te pasaste por aquí, tal vez pudiste comprobar que tu sugerencia fue la primera que seguí jajajajajajajajajaja. Ya serios, gracias por el review y disfruta leyendo. Y creo que eso de lo del comunicador y el ANBU se responden en este mismo capítulo (si quieres ve la respuesta directamente salta a la última parte donde Kimiko conversa con Yahada)._

_**Lana-san:** Epa! alguien nuevo! gracias por el review y la paciencia de santa que me tienes._

_**sabaku no mika**: Por Jashin, que review más largo!! Ni caso me hagas que lo disfruté mucho leyendo y por favor léetelo todo! No te preocupes yo no dejo ideas abandonadas, sólo las que me dan pereza escribir. Y respecto a lo del ff de Panamá (si es que te interesa, si no saltáte esta parte hasta el siguiente punto) me he puesto a investigar un poquito sobre el Español así que lo quité porque me demoraré mucho más que con éste, además que acá trato de lugares reales y hay que tener demasiado buena la memoria. Y ni modo por las faltas, yo necesito un beta n.nU; pensaba en Cari-sama pero YO soy la que tengo que ser beta de sus ff (y hace rato que no me los pasa porque no soy su beta oficial sino que me los da por el messenger) así que no tengo beta y me mortifican mis errores... YukiOnna no viene en un buen rato (pero ya la comencé a escribir, ya viene pronto, pronto) y eso de tener buenas ideas se le llama nada qué hacer porque eso de ser hija de padres divorciados es un plomo porque se mortifican y te hacen todo para que nada te traume..._

_**Arcangel: **Ya va, ya va... Qué me ven, acaso tengo cara de pulpo?? Dejando la mala onda aparte gracias por el review y la paciencia, la paciencia que tienes y por pasarte a leer el ff, jajajaja._

Seguirían siguiendo este ff aunque resulte una cosa larga y monstruosa de como 30 capis?

Y es que lo único que hago cuando empiezo a escribir un proyecto es imaginar el esqueleto, osea nada más tengo el principio y el final cuando empiezo; lo del medio es que voy tomando ideas por aquí, ideas por allá... Saca la cuenta y date cuenta! Mal chiste jajajaja cari-sama si hubiera entendido (y mis compañeros de salón). Es como decir que el cuento se escribe sólo.

Por ejemplo: Mi 1-shot ya va por 12 páginas y no he llegado al meollo del asunto. No sé escribir historias cortas, no como le salen a **cari-sama** o **o-o-Nekoi-o-o **o sea, súper cortitos.

**Capítulo**: 19 páginas

**Fanfiction**: 74 páginas (es que yo ya llevaba la cuenta de las páginas para así escribir capítulos largos y en el capítulo 13 lo había dejado a 55 páginas)

Cambio y fuera... (El próximo capítulo prepárense para el terror de mi pereza de escribir)

* * *

Sai se encontraba en un árbol cerca de las termas de Konoha, observando con atención al sennin, que miraba feliz a través de un hueco a las mujeres desnudas. No podía creer lo pervertido que era. Miró con atención el boceto de la libreta de hojas amarillas; era de un hombre y una mujer en una posición bastante comprometedora. Claro que para él sólo era un estudio de la figura humana pero para el peliblanco era un motivo para saltar con una hemorragia en la nariz.

Jiraiya dejó de observar a las mujeres y volteó la cabeza hacia dónde se encontraba Sai, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba con él para andar tan silencioso. Se rascó un poco la cabeza. Sai lo notó y le mostró el boceto.

-¿Así?

-No era de eso de lo que quería hablar –dijo en un tono serio, dejando de lado el material xxx que normalmente no hubiera rechazado-, ¿nervioso?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre los exámenes del día de hoy.

-¡Bah! Para alguien como tú eso debe ser pan comido. Eres un tensai de cabeza a pies.

-No me refiero a eso –musitó hastiado, entornando los ojos-.

Jiraiya bufó y volvió a su 'tarea'. Ese chiquillito lo había puesto de mal humor con unas cuantas palabras saladas. Hasta que dolía semejante malcriadez. Ni modo. Sólo tenía 12 años. No ha matado, no se ha enfrentado al verdadero dolor, no ha tenido decepciones. Bien protegido del mundo. ¿Qué se podía esperar de un niño como ése?

El pelinegro miró el reloj. Más le valía que se encaminara al estadio. Si no su puntualidad iba a zozobrar y no quería que le pusieran un mote relacionado con Kakashi y su manía de tardarse.

* * *

Llegó la pelea que la mayoría de la multitud estaba esperando: Sasuke vs. Gaara.

Reinaba un silencio mortal. Las tribunas miraban exaltadas a la pelea que iba a tomar lugar en el seno del Estadio, sobre esa grama verde y ciertos árboles caídos de tantos combates y batallas. Los genin de este período habían sido impresionantes, pero aquí no había lugar para dejar una impresión profunda.

Sólo para la perfección.

Y esto era algo que sabía muy bien Uchiha Sasuke. Alto para su edad, piel pálida, calentadores de brazos algo extraños y blanco hueso, camiseta manga cortas negra de cuello alto, peinado extraño y una actitud que para cualquier extraño gritaba a leguas '¡maldito!'; ese era el último Uchiha –Itachi no contaba porque era un maldito criminal a la buena de Dios-.

Y, por cierto, había llegado tarde gracias a cierto peliplateado que observaba atentamente desde las tribunas.

Enfrente de él estaba "El Azote de Suna", pelirrojo, con una calabaza de algo que parecía arcilla en la espalda, ropas típicas de un beduino, y una camiseta de mallas que asomaba por entre su atuendo, dándole un aspecto fiero y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

-_Azote de Suna, ¿eh?; vamos a ver cuánto tiempo duras._

Se miraban atentamente, como calculando su fuerza, y en eso el Uchiha decidió –con la arrogancia típica y algo mortal de su clan que sus amigos habían medio curado- lanzarse a la ofensiva primero. Ya había aprendido que las técnicas del Sabaku residían principalmente en la defensa.

Empezó a correr a toda velocidad, con el flamante Sharingan activado en sus ojos, dando vueltas por el flujo de chakra que iba a sus ojos. Apareció a un lado del Suna-nin, y justo cuando le iba a dar un derechazo -la arena ya se había levantado instintivamente para protegerlo-, desapareció y le intentó barrer los pies en un movimiento circular con las manos en el suelo. Sin embargo, la arena fue más rápida que él. El pelirrojo le miró con los brazos cruzados, desafiante.

Sasuke no se amilanó y empezó a hacer una serie de golpes rápidos intentando penetrar el escudo de arena tal y como lo había hecho Lee, de quién había copiado el taijutsu, pero era imposible.

* * *

Maito Gai frunció las pobladas cejas. No creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. No podía creer que Kakashi hubiera ido tan lejos como para copiar el taijutsu de Lee para enseñárselo al joven Uchiha.

Se movió incómodo en su puesto. Era sorprendente lo rápido que había asimilado el estilo, claro que tener el Sharingan ayudaba bastante. Sintió el esbozo de una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Claro que no estaba ni cerca de Lee y para poder llegarle al escudo del Sabaku no se necesitaría algo más que un simple doujutsu. Años de sudor, entrenamiento y lágrimas.

¡Ah! La genialidad del Uchiha no podía contra la pericia de Lee, su estudiante lleno de juventud primaveral. Y tampoco podían contra la del Hito.

El siempre había creído que los genios eran unas personas que se encerraban en sus propios mundos –como Kakashi-, para escapar de la presión que los demás ejercían sobre ellos. O se volvían unas personas demacradas por algún trauma de tantos en esta vida –como Neji-, pero ver al Hito tan sano y lleno de vida era refrescante. Sí, era un genio. Y no necesitó un Byakuugan, un Sharingan o cualquier Kekkei Genkai. Personas como él le hacían creerse sus propias palabras de que cualquier persona podía llegar a ser un genio.

Y hasta los genios se pueden fabricar. Claro que Maito Gai no lo sabía, pero un par de ANBUs sí.

* * *

Sasuke resopló. Esa técnica era muy desgastante físicamente. Estaba frustrado. Sacó tres kunai, y se los lanzó, esperando que su puntería surtiera efecto. La persistente arena volvió a escudarlo. ¿Es que no se le agotaban las reservas de chakra? Estaba seguro que para mover semejante cantidad de arena se necesitaban cantidades inmensas de chakra.

Saltó hacia atrás cuando un ataque de arena se dirigió hacia él.

Justo en el momento en que movió la vista, Gaara aprovechó el momento para hacer su jugada. Cuando Sasuke se volteó a ver eran _dos_ Gaaras. Con uno era malo. Claro que ya había visto este tipo de técnicas gracias a los Mizu Bunshin de Sai, pero eso no significaba que porque las hiciera éste fueran menos peligrosas.

Eligió al Gaara que estaba en la posición en que había visto a Gaara por última vez –unos cuantos segundos atrás-. Este le estaba sonriendo burlonamente mientras esquivaba sus ataques con un taijutsu sorprendente. Patada de flanco, bloqueo de Gaara; puñete, golpe para Sasuke; otro golpe, pero esta vez Sasuke lo esquiva agachándose y sacando un kunai como un rayo para desgarrarle la garganta. Lo hizo y hasta escuchó un gemido aterido. Sonrió con suficiencia pero cuando se iba incorporando, comprobó que sólo había cortado a través de arena.

La pelea iba a un ritmo relativamente normal de no ser porque el Sabaku no empezó a transformarse en una bestia. Luego un espeso escudo de arena empezó a rodear a Gaara.

-Uchiha… Sasuke! Ven aquí! Acaso tienes miedo?

Sasuke se enfadó. Empezó a hacer una serie rápida de sellos.

-**Chidori**!

Empezó a correr hacia el escudo con la masa de rayos en su mano... (n/a: sí, ya han leído antes esto, pero ants era dsd el punto d vista d la multitud, ahora s el d sasu y un poko d gaa) Gaara apenas tuvo tiempo de formar su última defensa.

Empezó a recubrirse con una especie de cascarón de arena mientras se formaba una especie de ¿ojo flotante? en medio del aire.

Sasuke arremetió con su brazo contra esta coraza. Se formaron unas esquinas que le dejaron muy dañado el brazo, pero estaba muy complacido que al fin había podido hacerle daño al Sabaku no. Sentía su sangre caliente en su brazo.

Sacó su brazo de ahí. La multitud estaba en vilo.

De pronto salió un brazo monstruoso y desproporcionado en relación al cuerpo que le daba sustento, de arena compactada por lo que se veía. Tenía unos tatuajes muy extraños que parecían espirales moradas a través de él. Y ahora la cara –que antes lucía una sonrisa funesta- se veía aún peor… si eso era posible.

-¡Uchiha… Sasuke! ¡Ven aquí… Uchiha! –exclamó mientras la multitud empezaba a alterarse y a atropellarse en las tribunas-. O tienes miedo de que… te mate?! –esto último fue más como un alarido-.

Empezó a reírse, ya no estaba en sus cabales, el chakra que tanto le había costado controlar para disfrutar al máximo de la pelea estaba menoscabando su mente –valga la redundancia-, haciéndole entornar los ojos y desarrollar una sed de sangre extraordinaria.

Quería hacer daño. Quería matar. Quería sentir las entrañas desgarradas de las víctimas en sus propias manos. De pronto de su mente se escapó un pensamiento que anhelaba destruir poco a poco: Uchiha Sasuke. De pronto ya no hubo más mundo que lo que le rodeaba y lo que podía destruir. En ese preciso instante se hacía patente lo que puede sufrir un jinchuuriki por las ambiciones a cambio de su inocencia. La lengua de Gaara humedeció sus labios mirando hambrientamente a la gente de las tribunas, mientras daba tumbos con su brazo espantoso. Primero tenía que salir.

Extendió sus garras, ansioso, y golpeó un muro del estadio –casualmente uno que no tenía pasillos ni escaleras- y salió a por Konoha.

* * *

Baki miró a los demás, mascullando por lo bajo. Habría que comenzar el ataque antes debido al poco o nulo autocontrol de Gaara. Miró a los otros. Enseguida uno asintió y los otros –habían disfrazados de civiles y de ANBU- empezaron a hacer unas señas para comenzar el bendito genjutu. Debían dejar fuera de combate a la mayor cantidad de ninjas posibles para hacer el ataque de una manera precisa y eficaz, tal como Kazekage-sama había dicho; aunque había algo que le preocupaba.

Kazekage-sama había sido muy enfático en que dejaran el Sandaime Hokage para él. Baki frunció el ceño. Era infinitamente más fácil que eligieran a una cuadrilla de ninjas altos para que acabaran con él. Cierto que era uno de los shinobis más poderosos de la historia pero el Sandaime ya se encontraba, ¿cómo decirlo?

En la decadencia.

Sus pasos por el pasillo de piedra sólida le devolvieron el pensamiento a la realidad. Junto las inexistentes cejas tan juntas, que parecían sólo una. Si hubiera tenido cejas, claro está.

Dio un vistazo rápido al pasillo mientras esperaba por los refuerzos.

En eso, la sombra de un niño lo abate y murmura "¡gomen nasai!". Esto lo deja algo confundido, mientras ve a un borrón gris con algo que parece una niña en brazos y un perro persiguiéndole detrás. Suspiró y se reprochó. Se había quedado pasmado por un simple Inuzuka. Era sólo un genin, nada de lo que los refuerzos no pudieron ocuparse. Hizo una señal de mano desconocida y el muro enfrente suyo se convirtió en arena.

* * *

Kimiko abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan descuidada. Había sujetado su katana, cuando se le había venido a la mente que había mandado a Naruto sin un comunicador.

-Takami!

Apareció a un lado suyo un ANBU varón, que en vez de botas de combate negras tenía unas chocolate. Su máscara tenía forma de pájaro, específicamente de halcón, con unas marcas cuadradas a los lados de las cuencas de los ojos.

-Takami, llévale este comunicador a Kitsune. Muévete!

Dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y se fue volando –en sentido figurado, claro está-. Se dedicó a buscar la otra espada. Se cercioró rápidamente que todo estuviera en su lugar. No podía hacerse nada más. Salió del cuartel ANBU, que quedaba en medio del Bosque de Konoha –y por quedar en medio de ahí tenía la seguridad de que iba a encontrar a algún enemigo rondando, buscando la manera de llegar a la torre Hokage-.

Corría a toda velocidad saltando encima de las ramas mientras analizaba la situación.

No iban a haber genins en el ataque por su poca experiencia y porque los únicos que estaban en Konoha eran ese trío, el de los hijos del Kazekage. Los chuunin iban a atacar en escuadrones, probablemente con un jounin al frente para distribuir mejor la fuerza. No iban a haber muchos ANBUs de Suna porque los únicos que estaban eran la escolta del Kazekage. Sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que alguno de los ANBUs vinieran disfrazados de chuunins o jounins, para pasar inadvertido. Se veía que iba a hacer una invasión a gran escala.

Escuchó unos pasos y se encaminó en esa dirección. No lo hizo porque hubiera escuchado unos pasos, sino _como_ los escuchó. Eran rápidos, firmes y fuertes, pero los pasos y saltos en las ramas eran algo inseguros. Como si no estuvieran acostumbrados. Y en medio del desierto ¿qué árboles va a haber?

Efectivamente, un grupo de ninjas. En seguida se pusieron alerta. Kimiko frunció el ceño. ¿Un grupo de jounins? ¿Qué estaba pensando Suna?

Desenvainó las katanas y empezó a correr. El de la izquierda le paró con un kunai y estaba forcejeando, el otro estuvo a punto de darle un golpe, pero Kimiko le interpuso el filo de la espada en los nudillos y lo cortó.

Uno, de cabello corto negro y piel extrañamente blanca le iba a dar por detrás con una tantou mientras el otro que estaba forcejeando con ella le detenía pero la ANBU hizo un movimiento extraño, casi contorsionándose y se zafó del agarre del otro y escabulléndose por detrás para utilizar las katanas dobles como un par de tijeras a la velocidad del diablo. La cabeza –y buena parte del cuello- rodó por el piso, mientras los ojos de Kimiko se volvían implacables hacia los otros seis (n/a: los escuadrones son d 7, un capitán, 2 subkpitanes o suplentes y cuatro subordinados).

Uno la tomó por sorpresa y le dio una patada en el flanco, luego otra en la espalda y cuando los dos estuvieron en el aire le iba a dar un golpazo con las dos manos agarrados pero la pelirroja –aunque no se le viera el pelo- consiguió maniobrar y meterle una patada por la mejilla; agarró las katanas con una sola mano y le dio allí adonde a los hombres más le duele –quedó de cabeza-.

El Suna-nin maldijo por lo bajo contra la osada mujer y le agarró de los tobillos y la estrelló contra el piso y usó el cuerpo de Kimiko como impulso para caer en una rama cercana.

Kimiko cayó con todo. Torció la boca y aprovechó para agarrar del talón a otro que venía por detrás, tumbarlo y clavarle un kunai en el abdomen.

Parece que el tumulto atrajo a gente porque enseguida vinieron dos Oto-nin chuunin y de la dirección opuesta Izumo, con su extraño hitai-ate-pañoleta. Kimiko sonrió ante las cifras, ocho contra dos, nada mal, cinco y tres para todos –Izumo sólo era chuunin, es más, Kimiko dudaba que saliera vivo-.

Claro que esto Kimiko lo pensó a alta velocidad, porque antes de que el otro jounin se diera cuenta le había apuñalado en el corazón. Se incorporó rápidamente y se puso al lado de Izumo blandiendo la katana cual kunai. Izumo la imitó.

Se lanzó contra el de la izquierda que estaba justo adelante suyo y empezaron un combate. Como el otro era jounin, se confió de la apariencia juvenil y aire despreocupado de Izumo.

Patada, bloque y puño, bloqueo y… ¿CACHETADA? Eso fue totalmente inesperado. Izumo miró complacido la cara de asombro del otro ninja y, aprovechando esta oportunidad –era un jounin, no iba a tener otra muy pronto-, dispuso de él con un kunai por la garganta.

Kimiko contó mentalmente mientras batallaba con el otro. Cuatro y dos, el conteo había bajado. Al parecer Izumo era chuunin porque le daba la regalada gana. Golpe, bloqueo y puñete, bloqueo o codazo, bloqueo y pata en la ingle a Kimiko. Kimiko enseguida le barrió los pies cuando sintió un dolor punzante –a las mujeres no les duele tanto como a los hombres- y le empezó a patear infantilmente. Por atrevido.

Habían pocas cosas que Kimiko podía tolerar y una de ellas era que fueran lisos y atrevidos con las mujeres. En ese momento no pasó por su cabeza que estaban en una guerra y al cuerno con las malditas reglas de cortesía. Pero tarde o temprano todos los shinobi desarrollan una obsesión con algo y Kimiko era una feminista consagrada.

Se podían escuchar los quiebres de los adoloridos huesos gracias a las patadas de la furibunda ANBU. Le estaba rompiendo las costillas.

Ya el ninja pelinegro no podía ni moverse por los dolores que le provocaban las costillas –técnicamente eso dejaba a uno afuera así que quedaban cinco, cuatro y uno para los dos-, por suerte, un compañero suyo lo rescató pegándole en la cabeza a Kimiko, lo que la hizo salir de su trance.

Ya más serena –mientras el otro padecía de una hemorragia interna por culpa de unos fragmentos de costilla incrustados en sus órganos vitales tales como el hígado- empuñó las katanas como lo haría un samurai; con las hojas hacia arriba, en vez de a traición, esto es, con las hojas hacia abajo, como lo haría un ninja; y se lanzó contra su oponente, rechazando los ataques del kunai con la hoja, mientras intentaba acuchillar al otro por el abdomen.

Le iba a dar una patada en la boca del estómago cuando la bloqueó con el filo de la espada, pero para eso estaban las sandalias ninja, con su suela dura.

El otro casi le barre los pies pero la Tanuki consiguió darle una acuchillada a lo largo del muslo que hizo que el Suna-nin la retirara más rápido que ligero. El ninja se enfadó con la joven kunoichi y gruñó a más no poder, sacó dos shurikens y se las tiró, pero… ¿de que sirven unas shurikens lentas contra un ANBU? Las esquivó fácilmente, era un juego de niños para ella, y eso parece que estaba empezando a frustrar al Suna-nin.

Kimiko también le tiró shurikens, sólo para seguirle el juego, y cómo venían en un ángulo cerrado, ya que eran más de dos; la única manera posible de esquivarlas era si saltaba; lo que por supuesto hizo, lo que hizo cavilar a Kimiko sobre que tal vez este necesitaba más misiones de asesinato porque estaba muy ingenuo. Ella, él; hubiera preferido que le dieran aunque se la zurraran por todo el piso. Además estaba pensando con una mentalidad guerrera, de no dejarse caer al piso por toda la maroma esa del honor. Lo más práctico o dejarse asestar –que en una guerra resultaba poco práctico- o tirarse al piso. En eso los genin se ganaban a los jounin, porque ellos pensaban salir con el pellejo puesto luego de una situación como esta.

Suspiró y apareció detrás del otro ninja, atravesándolo de una manera tan rápida que el grito se ahogó en su garganta.

Aún le quedaban tres si es que Izumo no le había arrebatado su 'sana' diversión.

Sacó el kunai ensangrentado de la garganta del otro y le intentó dar un puñete en la cara pero el otro lo esquivó, pero mal, porque le consiguió dar en la clavícula. Y es que el shinobi con el que se estaba enfrentando era una mole imponente –se supone que la palabra mole ya debe implicar imponente pero valga la redundancia-.

Bufó. Agarró el brazo del pelicastaño y lo estampó contra un árbol cercano, dejando una especie de cráter que no era exactamente un cráter, sino un lugar en donde la corteza se había descascarillado marcando la silueta de Izumo. El fuerte de Izumo era el factor sorpresa y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Aunque parece que se le habían acabado las ideas para llevarlo a cabo.

Se incorporó, adolorido en la espalda y dispuesto para pelear, si es que resistía esa peleadera tan alucinante. Sacó otro kunai. Se lo lanzó al otro ninja. El otro se lo regresó. O sea, jugando tiro al blanco en tiempos como éstos. Eso debe calificar como una grandísima inmoralidad. Oh, bueno, ¿quién demonios se preocupa por eso?

El Suna-nin pisó demasiado fuerte en una rama quebradiza y se cayó. No podía diferenciar las ramas secas de las que no porque todas le daban lo mismo. Un ninja de Konoha estaba entrenado para saber cuáles estaban secas y cuáles no, para retirarse inmediatamente de ahí en caso de que esté seca, porque la fuerza de un salto puede hacer que se caiga (n/a: nunk c han preguntado cmo es q Kishi-sensei le hac pa q no c caigan los ninjas d esas ramas tan delgaditas q dibuja a vecs?). Además, estaba el problema de las ramas quebradizas, que no se diferenciaban tan fácilmente unas de otras. La situación también se invertía en lo que respectaba a un Konoha-nin. Los shinobi de Konoha no podían diferenciar las arenas movedizas de las que no lo eran, a menos que se ponga encima de alguna y se deje caer, pero probablemente no sabría cómo salir de ahí sin ayuda.

Fue una mala idea invadir Konoha, pero era lo que Kazekage-sama había dispuesto. Pero aún no lograba entender porqué esa saña contra Konoha.

En resumen, el ninja se cayó. Izumo aprovechó y le dio un golpe en el abdomen. Mejor dicho le apuñaló y luego empezó a revolver el kunai en círculos. Un gritó muy agudo se escuchó.

Ahora sólo le quedaban tres ninjas a la oposición (n/a: desde q falta 1 año pa las elecciones me he vuelto fanática d esa palabra). ¡Arriba la política! Definitivamente Izumo no tenía la mente en la pelea, pensando en las politiquerías y la burocracia que rodeaba al Consejo de Konoha.

Por eso le pasaba lo que le pasaba, así que el otro –quedan tres, aparentemente dos de Kimiko y uno de Izumo, no obstante Kimiko preferiría tres para ella y cero redondito para Izumo alegando lo de la experiencia- que andaba por ahí cerca, mientras él andaba en Bosnia, le dio tremendo golpazo, que dolería mañana. Y sin olvidar el kunai que venía de regalo por el paquete, de descuento.

Cayó desmayado. No estaba en las condiciones físicas de soportar un golpe de costado. La kunoichi suspiró, ya lo veía venir.

Se alistó para pelear.

Una gran serpiente irrumpía en los muros de Konoha.

-Kitsune no Hi! -se alistó el comunicador, que su tela sintética le escocía el cuello-.

-_Copiado, ya estoy en camino_ -respondió la vocecita-.

Sintió algo frío en su mejilla. Nieve en Konoha? Miró al otro campo de batalla. Demonios.

Se encaminó hacia allá allá. Un Oto-nin se interpuso. Chuunin.

* * *

Seguir al 'Azote de la Arena' se estaba probando una tarea titánica. Uchiha Sasuke estaba que no daba más y eso ocurría cada muerte de obispo, ya que siempre era un muchacho tan fijado en sus metas, y si no, fíjense en la sarna que le tenía a Itachi que ya hasta cansaba.

Esa obsesión que tenía no era sana. ¡Ya cásate con él, hombre! Aunque eso no ocurriría ni de aquí a China, porque alguien, casi olvidada ya como una fotografía que se ha decolorado, ocupaba ese lugar por el que las chicas mataban. Si bien eso puede que sea una exageración, la verdad es que sería la chica más envidiada de la aldea. Sólo le bastó con verla una vez, como esos amores de pequeño que nunca se superan pero a los que te sobrepones porque sí.

El Sabaku no iba rápido, ya había matado un par de ninjas de Konoha a su paso, y todo sin pelos en la lengua. No es que tuviera mucho miedo de una simple amenaza sin sentido como unos débiles shinobi.

El Uchiha estaba más concentrado en Gaara que en cualquier otra cosa, así ni le quitaba el aire todo lo que estaba haciendo Gaara, lo cual era sorprendente, considerando lo de la matanza del Barrio Uchiha y su pasado tenebroso y todo eso.

Un bramido y un siseo se escuchó. Unos metros más al este había un monstruo y algarabía de personas gritando, hasta que parecía un gallinero. No les prestó atención, eso era para los débiles de corazón. Si se ponían asustados por cosas tan simples, que merecían de su atención?

* * *

Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai y Pakkun iban por el bosque siguiendo el desvanecido rastro del Uchiha-tensai. A lo lejos sonaba el fragor de las batallas que parecía tan lejano; casi como si no hubiera guerra, mientras pelaban los ojos para no caer en ninguna rama demasiado delgada, no podían darse el lujo de retrasos.

Sai estaba sañudo. Sasuke había sido un estúpido al irse e pos de Gaara (n\a: a ecs pienso q combino expresiones dmasiado comunes cn otras dmasiado retóricas). Gaara era demasiado poderoso como para enfrentarse a él. Incluso él podría tener problemas con ese tal Gaara; había algo que no encajaba con él, algo sobrenatural.

-Cuidado!-exclamó Pakkun, con tono de alarma en su voz-.

Ahí estaba Temari con su abanico. Semejante a la pose del inicio del combate on Ten Ten, con el abanico sostenido por su mano izquierda, que estaba algo alejada de su cuerpo. Los miraba con una expresión guerrera, que le daba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo a la pelirrosada y al perezoso.

-Así que planean pasar de aquí? Pues no lo harán, qué me han creido? Una genin común y corriente como ustedes?

Sai apretó los dientes, pero antes de que pudiera decir que él se quedaba atrás para darle una derrota segura -y de paso darle sus pataditas en el trasero-, Shikamaru abrió su boca. Era algo inédito. Sí, inédito, esa era la palabra.

-Yo pelearé contra ti.

-No te confíes, recuerda que ya yo vi tus técnicas en el combate, no serás la gran cosa, además yo tengo muchos jutsus bajo la manga -arroante, mientras esbozaba una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia-.

-Mendokuseeee. En primer lugar, ya has cometido un error gravísimo al revelarme que tienes muchos jutsus que no he visto porque así puedo esperarme cualquier cosa.

Temari arrugó el rostro. En eso, una ligera brisa pasa, como especialmente llamada para eso. Pakkun asiente un poco y se aleja; Sakura y Sai no tienen otra opción que seguir, o si no perderían de vista al perrito. La rubia se quedó sola con el perezoso prodigio y parecía que las cosas no iban para mejor.

Shikamaru se puso en una posición básica de batalla con el kunai al frente. Intentó ir contra ella por una razón muy simple y muy lógica. Porque era una domadora de vientos.

Simple y lógica para un genio como Shikamaru. Como domadora de vientos estará -probablemente- acostumbrada a ataques de largo y mediano alcance, lo que era una obvia apertura a su defensa, así que con un ataque directo obviamente estaría en muy graves problemas; pero su plan quedó frustrado al ver que Temari ponía distancia entre los dos, al parecer sabía muy bien de qué pata cojeaba.

Batió su abanico y creó una ráfaga de viento. Éste era diferente, sólo era chakra a través del viento; así que era débil, pero servía para rechazar sus ataque´. Así que no lo dejaría luchar a su manera? Ya se inventaría algo. El único problema era que casi todos sus ataques eran físicos. Sólo el** Kage Mane** era a larga distancia y ella ya lo sabría. Incluso se había enfrentado contra él. De verdad que la situación era muy problemática.

Siguió tirando kunais y evadiendo los ataques, ésto no era más que un juego para Temari. Se había dado cuenta que con cada cortina de kunais iba haciendo los ataques más y más fuertes.

-_Acércate, destájalo!_ -murmuró Ciclón-.

-Cómo? -el Nara tenía un sentimiento que como que ya se había perdido de algo, porque ya no le atacaba y hablaba sola-.

Suspiró. Las mujeres si estaban dementes. Por eso sería que eran tan problemáticas.

-_Acaba este combate de inmediato_ -ordenó sensei, furibundo, mientras la otra presencia maquiavélica se hacía patente en el ambiente, la otra que no le gustaba-.

El pelinegro arrugó el ceño y arremetió furiosamente contra la Sabaku no. Lanzó unos kunais, y Temari, tan confianzuda como siempre, ya estaba concentrando chakra. Pero había un pequeño detalle que ella había olvidado.

Shikamaru era un genio, y no se hacía ilusiones de poder ganar una batalla sin utilizar unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga; así que había atado unos sellos explosivos al mango de los kunais.

-**Kai**!

Una nube de humo cubrió a Shikamaru y la ojiazul miró confundida en derredor. No sabía dónde estaba, justo en ese instante sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda; apenas tuvo tiempo de voltearse para ver a Shikamaru -el niño problemático- con más shurikens en las manos y un kunai en la boca. Cuando se le acabaran los shurikens ya tendría un repuesto a mano en vez de gastar preciosos segundos hundiendo la mano en el bolsillo.

Y lo peor era que Temari no podía esconderse por ese GRAN abanico que era su más preciada -y única- arma. Y ahora estaba en problemas porque no había podido mantener la distancia entre ellos dos. Debería seguir ewl consejo de sensei. Destajarlo hasta que de su cuerpo sólo quedaran pedacitos de dulce y vibrante carne. No es que fuera antropófaga, claro; sólo era una expresión de batalla de los aguerridos guerreros de Suna.

Shikamaru se distrajo un momento al observar que la gran serpiente había sido abatida, y cuando miró al lado opuesta -a la dirección de Gaara y Sasuke-, había un gran monstruo de arena contra el que sai combatía. Y en la frente, cual pústula gigante, estaba el otro rubio inconsciente (1). Lo que Temari aprovechó para hacer algo al respecto.

Saltó hacia atrás, intentando abrir distancia entre el joven Nara y ella mientras rechazaba los ataques, interponiendo su abanico. Al principio del combate era una desventaja, pero ahora estaba metida en un problema más grande que Kami.

Shikamaru hubiera deseado ponerle sellos explosivos a los shurikens que ahora la Sabaku no llevaba en las espalda -y por eso sus movimientos eran semi aletargados-, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar y era una oportunidad demasiado buena para desperdiciarla.

Le dió una patada de costado y el abanico se interpuso, casi quebrándole la espinilla, Lo único que hizo fue sisear de dolor, no iba a demostrar debilidad ante un enemigo.

Temari jadeaba porque había perdido mucha sangre, pero para algo era fuerte, no?

Patada, bloqueo, patada, un rasguño para Temari culpa de los shurikens que tenía en la mano Shikamaru. Temari dió un salto hacia atrás y Shikamaru tiró dos shurikens. Uno fue rechazado y el otro le hizo una heridilla en el brazo. Temari frunció el ceño.

Claro, no se podía evitar estar enfadada. Y cómo lo estaba! Sin embargo, lo mejor era enfocarse en la pelea.

Esta distracción de Shikamaru le permitió alejarse er interponer distancia entre ellos. Se distrajo porque miraba maravillado cómo su ofensiva surtía efecto -algo poco recomendable en las peleas shinobis que había tenido que librar-.

-**Ninpou DaiKamaitachi**!

Una ráfaga de viento cortante cortó -valga la redundancia- el techo del bosque (n/a: lo q llaman canopy, frecuente n los bosqs tropikles), dejando al peinado de piña sin protección. Y además estaba todo herido y sangrante. Aunque Temari había mencionad que tenía un haz de nuevos jutsus bajo la manga, habían dos posibilidades; o había estado fanfarroneando o los ha estado guardando para un momento en que baje la guardia para capturarlo con sus garras. '_Sus mortales garras de mujer'_, ironizó, divertido en su mente -aunque no eran unos momentos para estar precisamente divertido, pero tenía derecho a relajarse, no?-.

No exactamente. Ahora estaba todo magullado, por unas sencillas imprudencias que se pudieron haber evitado (n/a: predonen el enfásis a lo negativo dl asunto). Respiraba con dificultad, porque tenía una herida profunda a todo lo largo del pecho. Con cada respiración parecía que los pulmones se le llenaran de agua. Y no era agua, era de esos extraños padecimientos producto de peleas que tanto citan los medic-nin. Insuficiencia respiratoria por hemorragia.

El ataque de Temari había sido tan poderoso que le había desgajado -sí, como las naranjas-, uno de los pulmones y estaba haciendo estragos en otros órganos vitales. No obstante, ellla también jadeaba, había requerido de mucho chakra para el jutsu, sin mencionar la cantidad de chakra extra para moldear el aire a su gusto por ser un elemento amorfo...

La rubia empezó a batir su abanico. Se estaba preparando para su ataque de remolino.

-NO! -gritaron dos voces al unísono, al tiermpo que lanzaban dos kunais en dirección de Temari desde abajo-.

Tomaron a la ojiazul por sorpresa, estampándola contra un tronco deshojado. Los shurikens en la espalda se le hundieron más, y sintió algo tantear sus vértebras, en lo que se astillaba la espalda culpa del deshoje violento de su jutsu. Su espalda no era más que piel encarnecida y borbotones de sangre con cada latido -Shikamaru no era el único que tenía daños graves sólo que Temari, por su experiencia era mejor ocultándolos-. Chilló haciendo una morisqueta que la hizo ver realmente horrible. Y eso que estaban en un campo de batalla en dónde al lado, había un monstruo colosal.

Ino y Chouji saltaron a la rama más cercana. Shikamaru sólo sonrió agradecido y colapsó en su rama, cansado ya para pelear.

Ellos estaban frescos, lo que les daba más posibilidades contra alguien del nivel de Temari.

El combate en sí fue patético. La Suna-nin jadeaba demasiado como para darse cuenta de los sellos de manos que hacía Ino, y en un momento el cuerpo de la rubio platino quedó sin alma.

-**Shintenshin no jutsu**! -gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones-.

'Temari' levantó lentamente la cabeza y sonrió macabramente.

-Relléname de golpes, Chouji.

Asintió el Akimichi.

La pregunta no es, qué fue lo que hizo? sino qué fue lo que NO hizo? Kunais, shurikens, un sello explosivo cerca -por más ganas que le tuviese, si el cuerpo de Temari saltaba por los aires con el alma de Ino adentro Ino también podría morir-, le dió en la cabeza como si fuera una pera (n/a: las d boxeo), patadas y puñetes a más no poder, y hasta un soplamoco.

-Caramba, no tenías que ser tan cruel, aún estoy dentro... **Kai**!

Dejaron a Temari inconsciente. eso a Shikamaru le dolió un mundo, pero no podían mirar atrás. Eran un enemigo. Probablemente la habían dejado morir. Eran asesinos, der eso vivían. Concentró toda su atención en la pelea de Gaara mientras se incorporaba con dificultad, ayudado por sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Vieron un resplador rojo que les llamó mucho la atención. Y se encontraba en las manos de un niño que estaba arremetiendo contra el monstruo que se hacía llamar Shukaku. Y vieron una piel morena y cabello rubio, la piel apenas visible por la forma en que ondeaba la yukata azul.

* * *

Saltaba sobre las ramas gruesas de aquellos frondosos arboles, tratando de encontrar alguna victima, había matado montones pero ninguno lo satisfacía por que sabia….sabia que lo quería ver muerto a el…quería sentir su sangre sobre su cuerpo, era algo enfermizo pero le gustaba…. Nada le satisfacía y el niño Uchiha le seguía persistentemente. Qué era marica o algo?

-SABAKU NO GAARA!! huyes de mi?? -esas palabras lo hicieron parar en seco...

Se estaba cansando de esta ridícula situación. Vio un claro más adelante. Como sus saltos eran tan largos llegó de inmediato. Se detuvo y esperó con cierta impaciencia lo que viniese mientras refrenaba todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo para evitar matar al Uchiha porque quería disfrutar aquel momento, mientras que a lo lejos se divisaba una personita que sonreía... había logrado su cometido...hacerlo parar..

Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad unica, así que empezó a hacer unos sellos de mano a una velocidad alucinante, y apenas tuvo tiempo de mascullar el ataque cuando la bola de rayos estaba haciendo un estruendo de mil pájaros en su mano. Podía costarle la vida, pero eso a quién le importaba ahora?

Se lanzó ciegamente contra el Sabaku no, pero la arena se interpuso. En todo este tiempo no se había fijado que habíaestado escurriendo arena hasta formar una cola. Lo detuvo con la cola, formándose cristal macizo debido al calor del **Chidori**.

-Argh! -bramó en frustración el Uchiha-.

Jadeaba como loco y el Sharingan activado noi hacía más que consumir chakra, le tiró un sello explosivo, pero nada parecía penetrar la arena, excepto el **Chidori**. Bueno y la velocidad, porque Lee la había conseguido penetrar pero el no tenía tiempo para ejercer la velocidad; ni tampoco el entrenamiento. Dió por sentado -cegado por la furia- que su única posibilidad era hacer otro **Chidori** y atacar al Sabaku no, lo que en cierta manera era verdad.

Del dicho al hecho hay poco trecho y muy pronto Sasuke hundía el jutsu en un flanco de Gaara... Uno arenoso por cierto. Así que el gasto fue para nada, y el pelinegro quedó como borracho por la falta de chakra. Sí borracho. Le fallaba la visión, las piernas le flaqueaban, y su cuerpo cayó inerte al piso. Gaara lo ehó de lado, y cuando lo iba a aplastaer con su brazo gigantesco de arena, un sello explosivo hizo que se le cayera.

Sakura echaba chispas por los ojos. Nadie iba a tocarlo. A su compañero de equipo. Su primer amor.

-TÚ!

La arena se levantó y la empezó a asfixiar, avasallándola contra el tronco de otro árbol.

-Déjala, bakemono! -gritó exasperado Sai, temía que la chica se muriera-.

Gaara solo empezó a reírse a carcajadas como todo un demente.

-SÍ! SOY UN MONSTRUO! -se le corrió una idea. Eso le haría disfrutar más el 'juego'-. TE PROPONGO UN JUEGO TE PARECE? POR MÁS TIEMPO QUE PASES PELEANDO CONMIGO, MÁS SE ASFIXIARÁ LA KUNOICHI! SI ME VENCES SE SALVARÁ... Tal vez...

Sai frunció el ceño -más de lo que ya estaba- y observó las dos bajas entre sus compañeros. Sasuke estaba inconsciente por la falta de chakra -según lo percibió- y Sakura estaba siendo asfixiada. Sólo quedaba el en condiciones de batalla.

-**Shigure**!

Empezó a caer una densa nieve cargada de chakra. Sai había pretendido una lluvia, pero al fin y al cabo la nieve también era una precipitación, ne? Había usado demasiado chakra, y no estaba muy acostumbrado al jutsu. La escarcha se derretía sobre la gruesa capa de chakra que mantenía a la arena junta y seca, haciéndola más fácil de controlar.

Eso le dió una idea.

-**Suiton: Suiryuudan**!

Un enorme dragón de agua fue a darle a la mano que estrangulaba a Sakura. El agua estaba tan fría, se dificultaría la transmisión de energía cinética -calor- a las partículas más quietas -frías- del agua. Peor, Gaara ya no era completamente Gaara y no todo el chakra que estaba manteniendo unidos a sus extraños apéndices era de él. Con asombro Sai observó como el agua se evaporaba poco a poco.

Sai desapareció y apareció detrás le dió una patada enla espalda. Gaara profirió un alarido. Un puñete en la cara, y otro grito. Sus extremidades lo hacían demasiado pesado y este niño era más rápido que su arena.

Las cosas no se veían mucho mejor para Sai porque aún no se había recuperado de su combate contra Neji. Se escondió entre la espesura y tomó un respiro. Un ojo lo observaba desde atrás. Arena lo arrojó. Le dieron en la boca del estómago, así que perdió todo el aire instántaneamente. Quedó fuera de combate.

Gaara estaba cansado de ese niño. Sabía perfectamente cómo exterminarlo. Hacía mucho que Sakura estaba inconsciente.

-**Tanuki** **Ne-iri no jutsu**

Gaara perdió la consciencia y lentamente la arena se iba apropiando de él.

Lo último que vio el Hito fue como un monstruo de arena colosal avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

* * *

La gente estaba corriendo a todos lados sin saber que hacer. Hubo una detonación en el estadio y lo último que supo fue que Hinata se abalanzó encima de él.

-Nee-chan!

-Konohamaru-kun, yigero!

Estaba alarmada. Estaban empezando a hacer un genjutsu y Hinata ya se sentía somnolienta. Kiba menos, pero él estaba en emjores condiciones que ella.

-Hinata, vámonos de aquí!

-KONOHAMARU-KUN! HUYE!

-HAI!

Konohamaru trepó, tropezándose con sus pies, por la pared y salió por el techo del Estadio. A lo lejos veía como Kiba se llevaba a Hinata cargada por las escasleras y sintió unos celos... Sólo él quería tener esos privilegios. Pero ya ni modo, ya era algo que su nee-chan se preocupara de él primero. Detestaba pensar las cosas, así que se tiró del techo del cielo. Y qué hay con la prudencia? Pues perdida en la noche de los tiempos.

Cuando aterrizó, un dolor agudo se disparó por todo su cuerpo. Cayó y se masajeó el tobillo. No estaba luxado, no. Sino sería más fácil andar. Estaba roto. Sus dientes chirriaron, no quería quejarse, especialmente ahora que la aldea estaba bajo ataque. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido desde la transfromación del Sabaku no. Ese genin le daba miedo.

Se arrastró hacia un arbusto cercano, con mucha difucultad; escuchando sonidos de pelea y gruñidos. Tras lo que pareció un siglo un cuerpo callo encima de él. Casi grita. Pero no podía hacerlo, no ahora. Estaba vestido de negro y cubierto de algo pegajoso. Ese algo era sangre.

Se incorporó la persona -que aún seguía encima de él- y vio una katana entre sus manos. Temblaba incontrolablemente, pensando que era un ninja enemigo.

El otro lo miró, el lugar suave donde había ido a parar después de matar a su rival resultaba que era un niño de Academia. No cualquier niño. El nieto del Sandaime.

-Konohamaru-sama!

Konohamaru abrió los ojos. Sólo los shinobis de una aldea le llamaban así... Levantó la cara. Un shinobi, acuclillado junto a él con máscara de oso, con un cuadrado rojo sangre ne la barbilla y unas estrellas pequeñas negras a ambos lados de dónde deberían estar las cejas le devolvía la mirada. Un ANBU.

-Vámonos Konohamaru-sama -le ayudó a incorporarse pero Konohamaru hizo una mueca de dolor-.

Yahada lo inspeccionó rápidamente y observó el tobillo lesionado. Lo puso sobre su hombro como un vulgar bulto.

-Eh? Pero qué demonios...?

-Cálmese Konohamaru-sama, voy a llevarle a un lugar seguro.

Eso lo dijo mientras iba a tanta velocidad que al pobre Sarutobi los árboles le parecían borrones de esos que pintan los niños chiquitos, reflejando una vaga realidad. Mientras más se alejaban de la entrada principal de la Aldea y se replegab an al interior se escuchaban menos las numerosas batallas. El niño miró de repente -hasta ese momento no le había pasado por la cabeza- el pelo negro del shinobi. Todo lleno de sangre. Se llenó de miedo.

Pero no tenía opción. Y chilló un poco cuando el ANBU concentró chakra en sus pies y empezó a subir el monumento Hokage... Sin escalar! Casi le da un infarto!

Después se le nubló la vista, al parecer habían entrado a una serie de cavernas y por eso no llegaba la luz. Claro. Los refugios de emergencia en los corredores secreots de la Montaña. Escuchaba un traqueteo a ratos y como Yahada iba tan rápido suoponía que eras el sonido de sus pies al subir escaleras, y no podía tener más razón. Esperaba que Moegi y Udon estuvieran bien.

* * *

El rubio corría a toda velocidad a la serpiente y apresuró el paso después de la orden de Kimiko-sensei. La situación estaba muy grave. Con esos ojazos morados estaba viendo todo lo que sucedía con ese monstruo de arena.

Al fin llegó cerca del área en que estaba esa monstruosa serpiente de tres cabezas. Torció la boca. tenía que ser en una zona habitada, verdad? De la espesura pasó a correr sobre tejadops de casas. Por un momento disfrutó de la sensación de las tejas de barro cocido en sus pies, mientras la yukata azul ondeaba libremente. Pero luego recordó su deber. Kimiko-sensei no estaría muy orgulloso de él.

Aceleró y se transformó en un borrón azul. Numerosos shinobis trataban de hacerle frente con jutsus tipo **Katon** porque es bien sabido que las serpientes repudian el fuego, pero contra un monstruo tan poderoso no iba a servir de mucho.

Abajo había un viejo de pelo blanco y picudo, no tuvo la oportunidad de observar bien.

-Ou-san, apártese! -exclamó Naruto, mientras su mano brillaba de un intenso color rojo-.

Jiraiya volteó a verlo con expresión confundida; podía sentir el poder que esaba concentrando en su mano. Ese chakra le era vagamente familiar, aunque no pudo ver la cara del niño, porque un doblez de la yukata lo tapó.

Un ANBU gritó exasperado que se aprtarán y los shinobis cumplieron ya que se los ordenaba alguien de mayor rango.

El pequeño -que debía frisar los ocho años- batió la mano y la serpiente de tres cabezas cayó...

En pedacitos. (n/a: tiempo d garras d acro d Inuyasha)

Jiraiya lo habia visto todo boquiabierto. Y eso que el se disponía a invocar a Gamabunta para que acabase con todo eso y ese niño, no, _ese enano_ lo había arreglado todo muy bien de un zarpazo y sin ayuda.

-Matte! -gritó-.

Pero Naruto no lo escuchó.

Volvió en redondo sobre sus pasos para enfrentarse contra el Sabaku no. Corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas y tenía uno o dos músculos desgarrados, pero eso era lo de menos, ya sanarían.

Unos shinobis se interpusieron en su camino, pero ni caso le hizo a los Oto-nins. Al primero, hizo una voltereta y le dió de lleno en el mentón y como no quería perder tiempo peleando lo atravesó con la garra que aún tenía rastros de aquel chakra sobrenatural. Apretó los dientes; se estab quemando la garra con el chakra. Irónico.

Al otro, que fue un poco más complicado proque le tiró un kunai que el impactó en todo el pecho, le dio un rodeo y emepezaron a intercambiar una serie de uños y patadas. Le hizo un ataque de ondas de sonido que le hizo vibrar los tímpanos tanto que creía que no podría por el resto de su vida y le dificultaba pensar. el ninja paró el ataque y le atravesó con una katana, empero le viró la mano y lo arrojó contra el piso. Llenó -Naruto- su manó con chakra otra vez y se hizo más grande, como una garra bestial (n/a: cmo la mano d allen en d. gray man solo q roja y brillante) y le destrozó el cráneo, desparramándose los sesos.

A cualquiera se le hubiera revuelto el estómago. A Naruto también, y uno pensaría que después de tantos asesinatos ya no le pasaría esa nimiedad. Pero era muy inocente.

LLegó al claro y se encontró frente a frente con el poderoso Sabaku no Gaara; jinchuuriki de Ichibi no Shukaku, que estaba a punto de matar a Sai. Naruto apenas miró a Sai, se concentró en terminar lo que había venido a hacer.

-Sasuke? -se preguntó a sí mismo, en una mirada rápida al azabache-.

-**Quién eres? **-dijo la voz chillona, y muy divertida de Shukaku-.

Naruto no respondió. Cuando vio a Gaara que parecía un esperpento dormido sobre la cabeza de Shukaku lo compendió todo. Alistó otra vez su mano, que ya estaba en los huesos -literalmente-.

Concentró chakra azul en sus piernas y dio un tremendo salto. Tanto chakra concentró en su mano que sentía como su hueso era evaporado. Y eso que el calcio era metal (2). El resplandor era tan intenso que por un momento se pudo ver desde cualquier punto del inmenso campode batalla que ahora era Konohagakure no Sato.

Atravesó la arena que se interponía en su camino, convirtiéndola en cristal y lastimó a gaara severamente. La arena empezó a caer como una suave lluvia, en lo que la cara quemada de Gaara se curaba. Gaara apenas tenía fuerzas, usó su última reserva de chakra en amortiguar su caída, poniendo la arena debajo de él.

Naruto fue hasta a él y se arrodilló al lado de él.

Los ojos de Gaara lo miraron con una nostalgia, casi llorosos, cuando Naruto le empezó a acariciar la cara.

-Porqué? Watashi wa bakemono da...

Naruto sonrió tristemente.

* * *

Hinata y Kiba estaban caminando muy seguros al lado de Kakashi y Gai. Al parecer, el furor de la batalla estaba pasando.

Todo parecía casi normal, con sus calles polvorientas. Excepto que en una hora pico no había nadie, porque todos estaban en las montañas Hokage, con los rostros Hokage y por eso se le llamaba el monumento Hokage. La verdad en Konoha no eran muy originales para poner nombres. Kiba resopló, al fin podía caminar con normailidad aunque estaba todo herido.

En eso vieron un resplandor rojo de un costado, y su curiosidad infantil no lo pudo evadir. Y lo que más le llamó fue una cabecita rubia.

-Naruto!

Después de tanto tiempo... Al fin tenían la oportunidad de ver a su amigo que se esfumó -y de paso recriminarle, regañándolo para ver dónde demonios había estado-.

Empezaron a correr en la dirección opuesta; hacia la guerra.

-Gakis! -gritaron los jounins al unísono-.

-Hinata! -dijo Kiba, sin aliento-.

Asintíó, para algo eran compañeros de equipo. ella tenía las reservas de chakra casi llenas. Era una oportunidad única y ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en lo que podía ocurrirle al corazón de Hinata de hacer lo que se proponían realizar. Le estampó la mano en el hombro y le pasó todo el chakra que pudo, formándose un ligero destello azul, mientras corrían.

-**Juujin Bunshin**!

Akamaru enseguida se convirtió en Kiba pero con cuatro veces la fuerza de este, lo suficiente para mantener a los dos jounin a raya. Salieron como unas balas, Hinata tosió sangre, pero puso chakra en los pies para mantener el paso de Kiba, lo que empeoraba su condición y a su vez la forzaba a poner más chakra; lo que era un círculo vicioso.

Kiba observó esto así que la condujo por la dirección más recta posible.

Hinata se desmayó.

Lo que lo impulsó a seguir fue el grito que aclamaba el nombre de su amigo.

Al final Kiba reunió sus escasas reservas e impulsó sus pies mientras cargaba a Hinata. Hinata se levantó mareada, lo que era una señal previa a un infarto. Ell no lo sabía y Kiba Tampoco.

Llegaron al claro. Había un montón de arena -la mayoría donde estaba Gaara-, un Shikamaru de rodillas e Ino y Chouji temblando. Shikamaru ni los registró.

-Doushita? -preguntó Hinata entre tos y tos-.

Ino dijo, temblando de pavor.

-_Él_, Hinata._ Él estuvo aquí._

-NANISHITENDA? -chillaron Kiba y Hinata-.

Hinata se incorporó, enérgica.

* * *

No podía esperar toda la vida a Kimiko. Y estaba furioso porque mandó a Naruto sin más, aque se defendiera como pudiese. Claro, porque ésta es tierra de fuertes. Escupió a un lado y se ajustó su máscara. Salió corriendo de ahí, en el bosque.

Otros ANBU se estaban ocupando de las otras peleas así que el decidió ir al meollo del asunto, al Estadio. Se demoró unos quince minutos, esquivando a los demás.

Se encontró con dos ANBUs y dos jounins enemigos. Genial, ahora las cosas se ponían más divertidas.

Estaban en una entrada secundaria del estadio.

Uno le lanzó una shuriken, pero el se adelantó, contraatacó y le insertó la wakizashi en el corazón. El ANBU se le vino encima, así que no tuvo la oportunidad de sacarla. Saco sus katanas dobles. No era su fuerte -el de lcontrincante- en kenjutsu, así que Yahada tenía ventajas claras de ganar. Con un movimiento ligero, cortó la katana de su contrincante y lo atravesó. Peh. Y se llamaba ANBU.

Se jactó demasiado en su minúscula victoria porque el otro jounin le apuñaló en la espalda. Pero su fuerte eran laes armas así que se volteó rápidamente y le decapitó. El ANBU que quedaba se sorprendió de lo rápido que acabó con la vida de sus compañeros, pero el otro no le dió tiempo de pensar y lo atravesó con las dos katanas a la vez.

O eso creyó.

El Suna-nin le había roto una de las katanas y la otra se quedó estancada en su interior; como último acto en contra de su enemigo le estampó una mano llena de chakra de tierra, lo que lo tiró hasta uno de los arbustos.

Aterrizó encima de algo blandito y se recostó encima.

* * *

-Tú no eres un monstruo... -susurró Naruto-.

Gaara le miró confundido.

-Sólo eres una persona como yo, que ha sido obligada a cargar con los pecados de su aldea. Con la culpa.

Áquel pequeño estabademostrando más sabiduría que de la que él hacía gala a sus doce años de edad, y eso que no debía tener más de nueve años.

-Sólo eres un arma atormentada. Pero a diferencia de mí tu tienes una vida -dijo casi llorando-.

Le mostró la mano, que ya no era mano, sino unos huesos unidos por chakra, algo chamuscados. Chakra rojo los unía.

-Prométeme... Que usarás esa vida para proteger a los demás...! Porque yo ya no puedo... -cascadas caían de sus ojos, mienras le seguía acariciando la mejilla con la mano izquierda; la buena-.

Esa era la primera muestra de afecto que había tenido en toda una vida de soledad. De afecto verdadero, porque ni Yashamaru contaba.

-Tú tienes un tesoro muy valioso... Estás vivo... Usálo para proteger los sueños de los demás... Onegai... ONEGAI SHIMAZU! -gritó contorsionando su cuerpo y retraía la mano cerrándola en un puño-. Tal vez podamos ser amigos... Si es que te vuelvo a ver.

Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Gaara lo miró. No entendía lo que quería decir. Pero cumpliría esta vez.

-Yo... Prometo... -dijo el Sabaku no, pensativo-.

Qué le querría decir? a qué se referiría?

Tres personas que habían escuchado ese grito corrían a toda velocidad.

Shikamaru se adelantó. Entró de frente de entre unos arbustos, examinó rápidamente el entorno y descubrió una cabecita rubia a la que gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras Ino y chouji miraban expectantes.

-NARUTO!

Naruto se limpió las lágrimas, se paró y se volteó.

-Shikamaru-nii...

Shikamaru estaba sin palabras. Ahí estaba. Su anhelo de muchos años (n/a: OJO q shika no s gay solo ta confundido). Y sin embargo estaba como el día que se fue. No había envejecido ni crecido ni un ápice. Podría tratarse de una ilusión, pero sólo él y un selecto grupo de personas sabía que Naruto le llamaba "Shikamaru-nii". Aún seguía pequeño. No le daba más que por él pecho. Él... Nunca superó los ocho años, que fue cuando se lo llevaron.

-Naruto...

Intentó caminar hacia él, pero entonces sus ojos tropezaron con su mano esquelética, lo que lo detuvo en seco. Sólo estaban los huesos, no había músculo ni tejido ni tendones... Era esto lo que le habían hecho durante cuatro años? Un enfermo experimento.

-Shikamaru-nii! -exclamó Naruto desconsolado, creyendo que su mejor amigo lo creía un monstruo-.

Sacó a Shikamaru del trance y empezó a correr hacia él.

Ino y Chouji eran otra historia. Cuando vieron que Naruto no había crecido, no había envejecido emezaron a atemorizarse. Y cuando vieron _su mano_ emepezaron a temblar sin control. Ése no era Naruto. Ese chiquillo no era humano. Quien fuera que se hubiera llevado a Naruto lo había matado y había timado a Shikamaru. Pobre Shika, que ya se hacía ilusiones. No había lugar para románticos como él.

Justito cuando Shikamaru iba a abrazar a Naruto, a averiguar si todo era verdad y no sólo un mal sueño, apareció una ANBU en un árbol cercano.

Tenía una máscara muy particular y muy sencilla. Una máscara de Tanuki con un triángulo en la frente y que de la punta salían dos líneas como el sello de los Hyuuga que rodea a la 'X', sólo que simétricas.

-Naruto! -dijo enfadada-.

Shikamaru ya iba a estrecharlo entre sus brazos cuando Naruto desapareció en una ráfaga de viento; apareció al lado de ella, en la misma rama y se agarró con ambas manos a las piernas de la kunoichi.

La kunoichi le recorrío un escalofrío cuando el esqueleto de la mano tocó su ropa. Pero acarició con una mano la cabeza del niño y con la otra hizo el **Shunshin**.

-Shikamaru-nii -se escuchó en el aire-.

-NARUTO! -aulló Shikamaru cual bestia herida-.

Cayó de rodillas, y casi ni registró el murmullo de voces que se desarrolló atrás suyo hasta que Hinata se incorporó. Iba a decir algo pero se desmayó. Pero era diferente a los otros. Los ojos estaban muy abiertos, y todos saben que cuando uno se desmaya los cierra. O sea que había tenido una recaída.

-Hinata!

En eso llegaron Kakashi y Gai. Se los llevaron rápidamente.

La guerra oficialmente había terminado. Las tropas de Suna se retiraban.

* * *

En un cuarto sombrío y oscuro, con algunas goteras; como si fuera un sótano, una pareja veía dormir un niño un sueño sin descanso. El niño era rubio y tenía grilletes en el cuello, muñecas y tobillos. En el cuello había un aro por el que iban los eslabones hasta una barra de metal -en la que había otro aro- que separaba las muñecas. de allí partían otros eslabones que iban hasta los eslabones que separaban los tobillos. Y en la parte de atrás del grillete del cuello había otro aro soldado, del que salía una cadena que llegaba hasta una aldaba en la tosca pared. Todo esete conjunto de cadenas emitía un brillo blancoazulado y el niño un brillo rojo.

-Por qué lo hiciste Kimiko? -siseó enfadado Yahada-.

-Tú no entiendes nada Yahada. Nada.

El control que tenía su temperamento empezaba a desmoronarse a raíz de un problema. Normalmente se callaría la boca y obedecería sin chistar las órdenes que le diesen. Y no importa qué crueles fueran estas, pero después de convivir tanto tiempo con aquel ojiazul empezaba a desarrollar ciertos _sentimentalismos_.

-LA QUÉ NO ENTIENDE NADA ERES TÚ KIMIKO! -Yahada hizo una pausa para tomar aire y serenarse-. Cómo te atreviste a sacarlo así, sin equipos? Lo pudieron haber matado.

Kimiko desvío la mirada.

-Sabes que él no morirá por esas simplezas. Tu fuiste uno de los últimos reductos del Yondaime. Deberías saberlo.

Yahada apretó los dientes, mientras miraba con furia el largo pelo rojo de su compañera.

-Si Tenzou-sama estuviera en mi lugar ya te habría dado una lección.

-Cómo si él me pudiera dar una lección -dijo con sorna-. Ni sus habilidades lo ayudaran.

-Te das muchos aires Kimiko.

-Y tú no entiendes nada Yahada-_kun _-dijo lo último con un desprecio, que de honorífico pasó a ser denigrado como insulto-.

-Qué es lo que tengo qué entender? -siseó-.

Kimikó suspiró y respiró profundo antes de continuar.

-Los del Consejo querían ponerlo bajo clausura _eterna_, ya que no envejece. Tenía que demostrarles su valía. Si les demostraba que todo iba sobre ruedas él estaría a salvo.

-Él no envejece por culpa de las malditas cadenas! -le espetó-.

-Y me lo dices como si yo fuera lade la idea?! Fueron esos despreciables ancianos los de la idea de encadenarlo! Al menos con las misiones de asesinato puede salir afuera! Te imaginas lo cruel que sería, para un niño, no ver las estrellas nunca más? No tener un rayo de esperanza? Dudo que incluso él se resista!

-Podrías ignorar sus órdenes.

-Tu sabes que _no_ podemos -dijo apesadumbrada-. Nadie puede. Es una espiral de la que no se puede escapar.

-Tenzou-sama es diferente. Él pudo oponerse.

-Pero él tenía algo por qué luchar. Además sólo era un niño. Un tensai sin importancia que pudo arrebatarle al Consejo -sus cejas se unieron tanto que parecían casi una sola ceja recta-. Comparálo con _él_. Pídeles _al arma máxima de Konoha_. No es algo que cederían, aunque fuera destruyendo la infancia de un niño. Son sólo unos viejos condenados enfermos de poder. _Dime_ Yahada -dijo con severidad-, _cuándo_ han respetado eso? No fue eso lo que les impulsó a entrenar a Uchiha Itachi arruinando su niñez? Y como les pagó?

-Matando al clan más poderoso de la aldea -dijo obedientemente, entre dientes-.

-Y _crees_ que eso los detendrá ahora? Poder. Es en lo único que piensan.

* * *

Notas de la loca autora:

(1) **Rubio**: Con rubio me refiero a Gaara. Rubio no se usa sólo para los de pelo amarillo, sino para los que tienen el pelo rojo, naranja, etc... Es porque rubio proviene de la raíz latina rubí, que significa rojo. Y eso qué tiene que ver con el pelo amarillo? Es que los antiguos romanos creían que las personas que de pelo amarillo podían _ruborizarse_ el pelo, ya que lo tenían tan claro, así como se _ruborizan_ los cachetes de las personas de piel muy blanca. Rubio, ruborizar y rubí tienen la misma raíz latina.

(2) **Calcio**: El calcio sí es un metal. Un metal blanco, para ser más exactos. Cuando los españoles llegaron a América se asombraron de las dentaduras tan perfectas de los aztecas. Es que los aztecas ponían ceniza volcánica a sus comidas de harina de maíz para que duraran más tiempo y la ceniza tiene mucha cal, de lo que está hecho el calcio, que es el esmalte de los dientes. Cuando fui a Guatemala me enteré que los mayas aún tienen esa práctica. Es cierto. Consulte su enciclopedia más cercana. PD: El metal no siempre viene en filones como el hierro y el oro. El mercurio es un metal líquido.

* * *

Creo que la pelea de Yahada me salió un poco floja y que el final es deprimente. Pobre Shikamaru!

Díganme su opinión.

Y también creo que algunas cosas me salieron un poco gráficas.

* * *

Sabían que Tussaud Lavertú, primer presidente de Haití -una nación bien pobre, _La República Negra_- fue el que le prestó las armas a Simón Bolívar cuando fue derrotado para liberar Bolivia y Ecuador, cuándo Simón emitió un llamado desesperado de auxilio? Normalmente los historiadores dejan su ayuda de lado.

Cuando Simón Bolívar le preguntó qué podía hacer para pagarle él sólo respondió que liberara a sus hermanos de raza y de sangre que también eran hombres y que le prestarán ayuda a su nación en tiempos de necesidad. Y el segundo artículo constitucional de la Gran Colombia fue la abolición de la esclavitud.

Y cuando Simón Bolívar dejó elpoder, adivinen cuál fue el artículo que depusieron?

Sí, el de la esclavitud. Volvía a haber esclavitud en la Gran Colombia.

Y ahora que Haití tiene un gobierno corrupto, y el 88 de su población es analfabeta quién la ayuda?

Nadie.

Nuestra Libertad nos importa poco, verdad?

Entonces de qué sirvió el auxilio que dió con armas, hombres y barcos Tussaud Lavertú si no cumplimos nuestras promesas?


	15. Insistencia y Caos

**Capítulo XV**

**Insistencia y Caos**

* * *

Buenooop….

Cumplí, no??

Ahora!

Los reviews! (bueno, EL REVIEW)

_**Teddy666**__: Ola!! Gracias x pasarte y tenerme pa100cia. Y gracias x tu maravilloso review, y bueno, gracias x darme un poco d tu tiempo, eres muy fiel!_

Ahora, tengo mis dudas sobre si dejo ste ff T y no lo subo a M xq kda kpi me sale màs crudo qel antrior… Pero eso c lo djo a ustds pa q dcidan!

Ahora! Con el ff!

**Capítulo**: 26 páginas

**Fanfiction**: 100 páginas

Vaya!! Llegó a las 100!! Hay q celebrar!!

Y otra cosa q hay q celebrar es q Margarita Henríquez pasó a la final de Latin American Idol! Yay! La mejor cantante. Shora es ganarle a Costa Rica!! (nuestro vecino)

No s q María José knte mal, simplemente no stá a la altura d Margarita… Aunq hay q reconocr las cosas y María José es MUY elegant y le patea el trasero a Margarita. Me gustó el conjunto q scogio pa la 1ra kncion dl concierto antrior con ese cntraste dorado y negro; c veia muy bn!. Margarita dañó su lindo vestido poniéndose esas botas q no tnian naa q hacr ahí.

Y yo c…. Soy una xica….

Ahora, cn el kpi, tiene mas dscripciones xq kiero cncentrarme mas en los cntimientos y emociones d los prsonajes q en las peleas, pro eso no signifik q las pleas sean una pndjada, xq eso sí no me lo prdono

* * *

Sasuke estaba hospitalizado por unos golpes, contusiones y algunos músculos desgarrados que le daban pinchazos involuntarios –y espasmos por los nervios cortados-, sin olvidar el tradicional hueso roto, que nunca faltaba –en su caso era una pierna-.

Sakura también estaba interna, pero por motivos diferentes. Deficiencia respiratoria, pectorales distendidos, costillas rotas y un quién-sabe-qué con el diafragma. Tal vez después de esto tendría que dejar de ser kunoichi por el daño sufrido. Aunque lo que ocurre, es que no tomaron en cuenta la determinación de Sakura.

Sai solamente tenía unas costillas rotas y la pierna rota. La razón por la que estaba en el hospital era que estaba esperando a que la pierna o la costilla sanara –lo que ocurriese primero- porque tenía que usar muletas, así que usaba los bíceps y los deltoides para avanzar –o eran también los pectorales?- lo que forzaba a sus pobres costillas; y si caminaba sin muletas forzaba a la pierna. Qué dilema.

Kiba, aburrido como una ostra, y frustrado, estaba postrado en una cama por agotamiento de chakra y por la irrupción de chakra en su cuerpo –de cuando Hinata le prestó sus reservas de chakra para quitarse a los molestos senseis de encima-. Lo primero no era tan grave –aunque pudo haber muerto- pero lo segundo estaba haciendo embrollos con su cuerpo así que tenía posibilidades de morir, lo cual no era un panorama muy alentador. Una cosa es el chakra de un medic-nin refinado para que se pareciese lo más posible al chakra neutro del agua –de ahí el color verde, porque el agua verde tiene vida (1)- y otra es un chakra azul diferenciado de los demás y una huella de chakra única de cada persona.

Shino había conseguido escaparse por los pelos.

Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru estaban bien en apariencia.

No obstante Ino y Chouji tenían un colapso mental –cosas que suceden después de haber visto algo realmente impresionante-. Se los había diagnosticado Inoichi, el padre de Ino; y aunque no era ningún psicólogo, como todo buen Yamanaka era especialista en la mente humana, así que los regresó al hospital en lo que Ino y Chouji murmuraban -según él- incoherencias. Aparte de que ahora habían desarrollado una histeria. Ino había dormido una siesta sin descanso en la sala de espera y había dado un grito al cielo después de que una mano huesuda del niño rubio con el que Shikamaru estaba obsesionado atormentara sus sueños. Chouji estaba tan ansioso que no comía nada, así que no podía recuperasr sus reservas de chakra como antes.

Lo que a Inoichi dejaba perplejo era que todas estas reacciones se presentaron inmediatamente después de la Guerra. Hombre, que era cierto que las guerras eran traumatizantes, pero un poco más y tendría unos psicóticos a los que atender. No debía ser para tanto. E incluso, aunque sí hubieran quedado traumatizados por este hecho, habrían pasado por una especie de adormecimiento o desconexión primero, para no prestarle atención al entorno en lo que su mente iba ordenando los hechos –un desmayo o perdidos en Babia-. Se había dado cuenta de todo esto cuando le llevaron a Ino a su casa y se puso con un carácter de mil demonios y luego Chouza estaba a la puerta con Chouji para que lo evaluara porque le dijo que parecía esquizofrénico.

Claro que ellos no habían visto aquella mano en los huesos literalmente, de color blanco, con algunos retazos de amarillo por aquí y por allá por los residuos de plasma que habían logrado coagular, costras de color negro calcinado, borrones negro carbón –especialmente en el hueco que hay entre el cúbito y el radio- y el sonido enfermizo de los dedos al abrirse y cerrarse nerviosamente por el rozamiento de las falanges y los metatarsos; que hasta los huesos parecían flotantes sin carne en medio. Y para completar la parodia, cubiertos por una yukata, cuando el resto de las extremidades eran tiernas y cubiertas de piel canela.

Shikamaru estaba sumido en una especie de frustración, con un semblante hosco que no se lo quitaba nadie y las manos halándose los largos cabellos –porque entre tanto trajín la coleta se le había deshecho- con desesperación. Era el único que podía decir que aparte de unas ligeras fisuras estaba del todo bien. Estaba decepcionado. Decepcionado con Kiba y Hinata, por no llegar a tiempo; decepcionado con Sasuke, Sai y Sakura, por estar inconscientes y no hacer nada; decepcionado con Shino, por no haber podido llegar; y decepcionado consigo mismo por no haber podido abrazar hasta el cansancio a ese adorable ser. Se estremeció al pensar en el cuerpo que pudo tener entre sus brazos (n/a: q Shika no s gay! Ok?). Decepcionado con Konoha, por dejar que eso pasara; por convertir al rubio en una marioneta en medio de choques ideológicos y luchas intestinas por el poder. Suspiró y se apartó los pelos rebeldes de la cara.

Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y no eran ni por llorar ni por andar trasnochando. Eran del agobio que sentía y del tedio que le provocaba aquella situación.

En aquella sala de espera excesivamente aséptica, de color tan blanco que era cansino estaban esperando a que saliera la camilla de Hinata de la sala de operaciones; sentados en unos incómodos butacones de madera, de forro demasiado mullido cuyos resortes –cuando te tirabas encima- hacían un chirrido exasperante. El piso de baldosas estaba tan nítidamente limpio que podías escuchar el chirrido de una suela, aún de las lisas que no tienen textura antirresbalante. Todo tan límpido que le daban a Shikamaru ganas de vomitar y oscurecer un poco esas baldosas verde mustio.

Hinata estaba siendo operada de insuficiencia cardíaca y le iban a hacer una especie de remedo en los capilares del miocardio para que su corazón pudiera oxigenarse mejor, amén de que otras cosas le harían esa suerte de científicos locos en batas verde espinaca (2).

El chirrido del caucho hace levantar a Shikamaru la cabeza y ve a Sai en silla de ruedas, pensando 'Qué es lo que pasa aquí?'. Pero nada importa. Nada. Así que devuelve la vista al suelo, sumiéndose en sus dudas.

-Conseguí convencer a un enfermero de que me llevara hasta acá. No me quería dejar el condenado! –Shikamaru no le respondió con su típico 'mendokuse'-. Eh? Shikamaru? Doushita?

Y ve que Shikamaru parece más una tulivieja (3) que Shikamaru, con sus pelos revueltos echados sobre la cara y sin su habitual coleta y con una mirada sombría y deprimente.

-Cállate –le espetó-.

Estaba de mal humor. Sai frunció el ceño y vió a Ino y a Chouji enfrente en el otro butacón muy pálidos y con los ojos muy abiertos. De vez en cuando temblaban y estaban cubiertos por un sudor frío. Ino parecía un papel y su cabello rubio pajizo y su contextura delgada le daban un aspecto enfermizo, como para finar.

Chouji, pálido –y con pálido es amarillento como un papiro-, y tan gordito, parecía abotagado en grasa, casi derritiéndose. La papada, que se vería graciosa en otro momento no era más que un colgajo de pellejo; y sus labios carnosos parecían dos ventosas que podrían asfixiar a alguien.

-Qué pasó aquí?

Ino vomitó, como no tenía nada en el estómago, fue algo amarillento, puro ácido (4), con unas burbujas que daban asco –como si la vista de aquellos dos no lo diera-.

-Tú no lo viste verdad? Aquella mano… Aquél cuerpo… Eso no podía ser humano…

-ESO FUE TODO LO QUE PUDISTE VER EN ÉL! –replicó Shikamaru, iracundo-.

-NO ERA HUMANO Y LO SABES SHIKAMARU! DEJA DE SER TAN BAKA, QUE ÉSE NO ERA NARUTO!

-QUE SI ERA, ES EL…!

-ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! –intervino Sai con ojos nostálgicos y tristes-. Vieron a Naruto?

-Ése no era Naruto –replicó Chouji, y después continuó diciéndolo por lo bajo, como un mantra-. Ése no era Naruto, ése no era Naruto, ése no era Naruto…

-QUE SI ERA! ERA EL ÚNICO QUE ME LLAMABA SHIKAMARU-NII, QUE NO VES BOKI?! YO LO SÉ! –se derrumbó y empezó a sollozar en lo que Ino intervenía gritando-. Yo sé que era. Yo sé.

-ÉSE NO ERA NARUTO! ESA… ESA COSA NO ESTABA VIVA! YO ME ACUERDO DE ESE NARUTO! NARUTO ERA UN NIÑO RUBIO, OJOS BONITOS QUE GUSTABA DE HACER BROMAS! NO ME ECHES CUENTOS! ESO ERA UNA COSA, UN MONSTRUO! YA DEBERÍA TENER DOCE A ESTAS ALTURAS Y ÉSE NO PASABA DE OCHO! TE TIMARON SHIKAMARU!

-No…

Hundió su cabeza en sus brazos. Ahora había más pelo en su cara. Ino se levantó y se fue, cansada, pálida y sintiéndose enferma –mentalmente extenuada-.

-Qué pasó? –volvió a preguntar Sai, ya que las cosas estaba un poco más calmas-.

-Después de que te quedaras inconsciente vimos un resplandor rojo, y un niño rubio. Supusimos que era Naruto así que fuimos como locos hasta allá. Cuando llegamos estaba Naruto, tal vez había vencido a Gaara. Pero te aseguro que no había envejecido ni un día desde que lo vi. Y su mano parecía un esqueleto.

Pero fue todo lo que pudo sacarle a Shikamaru porque después se tendió cuan largo era para dormir un poco.

-Dijiste que los ANBUs se lo llevaron, no?

-Jun –replicó en lo que su respiración se aceleraba-.

-Deja de ser tan hosco, a lo que me refiero es que ése sí era Naruto; porque ya es mucha coincidencia que lo hubieran visto tres personas a la vez. Si los ANBUs se lo llevaron probablemente hicieron un experimento con él.

Shikamaru enderezó la cabeza, ya estaba interesado en lo que Sai le estaba contando. Lo primero que había pensado –por supuesto- fue en un experimento, luego lo descartó porque era imposible detener el envejecimiento, verdad?.

Se veía patético, con esos mechones de pelo negro sobre la cara de ojos cansados y la boca torcida por su último 'diálogo'. Estaba atardeciendo. Hacía seis horas de la retirada de Suna y la derrota de Oto– porque había ocurrido antes del almuerzo-.

-En esos lugares hacen cosas horribles. Supongo que lo castraron o algo así y luego se pusieron a entrenarlo; aunque no tengo ni idea de en dónde pudo ser eso porque no lo vi nunca en ninguno de los campos de entrenamiento de los que disponían los ANBUs y el Ne. Aunque no sé por…

-Estuviste con los ANBUs?! –saltó de pronto Chouji a la conversación, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente-.

-No es algo que quiera recordar. En fin, sí, estuve; por eso sé que se llevan sólo a los tensais y por eso digo que me extraña que Naruto se lo hayan llevado porque era muy torpe y algo lento. Lo que yo creo es que lo criogenizaron. Si mal no recuerdo un tal Orochimaru había hecho experimentos con eso. Respecto a lo del brazo… Mmm… Tal vez restricciones controladas de la alimentación?

-Sai, no creo que estés captando. Huesos. Como los de la gente muerta, con todos esos pequeños huesos encima –de repente Shikamaru sintió ganas de vomitar- del aire moviéndose –no pudo seguir resistiendo-.

Vomitó el repulsivo líquido color naranja, gracias a los vegetales que había comido y una fruta o dos antes de irse a la sala de espera. Se mezcló con el casi seco de Ino porque ninguno de los dos –Chouji y Shikamaru- se había dignado a llamar a una enfermera para que lo limpiara; y el enfermero que trajo a Sai parecía estar demasiado ensimismado consigo mismo que no notó el vómito –o en todo caso tenía una pereza de mil demonios-.

-Te… Te refieres a esos huesos como los del pollo cuando te lo acabas? –preguntó asombrado Sai-.

Los dos sólo asintieron. Sai se hundió en la silla, acurrucándose con la típica manta que le ponen a los inválidos de la cintura para abajo para que se arropen cuando quieran. De esa manera parecía tan indefenso, tan infatil; sin embargo, su psique no podía estar más alejada del término 'infantil'.

En eso vino otro enfermero con un trapeador y una cubeta.

-Hola niños! Me dijeron que aquí había ocurrido un accidente! No se preocupen.

Echó una mirada rápida y lo primero que le pareció fue un niño con hipotiroidismo (5), un niño con fatiga crónica y otro con mielitis (6); pero quién era él para juzgarlos? Al menos no tendría que bañar al gordo del cuarto B-12.

Cuando terminó de refregar el piso con el sucio y maloliente trapeador se fue de ahí. En eso, unos cirujanos irrumpieron en la demasiado rectangular sala de espera desde la sala de operaciones, con la camilla de Hinata. Hasta que al fin salía! Sin más comentarios la siguieron hasta la habitación de la ojiblanca –Chouji empujando a Sai-.

Le pusieron varios aparatos, unas cuantas bolsas de suero y una de transfusión sanguínea; y una de antibiótico contra la gangrena. El único aparato reconocible era un respirador conectado a la tráquea de la chica. El sonido de la estertórea respiración de la peliazul los acompañaba.

-Qué tarde más bonita pasaremos, no? –ironizó Sai-.

-Seh –coincidió el Akimichi-.

El de los Robles se subió a la cómoda –blanca también- que estaba a un costado de la pared de la habitación y se durmió allí mismo. Le importaba un comino qué demonios era lo que le fueran a decir los doctores sobre su sueño sin descanso. Que no tenía nada que hacer, sería su réplica. Después de todo que podría hacer? Violarse a Hinata? –aunque de seguro eso era algo que Konohamaru pensaría-.

Chouji se fue. No estaba para deprimirse. Su estómago gruñó, pero no le hizo caso. No tenía ganas de comer. Quería descansar y quería dormir. Bostezó sonoramente y emprendió su camino fuera de la unidad de cuidados intensivos a la que había sido conducido por inercia. Sólo por inercia.

* * *

Tres días después de dolorosas sesiones –que él nunca admitiría- Uchiha Sasuke fue dado de alta del hospital. Sorprendentemente, su primera acción no fue irse a entrenar para recuperar el tiempo perdido sino comprar unas flores para aquella amiga incondicional que siempre había estado a su lado sin importar qué.

Se había enterado de la recaída de la Hyuuga porque unas enfermeras estaban hablando acerca de la operación a corazón abierto –Kami sabrá qué rayos es eso- que le habían realizado a la hija de Hiashi, así que, considerando los problemas cardíacos de Hinata después de su combate contra Neji, quién más podría ser?

Eligió –con cara indiferente- unas agrimonias -agradecimiento-, un alhelí amarillo –fidelidad en la adversidad-, azahares -pureza-, calas –elegancia, nobleza y rectitud-, clématides –belleza de alma-, eupatorios –gratitud, amabilidad-, flor de lis –llama, esperanza, ayuda total, belleza perfecta-, flor de manzano -preferencia-, olivo -paz-.

Ni que fuera un experto en flores, ni nada, pero un arreglo blanco de flores con algunas amarillas parecía… Exactito para Hinata. Después de todo, era la persona más cercana a él. Las escogía por instinto. Ino le hizo un bonito arreglo –esforzándose para impresionarlo, obviamente-.

Sasuke –con cara agria- lo pretendía de una manera fraternal, pero las flores pueden tener más de un significado. Ino se enfadó cuando observó las flores de lis y de manzano. Belleza perfecta y preferencia. Preferencia sobre todas las demás chicas, tal vez? Por supuesto, era _una Hyuuga_. Un clan poderoso, que podría servir de gran ayuda para el propósito de revivir al clan Uchiha –estaba consciente, gracias a Sakura, que ésa era una de alas metas de Sasuke-. Pero por qué belleza perfecta?

Terminó de hacer el ramo y lo ató con cierto coraje, pero se lo ofreció al Uchiha con una sonrisa encantadora. Sasuke pagó y se fue, sin voltear a mirarla ni una sola vez, murmurando un malhumorado gracias por lo bajo.

Se fue con el ramo, recorriendo las calles, y toda la aldea lo miraba extrañado, pero a Sasuke le importaba un pito qué era lo que Konoha pensara de él. No tenía tiempo para estas cosas y esto era lo que sentía que tenía qué hacer. Ya había malgastado tres días en el hospital en vez de entrenar, seguro podía darse un respiro antes de comenzar una rigurosa rutina dándole algo a su amiga más cercana –porque a los otros sólo los consideraba compañeros- (n/a: Sí, hasta Uchiha Sasuke siente gratitud).

Entró a la habitación dónde estaba Hinata. Dejó las flores en un jarrón que parecía que iba a explotar de rosas rojas –Kiba, que estaba enamorado-. Sonrió con suficiencia ante esta chiquillada. Y se quedó mirando a la convalesciente sobre quién sabe cuanto tiempo, recostado contra la pared mientras divagaba.

Escuchó un crujido. La puerta se abrió, e inmediatamente dirigió su atención hacia allá. El ébano negro –que hacía un mortuorio contraste con la pared aséptica y blanca- desveló a un pelirrojo. Lo miró un momento con sus penetrantes ojos aguamarina y miró a Hinata. Luego iba a cerrar la puerta.

-Sabaku…

Eso lo detuvo. Volteó a verlo, casi resquebrajando el pomo de la puerta de lo fuerte que lo estaba agarrando.

-Uchiha…

-Qué haces aquí?

-Estamos como hijos del Kazekage en garantía hospedándonos en Konoha en lo que se firma un tratado de paz en compensación por los daños sufridos por la invasión –respondió mecánicamente la que probablemente fuese la frase más larga que hubiera dicho en su vida-.

-Qué haces en el hospital entonces? –replicó algo malhumorado-.

Él y su genio a flor de piel. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse esto. Porque Hinata no tenía nada que ver con Gaara, y Gaara no tenía nada que ver con Hinata, pero eso era lo que hacía la situación tan… Extraña? Definitivamente no. Se sentía tan correcta, como si debiera ocurrir. Desconcertante? Posiblemente.

-La esperaba.

Había dejado la frase en el aire, incompleta, pero extrañamente concisa. Y por supuesto, eficiente. Inteligible. Se refería a que esperaba a que Hinata estuviese despierta. Lo que llevaba al Uchiha a la duda anterior, por qué Hinata?

-Por qué?

-Ocúpate de los asuntos que te atañen, Uchiha.

-Esto me incumbe, Sabaku.

Se referían el uno al otro mediante sus apellidos con tal sequedad que cualquiera hubiera jurado que estaban a punto de matarse. Y tal vez no estaban muy alejados de la realidad.

-Tenía que saber por qué.

En una falta obvia de carácter Uchiha Sasuke se permitió una mueca de confusión en la cara.

-Tú no querrías saber por qué, Uchiha?

Y aquí estaba, manipulándolo cual marioneta, jugando con su mente. En su cabeza sádica y degenerada algo debía estar tramando. Gaara tenía una sonrisa perturbadora. Y el dicho muy bien dice que la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Por qué, qué?

-Por qué arriesgaría su vida por un simple niño?

No entendía nada de nada. Total la bestia era él, no tenía por qué entender las divagaciones de una bestia. Y se debía referir a ellos, ellos estaban atrapados. Tal vez el luchó contra ella y la dejó así, en ese estado catatónico.

-Qué pretendes?

La sonrisa autosuficiente casi le ocupó toda la cara al Sabaku, haciéndolo ver muy tenebroso. Una corriente eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Tienes miedo?

Lo estaba provocando.

-O eres igual de arrojado que el rubio?

-Qué rubio?

-El niño. El niño por el que todo el mundo parecía ansioso de perder la vida.

-Qué niño?

-_No te han dicho_, Uchiha? Del que me derrotó?

-PERO DÍ DE UNA PUTA VEZ DE QUIÉN ESTÁS HABLANDO!

Cayó el silencio una vez más. No totalmente. Todavía estaba el molesto ruido de las máquinas de soporte vital.

Sasuke estaba temblando. Sañudo como estaba, no podía creer que hubiera perdido los estribos al ser provocado por un repulsivo. Repulsivo demonio. Gaara sólo mostró su dentadura, de la que destacaban sus colmillos en sobremanera.

_Ahí está, es la prueba. Ni un Inuzuka los tiene tan largos. Bakemono._

-Rubio, ojos azules, seis marcas tipo bigotes.

Y aquí iba de nuevo con sus frases cortas y excesivamente concisas. Como si hubiera hablado demasiado para un día. Ese tipo, ya estaba hasta la coronilla de él; haciéndose el interesante como si…

Interrumpió bruscamente sus pensamientos cuando una imagen muy familiar vino a la mente. Una que encajaba exactamente con la descripción del Sabaku no. Es como si él dijera sobre Gaara: pelirrojo, amor tatuado, ojos de mapache. Es la primera imagen que te vendría a la mente.

-Por qué arriesgar la vida por ese mequetrefe enclenque?

Se humedeció los labios y se fue, cerrando la puerta. Dejando un vacío en el corazón del Uchiha. Se había cansado de jugar. Era muy fácil manipular las cosas.

Sasuke miró con los ojos en blanco el piso verde mustio. El mismo del resto del hospital. _El niño por el que todo el mundo parecía ansioso de perder la vida. Todo el mundo. Todo el mundo. _Esas tres palabras se iban repitiendo sucesivamente en su perturbada mente. Significaba eso que Sakura y Sai también lo sabían? Serían todos los nueve novatos menos él? Por qué no le habían dicho? Obviamente todo ocurrió después de que él quedara fuera de combate. Entonces por qué no le había dicho?

De nuevo se sintió solo en el mundo. La única persona en la que podía confiar era Hinata. Otra vez. Ella si le habría dicho. Podría asegurarlo? Prefirió no seguir pensando esto, ella estaba inconsciente y no podía aseverar nada sin pruebas. Pero realmente era ella tan fiel?

Se fue de inmediato a entrenar para poder ocupar su mente con algo.

* * *

Dos días después.

Asuma estaba boquiabierto. Había estado así desde los últimos cinco días. No podía creer la cantidad de misiones que había hecho en tan sólo cinco días. Shikamaru se la había pasado como un león enjaulado, Chouji sufría de insomnio e Ino se enfadaba sin ningún motivo ante la mención de Hyuuga o chica, o Uchiha.

Aunque lo más sorprendente fue el cambio de Shikamaru. En vez de estar durmiendo se la pasaba como león enjaulado. Así como los del circo, _yendo_ de un lugar a otro en vez de estar durmiendo. Y continuamente demandaba misiones. Apenas terminaban una exigía otra. Como si él tuviera una varita mágica que produjera misiones al agitarla! Y entonces… Zas! Una misión.

Y cuando no tenía nada que hacer se volvía insoportable. Asuma era uno de los grandes estrategas de Konoha, así que se dedicó a su pasatiempo favorito. Analizar a la gente. Así fue como consiguió cautivar a Kurenai -sonrió-, observando sus hábitos y haciendo cosas por ella. Shikamaru no habría de ser diferente.

Estaba de malhumor. Eso era evidente. No quería pensar en algo. Pero hasta ahí, porque Shikamaru no era de complicarse la vida, así que seguramente solamente eran esos dos problemas los que le aquejaban. Pero nada era lo suficientemente fuerte para trastornarlo de esa manera.

Asuma estaba sentado en una banca, en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 10, que como el de casi todos los equipos era un claro de árboles. Pero el suyo era algo diferente porque tenía algunos muñecos de paja, a manera de enemigos. Eso era todo.

Y Shikamaru estaba gruñendo, dando vueltas alrededor del claro. Le crispaba los nervios verlo así. Ese no era el estado natural de un Nara. Y así se pasaba minutos, para preguntarle aleatoriamente.

-Misión?

-Eh?

Eso lo había tomado desprevenido. Aunque lo esperaba de alguna manera, extraño. El Consejo estaba deliberando sobre quién sería el próximo Hokage de la aldea y mientras, ellos gobernaban sin restricciones. Así que eso hacía que el agrio humor de Shikamaru se asentara más hasta que tuviera una misión en qué ocuparse.

Y como había muchas cosas de las que había que ocuparse, que normalmente hacía el Hokage –como hablar con la ciudadanía respecto a las quejas-, no podían asignar misiones con la debida frecuencia, lo que era contraproducente porque los otros países podrían creer que Konoha se estaba debilitando tanto militar como económicamente podría acaecer una nueva invasión.

Y como no asignaban misiones se asentaba el agrio humor de Shikamaru, creando un destructivo círculo vicioso.

-Sabes, por qué no? Vamos a ver si podemos conseguir una misión de verdad, una que nos aleje de Konoha un par de días, qué les parece?

-Bien! –dijo Chouji entusiasmado, para variar-.

-Quédense aquí, no hagan nada, enseguida vuelvo.

Estiró las piernas perezosamente. Se levantó y dejó a sus alumnos detrás, esperando una misión de rango B-C –el equipo Kakashi había salido bien librado de una SS, por qué el suyo no podría con una B?-. Hacía un calor insoportable.

No se dirigía a la Torre Hokage, porque no lo habían llamado, sino al centro de clasificación de misiones de la aldea (7). Era un edificio blanco inmaculado, que parecería un hotel prestigioso de no ser por la pintura verde brillante descascarillándose de marcos de puertas y ventanas, que estaba en la calle principal de la aldea.

Asuma apagó su cigarro –no se permitía fumar adentro-. Entró, dejó sus zapatos afuera y caminó descalzo por el piso de madera blanca de tablas de espina de pescado. Todas las puertas eran también blancas, como si hubieran intentado mimetizarlas, y habían varias oficinas de personas leyendo cartas con solicitudes para hacer misiones. Otras tenían a personas enfadadas dentro gritándoles a los pobres chuunin que sólo intentaban hacer que todo funcionase. Era una suerte que los rotasen porque sino se volverían locos. Era una suerte que hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser chuunin.

Torció por otro corredor –al fondo del vestíbulo había una escalera blanca- y se detuvo ante la tercera puerta d la derecha. Tocó en la puerta de arriba, porque era de esas puertas como las que tienen en las fotocopiadoras que se abren por arriba, dejando la otra mitad. La puerta –en general- tenía una ventanilla en la que se podía ver a una persona trabajando.

La media puerta se abrió. Con una mirada lánguida estaba Shiranui Genma, sin la habitual pajita en la boca, y se apoyó en la ahora puerta mostrador.

-Asuma! Qué te trae por aquí?

_Otra vez_, pensó el atolondrado chuunin.

-Necesito una misión.

-Ja! Una misión! A ese paso tu equipo va a sustituir a los sannin.

-Es que –se rascó detrás de la cabeza distraídamente- estos genin están cada vez más insoportables. Shikamaru pide otra y otra y otra y anda como un pendejo así que no me deja en paz.

El otro abrió los ojos, y mucho.

-El Nara dices? Pero si todos los de su clan se toman las cosas con calma.

-Lo hacía, no se qué demonios le pasó después de la guerra. En fin –bajó la voz-. Necesito un favor Shiranui.

-Bien –manteniendo el mismo tono de confidencialidad-. Acaso necesitas un favor sexual? No tienes a una chica para eso? –dijo en tono de broma-.

Asuma le pegó tremendo puñetazo en medio de la chonta (n/a: frente). Las venas del cuello le palpitaban de la indignación; y el ruido atrajo atención indeseable.

-Oye, qué pasa por allá Genma? –preguntó Tobitake algo molesto, sacando la cabeza de su oficina (n/a: ste prsonaje no s inbnto mío, si kieren sabr kn es pásense x el kpi 4 de Mare Nostrum)-.

-Nada! –gritaron los dos al unísono-.

Al parecer habían rotado los chuunin otra vez, porque los que estaban haciendo trabajo de campo y misiones durante los Exámenes Chuunin ahora mismo estaban desempeñando funciones de papeleo.

-Volviendo al tema –dijo solemnemente Asuma-, necesito una misión.

-Dime algo que no sepa? –mencionó aburrido, sobándose la adolorida frente-.

-Necesito una que sea al menos rango C.

-Mmmm, algo diferente –se agachó y Asuma solo pudo ver el desordenado despachito-, veré qué tengo.

Por su parte, Genma revisaba las cajetas que le llegaban con misiones. Sólo eran cuatro oficinas de distribución –una por piso-, así que estaban saturados de trabajo. Las rango C estaban vacías. Si mal no recordaba Hagane Kotetsu había hecho las dos últimas.

-No tengo rango C Asuma –dijo con voz ahogada y luego emergió-.

-Dame una B, entonces.

-Estás loco –recostando un brazo sobre la puerta mostrador y el reposaba la mano bajo la barbilla-.

-Oye! El equipo Kakashi pudo con una SS, por qué no el mío? Yo tengo a gente más capaz por aquí. Ni que te 'tuviera pidiendo una A o algo así.

-Sí, pero ya sabes que lo de Kakashi es diferente, como su maestro fue Yondaime-sama y todo eso.

Suspiraron.

-Por otro lado, sería interesante, no crees?! –exclamó poniendo ese gesto típicamente dubitativo en el que una mano agarra la barbilla y la otra sostiene el codo de la otra-. Dices que tienes a gente más capaz.

Fue a un escritorio, y sacó una misión de entre un grupito ahí. Eran bastante numerosas pero la principal fuente de ingresos eran las C y D así que no podían ser esas porque no estaban atiborradas.

-Yo nunca te di esto –bajando la voz súbitamente-.

-Qué es? –dijo en el mismo tono de voz-.

Genma comenzó a explicarle la misión.

-Es una misión de infiltración a Ta no Kuni. Konoha cree que allí puede estar Oto, así que es muy importante que hagan esto con toda la celeridad posible. Deben localizar la base dónde se cree que está el laboratorio principal de Orochimaru.

-Principal?

-Sí, se cree que tiene muchos otros. Además han estado desapareciendo personas de clanes ninjas por esa área.

-Pensé que Ta no tiene ninjas.

-No tiene un sistema centralizado de misiones como nosotros, quizá a eso se referían cuando te lo comentaron. Estos son más bien sicarios y con un territorio definido, y tienen sus propias técnicas. Además, clanes ninjas como ésos son los que fundan aldeas ninja.

-Algo más que deba saber?

-Eh, sí. Esta misión va A rayando en S.

-NANI?!

Nunca había visto a Asuma perder la compostura así. Bueno, después de todo era él el que había pedido una misión mínimo C. En la oficina contigua Tobitake asomó la vendada cabeza enfadado.

-Pero cállense, cónchole!

Genma se puso nervioso, con un gotón y las manos por delante abiertas.

-Ya, ya, Tonbo-san, a que es malo para tu salud.

-Puedes apostarlo!

Le tiró un libro y la cabeza de Genma dio contra el borde de la mesa antes de ir a parar al suelo.

-Gomen, Asuma.

-Sin cuidado.

Y cerró la puerta Tobitake con un gran estrépito. Genma se levanto y le dio la carpeta con más detalles a Asuma.

-Cómo te atreviste a asignarme una así?! –siseó furioso en lo que tomaba la carpeta amarilla con enfado-.

-Nah! Boberías, boberías! Yo te dije que iba a ser interesante. Te sentías capaz, ne? Cincuenta ryous a que vuelves con un genin muerto.

-La vida de mis genin vale tan poco?

-Eh –empezó-… Pues sí!

-Hecho!

Y los dos ataron sus manos palma con palma sin entrelazar los dedos. Que no los escuchen los genin –cualesquiera que fuesen- porque si no se morirían allí mismo al saber de las oscuras apuestas entre los altos mandos.

-Otra cosa, deberías ocultar que eres un ninja o algo, después de todo, podrían reconocerte y saber que tu cabeza vale millones de ryous por lo de asunto del Guardián del Daimyo. Además, estás en el libro bingo de otras aldeas.

-Tan peligroso es así?

-Y por qué crees que casi es S?

-Sí, tienes razón.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, saltando de tejado en tejado porque era más rápido. Por qué todos los tejados de la aldea tenían que ser rojos? Ya aburría. Y otra vez iba su mente ocupándose de cosas mundanas. Increíble. Había sido un imprudente, por eso las cosas le pasaban porque le pasaban. Pero desplumar a Shiranui era muy tentador.

Ah, ahí estaba la foresta de Konoha. Siempre tan verde. De todos los tonos de verde, con razón le llamaban Konoha, la verde (8) –aparte de que el nombre de Aldea escondida entre las Hojas tiene que ser por alguna razón-.

Pasó de largo el campo de entrenamiento del equipo Kakashi –dónde estaba Sasuke discutiendo con Sai y Sakura en uno de los postes practicaba equilibrio-. Kakashi no estaba, quizá había ido a hacer lo mismo que él?

Llegó al suyo, dónde estaba Ino colgada de cabeza evidentemente aburrida y Chouji comiendo por primera vez desde el desayuno, así que debía estar realmente hambriento y Shikamaru estaba haciendo lo mismo de hace varios días.

-Muchachos! –dijo agitando el folio-. Miren lo que les he traído.

Ino aterrizó graciosamente a su lado, Chouji lo volteó a mirar y Shikamaru fue derechito hasta él.

-De qué se trata? –inquirió secamente Shikamaru-.

-No, nada, sólo tenemos que ir a Ta en una sencilla misión de infiltración y reconocimiento.

-Ta? Como en Ta no Kuni, el País de los Campos de Arroz?! –preguntó Ino-.

-Sip, tal vez estemos un día o dos fuera de la aldea. Apenas y son las tres de la tarde, quiero que empaquen, que mañana partiremos a primera hora de la mañana.

-Y una misión que podamos hacer _hoy_?

-Ándale Shikamaru, deja de sulfurarte! No sabes lo que me costó conseguir una misión así! Muevan –hizo un ademán con las manos como echándolos que acompañaba a sus palabras-, muevan.

Obervó el melancólico devenir de Shikamaru dirigiéndose a su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Qué le pasa?

-No sé sensei –negó Chouji-.

Observó la cara contrita. Los otros dos se fueron y Asuma sólo pudo decir al aire, pero de manera que los otros escucharon.

-Me están mintiendo.

Nadie se lo negó.

* * *

Sai había llegado incluso después que Kakashi al campo de entrenamiento. Eran las once, una tardanza mayor injustificada.

-Hasta que al fin te dignas a aparecer –replico una voz seca-.

Sai se volteó, sólo para encontrarse a Sasuke con los brazos en jarras.

-Ya, dejen, que acabo de salir del hospital.

-Sólo tenías una pierna y costillas rotas-dijo malhumorado Sasuke-.

-Pues por eso mismo! Los medic-nin iban de un lado a otro con este ajetreo, así que en todo este tiempo no me han podido atender. Al menos dejé la molesta silla de ruedos –se agarró el hombro y el otro brazo daba vueltas para comprobar su elasticidad-.

-Oigan, no creen que es deshora pa' andarse peleando –comentó aburrido Kakashi mientras leía su pornografía-.

-Por qué no me dijeron?

Sai lo miró extrañado.

-Por qué no me dijeron que _él_ se había aparecido?

-Mira las sandeces que estás hablando Uchiha. Yo no lo he visto.

-Pues el Sabaku sí lo vio, alfeñique. Me lo describió.

-No me consta que haya estado, pero el equipo diez si lo vio.

-Mentira! –gritó encabritado-.

-Qué no me crees Uchiha? Qué pasa, últimamente andas de la rienda suelta.

-Usuratonkachi -ladró-.

-Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun; dejen de pelear!

Sai la miró como ofendido.

-Cállate –Sasuke volteó a ver al Hito-. Te comento que no tolero las mentiras.

-Oh, a mí ni me mires, que no sé por qué no te comentaron eso. Pregúntale a Ino, estoy seguro de que ella te dirá todo lo que deseas saber.

-Idiota -masculló-.

-No, no –enfatizó Sai levantando un dedo índice yendo de un lado a otro y movía la cabeza a un lado con pinta de saberlo todo-, no hay que ir insultando a la gente. Por eso es que eres tan antisocial, ne Sasuke-_kun_?

Kakashi suspiró,. Otra vez esos dos estaban haciendo una escenita.

-Saben qué? Estoy harto. Tienen toda el resto del día libre! Es más! Toda a semana libre y si quieren les puedo dar los próximos dos meses también. Tú Sakura, ponte a practicar o lo que sea, que debes mejorar muuuucho tu taijutsu.

Cansado de la retahíla interminable de sus dos estudiantes pelinegros se metió el librito naranja en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco jounin y se fue pitando de ahí. Además de que ya cansaban. Y esta discusión estaba cada vez más rara. Debería hablar con Asuma, como su equipo estaba involucrado…

Y así, Kakashi los deja solos, dejando a esos dos discutiendo.

-Mira lo qué hiciste Sasuke.

-Pamplinas! Es tú culpa Sai.

Curiosamente, Sai notó que por ese estúpido incidente, Sasuke parecía más abierto a decir lo que pensaba aunque pudiera parecer infanfil. El de verdad se preocupaba por los demás. Y ese infantil "Pamplinas!" lo demostraba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaban afuera, puntualmente, con sus maletas y demás implementos que se podrían necesitar durante el transcurso de la misión. Las imponentes puertas se abrieron.

La misión, como la había explicado Asuma ayer, parecía bastante fácil; sin embargo, ahora que le prodigio Nara estaba en sus cinco sentidos, no pudo evitar encontrar ciertos puntos muertos con respecto a la misión.

Por ejemplo, las misiones de infiltración y reconocimiento normalmente eran asignados a los cuatro escalafones más altos en la estratificación social ninja si se dejaba de lado el Kage o jefe de la aldea. Chuunin, Jounin, Toukutsu Jounin (n/a: jounin alto) y ANBU, así que era ilógico que ellos estuvieran realizando una misión de esta clase. Pero no compartió sus sospechas con nadie.

-Quítense los hitai-ates y cualquier cosa que sea alusiva a que son ninjas. Sólo déjense los portakunai. Entendido?

Hicieron como les dijo Asuma.

-Por qué?

-Por la seguridad, no se hagan los bobos –dijo serio-.

Era un polvoriento camino. Ya habían pasado un par de ciudades. Hacía un calor abrasador y ya estaban comiendo. Claro, si considerabas que eran la una de la tarde resultaba lógico pensar porque comían.

* * *

Dos ojos azules se abrieron abruptamente.

Unas manitas se alisaron la yukata. Ese goteo lo estaba volviendo loco. Clin, clin, absolutamente insoportable. Castigado por haber hecho un ejercicio mal, y había dolido muchísimo, tanto que su mente se recluyó. Había gritado como nunca antes, que lástima que su sensei no pudiera evitar castigarlo. Así eran los entrenamientos ANBU, te lavaban el cerebro.

Pero aún podía estar en contacto con el mundo exterior a través de su vista avanzada; y no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que había tomado la supuestamente sencilla misión de su amigo.

En la conocida habitación umbrosa de piedra ecuestre, húmeda y que era una creación suya. Observó a la gran bestia que estaba mirándolo fijamente. Se levantó mojado, el agua le llegaba las pantorrillas.

-Haz algo. Lo que sea.

-**Hacer **_**qué**_**?**

-Ayúdalos. No me gusta por dónde van. Es un área peligrosa, sobra decírtelo.

-**No sería divertido** –ensanchó su demoníaca sonrisa- **ver cómo ellos sufren**?

-Onegai. Onegai.

-**Qué tengo yo a cambio?**

-Un respiro de libertad.

-**Y si mejor rompes el sello**? –le replicó el animal enjaulado-.

-Jamás.

-**Qué es la libertad para mí, si puedo esperar a que te mueras **_**humano**_**?**

-Onegai.

Y un terrible egoísmo se apoderó de él al saber que era otro el que le causaba las penas a ese humano, a algo que ya había proclamado como _suyo_, y según esa despreciable palabra humana, había aprendido a querer. Pero el conocía más, oh sí, sabía que sólo era egoísmo.

Porque los demonios pueden amar, sí, pero no cómo lo que estaba sintiendo. Porque estaba sintiendo celos y él era muy celoso con sus posesiones. Y si podría librarlo de aquello ajeno que le estaba causando angustia le iría mejor.

-**Cómo quieras niño**.

Y sintió como todos los conductos de chakra quedaban abiertos abruptamente para él; ah, que la mascota reconozca al amo, que revitalizante.

* * *

Una pelirroja montaba guardia otra vez alrededor del pequeño. Había hecho los ejercicios mal así que Yahada había tenido que… Se haló los pelos exasperada, sin saber muy bien que hacer, cuando sintió una salida repentina de _ese chakra_.

Volteó asustada, cuando vio los ojos muy abiertos del ojiazul, esta vez rojo sanguinolento y la cara en una mueca maníaca. Y vio, vio espeluznada como se hacía piel a partir de ese chakra rojo a partir de la nada, a partir del mismísimo aire, que poco a poco se iba transformando en un hombre, hasta que estuvo completo y con cabello y todo, desnudo.

Olió carne quemada. Para fabricar ese cuerpo se había utilizado gran cantidad de chakra y como ese chakra era altamente destructivo le había quemado las muñecas al ojiazul para forzar su salida. Los grilletes estabanb medio fundidos por la energía.

Se levantó trabajosamente, apartando el cabello sangre de su libre movimiento y se vistió delante de sus fascinados ojos –tan habituados a ver cosas fuera de lo común, pero dentro de un límite humano- mirando aquella cosa que se salía de la irreductible vida cotidiana.

Se puso un uniforme de ANBU, sin armas de ningún tipo. Era alto, pálido como un fantasma –no había blanco más inmaculado que aquél-, casi no distinguías el blanco de los ojos o el de las garras. El cabello rojo sangre le llegaba a la mitad de las pantorrillas excepto por unos mechones delante de las orejas que le llegaban hasta los abdominales.

Era perfecto. Demasiado perfecto. Y abrió una puerta y salió tranquilamente, como si Kimiko no le hubiese visto desnudo.

Kimiko siguió vigilando a Naruto. Después de todo, no podía comprender el significado de lo que había visto y si no era para llevarse a su pupilo –que era su misión actual- no le interesaba. Así eran adiestrados los ANBUs. Ni poseían curiosidad.

* * *

Ya llevaban varios días de viaje.

Pasaron una ciudad con numerosos burdeles y un montón de personas borrachas. Enfrente de ellos tiraron a un hombre en calzones (n/a: bóxers). Qué horror.

-Este pueblo es peor que los otros.

Los tres asintieron. Pasaron de largo por muchos burdeles que tenían carteles provocativos de diversa índole y sugerentes de diversas situaciones hipotéticas y fetichistas. Había uno de un hombre con una mucama!

Ino se sentía incómoda con su ropa. Es cierto que era muy a la moda, muy fina, y muy práctica –lo cual es ideal para una kunoichi en entrenamiento-, pero era algo reveladora y hacía que se sintiera como una de esas sexoservidoras. Agravando el hecho, Ino tenía muy buen físico, por lo que era muy piropeada y felicitaban a los otros dos por su elección.

Y los felicitaban por su elección no era por morbosidad –ajá, y que tres hombres se monten a la misma mujer no era morbo- sino por el hecho de que Ino estuviera con ellos. Porque cuando se iba por esos lugares se iba a tres cosas. A recopilar información, a cosas no muy santas, o estabas de paso.

Pasaron el pueblo de largo –Ino iba comiendo dango que le había hecho su madre- y siguieron por el polvoriento camino que se adentraba en el bosque.

-Cuidado! –tronó Asuma-.

Saltaron hacia atrás y todos cayeron con un kunai en la mano, y se apareció un chico con un calentador sin mangas y una capucha raída negra –presumiblemente hecha a partir de un gorro-, y unos pantalones cortos parecidos a los de Chouji. Por la parte de atrás salía una coleta de pelo naranja –y parecía una escobilla de barbero-.

_Demonios, con cuatro no voy a poder_

Les lanzó unos kunais, y activó unos sellos explosivos que estaban debajo de ellos. Los esquivaron y contraatacaron con unos shurikens, cuando se movió fue golpeada con uno en el hombro. Intentó incorporarse –el ninja- pero el hombro le escocía, así que rodó hasta estar sobre las piernas, se acuclilló e incorporó para salir huyendo.

No pudo porque Ino se le atravesó y le dio un golpe con el codo que la dejó inconsciente.

Lo ataron contra un árbol.

-Quién será?

-No lo sé, pero definitivamente es un ninja.

-Busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche, entonces. Allí lo interrogaremos. Pero primero –Asuma le sacó la máscara-.

Una cascada de cabello largo naranja los rodeó.

-Kawaii onna no ko? –dijo Chouji sonrojado-.

-Así parece. Quién sabe qué la habrá empujado a ser una bandolera.

Asuma la cargaba como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-Quiero que hagan un reconocimiento del área y que me digan si hay algo en las inmediaciones que podamos usar.

Se dispersaron, al poco rato Chouji volvió.

-Hay un templo abandonado no muy lejos, al este de aquí.

-Vamos, tú dile a los otros.

Fue a la dirección que le indicaba Chouji. No era un templo, pero tampoco podía decir que era una construcción tipo 'casa', pero era un refugio. Aunque si guardaba cierta similitud con un Shinto porque estaba empotrado en medio de la roca de una montaña de tamaño mediano, con musgo en las grises piedras y abundante vegetación.

Era de madera, antaño clara y ahora como semipútrida. Se puso ahí, y montó guardia en la puerta, que dominaba el claro en donde estaba la escalera, así que no había nada que escapara a su vista.

Volvieron los tres, aún era de día. Subieron por la escalera.

-Bien equipo, qué me traen?

-Evidentemente Shikamaru y yo no pudimos encontrar nada, pero hay unas presencias fuera de lo común cerca, recomiendo discreción.

-Yo también las sentí –aseveró el pelinegro-. Eran shinobi, tenían demasiado chakra para ser sólo civiles o viajeros.

Escucharon un quejido.

-Probablemente nuestra 'invitada' ya despertó.

El Sarutobi deslizó la puerta.

Estaba intentando zafarse de las ataduras, revolviéndose como un gusano. Ino le tiró un kunai cerquísima de la cara para intimidarla. Surtió efecto. Abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ya cálmate. Queremos información.

-Tch –escupió a los pies de Ino-, asesinos. TODOS SON IGUALES! Y cuando los de su cuadrilla me encuentren van a felicitarlos por un buen trabajo.

-Espera un momento. Alguien te persigue? –preguntó Shikamaru tranquilamente como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta retórica y no interrogando a un posible enemigo-.

-Asesinos de su calaña!

-Alguien la persigue, probablemente eres una disidente.

Apartó la cabeza muy ofendida –era lo único que podía apartar como atada estaba-.

-Dime, qué me puedes decir sobre un tal Orochimaru? –preguntó Asuma-.

Sus genin lo miraban como si tuviera sebo en lugar de seso en el cerebro. Él no les había mencionado ningún Orochimaru en la misión. Como estaban tan sorprendidos ante la mención de ese mero nombre, Sasame asumió automáticamente con esa seguridad infantil que sólo tienen los genin que ellos no tenían que ver con Orochimaru.

Y es que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que podían fingir para intentar granjearse su afecto. Pero como eso no iba pasar, no importaba. Sólo le quedaba ser más juiciosa en un futuro cercano.

-Hai. Todo comenzó cuando Damyo no Ta no Kuni quiso incrementar su poder y provisiones para saciar su hambre expansionista. Somos un país pequeño y una guerra a esa escala… Muchos clanes sufrieron incluyendo nosotros, los Fuuma y algunos miembros perdieron el honor convirtiéndose en bandidos y asaltantes de caminos.

Asuma la desató, para que pudiera continuar más cómoda con su relato.

-Orochimaru convenció al Daimyo de que la clave eran las técnicas ninjas –se agarró el antebrazo del hombro herido fuertemente con los ojos lacrimosos-. Envió un mensajero de parte de Otogakure no Sato. El mensajero dijo que estaba interesado en nuestro clan.

Empezó a llorar.

-Mi primo, Arashi-nii-chan fue en nombre de todo el clan. Él fue con él y nunca más se supo de él. Ya todos perdieron la esperanza, pero yo no, yo quiero traer Arashi-nii-chan devuelta tal y como él me ayudaba! No quiero ser una carga!

-Hai –Ino posó su mano sobre el hombro de la convulsionante Sasame-. Está bien, no llores –se paró enérgicamente con estrellitas en los ojos, olvidando una cosa en particular-. No está bien que las chicas bonitas lloren!

-Arigatou.. Y siento haberlos atacado.

-No hay cuidado! –dijo Ino agitando su mano despreocupadamente-.

-Pero Asuma-sensei –dijo Shikamaru con una mirada suspicaz-, aún no nos has dicho por qué vamos a involucrarnos de narices en los asuntos de Orochimaru.

-Je, je. Tienes toda la razón Shikamaru. Me pareció que querían una misión de verdad, así que les conseguí una misión de verdad –sacó el folio de la maleta-. Misión rango A, infiltración y reconocimiento de Otogakure no Sato.

-Pero sensei, eso es muy peligroso, no viste lo poderosos que eran en los Exámenes Chuunin?!

-Bueno, yo fui el de la idea, pero Shiranui me asignó la misión –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-.

-Ya que nos metiste en este embrollo –Ino abrazó emotivamente a la Fuuma-, vamos a traer de vuelta al primo de… -miró a la pelinaranja-.

-Ah! Siento no haberme presentado! Boku wa Fuuma Sasame desu.

-Eso. Buscaremos al primo de Sasame!

Asuma suspiró, rascándose detrás de la cabeza; dubitativo.

-Eso podría ser muy riesgoso, sólo nos atrasaría.

-Es justo –le viró la boca-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ino Asuma-sensei. Nosotros nunca pedimos una misión tan difícil, al menos vamos a devolverle el favor por la información a Sasame –manifestó Chouji-.

-Está decidido!

-Ahora sólo hay que infiltrarse en Oto.

-Ano… Justamente yo iba allá!

-Perfecto! Ya ves que fácil resulta si ayudas a los demás, ne Asuma-sensei?

-Como sea.

Ino se revolvió el pelo, porque algo le había caído.

-Eh? Una araña? –miró al techo y puso sus dos manos en la cabeza, exasperada- PERO SI SON MILES DE ELLAS! QUÉ ASCO!!

Tiró las puertas corredizas y vieron la tela más grande de araña que hubieran visto en su vida. Cubría toda la escalera de la construcción, hasta todo el claro.

-Pero qué demonios..?

-Ésa es la **Kazagumo** de uno de los tipos que guardan la entrada de la guarida de Orochimaru! –exclamó Sasame, alarmada-.

-Pues no nos queda de otra.

Una voz resonaba de todas partes y a la vez de ninguna.

-Así que aquí está la pequeña mocosa que pretendía entrar en Oto. Y parece que encontró otros amiguitos shinobi con qué jugar –risa maquiavélica de fondo-.

_Parece un __**Utsusimi**_ (n/a: técnica de protección), _espera, no…_, pensaba Asuma.

-Cuidado! Este tipo utiliza las vibraciones de las telarañas para transmitir su voz! No las toquen o podría localizarlos por las vibraciones que producirían!

-Vaya, así que tenemos un tipo listo.

-**Ninpou****: ****Daijigoku****no****jutsu**! (n/a: Arte ninja, técnica del gran Infierno)

La tierra se hundió y quedó como un cono de arena movediza.

-Shikamaru! Al centro!

-Hai! **Kage****Mane****no****Jutsu**!

Enseguida la sombra del tensai se extendió hasta el centro de aquella trampa de embudo, cuando estuvo seguro de que tenía un shinobi en su poder –en el de la sombra- extendió la mano, y el otro lo tuvo que hacer al espejo –no exactamente-.

Asuma dio un salto portentoso y agarró la mano del otro, se impulsó en su cuerpo y arrastró al otro consigo a la linde del bosque, en dónde no alcanzaba el jutsu.

Sacó a la velocidad del rayo sus cuchillas de viento y le apuñaló en la garganta, matándolo inmediatamente y cancelando el jutsu. A eso se llama matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

El que acababa de matar tenía una especie de sotana muy floja con unos pantalones negros, y el pelo largo; rostro enjuto y las cuencas superiores de los ojos demasiado prominentes. Su piel era una especie de marrón verdoso, como de un musgo seco.

Otro sacó una cuchilla grande, que parecía una kama sin mango e iba a apuñalar por la espalda a Asuma, en eso tres kunais de Ino lo detienen que baja a todo lo que le dan las piernas para ayudar a su sensei, pero no surte efecto.

Empiezan una desigual batalla en taijutsu, que eventualmente la rubio platino pierde.

Una patada bloqueada y un golpe en la cara –casi le rompe la nariz a la Yamanaka-, enfurecida le intenta dar un puñete pero es recibido en la mano del otro, pero una patada de flanco distrae a su contrincante del golpe que le iba a propinar; sin embargo una mano sale de ningún lado y la da un doloroso golpe a Ino en la juntura del cuello con la clavícula.

Ino cae al piso y Asuma se pone enfrente de ella, blandiendo las cuchillas de mano ensangrentada. Esto parece que hizo que el pelinegro –el otro, no Asuma-; se lo pensase dos veces antes de actuar y decidiera una retirada. Ese pelinegro llevaba una camiseta con bragueta de cuello alto chocolate y unos pantalones a media pierna azul marinos.

Huyeron. La chica se incorporó y miró la dirección por laque habían huido con odio.

-Cobardes!

Shikamaru, Chouji y Sasame bajan.

-Daijobu? –le preguntó la pelinaranja inclinándose sobre la Yamanaka-.

-Estoy bien –murmuró aceptando la mano que le tendía para que se parara-.

-Por favor guíanos a la fortaleza de Orochimaru –se metió Chouji-.

-Hai –pero un escalofrío de dolor le recorrió la espalda desde su hombro-. Agh!

-Lástima que no tenemos algo que te ayude a curar esa herida Sasame-chan, pero si quieres yo te puedo cargar –se ofreció Asuma muy caballeroso-.

-No, así está bien.

-No te sobreesfuerces –le advirtió Chouji-.

-Hai! –asintió con entusiasmo-.

Saltaron a lo desconocido, a través de las montañas de fondo, saltando hábilmente de roca en roca. Asuma cargaba a Sasame por culpa de su hombro.

Los condujo a través de la intrincada galería de ramas, sin mayores complicaciones; hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un edificio subterráneo.

Los árboles que rodeaban al complejo eran gigantescos, sin ir más lejos, se estaban apoyando tranquilamente en la raíz de un árbol.

-Ahí es.

-Avanzaremos con cautela, en caso de una emergencia, griten.

-Hai.

-Allá vamos.

Bajaron por las escaleras de la entrada.

-Ugh!

-Sasame! Tu hombro aún no está bien! No has sanado!

-No importa, iré con ustedes.

Asuma se puso en el oído de Sasame (n/a: NO MALPIENSEN).

-Estás segura? En tu estado sólo nos atrasarías.

-Hai! Si algo pasa déjenme atrás sin más miramientos.

Asintió el mayor gravemente.

-Ya la escucharon! Wakarimashita ka?

-Hai!

Caminaron por el pasadizo, con Asuma siempre por delante por si hubiera alguna trampa. La tierra apisonada olía a polvo, cuando debería oler húmedo, por las teas que se encontraban cada ciertos metros. No podían ser velas porque se consumirían demasiado rápido.

Llegaron a una estancia en dónde el pasadizo se hacía más ancho, sólo para bifurcarse en tres pasadizos más.

Ino ya iba entrar resuelta por uno, pero el Sarutobi la detuvo e hizo seis **Kawarimis** con ramas, tablas y puñados de hojas que traía consigo en su maleta.

-Así que para eso cargaba esos desechos –comentó Shikamaru, ligeramente sorprendido-.

-Claro, como crees que creamos **Kawarimis **en medio de la nada los chuunins y los jounins?

-A decir verdad, todo eso me olía extraño –dijo de pasada el robusto huesos-grandes-.

-Sí claro –espetó con una desfachatez Ino-.

-Ano… ou-san? –dijo tímida Sasame-.

-Llámame Asuma.

-Asuma-san, por qué seis **Kawarimis**?

Se puso en jarras.

-Esa es una buena pregunta Sasame. Verás. Van en fila india. El **Kawarimi** de adelante activará y recibirá todas las trampas, y el de atrás va a ver si se puede continuar hasta el lugar dónde debe estar Orochimaru. No deberíamos tener motivo para preocuparnos por alguno de sus subordinados porque ya hemos visto que son bastante incompetentes.

-Asuma-sensei, y por qué tendrían que ver si se puede continuar o no?

-Simple. Cómo es la única guarida que tiene Orochimaru por aquí, si no me equivoco; verdad Sasame?

-Sí, es la única. Más allá queda la entrada a Oto.

-Bueno, esos caminos deben llegar a algún lado y probablemente uno sea el que nos lleve al lugar dónde están Orochimaru y Arashi. O tal vez sea el rarísimo caso de "todos los caminos llevan a Roma" y cualquiera sea más o menos decente. En todo caso, se necesitan dos **Kawarimis**.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, uno regresó. El del camino del centro fue el único que volvió.

-Hay una puerta al final –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Asuma lo desapareciese-.

-Ven qué fácil es determinar si un camino es seguro o no? –inquirió Asuma-.

Siguieron por ése, eludieron una especie de jaula que Asuma se encargó de cortar con sus cuchillas y saltaron un agujero con cañas de bambú afiladas como estacas. Todo el pasillo estaba empedrado con piedra de río

Había una puerta grande, con un sencillo aro por picador y los bordes de metal claveteado en la madera. Abrieron la puerta –que gimió por los goznes- y entraron a una sala llena de pilares de madera pintada de rojo y más teas, que la mantenían sumida en una semiobscuridad.

-Sasame-chan, quédate aquí –le recomendó Chouji-.

Así fue como Sasame se quedó detrás de la puerta, segura de toda amenaza. Algo impactante e imprevisto.

Distinguieron a alguien entre las sombras, con una especie de fajón amarrado flojamente en su cintura así que caía hasta sus caderas estaba como esperándolos; porque no parecía sorprendido en lo más absoluto que venìan.

-Vaya, así que pasaron los cuatro, pero que gran sorpresa.

Esa voz… Shikamaru se estremeció, La había reconocido de los Exámenes Chuunin, bajo el nombre del ahora 'supuesto' Konoha-nin. Era Yakushi Kabuto, muy listo y muy malo de encontrarse con.

Estaba contra un poste, del lado oscuro de aquella habitación de tierra apisonada. Las sombras vacilaron por las contorsiones de las llamas de las teas.

-Supongo que eso era lo que debía esperar de uno de los grandes estrategas de Konoha, Sarutobi Asuma.

Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y los otros se pusieron en actitud defensiva; Asuma puso las cuchillas delante suyo, y sus tres genin sacaron un kunai y lo blandieron frente a sus cuerpos en caso de un ataque real.

Kabuto tiró unos kunais que los genin forzosamente debieron esquivar, para ensañarse en una batalla contra Asuma. Principalmente era a larga distancia. Asuma esquivó unos shurikens que por poco le dan escondiéndose detrás de uno de esos postes rojos para casi herir a Kabuto en la pierna, pero en el último segundo Kabuto lo esquivó y sólo se rasgó el pantalón violeta que cargaba.

Chouji lo sorprendió por detrás dándole una patada en medio de la espalda y Kabuto cayó, en eso Kabuto salta y se coloca detrás de Ino y la lanza contra Shikamaru, estampándolos contra una de las paredes de piedra –porque estas paredes sí estaban empedradas, a diferencia de las otras-.

Kabuto lanzó unos kunais, se estaba cansando de luchar.

-**Katon****: ****Kasumi****Enbu****no****jutsu** (n/a: Elemento fuego, técnica de la danza de la niebla)

Salía un vapor gris de la boca de Kabuto, como veneno que se iba extendiendo.

-Aléjense! Ese vapor es altamente inflamable!

Kabuto se recostó contra la pared para estar lejos de la niebla by huir cuando fuese preciso.

_Demonios, la única manera de librarse de esto es encendiéndolo_, pensó el jounin. Miró por un momento las teas que estaban por toda la habitación. Tiró un kunai –porque la trayectoria de un shuriken no era tan segura-, cayó una vela y las llamas se alzaron y empezaron a arder. Claro, como su combustión estaba limitada a los lugares dónde estaba la niebla y por la piedra que los rodeaba, no duró mucho.

Kabuto iba a lanzar unos hilos de chakra a Asuma, pero Shikamaru se atravesó.

-Asuma-sensei!

Asuma los intentó cortar pero no pudo. Enfadada, Ino le tiró unos shuriken s a Kabuto que le dejaron la piel hecha jirones. Se derrumbó contra la pared.

-Es inútil niño. Te tengo en mi poder.

-Eh?

_No puedo moverme, qué me está pasando?_

-Puedes escucharlo?

_Tun, tun. Tun, tun_.

Eran latidos. De corazón. Pero estos latidos se escuchaban muy fuerte, ni aunque tuviera el corazón en las orejas podría escucharlo de esta manera.

-Nuestros corazones están sincronizados.

-Qué?!

-Ahora estás a mi merced. Estos hilos se van apoderando de tu corazón y de tus órganos vitales y los sincronizan con los míos. Así que cuando yo muera.

-Moriré también! –exclamó alarmado Shikmaru-.

_Cincuenta ryous a que vuelves con un genin muerto._

Le había parecido tan gracioso en ese momento, y ahora era una posibilidad tan real; sin saber qué hacer miró la cara de desesperación de Shikamaru, con los ojos muy abiertos y la pupila chiquitita, lo tenso del cuerpo y las manos abiertas y la espalda arqueada.

-No morirás tu también?

-Eso no importa, porque mi única intención es servirle a Orochimaru-sama.

Shikamaru se relajó.

-Entonces está bien, no? Moriré? Y qué? No es como si hubiera hecho la gran cosa.

Los demás miembros de su equipo lo miraron como si estuviera demente.

-Eso no es cierto Shikamaru! Tú eres un genio!

-Sí! –coreó Chouji a Ino-. El mejor estratega de la aldea!

-Y? Ya lo escucharon, me muero con él. Además, seguro que estos hilos no se pueden romper.

-Exacto. Los hice para que nadie los quitara.

-Ven? Es imposible. Además soy demasiado debilucho como para rescatar lo que es más valioso para mí, aún cuando lo pude hacer en dos ocasiones.

Hablaba melancólico.

-Si no puedo hacer eso, ni siquiera puedo ser shinobi.

Ahora le miraba a los ojos –de Kabuto- fijamente.

-Pues déjame librarte de tu dolor.

Se hundió la mano en el pecho –dónde habían más hilos de chakra que rodeaban el corazón-. Se lo sacó. Se lo sacó!

Una masa palpitante y gelatinosa, de forma bastante irregular, que cabía en su puño, de la que pendían arterias que eran más gruesas que un hueso; rodeado de grasa amarilla, músculo rojo oscurísimo, algunas capilares carmín y azules que destacaban del fondo y que resumaban líquido, y una membrana gelatinosa bastante gruesa y medio transparente y grasosa en las que también habían capilares –el pericardio-.

Aquel corazón estaba goteando líquido, mientras latía en la mano del peliplata. Hilos de chakra salían directamente de su corazón al pecho de Shikamaru.

Su pecho estaba como hundido, y del hueco dónde había sacado el corazón se podía ver a los demás órganos trastornados y fuera de lugar, y algo como una oquedad vacía en el tórax, el mediastino –lugar dónde se encuentra el corazón-. Podías ver el estómago, una bolsa gelatinosa y rosada que aún convulsionaba –posiblemente digiriendo el desayuno aún- en el tórax, lo que era totalmente antinatural.

-Eso es imposible, no te puedes sacar el corazón así! –replicó Asuma-.

-La totalidad de la medida de nuestro sistema circulatorio da como resultado dos vueltas y media de la circunferencia terrestre, por supuesto que puedo hacer esto –dijo mientras apretaba su propio corazón-.

-AAAHH! –grito desgarrador de Shikamaru-.

Shikamaru sintió que su corazón recontraía dolorosamente. Pero Kabuto no lo había hecho con la suficiente fuerza para causar un daño permanente. Seguramente su válvula mitral no sería la misma, pero conseguiría vivir.

-DETENTE! –suplicó Ino y agarró su propio kunai e intentó cortar los hilos una y otra vez sin que tuviese éxito-

-Te lo dije.

De pronto, el mundo se le hacía muy pesado a Shikamaru y su vista se oprimía. No podía respirar lo suficientemente bien y quería desplomarse, pero el otro lo obligaba a permanecer parado. Sólo veía nubes blancas y tenía un dolor continuo en el corazón, sus músculos se tensaban y respiraba con más dificultad cada minuto que pasaba. Ya ni siquiera tenía energía para hablar.

-Y… Si lo aprieto un poquito más?

Lo volvió a apretar y el grito que se escuchó fue aún más fuerte que el anterior.

* * *

Sasame tenía pánico de entrar. No estaba a la altura de esas batallas. Dejó que pasara un rato hasta que dejó de escuchar el furioso ruido de los kunais y el de los gritos de jutsus.

Su respiración se aceleraba por momentos y sesentía vergonzada consigo misma. Antes tan resuelta a rescatar a Arashi y ahora tenía miedo de todo. Se desplomó contra la puerta hasta que escuchó el grito de aquél que llamaban Shikamaru –no se habían presentado formalmente así que todavía no sabía los nombres-.

En cuatro, se asomó por un resquicio de la puerta y vio una de las temibles técnicas del clan Fuuma. Shikamaru podía morir.

Vacilante, metió la mano en su porta kunai y buscó nerviosamente por un sello y un kunai. Los kanji de ese sello eran muy diferentes a los de los sellos explosivos, eran más complicados. Sacó un kunai y lo envolvió alrededor, y caminó hasta dentro de la estancia, y escuchó otro grito de Shikamaru y esta vez uno de aquella rubia que la había ayudado mucho. Era una cobarde…

Hizo acopio de todo el valor que tenía y corrió hasta dónde estaba el hilo, y con el filo del kunai emitiendo un brillo dorado cortó los hilos de chakra.

Shikamaru cayó hacia delante. Su cuerpo ya no podía más y su corazón había estado bajo mucha presión. Sentía que se le iba salir de un momento a otro porque estaba latiendo desbocado gracias a la taquicardia. Tuvo un infarto.

El otro lo miró inexpresivamente. Ya no le quedaba chakra para el jutsu así que la piel se le estaba desgajando. Ino le quitó la piel –Sasame sostenía a Shikamaru- y reveló a un joven de cabellos verdes revueltos. Cabe destacar que todavía tenía su corazón palpitante en la mano.

-Kagerou-sama!

-Tú lo conoces Sasame?

-Hai, él era un joinin del clan Fuuma.

Levantó la cabeza con dificultad.

-Orochimaru revivirá el clan Fuuma.

-Uruse, Kagerou! –gritó enfurecida la pelinaranja-.

Después de depositar a Shikamaru con cuidado en el piso se aproximó hasta el peliverde hasta estar junto a la mano de Kagerou, la mano en dónde tenía el corazón palpitante y lo agarró.

Sentía cómo se retorcía en sus manos, y hasta que quería vomitar, pero estrujó el corazón tan fuerte que Kagerou gritaba de dolor, hasta que lo reventó, con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas de dolor. Los pedacitos y la sangre fueron a dar a su ropa, y las arterias y venas rebosantes la empaparon en sangre.

Cuando Sasame se incorporó, tenía un reguero de sangre y tejidos del ombligo para abajo, sin contar que por su cara y otras partes chorreaban pequeñas gotas y algunos pedazos de tejido que caían y las manos las tenía rojas, rojísimas.

-Es una muerte muy horrible agonizar así por horas, incluso por días. Tenía que hacerlo –comentó llorando-, después de hacer este jutsu no hay otro paliativo sino la muerte.

Luego se arrodilló junto a Shikamaru y le revisó sus signos. Mientras le tocaba le dejaba manchas de sangre. Tenía un infarto.

-Parece que sí se cansó de vivir.

-No! –gritaron los tres al unísono-.

-Tiene un infarto, y aquí no hay equipo para revivirlo.

Súbitamente las únicas dos mujeres que había allí se echaron a llorar. Chouji miró a un lado y Asuma bajó la cabeza. Era un sensei inútil. No había más que seguir adelante, a partir de aquí. Posó sus manos en los hombros de Ino.

-Hay que continuar.

-Hai…

Y tal vez Shikamaru hubiera dejado las ganas de vivir, pero su cuerpo aún conservaba algo de ese indómito y perezoso espíritu.

_Tun, tun. Tun, tun._

La puerta se abrió. Era exactamente igual a la de entrada a la estancia, solamente que había que subir unos escalones. Reveló a una persona de cabello largo color ébano y penetrantes ojos amarillos. El jounin –el único que estaba vivo- lo reconoció instántanemente.

-Orochimaru.

Los ojos amarillos se pasearon por los cuatro que aún estaban en pie y se detuvieron en la Fuma.

-Qué bien que viniste, Sasame-chan.

Y se quitó la cara, revelando a un hombre atractivo de no más de diecisiete años, pelo corto lila grisáceo que algunos mechones se agazapaban alrededor de la cara, ojos negros, piel crema; que sonreía con suficiencia.

-Arashi-nii-chan! –dijo Sasame emocionada y corrió a abrazarlo, pero Arashi la detuvo interponiendo una mano entre ellos dos-.

-No soy el Arashi que tú conoces.

Se encorvó y de la espalda le empezaron a salir unas protuberancias. Se le rompió la sotana y se formó como una joroba carnosa. La piel se tornaba roja y se le arrugaba como la de un quemado, y por todo su cuerpo salían venas que destacaban –en su rojeza- como si fueran várices. Era detestable. En la joroba carnosa salieron dos cabezas, una era del pelinegro que había atacado a asuma en el templo.

La otra no la reconocieron. Los ojos de Arashi, que estaban tan dilatados que parecía que se iban a salir de sus órbitas, estaban blancos, completamente, sin iris ni pupila.

-Te gusta, Sasame-chan? Mi **Ninpou****: ****Shisha****Kugutsu**? (n/a: Arte ninja, marioneta de muertos).

-Arashi-nii-chan!

-Calla! No soy el de antes! Ahora soy más poderoso que antes, que no ves?! Jigumo, ataca!

El de la cara gorda con una cicatriz en un ojo emergió con brazos y torso como si tuviera cuerpo porpio pero aún estaba conectado a la joroba de Arashi. Fue directo hasta Sasame, que lo iba a esquivar, pero a veces los cuerpos son tan inoportunos…

-Ugh! –se sujetó el hombro, le dolía muchísimo-.

Jigumo le dio un puñetazo y rompió varios pilares de madera y Arashi… No, ese ser cuasihumano se ibaacercando arrastrando el reverso de las manos contra el piso como si se apoyara en ellas como un gorila.

-Kamikiri!

El otro también surgió de la espalda, con una extraña tijera –o algo así- en la mano y empezó a pelear con Asuma, Chouji mientras fue a ayudar a Sasame e Ino estaba peleando con Jigumo.

-Saben? Me estoy cansando! Vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas! Kamikiri, Jigumo, dénme su chakra!

Empezó a ser rodeado por un chakra increíble, hasta podían verlo.

-Gòu, zî, hû… **Fuuma****Ninpou****: ****Jibaku****Mandara**! (n/a: En xino: Perro, rata, tigre… Japo: Arte ninja del clan Fuuma: Mandala. Mandala s el sendro dl budista iluminado o algo así)

-Cuidado! Esta es única técnica que sólo ciertos toukutsu jounin del clan Fuma pueden usar!

Se lo apuntó a Asuma, porque era el más poderoso. Era como una especie de tetraedro regular (n/a: pa los q olvidaron geometría s un poliedro formado x triángulos d la misma medida ) tornasolado que lo encerró.

Asuma observó compungido que las manos de Arashi formaban un triángulo y cada vez que las encogía el tetraedro se encogía también. Y él erabastante grande, así que iba a morir aplastado. Chouji intentó romperla, pero sin éxito.

-Es inútil! No sirve si Arashi no libera el jutsu! –le gritó Sasame empuñando un kunai-.

* * *

Caminaba. A cada paso que daba se le agotaba el chakra, pero no le importaba. Ya estaba cerca, lo presentía. Y sabía que su mascota estaba viéndolo. Que disfrutase el espectáculo entonces. Llegó a la entrada de la supuesta guarida de Orochimaru, que más bien parecía la puerta principal de una mansión engastada entre las raíces de un árbol.

Ya llevaba varios días caminando. No necesitaba dormir. Era una total pérdida de tiempo que podía ocupar en mejores cosas. Después de todo, su tiempo era limitado, y ya se le agotaba el chakra que le aseguraba ese tiempo. Por supuesto, aún le quedaba una enorme cantidad, pero para mantener un cuerpo artificial precisas mucho más.

Con calma, con calma. Caminó por el estrecho pasadizo. Llegó a un área en dónde se ramificaba en otros tres. Alguien gritó, y el grito le hizo escoger el del medio. Era lo lógico. Su largo pelo rojo ondeaba a cada paso que daba.

Esquivo unas trampas, que en su opinión era de tercera y servirían más para engatusar a estudiantes de la Academia incautos. O en caso de los clanes independientes, a aprendices incautos. Sus pasos resonaban en la penumbra del túnel hasta que llegó a una puerta de ébano pesada con hierro claveteado en el borde y un aro por picaporte.

Empujó ambas, abriéndolas de par en par. Allí estaba ese cachorro, por el que su mascota sentía tanto apego, tendido boca arriba en el frío piso respirando con dificultad, y nadie venía.

_**Su corazón está débil**_, pensó al darle una rápida ojeada. _**Le va a dar un infarto pronto, su válvula mitral está inundada en sangre**_, lo pasó de largo. El gaki era muy fuerte e iba a sobrevivir lo suficiente. Le gruñó. Era el que causaba esas preocupaciones a su mascota y no lo iba a permitir. No era de él, era suyo.

De lo ocupados que estaban peleando no lo vieron. Y eso que estaba ahí, a la vista de todos. Vio a un tipo que tenía chakra suficiente para ser nivel jounin aprisionado en una extraña figura tornasolada. Había un monstruo muy extraño Se dirigió hacia allá, y esta vez si lo miraron con asombro.

-Eh! Quién eres? Sasame-chan, lo conoces? –vociferó una rubia-.

-Iie!

-Tengan cuidado! –gritó Chouji y le tiró un Shuriken-.

El suriken desgarro la piel de la espalda y corto algunos cabellos, mas de la herida no salía sangre, sino que un chakra rojo se elevaba como humillo. Con sus garras y una corriente de chakra rojo abrió la extraña figura geométrica.

-Quién eres –demandó el Sarutobi parándose y poniéndose a la defensiva-.

-**Malagradecido** –masculló con una sonrisa maníaca y luego se volteó al ser pseudoandrógino-. **Tú no eres de este mundo.**

Esa voz los dejó paralizados a todos. Era imponente y señorial, poderosa y sedienta de sangre. Corrió hacia él, juntó chakra rojo en una de las garras y lo atravesó por dónde estaba el corazón, dejando un hueco por dónde había entrado el brazo calcinado. Lo había matado en el acto.

Miró a los genin, y éstos pudieron distinguir tres marcas simétricas en cada mejilla, profundas, que parecían heridas. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió adónde estaba tendido Shikamaru. Sasame lloraba la pérdida de su primo.

_**No puedes vivir sin el gaki, eh? Siempre te tiene que sacar de una**_

Metió sus garras lateralmente –después de haberle quitado la ropa-, empleándolas como cuchillos. Una vez que hubo abierto un espacio considerable del tórax, con su otra mano condujo chakra rojo en el cuerpo.

-No! Qué le haces a Shikamaru?! –demandaba una respuesta Ino, indignada-.

Asuma lo acuchilló, y casi le secciona la cabeza, de hecho se abrió un gran tajo de piel del cuello, pero quedó como si le hubieras quitado la envoltura plástica a cualquier cosa, manteniéndose abierta la herida, y escapándose chakra rojo como humo.

Apenas el Sarutobi sintió ese chakra, se paró en seco. Era una presencia maligna, salida del mismísimo infierno.

El pelirrojo quebró las costillas y las echó por ahí sin cuidado, dejando en evidencia el corazón de Shikamaru. También podían ver los pulmones, que eran como membranosas bolsas rosadas llenas de agua que se inflaban y desinflaban, sobre las que habían muchos capilares rojos y azules; y se podía ver el diafragma que no era más que una especie de tapete de puerta con forma de boomerang, que era como gelatinoso y estaba compuesto de muchas fibras que ascendía con cada exhalación y bajaba con cada inhalación.

-Gagh! –dijo escupiendo algo de sangre cuando le abrieron el pecho-.

Los genios se quedaron quietos y horrorizados al ver ese experimento tipo Frankenstein que estaban haciendo con el Nara y les daba asco cómo podían ver los órganos internos.

Agarró el corazón de Shikamaru y lo sacó como Kagerou había hecho con el suyo, no obstante, como estaba debilitado dejó de latir. Y como le había abierto la caja torácica para trabajar mejor, vieron como los riñones -que parecían dos pepas de marañón gelatinosas gigantes con algunas venitas alrededor y las suprarrenales encima que eran tan granulosas que parecían huevas de pescado- y el estómago subían, los músculos de las piernas se contraían y los pulmones se hundían un poco y el mediastino quedaba vacío.

-SHIKAMARU! –exclamó alarmada Ino llorando, empero no se atrevía a hacer nada porque la presencia de ese extraño era demasiado poderosa-.

Abrió el corazón por el lado izquierdo usando las garras y salió mucha sangre. No lo hizo transversalmente, sino longitudinalmente como cuando cortas una fruta y dejo al descubierto el ventrículo y la aurícula izquierda., que estaban como hundidos porque se iban por detrás del ventrículo y aurícula derecha; separados por el miocardio.

-**Al fin veo el daño. La válvula mitral fue destrozada** –su cuerpo se estremeció e hizo una mueca de disgusto-. **Tch. Me queda poco tiempo.**

Presionó sus dedos en la válvula y Sasame, que estaba más cerca de ese lado observaba como se enderezaba una especie de estructura fibrosa blanco-rosada. El extraño le colocó el gajo que había seccionado del corazón en su lugar y metió el corazón y las arterias como pudo.

Acto seguido, colocó las manos encima de los órganos vitales visibles y le transfirió su chakra rojo y sobrenatural.

-**Tch. Soy tan egoísta que he caído tan bajo como para ayudar a alguien, para alimentar mi despotismo sobre mi mascota **–fueron sus últimas palabras-.

_Tun, tun. Tun, tun._ El corazón volvía a latir.

Antes de desaparecer, la extensión de piel que faltaba –la que había sido removida junto con las costillas- se formó una película de chakra rojo a manera de piel. Y el extraño se evaporó _literalmente_ dejando sólo el uniforme de ANBU tirado por ahí.

Olvidando por completo la desaparición del extraño Sasame fascinada intentó atravesar la película de chakra rojo para tocar el corazón, pero dio un grito agudo y observó las graves quemaduras que tenía su mano y eso que apenas había rozado la película. La sangre seca de cuando reventó el otro corazón estaba negra y se descascarillaba.

-Qué era esa cosa? –preguntó Asuma casi sin aliento-.

-Miren! –exclamó Chouji, asqueado-.

A través de la semitransparente película de chakra rojo pudieron ver como los órganos iban bajando, el corazón latiente se ajustaba en su lugar; en fin, pudieron ver cómo se ordenaba todo. Y era tan repulsivo, especialmente ver al corazón y el estómago.

Asuma no perdió tiempo, lo agarró y lo cargó como si de una novia se tratara; no lo envolvió en nada porque se quemaría como la mano de Sasame. Esperaba que esa película de chakra rojo lo mantuviera alejado de las infecciones, porque lo que hizo el otro no fue exactamente en condiciones salubres.

El morbo le rogaba que mirase cada cierto tiempo al pecho abierto de Shikamaru, para asquearse con ese reordenamiento interno –que ya estaba casi completo-, y las arterias y las venas se movían como si serpientes fuesen; por suerte lograba dominarse.

-Adónde vamos sensei?

-Vamos al mismo lugar dónde nos quedamos antes de que esos pillos nos atacaran.

-Hai!

Llegaron ahí al anochecer, se habían pasado dos días sin dormir. Shikamaru, para variar, aballestado bien dormido. Ino le puso una pomada a las quemaduras y la herida del hombro de Sasame, que ya estaban infectadas y tenían pus. Le cambiaba las vendas a menudo.

Las costillas se estaban empezando a regenerar, pero lo hacían por capas. Primero la porosidad del hueso, luego el tuétano, los vasos sanguíneos y la médula que iban como un río y luego la superficie porosa de los huesos otra vez. Despertó.

-Que pasó? Lo último que recuerdo… -había despertado sobresaltado y no le ayudó ver a través de su pecho como si fuera agua, a las costillas y esternón reconstruyéndose-. PERO QUÉ PASA?

Asuma levantó la cabeza al ver el alarido de Shikamaru, sus ojos se desvían inevitablemente al hueco que tiene en el pecho.

-No sabemos. Un hombre te hizo eso. Te curó.

Y no le supo dar más respuesta que esa, mientras Shikamaru se veía a sí mismo horrorizado. A la noche ya tenía piel encima. Se había rehusado a comer en todo el día, y pasando por lo que le paso, quién tendría ganas.

Ino y Chouji se habían pasado las últimas tres noches en vela. No podían dejar de pensar en vísceras. Sasame se hacía más a la idea porque una de las técnicas especiales de su clan consistía en la manipulación de las vísceras del enemigo. Como lo había hecho Kagerou con su corazón. El mismo jutsu se puede usar para diferentes propósitos; en fin, lo que contaba era que no estaba incómoda con el asunto.

Esa mañana se fueron a la aldea a comprarle ropa a Sasame –que los había ayudado tanto- porque la suya estaba inservible y olía mal por la sangre.

Caminaban los cinco. El nuevo conjuntote Sasame consistía en un gorrito, una blusa azul marino de cuello en V hasta debajo del busto y debajo una camiseta blanca de manga 3/4 y pantalones cortos negros ceñidos. Sasame tenía sus reservas.

-Ano…

-Mmm? –preguntó Ino-.

-Pensaba si podía ir con ustedes a Konoha.

-Por qué?

-Porque los del clan Fuuma están con Orochimaru y los que no, se han convertido en asaltantes de caminos y rateros. No tengo a nadie. Tenía a Arashi-nii-chan, pero resultó que estaba hambriento de poder así que -sollozaba-.

A Chouji le dio lástima.

_Pobrecita_

-No sé –dijo Asuma con las dos manos detrás de la cabeza-. Ya me he metido en bastantes problemas.

-Asuma-sensei, uno más no te hará daño. Además tienes que dar explicaciones sobre el porqué Chouji e Ino tienen heridas por todas partes –él no tenía porque el chakra rojo se las había cerrado misteriosamente mientras reconstruía su piel-.

-Supongo.

-Arigatou gozaimasu! –Sasame se arrojó contenta al cuello de Asuma-.

-Que me asfixias, Sasame, detente! –perdió el equilibrio-. QUE ME CAIGO!

Sasame se descolgó justo a tiempo, pero Asuma no tuvo tanta suerte. Se cayó, y encima de un montón de piedras. Se sobaba apenada su mano vendada –la quemada-.

-Auch. –se levantó-. Y mirándolo por el lado positivo, traerías nuevas técnicas a la Aldea, eso no sería tan malo. Además, sabes dónde está Oto.

-Sip.

Cuando volvieron a Konoha, Asuma se dirigió inmediatamente adónde Genma. Le entregó el reporte de la misión y una solicitud de admisión para Sasame. Genma estaba ocupado leyendo el reporte, para ver si se había muerto alguno de los genins de Asuma; pero lo que leyó fue mucho más impactante.

-Esto... Es cierto? –dijo asombrado mientras dejaba una bolsa de dinero sobre el mostrador-.

-Cada palabra. Pregúntale a cualquiera de ellos. Los tres andan con insomnio. (n/a: es q eso d ver esas cosas y q luego n la crie duerman tan trankilament no s lógico!)

-Y esa niña sabe dónde está Oto?

-Nos mostró el camino y todo.

-Veré qué puedo hacer sobre esta pequeña. Seguro que no es una espía buscando infiltrarse en la Aldea.

-Ya lo pensé, pero ella también quería atacar a Orochimaru para recuperar a su primo. En serio Genma, 'tás seguro de que líste esa cosa? Si me disculpas, ahora tengo que llevar a Shikamaru a una revisión médica –se despidió-.

Cuando Asuma se fue –con la bolsa de dinero, por supuesto-; Genma se pudo la mano debajo de la barbilla pensativo.

-Parece que su misón se volvió +SS.

* * *

-En serio tengo que hacer esto?

Shikamaru tenía ojeras y estaba mirando enfadado a Asuma. Estaba sobre una camillade consultorio y había una enfermera de cabello hasta los hombros chocolate y ojos negros muy amable atendiéndolo. Como Shikamaru se demoraba le quitó ella misma la camiseta de mallas y lo acostó. Le paso la mano con chakra verde por todo el torso –Shikamaru sintió un agradable cosquilleo por el chakra-.

-Todo está en orden?

-Está segura? No hay problemas con la válvula ni nada?

-Sí estoy segura, pero si tantas dudas tiene usted llamaremos a un médico Hyuuga. A veces algunas cosas se nos pueden escapar en una revisión.

-Bien.

Y Asuma se sentó en una de las sillitas. Al cabo de un rato llegó un doctor de ojos blancos de cabello azul-violeta oscuro como el de Hinata, pero con la frente vendada. _Debe ser de la rama secundaria_. Ese cabello era muy raro, sólo sabía de un caso, Hinata, porque el resto de los Hyuuga eran de tonos marrones.

-Buenas. Soy el doctor Hyuuga Ken. _Byakuugan_

Las venas alrededor de los ojos se dilataron y el espacio que estaba alrededor de la inexistente pupila como que se fragmentó.

-Ah! –dejó salir el aire bruscamente-.

-Qué pasa? –preguntó la enfermera preocupada-.

El doctor movió sus cabellos cortos –hasta el cuello- de un lado a otro.

-Nada, pero noto algo inusual. Hay muchos vasos de chakra alrededor del corazón, y forman una especie de red protectora. Nunca lo había visto. Pero está en perfecto estado.

-Y parecen hilos? –preguntó Asuma-.

-Oh, no. Simplemente tiene el doble de tenketsus en su corazón. Y por cierto, dos válvulas en lugar de una.

-Cómo así?

-Quiero decir que este muchacho ahora tiene dos Puertas de la Vida en lugar de una.

-Qué?! –dijeron los otros tres ocupantes de la sala, al unísono-.

El doctor entrecerró los ojos alegres.

-Pero no hay nada fuera de lo normal.

Aprovechando la confusión, Shikamaru se fue por la ventana abierta.

_Qué significará todo esto?_

Por su insistencia en hacer misiones había hecho un completo caos.

Vio a Ino y a Sasame charlando. Ino estaba algo deteriorada, con ojeras, pero se veía feliz. Sonrió. Tal vez las cosas no volviesen a ser normales, pero se estaban poniendo mejor.

Me salió algo crudo, no c q dcir.

Mi hermanito me dijo q estaba bn asqroso, q me he pasado (otra vez) con la mano sadik…

* * *

En fin, ahora las aclaraciones q io cnsidero necesarias!

(1) En las partes de los océanos que están verdes, como las costas, por decir algo; hay mayor cantidad de fitoplancton, que son como unas plantas microscópicas que son la basede la cadena de la alimentación en el mar.

(2) Los cirujanos primero usaban batas blancas, emulando a las enfermeras, pero en 1941 un médico decidió que el contraste entre la sangre y lo blanco del uniforme era muy repulsivo y gráfico y eligió el verde espinaca porque neutralizaba el brillo y el contraste de la sangre roja. Ahora se usa una especie de azul que tiene mucho gris porque resalta más en los videos con los que los estudiantes aprenden las técnicas de cirugía; pero según tengo entendido los medic-nin aprenden con trabajo de campo así que verde espinaca se queda.

(3) Tulivieja. Creatura del folklore de mi amada Panamá que tiene patas de caballo, barba de chivo y uñas tan largas que las usa como garras; y el pelo largo negro revuelto desordenado y despeinado que generalmente la gente pinta como echado sobre lacara –de allí el comentario contra Shikamaru-. La leyenda dice que era una muchacha que le gustaba mucho ir a los bailes y en sus andanzas tuvo un hijo, y como era tan parrandera, la invitaron a un baile y dejó al hijo en la orilla del río. Llovió, el río se creció y se llevó al niño. Dios maldijo a la mala madre con esa apariencia y que ahora tenía que buscar el niño de río en río, siempre río arriba en lugar de río abajo; y de vez en cuando se lleva algún chiquillo que cree que es su hijo. Cuando se da cuenta que no lo es, lo mata.

(4) Lo que vomitó Ino fue acido clorhídrico, que es el ácido que produce nuestro estómago para digerir la comida y descomponer los alimentos para diferenciar los nutrientes de los que no son.

(5) Dos de los síntomas del hipotiroidismo es la piel amarillenta y la gordura. Pueden verlo en /wiki/index.php/Portada

(6) Uno de los síntomas de la mielitis es la parálisis de la cintura para abajo. Pueden verlo en /wiki/index.php/Portada

(7) El Hokage y el Consejo tienen cosas más importantes qué hacer como para andar clasificando las misiones, como lo quiere presentar Kishimoto –más información ver el capítulo 3 creo… En el primero que aparece Tazuna-. Además para mantener una organización como una aldea a punta de peticiones de los demás necesitarías muchas misiones y el Hokage y el Consejo estarían inundados de trabajo, además de sus propias funciones burocráticas, por lo que necesitan una institución que se encargue de ese trabajo.

(8) Lo tomé de una frase del escritor español Vicente Blasco Ibáñez. Dicen que cuando el español llegó a Panamá quedó tan impresionado por todos los tonos de verde que encontró nada más pisar tierra que nos llamó "Panamá la verde". Está en el libro suyo "La vuelta al mundo de un novelista", que quiero tener, pero mis padres no se dignan en comprármelo. Y Konoha, en medio de tanta hojarasca, me pareció lo más adecuado prestarle el apodo.

Ya c acerkn mis quinceaños… YAY! (no tanto pro ya es el 25 d enero)


	16. Nuevo orden

**Capítulo X****VI**

"_**Nuevo orden"**_

* * *

Bueno, al fin subí. Por ahora los reviews:

_**furio**__: __No, no soy doctora ni enfermera ni nada de eso. Aunque consideraré la aprte de homicida en potencia porque cuando mi hermano me jode para que salga de la compu simplemente me dan unas ganas de… Agh! No te preocupes, que de los castigos ya te irás enterando en el siguiente capítulo. Tan sólo soy una estudiante de Secundaria._

_**teddy666**__: __A que cumplo, a qué no? Me alegro que siempre te pases a leer lo que escribo y espero que este capítulo no te desilusiones. Pues, respecto a lo de Shikamaru, no , no lo había pensado pero es una posibilidad, aunque no creo que lo ponga a abrir todas las puertas de chakra porque para eso necesitaría entrenamiento como Lee._

_**Micheta-chan**__: __Hola! Nunca antes había visto tu nombre caer por aquí, tienes una cuenta o historias? Me gustaría poder leerlas! Y muchas gracias por pasarte._

**Capítulo: **28 páginas

**Fanfiction: **128 páginas

* * *

Sakura caminaba cuando oyó un estrépito, algo parecido al que hace un vaso de cristal al caerse. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, prestándole la mínima atención a lo que seguramente había sido otro robo a algún establecimiento fino.

Éste tipo de acciones se estaban volviendo cosa de todos los días. _La vida en esta aldea cada vez es más insegura, como dice mi papá_; hizo eco en su cabeza tranquilamente sin detenerse a hacer algo al respecto.

Ya lo había intentado antes, pero se hacían tan frecuentes que simplemente se cansó. Y no es que el mundo se estaba acabando, o la Aldea, en su defecto; sino que el Consejo no tenía suficiente poder 'efectivo' para imponer sus medidas. Claro, que de poder político, sobraba –era increíble cuánto podían influenciar las decisiones de un Hokage-: y demasiado –valga la redundancia.

Bostezó. Era muy temprano, y Kakashi no estaría allí, como siempre. Y como era tan temprano los ladrones habían aprovechado para ir a robar. En fin, Kakashi la estaba esperando y como ella era tan voluntariosa… Bueno, a quién se engaña? Se sonrojó al pensar en Sasuke.

Estornudó. El sereno no le hacía bien, sentía como su pecho se comprimía –se le quitaba esa molesta sensación cuando el sol ya estaba a una altura considerable-, y seguramente tendría una ronquera al hablar. Torció la cara en desagrado; eso se vería muy feo en una dama.

Paró en seco. Se le había olvidado. Kakashi había ido a no-sé-qué misión para hacer cualquier-cosa del objetivo de la misión.

-Ay no! –exclamó en voz alta-.

Y para eso se había levantado temprano y salido de su cama calientita? De todos modos ya había salido, así que se buscó un rumbo. Y con esto quiero decir que se fue a la floristería Yamanaka porque tienen la costumbre de abrir muy temprano, así que de seguro Ino ya estaría despierta y podría conversar con ella –pero no dejarían su rivalidad, jamás!-.

Llegó. Un local modesto, con una valla verde anunciándolo; que ya tenía una luz encendida a pesar de que el día apenas se vislumbraba. Amplios ventanales con enrejado cuadrado de un lado de la puerta un macetero lleno de helechos enfrente de la ventana que cualquiera esperaría ver lleno de flores dado a lo que se dedicaba el negocio ése.

-Ino –tocó la puerta con cierta fuerza-. Ino!. _Carajo_ -pensó-, _que esta niña se quedó dormida_…

Ya iba a volver sobre sus pasos algo decepcionada porque añoraba hablar con otra niña –la compañía de Sasuke y Sai no se podía llamar la mejor, precisamente- cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Ino con la boca torcida en disgusto, sucia, con un plumero gris en la mano y un delantal verde claro con rastros de amarillo de quién-sabe-qué-cosa. Y sin su acostumbrada ropa provocadora morada, sino con una sencilla camisa blanca de cuello chino y reborde negro por todos lados.

-Pero quién rayos toca la puerta?! –voceó enfadada-. Oh, Sakura… -respondió algo apenada, escondiendo el plumero tras su espalda-. Qué haces aquí?

-Esto…

Sí, Sakura apenas le podía responder a Ino porque aún la veía como una rival. Y tan resuelta que iba a decirle... Le molestaba que a veces fuese tan infantil. Y de lo infantil que era no pudo evitar soltar una risilla sarcástica al ver a Ino desarreglada –siempre se veía bien y siempre llevaba ropa muy de moda-.

Ino frunció el ceño con un gracioso gesto –al juicio de Sakura- porque le temblaba una ceja y arruinaba todo el conjunto de 'enfado'. En especial dado que había dejado de ocultar el plumero tras su espalda porque ahora tenía los brazos en jarras; ensuciándose el delantal y la camisa de cuello chino.

-Déjame en paz!

-Es que yo—le dio con la puerta en las narices.

-Ino! –llamó inútilmente-.

Sí, realmente su día estada empezando estupendo. No era su intención reírse, y además no era su culpa que Ino se viera tan extraña sucia, en delantal y de blanco con cuello chino, que por cierto, la hacía ver vieja porque era sumamente blanca y encima su cabello rubio no era un tostado delicioso sino un rubio platino.

Sin nada qué hacer, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, aunque supiera de antemano que no iba a encontrar a nadie. La yerba crujía bajo sus pies aunque no estaba seca. _Qué raro_. Miró en derredor, pero alguien la llamó.

-Oye, Sakura! Qué haces?

Se cayó hacia delante porque esa persona –que después de que su cerebro procesase la información como cinco minutos descubrió que era Sai- estaba justo detrás de ella colgando de la rama de un árbol, y le había gritado a pesar de que estuviera ahí mismo.

-Ugh!

Se levantó con trabajo. Le dolían sus codos, sin embargo no se los había raspado. Su vestido ya estaba algo sucio de tierra.

-Oh, no.

Sai la miró inexpresivo. Y confundido, sin poder intuir a qué santo venía la reacción de ella. Se bajó de la rama y caminó hasta sentarse al lado de ella en el piso medio lodoso, sin importarle ensuciarse su ropa negra. Qué bueno que era negra. Ni sabía porque le gustaba el negro tanto.

-Qué te pasa?

-Ah! Y te atreves a preguntar?! Mira lo que has hecho!

En realidad gritaba por el desasosiego que sentía así que buscaba cualquier motivo por el qué reprochar a Sai para variar un poco el aburrido día. No podía evitar sonar como una pequeña niña caprichosa y le enfadaba que Sai pudiese estar pensando que era una consentida, lo que la enfadaba más con él. Bueno, sí había sido consentida pero sabía comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias.

Y Sai, lo que es Sai; él no pensaba en nada; simplemente observaba con creciente desconcierto las inusitadas reacciones de Sakura. Aparentemente le enfadaba que se le hubiese ensuciado la ropa por ser tan torpe y caerse al piso por culpa del susto que Sai le causó. _Qué motivo tan fatuo para enfadarse_, no pudo evitar pensarlo de ese modo. A veces no sabía cómo actuar cerca de la gente.

-Pues, será lo que has hecho tú, no hubiera pasado si no fueras tan asustadiza –dijo con toda la objetividad posible, que a Sakura le pareció una mofa-.

-Ah, cállate! –y se quedó pensando en las palabras de Sai-.

Si lo miraba desde otro punto de vista, se había asustado porque no tenía la suficiente confianza en sus habilidades como kunoichi. De todas maneras ella sentía que no era una buena kunoichi porque en la pelea contra Ino en los Exámenes Chuunin sólo fue un empate, y ella debió haber ganado aquella pelea. Era un lastre para el equipo. Ah, en fin; de qué le servía darse cuenta de todo eso a estas alturas?

Sai parpadeó un par de veces sin saber muy bien qué decir. Finalmente optó por un tema que tal vez interesaría a Sakura para iniciar una conversación, porque le desagradaba el silencio. Por eso quizás le agradaba la compaña de personas bulliciosas como Kiba o Chouji, que siempre discutían.

-No he visto al malhumorado ése últimamente.

-Ah, cierto! Dónde crees que pueda estar? Y no le llames así!

-Pues entrenando, supongo. A veces pienso que es un frígido. Nada que ver con Jiraiya-sama –soltó una risita-.

-Jiraiya?! El mismísimo Jiraiya? –Sakura enseguida se volteó a él-

-El mismo –dijo indiferente-.

-Y cómo puedes hablar así al conocer a alguien así de genial?!

-Genial? –masculló escéptico, con una ligera sonrisita en los labios y sus ojos cerrados-.

-Y cómo es que le conoces?

-Pues lo conocí cuando estaba dibujando desnudos—.

-Desnudos de qué?

-Pues de mujeres, peor la cosa es que—.

-Ah! Maldito pervertido! –y le intentó dar un golpazo en la cabeza pero no pudo porque Sai lo bloqueó, aburrido de que no le dejaran contar su historia-.

-Pues de pervertido nada, pervertido es Jiraiya-sama. Él escribió esos libros que Kakashi-sensei tanto se la pasa leyendo, y—.

-Te refieres a la serie Icha Icha?

-Pero mujer, déjame hablar! -rezongó-.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno y entonces estaba yo dibujando los desnudos y éste—.

-Pero por qué desnudos? Ay, con razón lo conociste, la verdad es que eres un—.

-Lo mío es arte, bien? No me vaya malpensando -suspiró-. Si quieres te muestro.

-Ah, bueno—pero antes de que pudiera terminar ya había subido al árbol y bajado con una cartera de cuero.

Habían niños, hombres, mujeres y viejos, con ropa o sin ella; pero cuando no traían ropa los trazos eran muy sutiles para que no se vieran vulgares (1). Eran realmente unos dibujos muy bonitos, y realmente no tenían nombre sino un sencillo título. El primero de los desnudos –que Sakura sospechaba que era un autorretrato de Sai- llevaba por título "Estudio del cuerpo humano 1", y el siguiente era "Estudio del cuerpo humano 2", y así sucesivamente.

-No tienen títulos?

-No se me ocurre nunca nada bueno que ponerles encima así que no me molesto en eso. Prefiero que se vean incompletas sin nombre a arruinarlas malnombrándolas.

-Bueno, tal vez te puedo ayudar en eso.

Buscó una página dónde había visto unos niños retozando al sol –éstos estaban vestidos- y la señaló con el dedo, sonriéndole a Sai.

-A ésta, por ejemplo, le podrías llamar "Juego Estival".

-Ey, ése nombre le queda perfecto. Me podrías ayudar, sabes?

-Bueno, para mí es fácil.

-Eh?

-Es que mi mamá siempre dice que un nombre siempre debe reflejar lo que es ésa persona o cómo quieres que sea. Por eso las cosas tienen un nombre y no otro, porque son para determinada cosa, no para otra. Así que hay que poner un nombre que describa a ese dibujo.

Sai miró a su cuaderno de dibujos, taciturno. Lo apretó un poco, un poco más y ya arrugaba el precioso dibujo que había hecho. A la gente se le ponía el nombre que estaban destinados a ser. O lo que querían que fueren. Entonces su nombre era perfecto; recordaba cuando él le había dicho que no se llamaba Sai, sino Kenhi .

Sus recuerdos eran ya muy borrosos, pero él recordaba la sensación que le produjo eso. No se sentía cómodo con en nombre de Kenhi, y no lo recordaba. No recordaba que Naruto lo hubiese llamado así nunca. Sus recuerdos de la infancia eran un poco inconexos y confusos. Había ido olvidando poco a poco algunos y otros no tenían sonido, por extraño que sonase. Y junto con sus recuerdos se habían ido un poco sus emociones.

Sí lo que decía Sakura era cierto; tanto Hito Sai como Midorikawa Kenhi eran perfectos para él, un shinobi de alto nivel. Pero Hito Sai era aún más perfecto. Y por eso se sentía a gusto con él.

Sintió algo caliente y húmedo bajar por su mejilla. Y otra cosa, y otra, y otra…

-Sai, estás bien? Por qué lloras?

-Es que me acordé de una historia triste –le respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas-.

-Ah… Sobre los niños? Esa fue tu inspiración para el dibujo?

-No –negó con la cabeza para afirmar sus palabras-. Sobre un niño.

-Ah. Y entonces Jiraiya-sama cómo lo conociste?

-Bueno, estaba yo dibujando los desnudos cuando éste me lo encontré espiando las mujeres; que viejo más verde, te digo; y entonces le descubrí pues. Y cómo no tenía nada qué hacer casi lo descubro a esas mujerzuelas, y le mostré mis desnudos después de que él se alarmara y como el viejo libidinoso que es se empezó a babear y me dijo que yo podría hacer las cubiertas de sus libros.

-Y está en la aldea?

-Ah, pos no sé, no lo he visto. Debería, pero yo creo que salió.

-Y eso?

-Bueno, es que no lo he visto lujuriando mujeres. Ël dice que es investigación para sus novelas eróticas, pero en mi opinión les falta más contenido, sólo es sexo, sexo, sexo, sex—.

-Deja de hablar de esos temas como si tal cosa! –le riñó sonrojada-.

_Genial, otra pervertida_, pensó con desgana.

-La aldea está patas para arriba –comentó casualmente Sakura en lo que se levantaba-. Vienes? -inquirió-.

No le respondió, pero si tomó su cartera y la siguió.

-Bueno, sí, como te iba diciendo la Aldea está patas arriba; ya no sé puede vivir en mi barrio.

-Y eso?

-Bueno, es que vivo en una de éstas áreas finas, que no veas, y ya han robado dos tiendas caras en lo que va de la semana. Aun hace algún tiempo cuando yo intentaba detener los robos, pero no tiene caso porque entonces iban a robar otro día. Esta Aldea está más inestab—.

-Te equivocas, no está inestable.

-Eh? A ver, a ver, a ver; explícate a ver si te entiendo, bien?

-Simplemente es el violento período de transición de una Aldea Oculta. Y agradece que no estamos en Kiri, porque sino ya tendríamos una Guerra Civil. No habrá mucho tiempo que ya concluyó la última, creo. O sea, fíjate como les salió Zabuza.

-Ea, cierto. Y esto siempre ocurre.

-Bueno, solamente cuando no hay un sucesor.

-Cómo así?

-Pues, el Shodaime designó a su hermano Nidaime y luego se retiró; y el Nidaime a su alumno Sandaime; y el Sandaime al Yondaime. Y entonces la cosa se enredó cuando el Yondaime se murió sellando al Kyuubi ése y murió vendiendo su alma a Shinigami y el Sandaime no nombró sucesor y ahora estamos así como estamos.

Caminaban hacia la aldea y Sakura iba asintiendo a todo lo que decía Sai con las manos entrelazadas hacia delante como toda una dama para corroborar que estaba escuchando todo lo que decía Sai –que aparte era una información muy interesante de esas que no te dicen en la Academia-. Y para eso quería hablar con Ino?

-Además, el Yondaime Kazekage subió por una Guerra Ci—.

-Parece que me había equivocado con Sai –masculló por lo bajo, con mirada en el piso y una sonrisa triste-.

Odiaba cuando sus prejuicios le ganaban. Y sí, lo admitía, era bastante prejuiciada.

-Equivocarte en qué?

-Oh, nada! –exclamó sobresaltada-.

-Cómo quieras -dijo no muy convencido-.

-Por favor sigue.

-Bueno, está bien. Como iba diciendo, el Yondaime Raikage fue producto de una Guerra Civil. Si esto sigue así durante mucho tiempo, podrían modificarse las costumbres y modo de vida de los habitantes de la Aldea –frunció el ceño, no le agradaba en absoluto esa idea-.

-Modo de vida…?

-Los shinobi de Suna son extremadamente sanguinarios, más que los de Iwa, porque no sólo su Kage es sanguinario, sino que para que ésa Aldea sobreviviese sus habitantes y actividades se tornaron cruentas para poder sobrevivir por todo eso. No sólo depende del Kage, porque aunque un Kage tenga buenas intenciones, de qué te sirve si tu pueblo sólo piensa en matar?

-Ah, con razón su jinchuuriki es así.

-Y no sólo eso, lidiar con el desprecio y la carga que eso representa.

-Bueno, a mi repugnaría estar junto a un jinchuuriki. Imagínate si pierde el control de pronto? Aunque sea su amiga o algo me podría matar. Nada me garantiza que tiene su demonio bajo control.

-Sí, te entiendo. Y la mayoría se vuelven locos.

-Ja, con ese demonio dentro—.

- No es que tengan o no un demonio dentro, es que los jinchuurikis son un experimento que sólo puede salir mal una sola vez. Al menos hasta dónde yo sé. Fíjate, una vez que se sella el demonio no hay marcha atrás y la mayoría de los grandes maestros les tiembla la mano cuando hacen el sello. Y encima debes sacrificar una vida porque el demonio es inmortal. Y no sólo eso, sino que si el demonio sabe lo suficiente sobre jutsu puede buscar una manera de modificar el sello.

-Que sepa jutsu? Qué clase de demonios querría saber jutsu? Kyuubi nunca soltó ningún jutsu en la batalla. El solo hecho de que lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido un motivo para ponerlo en los libros de historia aunque fuese un simple demonio, no?

-Ah, pues; se sabe que los demonios débiles saben jutsu.

-Y por qué?

-Qué se yo! Quizá porque sus propias técnicas son tan debiluchas que mejor saber las humanas para enfrentarse a demonios más poderosos de igual a igual. Como son sanguinarios y todo eso no me sorprendería que fuesen genocidas entre los suyos.

-He leído grandes leyendas y epopeyas sobre las matanzas de demonios por sus propios señores demonios.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo dicen, dónde el río suena agua lleva.

-Sí. Oye, siguiendo tu teoría; eso significa que como el Kyuubi era sumamente poderoso él no tendría necesidad de aprender artes humanas?

-Pues sí, algo así.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Si los demonios son inmortales, cómo fue que Yondaime no pudo matar al Kyuubi? Qué pasa si tenemos a un jinchuuriki sin saberlo por ahí rondando?

-Ja! No creo. Yondaime era muy poderoso y era un genio, estoy seguro de que se le ocurrió una manera de matar a ese maldito demonio. Además no puede haber un jinchuuriki en Konoha.

-Pues, por qué no?

-Por qué no; lo habrían anunciado. De la misma manera como se sabe que Sabaku no es el jinchuuriki de la Arena de la misma manera todos tendríamos que saber quién es el jinchuuriki de la Hoja. Y además un jinchuuriki es muy inestable así que es una amenaza pública en potencia. Por eso lo habrían anunciado. Y además, si Yondaime no hubiese sido capaz de matar a Kyuubi las otras Aldeas no lo reconocerían como el Ninja más grande de todos los tiempos.

-Cierto –pero por alguna razón esa respuesta la deja insatisfecha-.

-Quieres helado? Yo invito!

Sai le hablaba entusiasta de un puesto ambulante que estaba en una esquina de una de las calles principales de la Aldea –porque ellos ahora mismo estaban en una vía secundaria con sendos edificios de apartamentos con tiestos de flores en los balconcitos y altillos-. La parte de adelante era una caretilla con dos tanques enormes que eran los que contenían el helado. A un lado estaban colgados los barquillos dentrote unos cartuchos transparentes y adelante tenía una bicicleta que su joven dueño –alto y de pelo chocolate que estaba parado al lado- usaba para trasladarlo de un lado a otro.

-Ah, pues, no sé…

-Vamos!

-No, gracias Sai. Me tengo que ir.

-Ah bueno –le dirigió una amplia sonrisa-. Nos vemos cuando regrese Kakashi.

-Sí.

Sai observó por un rato a Sakura irse. Le compró un helado de pistacho al joven por cortesía, en realidad no le gustaba el dulce, y el de pistacho era el menos dulce que conocía.

Lo fue chupando en vez de lamerlo porque lamerlo le parecía una chiquillada.

* * *

Tenten estaba echándose fresco encima del tejado de su casa. Tenía mucho calor, así que no llevaba su camisa china sino una barriguera. Era un día libre porque habían mandado a Gai a una misión –otra vez-. Estaba a la sombra de un gran edificio.

Ella vivía en el extremo oeste de la Aldea que colindaba con el muro –dónde no había bosque-, así que no le era raro ver a Lee entrenándose, de obstinado, dando vueltas a la circunferencia de la Aldea. Tenten se volteó y acurrucó en el fresco techo de barro.

No tenía muchas ganas de salir hoy, ni quería practicar con sus armas. Desde la ausencia del Hokage ya no había diversión en la Aldea. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, y le entraba una modorra por no hacer nada. Antes al menos tenía misiones y prácticas con Gai, pero como la Hija no quería parecer débil ante las otras Aldeas y países los jounins se ausentaban con cierta frecuencia –cosa que le daba rabia-.

Debería ser más constante entrenando como Lee, pero tampoco tenía muchos alicientes para hacerlo. Cualquiera sabía un poco de taijutsu, pero no cualquiera sabía controlar armas con la maestría de ella. Con su dominio de las armas podía vencer a Lee y el único entrenador apropiado que le quedaba era Gai-sensei porque él sabía mucho sobre ellas.

Se revolvió un poco hasta quedar de lado, cubierta con un polvillo rojo y arcilloso en los hombros. Tenten pensó que se debía ver muy graciosa.

Bajó del tejado, porque el sol ya quitaba las sombras –cuánto tiempo había estado allí?- que la protegían y se tornaba caliente. Detestaba las cosas calientes. Por eso le gustaban las armas, el helado y Neji. Todos fríos.

El Consejo había anunciado al día siguiente un acontecimiento muy importante. Se sacudió el polvo de su barriguera rosada. No le importaba el polvo encima de sus brazos y pantalón porque la hacían parecer como si hubiese estado trabajando. Masculló por lo bajo algo entre estas líneas "más le vale que a ésos del Consejo sea importante la noticia ésa", con los consiguientes errores sintácticos de su frase mal construida.

Ya que no tenía la gran cosa qué hacer, fue a casa. Ya llevaban un mes en estas desavenencias de la Aldea, y un mes harta de su enorme aburrimiento –que en algún febril delirio suyo había empezado a tribuir a su ego por no considerar a nadie digno de entrenar con ella-. Y no es que se 'fuera' a casa, sino es que se fue a abrir la vetusta puerta de madera chocolate con profundas vetas negras que ya era tiempo de cambiar por el ataque del comején.

Se sentó tranquilamente en la sala de sillones de cuero blancos y se recostó. Bueno, ser armera pagaba bien. Y eso que había estado viviendo así desde la muerte de su padre por un infarto. Frunció el ceño. Recordose que la Aldea le había pedido unos nuevos juegos de wakizashis. Probablemente para los ANBUs nuevos o algo así o para el almacén de armas de la Aldea. La cosa es que no eran mercaderes, ni viajeros. Bueno, mientras le pagaran, bien por ella.

_No quiero hacer eso ahorita mismo_, decidió, mientras pasaba la punta del índice de la mano derecha por los repujados de flores, cerezos y animales fantásticos de su sillón de cuero. En esos tiempos –de la época que databa el sillón- era tan frívola. No necesitaba algo tan lujos en su casa.

Se acomodó sobre las mullidas almohadas que estaban supuestas a estar a lo largo del respaldar del sillón para que las personas pudiesen recargar su espalda y relajarse en una de estas tardes lánguidas. Se revolvió, en verdad no podía estar quieta en ningún sitio, y revolviose otra vez., bostezando.

Sus pies tocaron el piso, que en contra de la usanza, era de mosaicos cremas. En realidad la casa estaba decorada por colores fríos y de la gama del blanco y negro, porque eran tonos apagados. De la preferencia de Tenten. El piso estaba frío, y ni imaginarse las noches de invierno en que la temperatura bajaba hasta trece grados gracias a toda la lluvia.

Caminó hasta la moderna cocina –que estaba recién remodelada- y se sentó en el banquillo del desayunador. Definitivamente, el lugar dónde mejor dormía, se dijo a sí misma, acurrucando su cabeza entre brazos y quedándose quieta. Hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, y gritando en sus pensamientos que pasara algo interesante el día de mañana.

* * *

_Por qué acepté éste trabajo?_, se preguntó la rubia. Presionó un poco más sobre el trabajado abdomen de su compañero para transmitirle el chakra. _Maldito Orochimaru, no te basta con herirme?_ Enseguida se desentendió de estos cuestionamientos.

La cortada respiración del de pelo blanco no presagiaba nada bueno. Sin embargo, ella estaba allí mientras su asistenta se ocupaba de los detalles del Consejo. No pasaría nada mientras ella estuviera allí.

A todo esto, mañana era su preparación ante la Aldea. Como si estuviese deseosa de ser presentada. Bostezó.

-Ay! –gruñó el viejo-.

-Cálmate. Claro que te va a doler.

Resopló. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto sin reprocharle porque le había presionada tan duro. Al menos podía respirar con normalidad ahora. Miró de reojo los enormes pechos de su antigua compañera y luego miró su gran y morena mano tendida sin vida a un lado de la cama, con cosas poco santas en mente, que desechó por el peligro que representaba para su cuello.

-Ya está –informó mientras se secaba la frente sudorosa-.

-Ya era hora! –exclamó contento de poderse mover sin que le dolieran las costillas-.

Saltó de la cama y se puso su camiseta de red y el restote su típica indumentaria, silbando un poco. Movió su brazo para comprobar si todo estaba en orden, pero no le dolía nada así que le dio una sonrisita rápida de agradecimiento rápida a la rubia cuando ya se disponía salir de allí.

-Detente.

-Qué pasa?

Golpeó la camilla en dónde estaba tendido el moreno con furia. La destrozó. Miró inexpresivamente la pequeña destrucción que había causado, maldiciendo su vínculo con la Aldea que la vio nacer. Apretó los puños.

-Por qué me trajiste?

El otro resopló, ya esperaba esa pregunta. Puso los brazos en jarras, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

-Ya te dije, soy muy perezoso. No soy un buen líder.

-Al menos lo tuyo es pereza, yo soy una alcohólica apostadora.

-Pero tienes corazón para esto.

Quitó la cabeza del camino. Todavía recordaba cómo la había persuadido de volver; no podía encontrar al hijo de Minato.

-Y es cierto?

-Cierto qué?

-Que no lo encuentran.

-Hasta dónde yo sé, él está muerto. Por eso también. Tú eres mejor buscando sin que te descubran. Mi papel es espiar, no buscar.

-Me da risa cómo lo dices.

Miró por la ventana. Estaban preparando el confeti y las lámparas, todo esto de noche mientras los habitantes de la Aldea dormían. _Una frivolidad_, no pudo evitar pensar. De todas maneras no era la mejor persona para estar hablando de eso porque ella misma era un poco frívola al ir de casino en casino. Sin embargo esto era una celebración muy grande, y por tanto un gasto de dinero muy grande, que podía ser utilizado para otras cosas; muchas de ellas mejores que éso.

Agarró ansiosa la botella de sake del borde de la ventana, sonriendo levemente apenas tragó un pequeño sorbo de ese dulce líquido. En realidad ya ni le sentía el sabor. Ni le sentía el sabor, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a él. Su aguante era mucho mayor que el de una persona común, no recordaba que se hubiese emborrachado en años.

Rió un poco, pensando en la ironía de todo este asunto. Ja, después de todo Jiraiya sí era un mal padrino. Qué divertido darse cuenta de eso a estas alturas cuando ya era muy poco lo que se podía hacer. Si estaba muerto, conociendo a la Aldea no tendría un lugar de descanso. Pero claro, ella no los podía culpar. Sólo eran humanos que no entendían muy bien las cosas de los genios.

Suspiró y se recostó en el alféizar –la ventana estaba abierta-, jugando con la botella con sus dedos. Tomó otra vez ese líquido deleitoso que la hacía olvidarse del mundo por un instante, en lo que le duraba su escaso efecto. Agarró con fuerza el collar de una gema extraña azul-verdosa, herencia de su abuelo y contempló el atardecer de fuego de la Aldea.

No tenía intenciones de dormir, a pesar de lo ojerosa que se pudiese ver al día siguiente. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. Si iba a trabajar incansablemente –pues no dudaba de que iba a ser un trabajo horrible-, más le valía pensar en qué reformas iba a hacer para cuando ya estuviese bien asentada en el poder.

Hacía ya mucho que Jiraiya se había ido, sin que pudiera darse cuenta. Culpó de eso al sake, que no tenía nada qué ver con sus distracciones. Tocó con nostalgia el alféizar de la ventana, y por primera vez se dejó llenar por los olores de su Aldea natal. Cerró los ojos embelesada y abrió la ventana un poco más para que la suave brisa que venía del este acariciase su rostro. Los tejados de zinc verde y tejas rojas se veían fulgurantes bajo la atenta mirada de la luna y las estrellas.

Se quedó pensando en tantas cosas. Seguro que lo primero que haría la reestructuración de la vigilancia de la Aldea que era más o menos ineficiente.

Así las horas fueron pasando sin Ningún acontecimiento digno de mención, salvo que la de ojos castaños cabeceó un par de veces por el peso de sus párpados, pero renunció, tozuda, a dormir por razones que solamente le cometían a ella.

A eso de las ocho, toda la aldea estaba reunida afuera; en la plaza que está frente a la Torre Hokage, incluso los vigías dejaron sus puestos, lo cual fue una soberana estupidez; dejando a la Aldea desprotegida así como así. Sin embargo, en cierta manera era justificable porque no todos los días podías ver ascender a tu nuevo jefe.

La rubia había protestado contra el Consejo por esa estupidez, demasiado curtida por los horrores de la guerra como para querer dejar las cosas tan a la ligera; pero al final cedió a los razonamientos del Consejo: que si ninguna de las otras Aldeas había sido enterada, que si habían reforzado la barrera que protegía la Aldea y que si un millón de cosas más que lograron convencerla.

Suspiró, mientras Homura le daba la bienvenida con palabras floridas, que la presentaba de una manera casi sublime y las cuales la Aldea ovacionó, extasiada; porque al fin tenían un nuevo gobernante que pusiera las cosas en orden.

Todo en su investidura sucedió como en cámara lenta. Tomó la gabardina y se la puso, y luego el sombrero; pronunció palabras motivadoras y fingió estar tan brillantemente entusiasmada que el público presente prorrumpió en aplausos, y todos los shinobis hacían el tradicional saludo con el que le juraban lealtad y cayeron nubarrones de confeti de todos los colores justo en la cúspide de la celebración.

Sonrió un poco al ver que su llegada había traído esperanza a la Aldea después de ver otra racha de muertes a mano de una nueva Guerra; esta vez a manos de Oto y Suna –y por suerte había sido breve, de lo contrario habrían muchos más caídos entre civiles y shinobi-.

Todos menos uno.

* * *

-Ja! Esto ha sido muy fácil. Pensé que nos tendríamos que quedar rondando por ahí, hasta ver una oportunidad, pero no hay ni un ANBU por ahí.

Dijo esto un joven de labios pintados –que creía que lo hacía ver más fiero cuando sonreía- y cabellos celeste lila. Era pálido, y con un peinado un tanto extraño de pelo picado y corrido a la derecha, dejándole un único ojo visible; ataviado con una yukata crema y un extraño cordón sujetándola.

-Cállate, pedazo de mierda –respondió mordaz una joven bonita de cabellos rojos y picados también, con una pañoleta morada en la cabeza y mirada suspicaz-. Lo último que necesitamos es un montón de putos shinobis tras nosotros.

-Una señorita no debe hablar así –le reprochó a Tayuya un hombre de pelo naranja, regordete y de mirada afilada.

-Jiroubou, tiene razón. Además tenemos una misión-dijo con sorna el de cabellos celestes-.

-El Uchiha está por allá –los distrajo uno de cabello corto, moreno también, con la bandana de Oto sobre la cabeza, extrañamente serio-.

-Qué esperamos?

Fue demasiado fácil. Lo arrinconaron contra un árbol y le ofrecieron poder. Le dijeron el día y la hora que tenía que estar allí. Al principio estaba reticente a aceptarlo, pero cuando empezaron a alabar el impresionante poder de Orochimaru vieron en sus ojos una tácita aceptación.

Realmente Orochimaru tenía que agradecerle muchas cosas a la ingenuidad de la Aldea. Él no les había dicho nada, pero como él ya había batallado con Tsunade ya sabía que iban a investirla como Hokage y aprovechó esa distracción a favor de sus secuaces. En verdad un día la excesiva confianza en su fuerza de la aldea iba a ser su ruina un día de éstos, y qué mejor manera de empezar que llevándose al único descendiente de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la Aldea.

Y Sasuke, él no se lo pensó dos veces, pero en todo el diálogo se hizo imponer. Pero de verdad quería, necesitaba el poder. Sería una estupidez decirle no a una oferta como ésta. Y él no era un bobo.

"_El dolor no se irá"_

Esa frase, que ya empezaba a considerar un incordio; le ardía en el pecho. Si lo tuviera enfrente le ahorcaría por haber dejado que de sus labios saliera semejante blasfemia; porque cuando mate a Itachi ya no dolerá más. Nunca más.

A la hora convenida se dirigió allí, sin escuchar a Sakura, que lo veía acongojada, sin poder detenerlo.

-Sasuke! –le llamó-.

El le devolvió una fría mirada por toda respuesta, pero como aún seguía allí decidió voltearse para confrontarla cara a cara.

-Sasuke... –lloró mientras revolvía las manos en su pecho-. No te vayas.

Para eso había perdido su tiempo. Más rápido que ligero aturdió a Sakura y la depositó en una banca vecina. En realidad hubiera podido soportar más a Sakura, de no ser por los pensamientos que irrumpían en su mente, y en especial esa frasecita dicha por una persona que osó abandonarlo.

Se fue y dejó a Sakura sola. Sola y desamparada, pero por suerte a la mañana siguiente Rock Lee pasaba por ahí, y sin importarle que estuviese en muletas levantó a Sakura.

-Sakura-san! Sakura-san!

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, muy triste, y vio la cara compungida de Lee. Seguramente estaba preocupado por su bienestar. No podía decir que se encontraba excelente, después de todo.

-Lee-kun.

Se levantó, y apenas lo hizo puso su cara en las manso, llorando desconsoladamente intentándole decir a Lee entre sollozos lo que había pasado.

* * *

-Esto es un problema –dijo la anciana mujer-.

Ella era ajada, como si hubiese visto muchas cosas horribles que estaba cansada de relatar; y tenía un sencillo peinado en el que recogía sus cabellos grises en una humilde torta. Su ropas eran sobrias, gris con algo de verde.

Al lado de ella estaba parado un anciano, que no estaba tan ajado pero tenía unos lentes de pasta cuadrada algo pequeños, era moreno y sus ropas eran similares a las de su compañera.

Así eran Homura y Koharu. Y estaban enfrente de la Godaime Hokage, que analizaba con un dolor de cabeza el reporte de Gai –que había encontrado a Lee con Sakura aquella mañana y los había llevado más rápido que ligero a la Torre Hokage-. No llevaba ni dos semanas y ya ocurría una catástrofe en la Aldea. Sí, definitivamente atraía la mala suerte.

La verdad sea dicha, él que el Uchiha faltase en la Aldea no era una catástrofe propiamente dicha, el problema era adónde redirigía. Y Orochimaru era un genio, un genio retorcido hambriento de poder. Qué era lo que podría hacer con la habilidad del **Sharingan** de copiar cualquier jutsu sobre la tierra?

-Ya llevan varias horas de ventaja, cómo les vamos a alcanzar? –gimió Tsunade-.

-Eso ya está resuelto –dijo Homura-.

-Eh?

Sacó un papelito de su manga y se lo pasó a Tsunade.

-Para vencer a todos éstos se necesita algo más poderoso que un simple humano, y no tenemos jounins en la Aldea, y los ANBUs que hay son sólo para patrullar.

-Y entonces… -dijo con furia contenida-. Cómo fue que éstos no se dieron cuenta de que el chiquillo salió de la Aldea?

Koharu sacó de su manga un nítido reporte –era increíble la velocidad con que los ANBUs dejaban esas cosas considerando que la reunión no tenía más de veinte minutos de haber empezado-, que sólo constaba de dos páginas. Después de todo sólo era respecto a las actividades de anoche y lo que el Uchiha pintaba.

-Aquí dice que pensaron que el Uchiha se iba a entrenar, como es habitual en él.

-Y porqué no lo vigilaron?! -rugió-. O acaso es algo habitual no vigilar a ese mocoso?!

-Nunca había existido la necesidad porque siempre ha entrenado dentro del escudo de la Aldea. Y cómo es local, no existe ni la más remota posibilidad de ser detectado cuando se va de la Aldea porque no es un intruso dentro de ella.

Tsunade cogió con pereza el papelito que le pasó el viejo distraídamente. Era una letra muy apretada y apresurada, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de llamar a un amanuense experto en Shodou para que lo escribiese. Suspiró por enésima vez y lo empezó a leer.

-Arma? Contrato de Permiso para sacar un Arma?

-En efecto, el arma máxima de Konoha –aclaró Homura-. Fue creada durante los tiempos del Sandaime y sólo se puede sacar mediante una justificación por escrito de ahí.

-Y cómo fue que eso no estaba entre los documentos que me dejó el Sandaime para que supiera de qué van?! –exclamó sumamente enfadada-.

-Él ya era viejo y senil. Es un arma muy reciente, y en sus últimos años como Hokage dejó de ver los documentos que tenía que firmar. Incluso rechazó decretos enteros del Consejo con una firma en el lugar equivocado.

-Puedo… Puedo aceptar que sea despistado, pero él no era así.

-Y entonces como lo explicas?

Se mordió el labio. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar. Se maldijo por no tener una posición política mucho mejor. En especial como no llevaba mucho tiempo de Hokage todavía el Consejo se la quería comer viva. Le había sido muy duro luchar por su independencia política durante todo este tiempo; y esos ancianos no le daban tregua; viborillas hambrientas de poder.

-De acuerdo. Pero quiero saber de qué se trata esto –_Probablemente sólo es alguna especie de jutsu súper fantástico_, pensó con mucha lógica de su parte-. Agrega una cláusula adicional a ése contrato. Quiero, que cuando termine esa misión verla. Después de todo –dijo con arrogancia, más tranquila-; tengo que saber que es lo que estoy mandando a pelear.

Homura y Koharu se miraron al uno al otro, maldiciendo por dentro la maniobra de Tsunade, pero no podían oponérsele porque les iba a dar su firma y les estaba pidiendo una muy sensata condición. Sin embargo, estaban reticentes. Además, ni ellos mismos sabían muy bien de que iba el secreto puesto que sólo eran reguladores del Consejo. No obstante, lo que los hizo aceptar fue lo que dijo la domadora de babosas a continuación.

-Después de todo, si me convenzo de lo que veo; y si es lo suficientemente poderosa voy a decretar de que vaya a destruir a Orochimaru.

-Bien –dijo Koharu mientras agarraba el papel que le tendía Tsunade y escribía lo pedido-.

Tsunade firmó sin un solo remordimiento. Sin embargo, cómo pensaba que era una especie de aparato decidió poner algunas medidas para controlarlo, con las que Homura y Koharu estuvieron absolutamente de acuerdo. Después de todo, las armas no se mueven solas; verdad?

-Sakura, levántate y llama a Shikamaru.

-Ese chuunin Nara?

-Es uno de los mejores estrategas de la Aldea, quién mejor para controlarla?

Asintieron tácitamente.

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba con Sai, Neji, Chouji y Kiba. La Hokage le había dicho que escogiera tantas personas como pudiese de su confianza porque tenían que ir a rescatar a Uchiha Sasuke, que había desertado de la Aldea, y les había dado instrucciones de esperar tanto tiempo fuese necesario frente a la puerta principal de la Aldea para llevarse al arma máxima.

Le parecía muy extraño el hecho de que a pesar que el Uchiha haya desertado de la Aldea lo estuviesen rescatando. El trasfondo no le olía muy bien, pero la Godaime no se había comprometido a dar más detalles y él no había hecho más preguntas porque habría sido muy problemático. _Uchiha, siempre eres tan problemático_, pensó resignado.

Y el que estaba de lo más bien durmiendo asta que tuvo que venir Sakura a llamarlo a su casa y para colmo lo había apurado a ir al despacho de la Godaime en vez de ir en su habitual taciturno y lento paso. Sin embargo tuvo que apurarse.

En realidad a todos se los había encontrado de camino pero no habría podido encontrar mejor compañía para su empresa aun si los hubiese buscado. Realmente la diosa Fortuna era muy bondadosa con él, y eso que muchas veces se quejaba de que lo había abandonado –y eso que él no era supersticioso ni nada por el estilo-.

-Jo, que sí se tardan! –refunfuñó Kiba-.

-Cálmate Kiba –respondió en tono conciliador-, estoy seguro de que ya vendrán.

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Kiba. Este retraso es muy problemático y no nos ayuda en absoluto con el rescate del Uchiha.

-Lo que diga Shikamaru –dijo Chouji con vozqueda y brazos en jarras-.

De repente una ráfaga de viento, y frente a ellos estaba esa ANBU. Shikamaru la reconoció inmediatamente por la máscara. Una máscara en forma de mapache con un triángulo en la frente del que la punta salía dos líneas simétricas que terminaban en gancho. Y otra ráfaga de viento.

Esta vez apareció al lado de la ANBU Tanuki un ANBU con máscara de oso con un cuadrado rojo sangre en la barbilla y dos estrellas pequeñas negras a los lados de dónde deberían haber estado las cejas.

Pero éste ANBU le interesaba lo más mínimo a Shikamaru; lo interesante era a quién sujetaba mediante unas cadenas. Tenía grilletes en el cuello, y muñecas con unos aros soldados en cada uno de los grilletes. Del aro de adelante del grillete del cuello salía una cadena que se unía con un eslabón de una cadena transversal que iba desde los aros de una muñeca a la otra; y en la parte de atrás del grillete del cuello tenía un aro del que iba una cadena que era por la que le sujetaba el ANBU Kuma; y todo éste aparejo de cadenas tenía un brillo blancoazulado. Era pequeño, moreno; y su máscara era la más hermosa entre los tres. Era una de zorro y tenía unos relieves tribales finos en forma de curvas trabajados en oro que realzaban los relieves de la máscara. Sus cabellos eran hirsutos, grises y salvajes; cortos.

La Tanuki sacó de su pecho un papelito que emitía un débil brillo semejante al de las cadenas que apresaban al niño y lo paso por enfrente de las cadenas y éstas instantáneamente se abrieron. La ANBU le habló con severidad al niño.

-Tienes que obedecer todo lo que te diga ese chuunin.

-Sí.

Esa voz, esa ANBU. Ya no le cabía duda. Sabía quién era ese niño. Especialmente cuando lo miró con esos ojos inmensos y azules. Pero no encajaba que tuviera los cabellos grises si Naruto los tenía rubios.

-Un niño?! –exclamó Sai alarmado-.

_Ésta es el arma máxima de Konoha? Pero qu__é bajo han caído en esta Aldea_, pensó triste y sintiendo lástima por el pequeño. Su cara se contorsionó en un gesto reprobatorio hacia la Aldea. Pero no hacia los ANBUs. Jamás. El era capaz de entender que no era culpa suya, que sólo seguían órdenes y que no eran capaces de librarse de esa pesada carga.

-Me rehúso! -dijo Chouji horrorizado-.

El ANBU sacó su wakizashi y antes de que pudiesen detenerlo ya estaba presionando el cuello de Chouji.

-La Hokage te dio tus instrucciones. Obedézcanlas y prosigan a rescatar a Uchiha Sasuke –su tono de voz era aburrido, indiferente, frío-.

-Si ellos no se van a adelantar, hazlo tú.

-Sí –respondió el niño-.

Se fue a una rama cercana y empezó a correr.

-Oye espera! –gritó Kiba-.

Pero sus órdenes no eran obedecer al Inuzuka, era obedecer al chuunin Nara.

-Qué problemático. Habrá que ponernos en camino.

Empezaron a saltar detrás del niño. El niño los miró de reojo, como si comprobando que lo siguiesen pero en realidad estaba viendo si podían mantener el paso. Siguieron así durante unos quince minutos, hasta que Shikamaru estuvo seguro de que se hallaban lo suficientemente lejos de la Aldea como para que nadie lo regañara sobre lo que planeaba hacer.

-Detente.

Se detuvo en seco. Los demás miraron perplejos a Shikamaru, pero también se detuvieron. El niño se volteó para verlos, pero sus ojos ya no eran azul profundo, eran morado tenebroso.

-Qué pasa?

-Quítate la máscara.

Los otros, especialmente Sai, miraron a Shikamaru como si se tratara de una especie de extraterrestre o bicho raro. Nunca, y lo que se dice nunca, tú le pedías a un ANBU que descubriese su identidad ante ti. Ellos se ocupaban de proteger a la Aldea desde las sombras y no la podían revelar.

-No puedo. El código de los ANBUs dice que no reveles tu cara a nadie ni a nada –por alguna razón Chouji se sobrecogió ante aquella voz tan familiar-; además Kimiko-sensei dice—.

-Yo soy tu capitán ahora mismo y esa tal Kimiko no está aquí para supervisarte! –le gritó Shikamaru, dejando a los demás sorprendidos-.

Sai vio como los músculos de la espalda se tensaban, pero el niño cerró los ojos resignado y se llevó la mano hasta atrás del cabello. Se lo quitó todo, cabello y máscara; y en ese momento comprendieron que ese tal 'cabello' no era más que una capucha cosida al interior de la máscara de ANBU.

Dejó al descubierto su verdadera identidad. Unos cabellos dorados y picudos, la piel morena deliciosa y las tres marquitas únicas en cada mejilla. No obstante, aquellos ojos morados desentonaban con ese aspecto tan inocente, pero antes tenían unos azules así que suponían que era una especie de técnica.

Se quedaron mudos. Todos excepto Shikamaru, claro está.

-Naruto!-exclamó, dando un paso vacilante-.

Sin embargo la recibida que le dio el otro estaba lejos de ser cordial. Más bien fue como un desengaño, un despertar de un sueño.

-Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre?! –exclamó enfadado cual grito de guerra, arrojando a Shikamaru a la tierra y empuñando una wakizashi con su mano sobre el cuello del Nara-.

-Qué?! Acaso no te acuerdas de mí?! Pero no ha mucho de los Exámenes Chuunin que me llamaste Shikamaru-nii! Cómo no te puedes acordar de mí Naruto?! –exclamó contrariado-.

-Así que tú eres ese chico… -le espetó con mirada fría y calculadora-. Pues, no recuerdo haberte llamado Shikamaru-nii, sólo me acuerdo que te apareciste cuando había terminado la pelea con ese jinchuuriki de la Arena. Lo siento niño, nunca te había visto en mi vida. Ahora. Responde. A. Mi. Pregunta –dijo con severidad-.

Cada una de esas frías palabras era como una estaca clavada en el corazón de Shikamaru una y otra vez. Después de todo, Naruto había sido su mejor amigo.

-Naruto!

-Idiota, no me das una respuesta directa. Entonces, tendrás que morir! –levantó su wakizashi, completamente dispuesto a clavarlo en el cuello de Shikamaru y matarlo-.

-NARUTO! –gritaron Chouji y Kiba al unísono-.

Era horrible, a la persona que lo había buscado con más ahínco la iba a matar, así por así? Y cómo que no recordaba a Shikamaru? Pero si eran más unidos que uña y mugre! Chouji apartó la vista. No podía soportarlo. Pero se oyó un choque metálico.

Ante el asombro de todos Sai había podido bloquear con sorprendente rapidez el acto homicida de Naruto. Sin duda Sai era alguien formidable con quién contar.

Naruto se levantó lentamente, observándolos a todos con sus ojos morados, estudiándolos para el siguiente ataque. Especialmente a Sai. Finalmente, optó por hablar.

-Un genin normal no podría haberme bloqueado nunca. Identifícate! –le exigió a Sai-.

-Tiéntame –se mofó Sai, anteponiendo su kunai ante él en un movimiento defensivo-.

La wakizashi de Naruto se volvió roja; rodeada de una misteriosa emanación púrpura; la empuñó para atacar a Sai. Pero un alarido de Neji lo detuvo.

-Ni te atrevas Sai-kun! Ese tal 'Naruto' no es normal! Ese chakra rojo es tóxico!

Los músculos de Sai se flexionaron antes de atacarlo y acabó lo más lejos posible del niño, que miraba a Neji furioso con sus pupilas rajadas, casi como las de un gato, pero sin mover ni un músculo y con una cara indiferente.

-Mejor identifícate, Sai –le pidió Neji, que por alguna razón se sentía sobrecogido por aquella mirada bestial-.

Miró a Neji, pero sintió la mirada de Naruto sobre él.

-Na kiteriugo ha shiihe (2).

Apenas Naruto escuchó esto se puso a hacer una serie de sellos de mano, y Sai retrocedió aterrorizado. _No, no otra vez, el dolor!_ Cuando terminó, el rubio exclamó "Kai!" y Sai comenzó a gritar. Gritaba tanto que se volvía loco. El dolor era insoportable. Se cubrió su hombro derecho con la mano y cayó de rodillas hasta que el dolor cesó y quedó tendido en el piso, llorando.

En su hombro se vislumbraba el famoso tatuaje de los ANBUs, la prueba de que Sai había estado con ellos. Una línea curva hacia fuera que iba hacia afuera a la izquierda "sostenía" una espiral que se enrollaba hacia la izquierda también.

-Sai! –exclamó Kiba-. Estuviste con los ANBUs?!

Sai estaba demasiado adolorido para contestar. Shikamaru ya se había levantado de nuevo y Naruto ya se había puesto la máscara. Chouji corrió a ayudar a Sai a incorporarse.

-Preguntas luego –dijo el niño-.

-Odio admitirlo –dijo Shikamaru con la mirada baja y los puños apretados-. Pero tenemos una misión qué cumplir.

Saltaban otra vez de árbol en árbol. No se atrevían a mirar a Naruto de reojo, que les llevaba una clara delantera.

Aunque Shikamaru se sentía herido no dejaba de olvidar la obligación que tenía para con sus compañeros de equipo así que empezó a maquinar un plan efectivo. Por lo que había visto, Naruto era el más fuerte de los seis. Sai le seguía. Si había que pelear contra alguno de los aliados de Orochimaru –porque estaba seguro que él no dejaría ir a Sasuke por su cuenta- ellos se quedarían atrás para que los otros pudieran triunfar.

-Naruto –lo miró con unos ojos rojos incandescentes por una fracción de segundo de lo enfadado que estaba, que lo hizo sobrecogerse y que se resbalara de la rama del árbol-. Naruto –repitió con firmeza Shikamaru, saltando a la rama de la que se había caído y manteniendo el ritmo-, tú y Sai intentarán ir adelante pase lo que pase. Nosotros nos quedaremos atrás para lidiar con los secuaces de Orochimaru. Son los más poderosos, y nuestra misión es traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Entendido? –dijo esto último en un tono de voz que no admitía protestas-.

Las copas de los árboles pasaban con rapidez; a Kiba ya le estaba alcanzando el tedio así que se desquitaba jugando con Akamaru cada vez que tenía una oportunidad. Por lo visto, el enemigo le llevaba bastante ventaja.

-Shikamaru-san, el enemigo está unos quinientos metros más adelante –informó el arma viviente-. Son cuatro, todos de Oto.

-Cómo puedes ver eso?! –preguntó Neji sospechoso-. Ni mi **Byakuugan **es tan avanzado.

-En muchos sentidos mi visión es mejor que la del **Byakuugan**, Hyuuga-san. Sin embargo, no puedo ver la estructura interna de los seres vivos aun cuando pueda pasar a través de ellos para ver otras cosas.

Neji se le quedó mirando extrañado, pero sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión facial.

-Tres hombres y una mujer. No llevan armas. Hay un barril sellado, está el Uchiha. Al parecer están cansados. Hay que tener cuidado. Tienen sellos en su cuerpo de una naturaleza desconocida.

-Probablemente son sellos que aumentan… Ugh… -Sai se había quedado corto de aire y eso que se apoyaba en Chouji-. Orochimaru… Aumenta la fuerza –logró barbotar-.

-Sai-san no está en condiciones de pelear –informó algo que ya sabían los otros-.

-Ya lo sé –masculló Shikamaru-.

-Perdón.

-Cuáles son tus habilidades?

-Manejo armas, diversos tipos de ninjutsu, genjutsu, combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tengo una gran cantidad de chakra y una reserva adicional por si las cosas salen mal.

_Por si las cosas salen mal? No entiendo_, pensó Sai.

-No deberíamos acercarnos mucho más. Probablemente detectarían nuestra presencia. Orochimaru no los hubiera enviado si no fueran de alto nivel.

-Aún no puedes verlos Neji?

-Debo estar a menos de ciento cincuenta metros para poder ver –informó el joven Hyuuga-. Esperen, veo unas sombras… Ahí están. Sus reservas de chakra no se ven muy bien. Parece como si se estuvieran recuperando.

-Entonces tenemos que aprovechar un ataque de frente antes de que se recuperen por completo.

-Tendría que ser rápido –le refirió el castaño a Shikamaru-, porque sus reservas se recuperan con un buen ritmo.

-Detengámonos. No avanzaremos a ningún lado hasta que tenga un plan.

Bajaron al suelo y formaron un corro alrededor de Shikamaru. Éste le pidió a Neji y a Naruto toda clase de detalles sobre la posición del enemigo. Eran escasos detalles los que podían brindarle, y se sentiría más seguro si contara con el conocimiento de la clase de poder que tendrían, pero sólo se puede trabajar con lo que se tiene. Después de cranear durante unos momentos les contó el plan que había formulado.

Él y Neji se adelantaron y fingieron ir con cautela. Sin embargo el de cabellos celestes tiró un kunai en su dirección –que casualmente tenía varios sellos explosivos atados-; los sellos estallaron y los echaron para adelante porque no tuvieron tiempo de ocultarse en algún otro lugar antes de que la explosión los alcanzara.

-Miren! Lanzo un kunai y lo que aparece… -dijo con sorna. Los otros se rieron-.

-Alto! –se paró Shikamaru-. Sólo vinimos a negociar.

Neji asintió con la cabeza levemente para indicar su conformidad con las palabras de su compañero.

-No queremos pelea.

Torcieron la boca al observar que uno de ellos tenía seis brazos. Ese mismo se adelantó y habló.

-Y entonces que hacen esos bicharecos tirados atrás suyo?! No me jodan! –les gritó mientras lanzaba sus manos adelante y traía a los otros tres-.

Kiba lanzó una bomba de humo, pero el de los seis brazos se rió. No podían escapar, era inútil.

-Pierden el tiempo, éstos cables son tan fuertes que nada los corta, Ja! Idiotas.

-Aj… -murmuró Shikamaru-. _Debí suponer que tendrían habilidades similares raras_ -pensó-. –_De todas maneras, ya había planeado para algo así_ –se sonrió un poco-.

-No puedo moverme! –aúllo Kidoumaru, y la sonrisa de Shikamaru se ensanchó-.

Cuando vieron abajo sus sombras se unían con la de Shikamaru.

-Pequeño mocoso –dijo el de cabellos celestes-. Qué lástima que se acabe tan pronto –y se echó a reír, sarcástico-.

-Por detrás?! –dio un grito de alarma-.

Kidoumaru sintió una punzada en sus brazos de unos hilos de chakra y por un momento vio resplandecerlas de color rojo vivo, pero enseguida se fue; como una ilusión óptica y se percató de que el ANBU no estaba sujeto por los hilos, sino que había bloqueado los shurikens que se dirigían a Shikamaru. Kiba exhaló sonoramente un suspiro de alivio. El **Kage Mane** no se había roto.

-Agh! Cómo te escapaste ANBU?! –gritó el de seis brazos, enfadado y sorprendido-.

El ANBU lo miró inexpresivamente con sus ojos morados y un latigazo de la muñeca y ya estaba muerto.

-Kidoumaru! –gritó Tayuya-. Hijo de puta, levántate!.

Claro que levantarse es muy difícil cuando tienes la cabeza separada del cuerpo. Tayuya miró con furia al pequeño ANBU enmascarado de zorro. El efecto de matar a Kidoumaru fue contraproducente: por un lado era bueno porque se habían librado de un poderoso enemigo y por otro era malo porque se había destruido el equilibrio en el **Kage Mane** y por tanto el jutsu se había desvanecido, dejándolos indefensos.

-Jiroubou!

El asiente y junta sus manos y arremete contra la tierra con sus palmas abiertas.

-**Doton** **Kekkai** **Douro** **Doumo**

Incluso logró cercar al ANBU en una barrera de tierra; que luego formó una cúpula alrededor de ellos. Parecía hecha de piedra sólida.

-Algo está mal –fue lo primero que dijo Sai al obedecer su instinto y hablando por primera vez en un buen rato-.

Miraron a su alrededor. Era roca sólida, gruesa y sobrepuesta una encima de la otra, de modo que pareciese ese suelo agrietado que se da en sequías.

-Hay que salir de aquí. Ah! –se quejó Kiba-.

Sai resoplaba rápidamente, pero estaba más calmado. Parecía que ya se había recuperado completamente del intenso dolor que le provocó la reaparición de su tatuaje ANBU. Cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado miró en derredor y se percató de la situación patética en la que se encontraba.

-Voy a destruir esa pared! –gruñó Kiba poniéndose en cuatro-.

-Sería lo mejor. No sabemos qué hace, pero es peor no hacer na—.

-No seas idiota –lo cortó el pequeño ANBU y cogió a Kiba y lo aplastó contra el piso-. Mejor sería averiguar de qué va la técnica del enemigo en vez de gastar chakra inútilmente.

-Absorbe nuestro chakra –soltó de repente Neji alarmado-.

-Absorbe nuestro chakra? Ahora sí es información valiosa.

El ANBU se quitó de encima de Kiba y acarició la pared. Neji vio como su chakra cambiaba de azul a rojo. Ese chakra tóxico, planeaba en dárselo en grandes cantidades a ese tal Jiroubou.

-**No estás siendo como medio idiota niño?**

-_Cállate _–pensó medio aburrido-. _Lo vas a lastimar y eso es todo lo que cuenta._

La voz no lo volvió a molestar. Una pesada atmósfera de chakra rojo era expelida del cuerpo del ANBU. Muy pronto los otros dejaron de respirar, porque la respiración se volvía muy difícil, como un estertor.

Neji mantenía la vista fija en la pared. Por un momento era un torrente morado, casi rojo y de repente cesó. Un agudo gritó difuso por las paredes de piedra que los rodeaban se escuchó. Habían dejado de quitarles el chakra. De repente Kiba sintió la necesidad de salir, la atmósfera estaba enrarecida y asfixiante por culpa de ese chakra rojo.

-_Mi wakizashi no podrá soportar el calor_.

La enfundó y sus manos empezaron a brillar rojo vivo inusitadamente; y con aquellas garras sobrenaturales destrozó toda la pared. Después miró a Sai –ya afuera- con aquellos ojos rojos y el brillo de las manos –que estaban cubiertas de quemaduras que no pudieron dejar de notar cómo se iban cerrando lentamente- y le tiró la katana que llevaba en la espalda, colgada de lado, con funda y todo. La atrapó y el niño ni siquiera le tuvo que decir que la usara porque enseguida se la colgó de lado en la espalda y la desenvainó; dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier peligro.

-Có—cómo? –pregunta confundido Jiroubou-.

No puede dejar de mirar sus manos. Están quemadas hasta el último centímetro de piel, sangran mucho; y encima le duele el cuerpo. Todo es por culpa de aquel chakra rojo con presencia maligna –incluso más que el chakra que desataba su sello maldito-.

-Qué le pasó? –preguntó Chouji alarmado-.

-Nada importante –dijo-.

Reaccionó cuando esos niños molestos empezaron a hablar entre ellos. A pesar de que tenía sus manos quemadas y todo eso, eso no lo dejaba no ser un excelente luchador, y a lo que le faltaba sólo tenía que ganar tiempo para que el Uchiha se acercase a la frontera.

Naruto se volteó a Kiba y Chouji.

-Ustedes pelearán.

Y sin esperar réplica llamó a Sai; éste asintió. Había entendido intuitivamente lo que quería el niño ANBU –quizás porque ya estaba acostumbrado a esa manera de pensar- y agarró a Shikamaru por la cintura –y Naruto a Neji- y se lo llevó a regañadientes de él. Después de todo tenía que seguir órdenes de él ya que era un rango inferior al de él.

-Ey! Espera! Malnacidos! –llamó inútilmente Kiba-.

-Demonios. Estamos solos.

Tal parece que la especialidad del rubio Jiroubou era los jutsus **Doton** porque estampó su mano contra la tierra y esta s volvió añicos para que ellos no pudieran ir detrás de los que quedaban.

Enseguida ambos saltaron a las gruesas y nudosas ramas de un árbol cercano y consiguieron así esquivar el fatídico ataque y vieron como de nuevo ponía sus manos en la tierra.

-**Doton****:** **Doryo** **Dango**

Empezó a temblar, y al poco rato él sostenía una gigantesca mole de roca que tiró contra ellos. A duras penas pudieron esquivar el ataque, pero lo hicieron. Estaban alertas, y en las ramas de un árbol.

Lo más curioso es que el enemigo no tenía armas, como si tuviese toda la confianza puesta en sus habilidades especiales; cosa que podrían usar a su favor. Además Chouji se había percatado de que le era muy doloroso usar ninjutsus. Cada vez que usaba alguno su cara se contorsionaba –aunque él no se diese cuenta-. Sí, era una deducción muy inteligente. Tanto tiempo de haber estado en el mismo equipo con Chouji tendría que haber hecho alguna mella en él.

Bajó a la tierra con cautela, no quería ser sorprendido por alguno de los ataques superpoderosos de Jiroubou. Miró para todos lados.

-Chouji, cuidado.

Asintió, cuando de repente bajo sus pies la tierra se desgajó y aparecieron dos manos.

-Chouji!

Kiba de inmediato bajó de la rama en que estaba para ayudar a su compañero de equipo, que fue lanzado contra un árbol vecino. Con furia, arremetió contra Jiroubou.

-**Tsuuga**!

Se convirtió en una ráfaga arremolinada que le dio un tremendo golpe. Cuando deshizo el ataque, satisfecho de que hubiera alcanzado su objetivo, escuchó una tos seca en lo que Chouji se incorporaba. Akamaru ladraba para que prestara atención a Jiroubou y entonces vio que de la boca le salía sangre. Y no podría ser precisamente de aquel golpe desfasado.

-_Por qué duele? Por qué duele tanto? Por qué sangro?_

Sonrió, irónico. Con cara de sádico, se dirigió contra ellos con todo su poder, pero estaba lento y pesado.

-Akamaru!

Muy pronto hubo dos Kibas en el campo de batalla y se empezaron a mover a una velocidad rutilante a cuatro patas.

-**Baika** **no** **jutsu**! **Nikudan** **Sensha**!

Chouji se transformó en una bola de carne rodante que distrajo a Jiroubou obligándole a hacer un muro de tierra para defenderse mientras Kiba y Kiba-Akamaru le daban una patada en la espalda.

-Ugh –se quejó Jiroubou, incorporándose-.

Mientras andaba en eso Akamaru le clavó un kunai de su dueño en la espalda para que no pudiera moverse.

De pronto Jiroubou sintió una pesadez en todos los músculos de su cuerpo y sintió que no se podía levantar. Ese maldito chico le había atravesado la columna vertebral con ese kunai de mierda! Estaba parapléjico. No se podía mover. El combate ya había terminado. Y para colmo sentía mucho dolor, por culpa de ese chakra rojo.

-Pensé que sería más difícil.

-Cierto, pero con mi clon he gastado mucho chakra –comenta Kiba-.

-Crees que puedas oler su rastro?

Por toda respuesta Kiba arrugó la nariz

* * *

-Mierda! –gritó Shikamaru-. Por qué los dejamos solos?! Sai… -volteó a verlo con furia mientras seguía impasible cargándolo-.

-Cállate. No podíamos quedarnos a perder tiempo con ése. Y hasta Neji somos los más fuertes y tú eres un gran estratega. A ustedes no los podíamos dejar.

-Sai –preguntó Neji perplejo-. Siempre has demostrado querer mucho a tus amigos. Por qué empezar ahora a abandonarlos?

-Sí, eso! –las palabras se atropellaban en la boca de Shikamaru-. Esto es lo que enseñan en el ANBU?!

La cara de Sai hizo un mohín cansado, que lo hacía ver mayor. Sabía que estaba mirando su tatuaje. Se detuvo y lo arrojó contra un árbol sin pensárselo dos veces por decirle eso. Shikamaru no tenía ni idea. El pequeño ANBU se detuvo a unos metros más allá y dejó de cargar a Neji, dejándolo que se cayera. El Hyuuga no protestó, simplemente se incorporó con dignidad.

-Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Cálmate. Además, en el ANBU te enseñan que nadie se queda atrás porque las misiones de asesinato –al decir esta palabra la cara de Sai no delataba ni una emoción- muchas veces son mortales así que la mejor manera de protegerte es a través del trabajo en equipo. Algo más?

-Que precisamente por eso no deberíamos haberles dejado atrás. Visto desde un punto de vista estratégico, tus habilidades y las mías y de Chouji eran mejor para contenerlo, porque eres rápido, yo puedo inmovilizar y Chouji es… Arrollador.

-Inuzuka-san también es lo suficientemente rápido –informó el ANBU que estaba al lado de Neji-.

-Shikamaru –razonó Neji-, de todas maneras ellos no están mal. Hasta tienen una ventaja sobre ese ninja.

-Eh? –Shikamaru frunció el ceño, no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse desorientado-.

-Es ese chakra. Naruto le dio grandes cantidades de él a ese del Sonido. Neji dijo que era tóxico, seguramente estará muy débil. Sería como un envenenamiento, privándole de mejor control de chakra y dañando su interior. Además tenía los brazos con graves quemaduras. Supongo que por ahí absorbía el chakra.

-Por cierto, ese chakra qué es? –inquirió Neji; que como buen Hyuuga, estaba interesado en todo lo que involucrase chakra-.

-Es mi reserva de chakra.

-Por eso fue qué te escogieron para el ANBU? –preguntó Sai-.

El pequeño no respondió, dejando la pregunta en el aire. Sólo se dedicaba a otear en la distancia con sus ojos morados.

-Nos llevan bastante ventaja, y eso que sólo nos entretuvimos un momento. Esta vez no parecen querer detenerse a descansar. Qué opina Shikamaru-san?

-Mataste a otro. Tal vez Kiba y Chouji nos estén siguiendo. Sio ese chakra es tan tóxico ya debe estar muerto, más que muerto. Significa que sólo quedan dos. Entonces si hay otra pelea Sai y yo nos quedaremos atrás. Mejor así en parejas. Tenemos más oportunidad.

-No que Naruto y yo…?

-Sé lo que dije. Las cosas han cambiado. Si Chouji y Kiba se encaminan acá como refuerzos entonces nos podrán asistir en la pelea y podremos terminar más rápido. Y mejor que Naruto y Neji se vayan juntos porque tienen ojos similares. Sus estilos de pelea deberían ser compatibles.

-Pero eso es sólo una posibilidad!

-No, de hecho ya vienen en camino –informó el rubio-.

-A cuánto?

-Setecientos metros, a lo sumo. No hay tiempo para esperar –cortando la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer Sai-. Los otros nos llevan aún unos cuatrocientos o más.

-Y qué esperamos?

Y los cuatro se fueron saltando de rama en rama a toda velocidad, mientras intentaban alcanzar a los del Sonido. Aumentaron la velocidad. A pesar de que estuvieran cansados, esos del Sonido todavía eran tremendos en lo que a combate se refería; como si fuese su especialidad.

En realidad no era tan difícil alcanzarlos, sólo que les tomaba horas. Si estuvieran en su mejor momento probablemente esta misión sería un fracaso. Siguieron así por varias horas, de hecho se acercaba el atardecer –como las cuatro de la tarde- cuando los alcanzaron –otra vez-.

-Demonios! Ustedes putos no se cansan?! –les gritó Tayuya-.

El barril lo tenía Sakon, que miró a los ninjas chistando. Ah, qué dolor de cabeza eran los genins y ese ANBU!

-Tayuya!

Tayuya asintió y adoptó una posición de pelea. Shikamaru frunció el ceño por enésima vez ese día, se iba a ajar antes de tiempo si seguía así. Sin pensárselo dos veces Naruto y Neji los pasaron de largo, dejando atrás a Shikamaru y Sai.

-Ey mocosos! Esperen no se vayan!

Ya la pelirroja iba a ir en pos de ellos pero Sai le tiró un kunai y se tuvo que hacer a un lado para esquivarlo.

-Ni lo sueñes, que tu pelea es con nosotros.

-Ayala porquería.

Los miró detenidamente. _No tengo otra opción. Gastar éste montón de chakra en un mocoso y un ANBU, _sí, Tayuya ya había visto el tatuaje de Sai. _No vale la pena, pero no tengo opción._ Dijo "mierda!" y estampó su mano en el suelo. Al tiempo que decía "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" unos signos bastante intrincados aparecieron en la tierra y Sai retrocedió un poco. Tenía que ser una invocación grandísima!

Detrás de ella, en ramas vecinas, aparecieron tres colosos. Parecían muy poderosos. Uno tenía todo el cuerpo vendado y de la parte baja de su cara había una gran cantidad de agujas que parecían de acupuntura. Otro tenía una especia de sayal negro con pantalones igualmente negros y una especie de taparrabos rojo colgando y en una de sus manos tenía un gran mazo que parecía de metal con grandes picos. El otro tenía el torso desnudo, tenía unos pantalones marrón oscuro, la cabeza y antebrazos vendados y en el cráneo unas protuberancias que parecían velas.

Por la falta de chakra a Tayuya le salieron de algún lugar de su nuca unas líneas rectas que le fueron cubriendo la piel, las manos. Sai frunció el ceño: enseguida percibió el aumento de chakra. No le gustaba en absoluto la dirección en que estaban yendo las cosas.

-Ahora van a morir –dijo mientras sacaba una flauta de entre algún lugar de su ropa-. Les cantaré mi canción de la muerte y morirán –se rió con gran estruendo-.

Al ritmo de tocar la flauta el del torso desnudo se movió y arremetió contra ellos, Sai quedó por un lado y Shikamaru por otro. _Demonios. Así no podré hacer ningún plan si no le puedo decir a Sai nada._ Sai empuñó la katana aún más duro –nunca la había envainado-.

Sintió algo extraño, unos relieves en la empuñadura y cuando los vio no pudo creerlo. _No puede ser! Naruto es…?_ Unos grabados que eran capaces de comandar a toda una Aldea. De improviso se apareció detrás de Tayuya pero está le esquivó el golpe.

Otro de los colosos le atacó, el del sayal; pero Sai lo esquivó.

-Shikamaru! Es una atacante de largo alcance! Hay que encontrar una manera de acercársele!

Shikamaru asintió, e intentó hacer el **Kage Mane** pero el coloso de torso desnudo destruyó la rama en que se encontraba. No hubiera sobrevivido de no ser por un **Kawarimi**. _Aún no he visto qué hace el otro_, caviló preocupado.

_Demonios_, pensó mientras seguía tocando la flauta. _No puedo con dos al mismo tiempo. No tengo opción_. Su aspecto cambió: su piel se oscureció, se le alargó el cabello, le salieron varios cuernos blancos en la cabeza. Pero también la melodía cambió; se volvió más rápida y aguda; y por un momento los colosos estuvieron quedos, pero después arquearon la cabeza hacia atrás y abrieron mucho la boca.

De su boca salió una sustancia gelatinosa que tenía unas bocas en el final con filosos dientes, que empezaron a perseguirlos por todo el bosque.

Shikamaru se escondió mientras perseguían a Sai, y aprovechó para intentar su **Kage Mane** otra vez pero ella no iba a caer en el mismo jutsu dos veces. Además su técnica era de mediano alcance y para alargar la sombra más necesitaría mucho más chakra que él no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar.

Cuando Tayuya esquivó a Shikamaru Sai apareció enfrente de ella para cortarle la cabeza, pero ella se agachó y en cambio sólo le cortó los cuernos.

-Chiquillo de mierda! Espera a que te ponga las manos encima!

Cuando dejó de tocar la flauta para hablar sus colosos dejaron de moverse, pero las masas gelatinosas no porque se guiaban por el chakra del enemigo. Sai miró que Shikamaru otra vez intentaba hacer su **Kage Mane** –cuánto chakra habría consumido ya?- y él deció hacer un jutsu que consumía mucho chakra para que todas las serpientes amorfas fueran contra él. Tayuya sólo reía.

-**Shigure** **no** **jutsu**!

Una pesada lluvia empezó a caer en el campo de batalla. La masa gelatinosa que estaba más cerca de Sai pudo rastrear el origen de aquella inmensa fuente de chakra y fue contra él; pero las otras dos estaban confundidas y no sabían exactamente adónde ir porque ahora el campo de batalla estaba lleno de chakra enemigo.

Un alarido. Tayuya no podía moverse.

-Tú?! Pero cuándo?!

Shikamaru sólo sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver a Sai empuñar la katana con más fuerza aún. El alarido de Tayuya le había dado la señal para que la tacara. Tal vez si Tayuya no hubiese sido tan cabezota hubiera podido salvar el pellejo pero el caso es que Sai se plantó enfrente de Tayuya –dejando a la masa gelatinosa que lo estaba persiguiendo confundida porque ya no tenía un objetivo claro- y le acuchilló a todo lo largo del pecho. Las invocaciones desaparecieron –así como el **Kage Mane** del Nara- y Tayuya cayó hacia atrás, dando tumbos de rama en rama. Si la acuchillada de Sai no la había matado –poco probable- entonces la caída la remató.

Shikamaru sonrió y cayó rendido. Su jutsu consumía gran cantidad de chakra, encima ese Jiroubou le había quitado más. Iba a caer al vacío cuando Sai lo agarró. Sai sonrió al ver a Shikamaru así. Aparentemente no tenía grandes reservas de chakra.

Hizo cuatro **Mizu Bunshins** reuniendo el chakra que desperdigó en el agua del campo de batalla para no desperdiciar tanto. Mejor le salía hacerlos de tinta porque era más ducho con las técnicas de chakra ying y yang (3) porque consumía demasiado con las técnicas elementales pero no iba a gastar ese chakra por gusto aunque fuese mínimo. Mejor cogía el del campo de batalla. Uno se quedó cuidando de Shikamaru y los otros tres se fueron con él.

Una vez que Sai se hubo perdido en la distancia, Sai-**bunshin** cargó sobre su hombro a Shikamaru y emprendió el camino de regreso a la Aldea.

* * *

Neji observó que Sakon tenía una joroba por que parecía tener los mismos vasos que la cabeza de él; además tenía pelo igual que la cabeza. Parecía una deformación del cuerpo. Y se veía muy extraño.

Sakon intentaba avanzar con todas sus fuerzas, al menos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente de Tayuya como para que los otros no pudieran acudir si alguno se le escapaba –después de todo estaba peleando contra dos a la vez-. Miró hacia atrás. Esos niños sí eran tercos. Sus reservas de chakra estaban bastante reducidas por culpa del ataque de unos chuunins (4) que se hallaban patrullando el área cuando estaban esperando a Sasuke.

Además el barril donde estaba el Uchiha entorpecía su marcha. No tuvo más opción que activar el sello en Fase Uno. Su piel se cubrió óvalos irregulares de distintos tamaños, que incrementaron su velocidad.

Naruto miró a Neji, inseguro. Éste ya se veía cansado, Ya era de noche yno habían hecho otra cosa más que correr todo el día y ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de recobrar fuerzas en un descanso. El único descanso que habían tenido fue cuando ese tal Jiroubou les absorbió el chakra y ni siquiera fue un verdadero descanso, porque descansaron sus músculos pero su cuerpo no tuvo oportunidad de reponer un poco sus reservas de chakra.

Naruto aumentó la velocidad y enseguida Neji se sintió atrasado. Pareciera como si está persecución s fuese a prolongar en la noche. Por suerte para Neji esto no iba a ser así porque las reservas de chakra del joven del Sonido no eran eternas, y comprendía la necesidad de deshacerse de ellos.

Dejó el barril a un lado y se volvió para pelear contra ellos cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto le atacó por un lado y Neji le intentó cerrar algunos tenketsus, pero el ataque de Naruto fue rechazado y, respecto a Neji, cuando iba a atacarlo salió otro brazo que lo tiró contra un árbol, dejando al Hyuuga sorprendido.

-Pero qué es esto? –masculló el ANBU-.

Vio que el barril estaba libre, así que dejó que Neji se encargara de Sakon, peor cuando fue a ver había alguien igual que Sakon –sólo que su peinado estaba dispuesto al revés- que le lanzó unos shurikens –al parecer éstos sí portaban armas-.

Lo intentó atacar, pero el otro lo agarró y desapareció en su cuerpo. Sakon se empezó a reír.

-Es inútil! Nuestro Kekkei Genkai nos permite a Ukon y a mí fusinar nuestros cuerpos con los de cualquiera.

Naji enseguida dedujo que ese apéndice que colgaba de la nuca de Sakon debía ser ese Ukon.

-Ah!

Instintivamente Neji miró para donde estaba Naruto y observó que un torso salía de su espalda encorvada, igualito al joven con el que estaba peleando, sólo que con el peinado al revés. Naruto empezó a vociferar como poseso al sentir el dolor punzante que le producía Ukon en sus órganos internos. Lo intentaba matar desde dentro. De pronto su voz cambió a una más profunda –que gritaba igual- y expelía chakra rojo de su cuerpo.

-Ah! Sal de aquí! Sal de aquí! Sal de aquí!

-Claro que no –musitó Ukon con sorna-.

-**Ah! Maldito! Éste cuerpo me pertenece!**

Al distraerse con Naruto Neji pudo ser golpeado en el estómago por Sakon, que le sacó el aire. Por suerte se estrelló contra un árbol y pudo incorporarse rápido con el soporte de éste y lanzarle un kunai y alejarlo de él –porque para esquivarlo se tuvo que hacer a un lado-.

La voz de Naruto cambiaba por momentos, hablaba como un poseso. Grave, normal, grave, normal.

-**Mío! No lo toques**! –se incrementaba la fuerza del chakra-. No lo hagas… Necesito el control… **Mío!** Basta! **No, cállate! Es asqueroso tener a otra persona aquí!** No, no lo hagas K—! **Cállate!** –se formó una cubierta alrededor de Naruto-. **Sal de aquí!** –se oyó un rugido-.

-Qué es esto?! –exclamó Ukon asustado, fue expulsado del cuerpo del ANBU y cayó en una rama-.

-Kuh… -se quejó el ojiazul-.

Se dobló sobre sí mismo y envolvió su estómago con sus manos. Un rugido salió de Naruto mientras se autoaplicaba una descarga de chakra azul en el abdomen. El chakra rojo cedió.

_Qué fue eso? Por un momento... Creo… No, VI un monstruo en el interior de ese niño. Estoy seguro que esa cosa me expulsó_, miró su mano, fascinado. _Ese poder era asombroso…_

Se intentó llevar una mano a la boca, pero fue detenido por la hermosa máscara que le cubría. Sentía la sangre fluir desde su boca hasta su barbilla. Un pequeño río corría por su cuello. Las luchas por el control no le sentaban bien. _Ahora tendrás que sanar eso_.

-Qué eres? –preguntó el muchacho mientras se incorporaba con dificultad al ANBU-.

El niño no le respondió. Simplemente le iba a acuchillar con la wakizashi recién desenvainada.

-Ukon! –grita el otro-.

Activaron el sello al mismo tiempo –parece ser que estaba ligado a los dos a la vez- y su piel se volvió naranja, el cabello se les creció. Parecían un par de ogros. Y parecían el reflejo del otro.

Gracias al chakra extra que les brindó el sello ahora se movían más rápido y con más fuerza. De hecho, cuando a Neji le dieron una patada dolió como el triple de lo que originalmente debería ser. Le escocía debajo de la piel. Debía tener una fisura en alguna de las costillas.

-Neji-san! –corrió al lado suyo y con la otra mano empuñaba un kunai y bloqueó un puñete-.

Cuando bloqueó el puñete se rayó un poco el kunai. Ahora la piel era una armadura? Y más problemas. Esta misión era grandiosa.

Envainó la wakizashi y el kunai lo puso a un lado y tendió a Neji sobre sus piernas. _Me gustaría tener un mejor control_. Como Kyuubi lo curaba, nunca había sentido la necesidad de aprender sobre técnicas médicas más allá de lo necesario, p. e. si Kimiko-sensei caía herida. Y su control no era muy bueno. Como tenía tanto chakra no le preocupaba, lo peor es que se tardaba un mundo.

Su mano brillaba bastante, muy brillante, tan brillante que Neji tuvo que taparse los ojos.

-Naruto-kun…

Por suerte sólo era una fisura así que sanó con suficiente rapidez para regresar al campo de batalla, y aunque solamente fuese una fisura Naruto había preferido curarla porque era en las costillas y allí dolía mucho y dificultaba la concentración en la pelea.

-**Byakuugan.**

Se pusieron el uno contra el otro de espaldas para defenderse. Así era más eficaz. Ya debían llevar un par de horas peleando. Neji tomó a Ukon, que era el más lento –pero seguía teniendo un nivel superior al suyo- y Naruto a Sakon –que tenía un nivel inferior al suyo-. En un descuido de Naruto Sakon lo engañó para que se fuera a un lado y éste se pudiera fusionar con Neji.

-Neji-san!

-Ku…

Naruto apretó a Neji, listo para pasarle chakra rojo para que Sakon saliera de ahí pero Ukon se vino por detrás y le apretó el cuello. Un crujido enfermizo retumbó en los oídos de Neji.

-No!

Intentó correr hacia él, pero ya no tenía control sobre sus piernas. De su cabeza salió la de Sakon, felicitando a Ukon tan contento. Neji con el **Byakuugan** vio que una gran cantidad de chakra se agrupaba en el cuerpo del ANBU, chakra rojo. _No es posible, debería estar muerto_, que luego salió y el niño se levantó, con un par de ojos rojos y el cuello sano.

-**Dije que no lo tocaran! No lo toquen! Los voy a matar!**

Neji no entendía porque hablaba en tercera persona. El rubio se puso en cuatro y arremetió contra Ukon, con los extremos de sus brazos y piernas brillando rojo.

-Ah! –chilló Ukon cuando esas extremidades le quemaban la cara y las garras le desgarraban su piel-armadura cual papel-.

-Ukon! –gritó Sakon, saliendo del cuerpo de Neji para ayudarlo-.

Le descargó un golpe brutal en la cabeza con fuerza sobrehumana y lo dejó –a Ukon- en un estado patético.

-Maldito…! ANBU DE MIERDA!

Se paró en una posición extraña, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos rojo oscuro. Neji trató de imaginarse una sonrisa de maníaco para acompañar esos ojos malditos, pero la cara auténtica del niño parecía demasiado dulce para prestarse para esas cosas.

Arremetió contra Sakon y lo mató más rápidamente que a Ukon –a quién hizo sufrir- cortándolo todo en trocitos con una patada –porque tenía chakra en las piernas también-.

-Ya basta, dame el control. **No, no quiero volver! Vamos a matarlo a él también!** –señaló a Neji con el dedo, y éste retrocedió temeroso-. No! Voy a hacerlo de nuevo, y entonces no te va a gustar. **Ku…** -dijo derrotado-.

Los ojos de Naruto cariaban con su voz –azul, rojo, azul…- y Neji trastabilló hacia atrás; pero Naruto se quedó quieto.

-Alguien se acerca.

Neji se puso recto dispuesto a pelear.

* * *

Kiba y Chouji saltaban rápidamente; Akamaru ladró.

-tienes razón, yo también estoy cansado.

-Bueno, espero que los otros se encuentren bien.

-Sí.

-Guau!

Ya habían pasado como cuatro horas desde que los demás los habían dejado, y ellos iban con la vista puesta en avanzar; ya era más de mediodía. Por primera vez Chouji tenía hambre y no hacía comentarios al respecto.

Las horas iban pasando lentamente y ya las piernas las sentían entumecidas de estar corriendo continuamente. A eso de las tres vieron a Sai, que traía un bulto a sus espaldas.

-Sai!

-Hola!

-Y los otros?

-Se han ido a perseguir al que tenía el barril. Shikamaru está inconsciente. No ha mucho que hemos peleado y está débil con reservasde chakra bajas. Pero se recupera con sorprendente rapidez. De todas maneras lo llevo a la Aldea para ver cómo está.

-Y has dejado a los demás solos?

-Claro que no, cómo crees? Sai se ha ido en pos de los demás. Neji está con Naruto, así que no nos preocupemos mucho. Tenemos suerte de que nos haya ido mejor que en la estúpida guerra.

-Sai se ha ido…?

-Ah, sí; se me había olvidado decirles. Soy un **bunshin**.

-Ng… -se revolvió Shikamaru-.

-Parece que se está levantando. Mejor lo bajo.

Lo tendió en la rama y al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron eternos Shikamaru se incorporó.

-Eh? Y la chica. Naruto!

-La maté. Él está con Neji. Vámonos de vuelta a la Aldea. Sai fue detrás de ellos.

-Sai… Ah, claro…

-Sí –sonrió el **bunshin** ampliamente-. Vámonos a la Aldea.

-Por qué? Nuestros amigos nos necesitan! –replicó Kiba-.

-Aunque Shikamaru ya haya recuperado sorprendentemente todo su chakra, Sai tiene más posibilidades y experiencia de llegar que cualquiera de ustedes. Además nos tomaría horas. Y en la condición que están no son ninguna ayuda, con pocas reservas de chakra. Y yo, bueno no me puedo golpear mucho o me vuelvo un charco.

Empuñó la katana que llevaba en la espalda y se las puso en el cuello a los tres.

-No quiero que mueran. Hay que volver. Y aunque Shikamaru haya recobrado tadas sus reservas no son la gran cosa. Compáralas con las de Chouji.

-Tiene razón… -voltearon a ver a Shikamaru sorprendido-. Mejor regresamos a la Aldea. Además confío en Sai y en Neji.

No había mencionado para nada la confianza a Naruto. Kiba y Chouji se miraron. Sikamaru tenía un semblante furioso.

* * *

-Sai-san.

Era muy de noche y si no fuera por la presencia de chakra nunca hubiese podido averiguar de quién se trataba porque no tenía su visión avanzada. Neji se había relajado apenas entró en su campo de visión, ésa fue optra señal para no preocuparse. El Hyuuga era muy suspicaz.

-Parece que todo ha ido más o menos bien.

-Y Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba? –preguntó Neji-. Mi clon me acaba de informar. Iban a la Aldea cuando se le acabó el chakra.

Miró a los otros tres Sais. Sai miró a un rato Neji, que estaba empapado en sudor; y a Naruto, que estaba empapado en sangre. Sí, aparente las cosas por aquí habían ido demasiado bien.

-Sasuke?

El rubio le señaló el barril.

-Está sellado. Nunca había visto esa clase de sellos.

-Nunca?

Negó con la cabeza. Uno de los **bunshins **de Sai tomó el barril.

-Mejor partimos ahora –dijo otro **bunshin**-. Así llegaremos al amanecer, a más tardar.

Neji asintió, aunque no se sentía con la capacidad de hacer ese viaje por tantas horas, no perdía nada intentándolo.

Se dedicó a analizar el barril. El Uchiha estaba en una forma muy extraña, unas alas lo envolvían y parecía estar brillando. Aparentemente ése era el efecto de los sellos. Parecía adolorido.

-Cuando lleguemos a la Aldea esperen a que se desvanezcan los sellos.

-Por qué?

-Porque parece que el sello está activando algo en Sasuke.

Naruto asintió, y se pusieron camino a la Aldea.

* * *

El Consejo miraba con furia a Homura y a Koharu.

-Así que aceptaron las condiciones de Hokage-sama.

Era una reunión en la que faltaban algunos de los miembros de ciertos clanes. Dada la reacción del Consejo y sus caras furiosas en cada uno de los estrados en que se encontraban sentados, la reunión era secreta y los miembros de los otros clanes no habían sido notificados. Era tan obvio, sin embargo no podían denunciarlo a menos que estuviesen haciendo algo ilegal, y como estaban ellos allí obviamente no estaban haciendo algo ilegal.

-Se dan cuenta de lo que han desencadenado?

No entendían muy bien la posición del Consejo. Cómo así lo que habían desencadenado? Como si hubieran hecho una movida política mala. El punto era conseguir el sí de Hokage-sama y exactamente eso habían hecho.

-La Hoja podría perder uno de sus mayores recursos ante los demás países! –habló el líder del clan Namiashi-.

-Actuamos de manera correcta en todo lo que hicimos –justificó Homura-. Además Hokage-sama nos estaba pidiendo algo muy insignificante en comparación con lo que le pedíamos.

-A decir verdad yo también estoy ansiosa por conocer al arma de Konoha. No deberían tener nada qué temer ante Godaime-sama si sus acciones han sido correctas en todo sentido. Pero como no están muy contentos con la petición de Godaime-sama y nuestra decisión de acceder a ella, entonces debo asumir que sus acciones no han sido del todo correctas.

-Tonterías! –habló Shikato Nara-. Nuestras acciones están en regla.

-Entonces no tienen nada qué temer –aseguró Homura-. No veo su problema.

La sesión se dio por terminada.

* * *

-Sai-san, perdón por haberte quitado el sello. Pero antes de entrar a la aldea eso tiene que desaparecer.

Sai se sujetó con fuerza el hombro derecho cuando escuchó esas palabras. Aún lo acompañaban dos **bunshins**. No quería volver a sufrir ese dolor incomparable. Por eso era que los ANBUs no solían dejar la fuerza. El costo era demasiado grande.

-No…

-Hay que hacerlo o sino el interrogatorio será peor.

El cuerpo de Sai se sacudió al pensar en uno de los torturadores estrella de esa unidad, el examinador de la Primera Etapa de los Exámenes Chuunin, Morino Ibiki. Sí, había visto cosas horribles suceder en su sala de interrogatorio. Paró en seco.

Naruto hizo los mismos sellos que antes, pero en reversa.

-Oou! (5)

Sai hubiera gritado muy fuerte de no ser porque el **bunshin** que no llevaba el barril se acercó y le tapó la boca. Cuando se pusieron en camino otra vez el ritmo de Sai era el más lento de todos. Había experimentado dos veces el ritual de sellado ANBU. De repente se acordó de cuando era niño y se lo hicieron. La primera vez siempre dolía más. El **bunshin** gastó bastante chakra forcejeando con él.

Ya era de mañana cuando llegaron alas puertas de la Aldea. El único **bunshin** de Sai que quedaba en una pieza era el que llevaba el barril de Sasuke. Informaron las condiciones en qué estaban a Kotetsu –un chuunin con el pelo picudo y vendas sobre el tabique-. Al ver cómo estaban los dejó entrar sin dudar. Ya Genma le había informado que en el turno de la noche habían regresado el Inuzuka, el Akimichi y el Nara; ahora regresaban el Hito, el Hyuuga y el ANBU. No había uno de más ni uno de menos así que debían ser los correctos.

-Excúsenme –dijo Neji una vez dentro de la Alde-.

Lo cual podemos traducir como "voy a retirarme a descansar porque ya las piernas no me dan más, gracias". Con su cara lívida y el centro del **Byakuugan** dilatado se notaba muy fatigado. Sai asintió y el rubio sólo lo observó irse. Debían ir donde Hokage-sama; ya los otros debían estar o en el hospital –poco probable como Sai había destacado- o en sus camas durmiendo.

Cuando entraron, Godaime-sama estaba hablando con Jiraiya-sama. Lo miraron de arriba abajo como si fuera un fantasma y por la expresión apática de la cara de Jiraiya-sama supo que se debía ver igual o peor que Neji.

-Quién eres ANBU?

Sai arrugó la cara perplejo. Hokage-sama no sabía quién era, y eso que lo había mandado en una misión con ellos. Todo esto olía muy extraño. O tal vez sólo era la sangre seca sobre su compañero.

-Sabes –comentó Jiraiya-, para ser un ANBU es muy extraño que no tengas el tatuaje en el hombro derecho.

Sai lo miró extrañado, pero era verdad. No tenía el famoso tatuaje. Todo este tiempo al lado y sin darse cuenta? Tuvo ganas de abofetearse las mejillas. Como había asumido que era ANBU de facto no se había molestado en fijarse en un detalle tan insignificante como el tatuaje.

El niño lo miró fijamente.

-Vete.

Sai se mordió el labio, pero él era su superior. Primero le tendió la katana que aún llevaba en la espalda. Claro que había dejado a Uchiha en la oficina de Hokage-sama y estaba en un rincón. Después de ver la empuñadura de la katana por última vez suspiró; ya sabía que su rango estaba incluso a la par con el de Hokage-sama a la hora de darle órdenes a los shinobis.

-Hokage-sama.

-Habla. Por qué no tienes el tatuaje?

-Estoy entre las filas de los ANBU, pero no soy ANBU.

-Y eso lo responde todo –dijo sarcásticamente-.

-Yo soy el arma máxima de Konoha, Hokage-sama.

Los ojos de Jiraiya y Tsunade se abrieron mucho. Ese niño? Ese niño? No podía ser. Aunque… Atando cables sueltos y desperdigados ese niño no tenía nada que hacer junto al Hito porque ella no había dado permiso de salida a ningún ANBU porque ellos debían patrullar el borde de la barrera de la Aldea y éste tenía uniforme de ANBU pero no era ANBUy ella le había dado permiso de salida al arma, no a un ANBU, así que encajaba perfectamente.

-Quién eres?

-Kitsune no Hi.

-Puedes retirar—

-Hokage-sama –irrumpió en la puerta un ANBU-. Hemos detectado un extraño que parece un secuaz de Orochimaru dirigiéndose rápidamente a la Aldea.

-Yo me ocupo, retírate –dijo el niño-.

El ANBU lo hizo.

-Quién te da poder para dar órdenes?!

-Dentro de mi misión asignada estaba eliminar a los secuaces de Orochimaru. Me lo explicaron cuando iba a la Puerta. Significa que es alguien de quién debo ocuparme.

-Tráeme su cabeza –dijo distraídamente, diciendo lo que siempre decía cuando escuchaba algo referente a Orochimaru-.

Se retiró por la puerta. Cuando estuvo segura que no había nadie alrededor dio rienda suelta al enfado.

-Es sólo un niño! Cómo ellos se atreven?! Ya veo porque no querían decirme esos de Homura y Koharu! Se supone que me deben rendir cuentas! Cuando los vea los voy a matar! No tendría más de nueve años! Esto lo hicieron a espaldas de Sarutobi-sensei! Ya decía que ese cuento que me echaron cojeaba de una pata… -dicho esto golpeó contundentemente la mesa con su mano sin llegar a romperla-.

-Mejor llamemos al Nara, él era el capitán de la misión.

-Sí, tienes razón. Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Jiraiya! ES SÓLO UN NIÑO!

-Cállate! –le espetó Jiraiya a su Hokage-.

-No me hables así!

-Bueno, Tsunade cálmate mujer! No es que amí me enfade menos que a ti pero esos corajes no nos van a llevar a ningún lado.

Los sellos del barril del Uchiha se empezaron a evaporar.

-Parece que ya le dio la gana de salir.

* * *

Dos horas después a la puerta de Konoha llegó un niño ANBU atravesado por varias partes, con una cabeza sujeta por los cabellos blancos grisáceos de un joven con dos lunares rojos pintados en la frente.

* * *

_Por qué no me dejaron ir? Demonios, necesitaba tanto ese poder, tanto, tanto! Cómo se atreven a no dejar vengar mi familia! Qué pasaría si ellos estuvieran en mis zapatos?! Ya verán, no podrían soportarlo ni un día. Ni uno solo._

"_El dolor no se irá"_

_Demonios, ya sal de mi cabeza!_

* * *

(1) Desnudos al más puro estilo Reubens, si saben a lo que me refiero.

(2) Heishi ha gouriteki na; soldado raso. Las sílabas están escritas al revés, es una clave ANBU. Las sílabas están divididas según se escribiría en katakana.

(3) Spoiler! No lean si no quieren saber! En el manga cuando Yamato y Kakashi le explican a Naruto sobre la verdadera naturaleza de chakra de las técnicas, y el pregunta sobre las Ino y Chouji, que obviamente no entran dentro de ningún elemento y le dijeron que era chakra ying y yang y que eso mejor lo dejaban para otro día. A menos que esté equivocada, las técnicas con tinta de Sai son de chakra ying y yang porque dudo que se puedan agrupar en algún elemento.

(4) En el manga y anime, los Cuatro del Sonido son atacados por una partida de Chuunins como por la parte en que están esperando a Sasuke o algo así. No me acuerdo bien. Creo que uno de ellos es Genma.

(5) Encubrir o esconder. No sé muy bien porque es la traducción de japonés para el inglés "cover", que incluso puede ser tapar. Ese es el problema con el inglés, no es muy específico.

* * *

**Rincón de la Autora:**

En este lugar pondré mis comentarios, esos TAN importantes que interrumpen la lectura. Un glosario y estas notas son una manera mejor de hacerla.

Seguro que se preguntarán porque pongo el número de páginas de cada capítulo. Bueno, es porque yo soy de esos autores que les gusta poner un montón de acciones en un mismo capítulo y no quiero que me queden muy apretadas así que me pongo un contador de páginas para desarrollarlo con calma sin tirarme los pelos por hacerlo corto –y eso que me encantan los resúmenes-. Respecto a porqué cuento las páginas del Fanfiction, no sé, por curiosidad?

Siento que ya no soy tan concisa como antes cn las descripciones, no sé. Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que ya no tengo casi errores ortográficos! Un logro! Viva!

Y habrán notado que ya no uso tantas palabras en japonés como antes. Bueno, he decidido que salvo en ocasiones muy especiales, sólo las usaré para los diálogos de los personajes y en reducido número.

Bueno, respecto a los desnudos de Sai, si estaban pensando mal les voy a decir -con perdón- degenerados. Yo dibujo bastantes desnudos pero las partes íntimas no se tienen porqué remarcar, simplemente es para coger soltura en la forma del cuerpo humano. Eso fue lo que me dijo mi profesor de artística cuando comencé a dibujar personas hace ya mucho tiempo.

Durante la creación de este capítulo me han acompañado las siguientes canciones:

_So What_ (Pink)  
_Stupid Girl _(Pink)  
_I fell in love with the DJ_ (Che'nelle)  
_Leave out all the rest _(Linkin' Park)  
_El segundo opening de Death Note_


	17. Pedrada por la espalda

**Capítulo** **XVII**

_**«Pedrada por la espalda»**_

* * *

Bueno, hasta que al fin me aparezco. Lamento haber estado por fuera todo este rato. Ya voy para vacas de verano así que podré subir capítulos con más frecuencia.

¡Basta de mí! Por ahora, los reviews.

_**teddy666**__: Pues sí, diste en el blanco. Las dos puertas de la vida sí tienen qué ver (¡ey! ¡qué haces dentro de mi cabeza? ¡sal de ahí! )._

_**Micheta-chan**__: Perdón por la tardanza (cosas fuera de mi control). Y bueno, lamentablemente Tsunade no puede darles una patada por dónde se merecen (no que no quisiera ponerla a hacer eso)._

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN**__: Bueno, no es NaruHina porque el Naruto es un enano, ni más ni menos. ¡Si te quieres enterer el porqué de que siga enano tienes que seguir leyendo! Eso, y MUCHAS GRACIAS port u review._

_**narutosaske**__: ¡Gracias! No te preocupes, que así lo hare._

_**Yuri**__: A eso voy; lamento si te he dejado colgando pero la escuela no me daba tregua… Tanto como sea el mejor, yo no sé, ¡pero me da un gusto enorme que así lo creas!_

_**Miyu**__: Ay, los siento… No era mi intención que me quedara lacrimógeno. Y sí, si volverá a la jaula con los grilletes, aunque no por mucho tiempo._

_**Niknok19**__: ¡Gracias! Respecto a lo de Itachi y Kisame, ellos no tienen motivo ya que el estado del jinchuuriki del Kyuubi es que su ubicación es «desconocida»._

* * *

**Capítulo**: 16 páginas

**Fanfiction**: 144 páginas

Lamento el capi tan corto , pero la verdad es que ya los tenía muy consentidos con capis como de 22 páginas en adelante.

* * *

Shikamaru estaba cansado. Era muy de noche y arrastraba los pies hasta su casa. El camino se le antojaba polvoriento —eso que era de noche y estaba medio lodoso por la humedad— y los músculos le dolían.

Era una bella noche estrellada, digna de ver; sin una nube en ese sueño de cielo azur. Los sonidos reververaban, y las lechuzas del bosque de dentro de la aldean ululaban de lo más contentas por la noche clara, que auguraba una buena caza. El bosque del cual el clan Nara era guardian se mecía suavemente al compás del viento como si cantara una nana a un niño dormido.

Claro que eso lo único que conseguía es que le diera más sueño al pobre de Shikamaru. Le pesaban los párpados. Por fin vio su casa entre unos árboles, con unas luces de esas eléctricas para matar a las polillas. Su madre odiaba las polilllas; se comían la ropa de lana que tanto le gustaba de lo cómoda que era para estar en el bosque hacienda labores.

Corrió la puerta, dejó los zapatos en el umbral de la puerta y se tumbó en un mueble sin prestar atención a lo que era —un sofá— y casi se muere de un susto cuando el líder del clan Nara, Nara Shikaku apareció de la nada tocando una trompeta (1).

—¡Carajo! —gritó al caerse de la cama—.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Qué es ese vocabulario? (2) —le espetó su amado padre de vuelta—.

—Lo siento, pero es que sólo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas —dijo, ya más calmado—. ¿A qué santo viene la trompeta?

—A nada, te vi llegar y se me ocurrió darte un susto.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja. No era el más inteligente de los nueve novatos por gusto.

—Bueno, está bien, tu madre fue la de la idea. Ya sabes como es ella…

—¡Te escuché Shikato! —Shikato palideció—. En fin. Esta mañana recibimos una carta de que te fuiste en una misión a rescatar a Uchiha Sasuke.

—No rescatar, madre. Traer de vuelta. Hay una diferencia.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber cuál es?

—Uchiha Sasuke fue de propia cuenta a Orochimaru a buscar poder con el cual vengar a su clan. No lo raptaron ni nada por el estilo.

—Y ¿cómo te fue?

—Estoy molido. Y no quiero hablar de eso.

—¡No seas duro Shikamaru! A todo lo que sabemos, ¡podrías haber muerto!

—Pues, a veces pienso que preferiría haber muerto.

En parte lo decía porque estaba triste y en parte porque sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz para poder dormir. Sentía como su juicio se nublaba por culpa del sueño, y el cuerpo, con cada momento que pasaba le pesaba cada vez más. Miró a su madre, con los cabellos revuelto en lugar del nítido peinado para atrás con tres mechones sueltos. Era evidente que había estado preocupada todo el día. Le remordió un poco la consciencia al verla así. Pero no quería hablar de eso.

—Shikamaru, al menos podrías decirme si todo salió bien.

—_No hay necesidad de hacerme esa pregunta_ —pensó—_, bien puede ver ella que estoy relativamente ileso. Trata de sonsacarme detalles._ Aún están peleando. Supongo que estarán bien. Están Sai, Neji, Chouji y Kiba.

Shikato sabía que Shikamaru se estaba guardando lo del _arma_, pero él no iba a ser quien le dijera a Yoshino. Y tampoco tenía mucha intención de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que digamos.

—Neji y Sai siguen peleando. Kiba, Chouji y yo estábamos muy cansados y con las reservas de chakra demasiado bajas como para continuar. Los esbirros de Orochimaru son muy fuertes y nos dieron una paliza , pero matamos a dos de los cuatro…

—¡Pero qué demonios le pasa a la Aldea? ¡Mandando a niños a hacer el trabajo de un hombre! Esto es aberrante. ¡Por qué no mandaron a jounins a hacerlo?

—Yoshino. Cálmate.

—¡Yo no me calmo! Es la verdad, es—.

—La Aldea no tiene muchos recursos ahora mismo. No podemos tener a jounins ocupándose de esa misión cuando la seguridad de los civiles, especialmente después de la Guerra. Como chuunin deberías ser capaz de entender eso.

Yoshino se mordió el labio. Shikamaru tenía los ojos bastante abiertos. ¡Su padre no acababa de mandar a _callar_ a su madre? Eso le pareció muy malo. Era evidente que no quería que se hablara del tema. Bien podría ser que era porque quería que le dejaran descansar, pero normalmente su padre era más relajado frente a la vida y no era tan tajante. Y menos con su madre, si los dos le tenían algo de miedo. Y Shikamaru, por primera vez en su vida, se le ocurrió el pensamiento completamente alienígena de que su padre le ocultaba algo.

—Deja descansar a Shikamaru.

—Es cierto, es la primera vez que matas, ¿no? Es una impresión muy fuerte. Sí, descansa —le besó la frente—.

Shikamaru suspiró, y se le coloraron las mejillas como a un chicuelo. ¿Aún le daba vergüenza? Miró de soslayo a su padre y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

—¡Nada de sillón, Shikamaru! ¡A dormir! —y al ver que Shikato se escurría por atrás para dar una de sus vueltas nocturnas también le ordenó—. ¡Y usté también señor!

—¡Sí, señora! —dijeron los dos al unísono—.

—Yoshino, ¿qué hay de ti?

—A mí me toca vigilar el lado este de la muralla a eso de la una de la madrugada, así que yo me largo —se pasó la mano por la cabeza para estar más presentable—. Los dos necesitan dormir bien.

Shikamaru suspiró. Así era su madre. Nunca pensaba en ella misma, no pedía que la relevaran aunque se pasó todo el día despierta preocupada por él. Caminó por el pasillo. Su madre se sentó en la terracilla (4), cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Miró de soslayo a su padre otra vez, y Shikamaru casi podía jurar que le había sostenido la mirada de vuelta. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y encorvóse como siempre hacía con esa actitud de distraído. Bostezó. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a su cuarto se desvistió y en calzones se desplomó en la cama rendido. Con cada músculo de su cuerpo adolorido.

* * *

—Ser Hokage es un empleo de la puta madre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Será porque te falta la libertad?

—Ay, Jiraiya. Si supieras. Bueno, eso, y porque las cosas se ponen innecesariamente complejas. Odio eso.

Alcanzó el botón debajo de su escritorio para avisar que necesitaba ANBU. Enseguida un ANBU se apareció, y Tsunade lo apretó otras dos veces más, y aparecieron otros dos más.

Uno de ellos era alto y moreno, pero bastante delgado. Los otros eran más bajos y de piel más clara. El moreno tenía una máscara de serpiente, y el blanco de pelo chocolate tenía una de dragón, y la mujer de pelo negro tenía una de oso.

—Tú —señaló al de la máscara de oso—, vas a buscar a Nara Shikamaru, que lo necesito ahora. Ustedes dos se quedan aquí.

Observó otra vez el barril. Ya casi no quedaba trazo de los sellos. Tsunade se levantó y quitó la tapa. Abrió los ojos muchos. El Uchiha estaba morado, con una cruz que le iba desde el tabique de la nariz a ambas mejillas, las manos se veían extrañas. Más rápido que ligero iba, poco a poco, regresando a la normalidad. Tsunade no podía creer a sus ojos.

Aunque Uchiha era un traidor a Konoha no pudo sino sentir lástima por el niño. Lo sacó en sus brazos y miró a Jiraiya, que enseguida entendió y fue a conseguir una silla. Mientras, Tsunade tiró todo el papelerío de su escritorio al suelo y tendió al Uchiha allí. Le tomó el pulso. Iba muy rápido, pero también volvía a la normalidad rápido. Lo revisó, a ver si estaba herido, y vio que tenía un sello en el cuello. A ver, ella no estaba enterada de esto.

—Consígueme el expediente de Uchiha —le dijo a los ANBU—.

El de la máscara de serpiente salió enseguida. Tsunade volvió a concentrar toda su atención en Sasuke, pero el ANBU enseguida le interrumpió al decir «Hokage-sama» a modo de permiso y le dio la carpeta. Ella lo abrió, recostada contra el borde de su escritorio, y Jiraiya volvió con la silla y puso a Sasuke ahí. Leyó con atención hasta que llegó a la parte de los Exámenes Chuunin.

—Al parecer Kakashi sí hizo el informe debido —masculló—.

Mandó a los ANBU a buscar agua, un vaso con agua y paños, y cuando se la trajeron le enjugó la frente a Sasuke. Al cabo de un rato Sasuke se levantó, algo confundido sobre lo que había pasado. Sólo recordaba que estaba enfadado. Tsunade le acercó el vaso con agua a los labios y apenas el agua le mojó, le despertó una sed enorme. Le arrebató el vaso con agua sin dar a entender una ofensa y la bebió con avidez. Tsunade suspiró. _Es sólo un niño después de todo_. Sasuke terminó de beber y Tsunade le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo puso en el escritorio. El pelinegro se limpió la humedad de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

Hubo un silencio largo en la oficina de la Hokage, mientras Sasuke se componía.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó—.

—Bueno —dijo , cruzada de brazos—, creo que eso ya lo sabes tú,.

—_Ah, es verdad. He fallado._

Sonrió Tsunade con aires de superioridad para demostrar que ella era la que estaba en control de la situación. Por el mohín del Uchiha, a pesar de que no había dicho nada, ella casi podía leer lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Tan rponto como sonrió tan pronto como se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Estaba enfadada. Con el Consejo, con el Uchiha… Bueno, ella se enfadaba mucho, no le sorprendería que un día se muriere por andar con esos corajes. Y ella era doctora. Ironías de la vida.

—Acompañen al Uchiha a casa. Ustedes, ¡muevan!

Los ANBU asintieron y se pusieron a cada lado del Uchiha. Cuando ya lo escortaban por la puerta Sasuke vio como se aparecía, junto a un ANBU de máscara de oso, a alguien que le hizo enfadar.

* * *

Lo jamaqueaban. No quería abrir los ojos pero alguien lo jamaqueaba tan violentamente que por un momento le dio una sensación de caer por un precipicio. Los abrió muy lentamente.

—¿Papá?

—Vístete Shikamaru, que la Hokage quiere verte.

—¿Eh? —emitió a modo de queja—.

—Shikamaru, ¿acaso hay que darte un trancazo en la cabeza para que te entre? ¡Apúrate, que la Hokage te requiere!

—¿Para qué? —inquirió en lo que se vestía a la velocidad del rayo—.

—No lo sé, pero, ¡ea!, apura.

Y le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo condujo a la salita dónde estaba un ANBU. _Estos tipos y sus secretos ya me están empezando a hartar_. El ANBU estaba sentado de rodillas respetuosamente sobre el tatami crema de la sala. Al verlos entrar se paró e hizo una pequeña reverencia, reconociendo a Shikato, jefe del clan Nara; y le hizo una venia, a modo de saludo, a Shikamaru. Con cara de malhumorado, el Nara más joven caminó hacia el ANBU y éste le ofreció el brazo. Shikamaru lo agarró. El ANBU hizo el sello del tigre a medias y desapareció en una nubecilla de humo de la sala de la casa principal del recinto del clan.

Aparecieron a la derecha del escritorio de la malhumorada Hokage. Shikamaru observó por el rabillo del ojo como dos ANBU se llevaban a Sasuke por la puerta. Seguramente lo escortaban a prisión o algo así. Con suerte.

De repente, Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que estaba en la oficina de la Hokage, y recorrióla con la mirada rapidito hasta que encontró a Tsunade y le dedicó una profunda reverencia. Tsunade suspiró, hizo un ademán para que el ANBU se largara y habló después de un corto silencio.

—No hay necesidad de formalidades, Nara. ¿Sabes para qué te llamé aquí?

—¿Para decirle el informe de la misión?

—No. Eso me lo puedes mandar por escrito—Tsunade no pudo sino rendirse a saborear cada momento de este interrogatorio ya que no todos los días uno tenía que explicarle cosas a un Nara—. Yo quiero saber qué sabes del arma máxima de Konoha.

—_Claro, seguro que tiene qué saber qué es lo que tiene que borrar de mi memoria._ No mucho Hokage-sama. Sólo que usted autorizó la salida del arma, que es un niño de ocho años y que tiene un inmenso poder.

Esto casi que satisfizo a la Hokage. Sin embargo, un detalle le llamó la atención poderosamente. Había dicho la edad correctamente. Lo mismo podía ser de nueve o de siete.

—Nara Shikamaru, ¿sabes cuál es la pena por perjurio? —Shikamaru negó con la cabeza—. Una visita a las salas de tortura ANBU. Y me han dicho que tienen unos instrumentos muy interesantes para manicurar (3).

Tsunade observó complacida como el palpitar de la vena en el cuello delgado de Shikamaru se hacía visible. Estaba tenso.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta, Hokage-sama?

—Mueve, que no tengo mucha paciencia.

—Usted me hace todas estas preguntas porque no sabía de esto, ¿no es así?

—Pfft… —chasqueó la lengua—. _Criajo observador. Bueno, supongo que no me hará daño soltar un poco la lengua_. ¿Y qué si te digo que sí?

—Y entonces le pregunto como es posible.

—Yo sé que tu sabes quién es —al decir esto, observó que Shikamaru se desencorvó un poco, y dedujo que se le habían tensado los músculos de la espalda—. Dime el nombre.

Ya tenía una idea de quién era el niño, es decir; cualquier conclusión lógica tenía que apuntar a _él_.

—No lo sé.

—Te lo repito Nara, ¿sabes cuál es la pena por perjurio? Sólo porque seas un niño no me voy a detener. Una cosa es casi traicionar a la Aldea y otra cosa es ocultar cosas deliberadamente a tu Hokage, y eso se puede interpretar como traición.

Shikamaru guardó silencio. Tsunade perdía la paciencia por momentos, hasta que decidió que, siendo Hokage no tenía porqué aguantarse esto y le espetó.

—No soy estúpida Nara. Sé que tienen la misma edad y que lo más probable es que incluso hayan ido a la Academia juntos.

—Tsunade. No seas tan dura con el muchacho.

—Una cosa es ser comprensivosy otra cosa es que me coja de pendeja. ¿Acaso tengo que reiterar la pregunta, mocoso?

Shikamaru se pasó la mano por la cabeza, frustrado. _Se derrumba_, notó Jiraiya. Cuando levantó la mirada se veía tan cansado y algo ajado. Como si muchos años le hubiesen caído encima de repente.

—Se llama Uzumaki Naruto. Sí, fuimos a la Academia juntos. Incluso nos encontramos durante los Exámenes Chuunin, casi cuando la guerra estaba a medio terminar.

—¿Algo más?

—Cuando teníamos ocho, como mes o mes y medio después de la Masacre del clan Uchiha vinieron un par de ANBU que se lo llevaron. Yo…

Pero no dijo nada. Nunca dijo nada.

—¿Por qué Hokage-sama? —dijo bajito—.

—Cállate y compónte, hombre. Saca el pecho y deja de frustrarte. No lo sé. No se suponía que pasara así. Seguramente…

También calló. No le iba a dar más información de la necesaria a ese niño, que capaz y se pone molesto y sobresee sus obligaciones como chuunin y se pone a hurgar dónde no le atañe.

—Ahora, quiero el informe de lo que pasó.

Los dos ANBU que habían ido a dejar a Sasuke volvieron y se retiraron a una esquina del despacho. Tsunade estuvo a punto de mandarlos por fuera cuando de pronto Shikamaru hizo de tripas corazón para relatarle lo sucedido y el asunto escapó su mente por unos momentos; por lo que los ANBU siguieron en la esquina de la habitación, en ese silencio que enervaba y e intimidantes y rectos como una estaca.

Shikamaru tomó un profundo aliento y emitió un sonoro suspiro. Estaba cansino, muy cansino, y ya no podíameditar sobre qué o qué no decirle a la Hokage. Y le contó todo, por lo menos todo lo que sabía —Tsunade ya haría que ese otro mocoso, Neji, le contara el resto, o incluso Naruto— sobre la misión y también dejó deslizar algunos detalles sin darse cuenta.

Los dos ANBU que habían ido a dejar a Sasuke volvieron y se retiraron a una esquina del despacho. Tsunade estuvo a punto de mandarlos por fuera cuando de pronto Shikamaru hizo de tripas corazón para relatarle lo sucedido y el asunto escapó su mente por unos momentos; por lo que los ANBU siguieron en la esquina de la habitación, en ese silencio que enervaba y e intimidantes y rectos como una estaca.

Le contó su sorpresa al ver al niño, como al ver al ANBU Kimiko supo que era él, como le exigió que se quitara la máscara, de cuando se encontraron con Jiroubou, de como él y Neji dejaron a Chouji y Kiba atrás en contra de su voluntad, de la pelea de él y Sai con Tayuya y de cómo llegaron a la Aldea de vuelta.

Narró durante un buen rato, y cuando terminó hubo un silencio corto que fue interrumpido por una pequeña conmoción en los pisos de abajo de la torre Hokage. La pequeña conmoción se calmó rápidamente y por la puerta del despacho de la Hokage apareció un ANBU pequeñito, moviéndose con dolor, bañado en sangre, y con numerosas heridas que sangraban profusamente, dejándolo en un charco de sangre.

—Ho-hokage-sama —croó con dificultad—.

Le quemaba la garganta, tenía una herida ahí, que si bien ya las señales exteriores habían desaparecido, las cuerdas vocales las tenía muy dañadas y por eso tenía el tono de voz raro. Hizo una profunda reverencia y extendió el brazo. Tenía en la mano, sujetada por los cabellos grisáceos, la cabeza de un joven en una mueca de asco de rictus mortuorio. Se la ofrecía.

—¿Qué es esto! —dijo con asco Tsunade—.

El niño le miró con ojos de puro azul. Ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera.

—Usted específicamente me pidió la cabeza del enemigo cuand—.

—Nada, calla—le interrumpió—. ¡Por todos los dioses! Ya la gente de esta época no sabe distinguir las figuras literarias de las figurativas.

Suspiró. Y se tendió en la silla. Jiraiya, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada de nada volvió la cabeza hasta Shikamaru. Suspiró también.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es la cabeza que traes?

—No s-sé. Yo…—se quiso llevar la mano a la boca (y la máscara se la impidió), hizo un sonido como de regurgitar algo y le corrió sangre por el cuello—. Dijo q-que se llamaba Kimimaro, y que era de los Cinco del Sonido.

—¿No que eran Cuatro del Sonido? —preguntó Jiraiya—.

—Bue—e. Al parecer no.

—Naruto.

Y Naruto miró a Shikamaru con furia, con ojos rojos como la sangre porque enseguida comprendió la única forma de que la Hokage supiera su nombre. Y no podía estar más enfadao.

—**¡Tú! ¡Maldito, hijo de p—!**

Sacó las garras. Y ya estaba dirigiéndose a Shikamaru. Su mente estaba nublada. Casi perdiendo el control.

Jiraiya se adelantó y le puso un kunai en la garganta.

—Détente ahí mocoso. No queremos problemas, ¿eh?

Shikamaru observó como de repente los ojos se volvían azules y se abrían mucho. _Eso fue peligroso. Casi pierdo el control_. Estaba consciente que mientras menos personas —Hokage incluida— supieran su nombre, más seguro estaría. Bueno, relativamente.

Tsunade lo miró con interés. ¿De una racha asesina a un apacible chiquillo? Definitivamente estaba más en contacto con la influencia del Kyuubi de lo que le gustaría.

—Lamento si le he ofendido Shikamaru-san.

Y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia, mirándolo fijo con esos ojos glaciares que le dieron un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda como si de un látigo se tratase.

Por otro lado, a Tsunade y Jiraiya no les quedaba duda. Sí eran la persona que esperaban. ¡Ah! Porque una cosa era tener el nombre y otra cosa era poder verlo en carne y hueso. Lo que no esperaran es que le fuera tan fácil así perder el control. Era peligroso. Y eso que el sello, Jiraiya lo sonsideraba como uno de los mejores que hubiera visto en toda su vida, y ¡vaya que Jiraiya tenía años para ser un shinobi! De todas maneras, tal vez estaba bajo estrictas órdenes de no revelar la identidad, y había actuado en la manera en que a un ANBU le era más natural: proceder a deshacerse de la amenaza, así que podría ser que _no es que_ hubiera perdido el control sino que había llamado deliberadamente al poder del demonio para poder acabar a su enemigo ya que sus reservas de chakra natural estaban bajas.

De repente, Tsunade, justo a punto de pedirle al pequeño enmascardo que le rindiera cuentas del asunto, se percató que los ANBU estaban en una esquina desocupados y que Shikamaru no pintaba mucho por ahí, excepto para convertirse en una inconveniencia al escuchar cosas que no tenía que escuchar; y decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Ustedes dos, acompañen a Nara hasta su casa.

—_No, no, no, no ¡no! Hay tantas cosas que debo saber todavía antes de irme de aquí!_ No, espere Hokage-same que—.

—Llevénselo. Ahora.

Y los ANBU empezaron a arrastrar a Shikamaru, pero Shikamaru no se amilanó y gritó.

—¿Por qué! ¿Por qué te eligieron para llevar una carga tan pesada!

Y yaa estaba psando por la puerta, y sin embargo alcanzó a oír lo último que dijo, que se le quedó haciendo eco en la cabeza durante un buen rato.

_Yo soy el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi._

Y Tsunade y Jiraiya se quedaron mirando a Naruto, incrédulos. Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros. Le habían dicho que no podía revelarle que era y mucho menos su nomrbe, a los que se entrare por ahí, pero no sabía si eso se aplicaba cuando las personas ya sabían su identidad. Así que optó por el camino seguro, y decirle al chuunin Nara la respuesta. Después de todo para la misión le habían deicho que tenía que obedecer todo lo que dijere, y eso, sin ninguna duda, también se aplicaba a sus preguntas, y aunque la misión se había acabado, siguió la única directriz segura que le quedaba.

_Yo soy el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi._

_Yo soy el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi._

Shikamaru no podía creerlo. Los ANBU ya lo llevaban por fuera de la Torre Hokage. Empezó a forcejear.

—¡Dejénme! ¡Quiero ir a la biblioteca!

—Lo sentimos Nara-san, pero nuestras órdenes son de llevarlo a su casa.

—Pero tan siquiera me podrían dejar caminar.

De improviso lo soltaron y continuaron caminando, mientras Shikamaru se incorporaba, mascullando por lo bajo todas las maldiciones que conocía en lo que se sobaba la parte baja de la espalda. Siguió a los ANBU, resignado a su suerte.

Recorrió el camino de vuelta a su casa con la misma desesperanza que lo había hecho la noche anterior, y con la misma pesadumbre de cuerpo , arrastrando los pies. Notó que enseguida los ANBU se percataron de que caminaba meditabundo y habían alentado el paso.

Cuando estuvo en la terracilla de su casa los ANBU se largaron de ahí. Y Shikamaru apenas si tuvo tiempo de decirle a su padre que estaba en casa, porque después de gritarlo se fue corriendo a la biblioteca; muy en contra de sus costumbres normales comunes y silvestres.

Pasó como una ráfaga de viento por la calle principal hasta que alguien lo agarró de la camiseta.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Y esa prisa? ¡Estás irreconocible!

—¡Déjame Ino, que tengo que irme a la biblioteca pero ya!

—Nada de eso, señor Yo Puedo Escabullirme De Mi Compañera de Equipo Cuando Me Dé La Regalada Gana. ¿A hacer qué?, si puede saberse.

—No metas la cuchara en lo que no te importa.

Ino frunció el ceño pero no lo soltó. Ella era más fuerte que Shikamaru por su entrenamiento, ya que como todavía no tenía tantas reservas de chakra como su padre, para efectuar el **Shintenshin no jutsu** a larga distancia, por lo que tenía que estar cerquísima de su oponente; y Shikamaru tenía reservas de chakra más grandes que las de ella porque se especializaba en ataques de largo a mediano rango.

—Si quieres puedes acompañarme, pero no por eso vas a saber lo que voy a hacer.

Esa respuesta pareció satisfacer a Ino, que lo soltó y le obligó a caminar junto a ella. _Es muy raro que un Nara se ponga a hacer algo que suponga mucho esfuerzo, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario._ Por otro lado, Shikamaru pensaba «_las mujeres sí que son problemáticas_». Se miraron por el rabillo del ojo, e Ino le sonrió. Eso le animó un poco, e Ino vio aliviada como se volvía taciturno otra vez. _Ese es el Shikamaru que yo conozco_.

Torcieron por una calle para coger un atajo, cerca del complejo de casas que eran del clan Hyuuga. A simple vista era fácil distinguir cuáles eran las casas de las ramas principales y cuáles de las ramas secundarias. Las casas de las ramas principales invariablemente eran más grandes y tenían pequeños jardines zen, y la más grande de todas era la de los herederos del clan, en el centro de esa aglomeración. Las casas más exteriores eran las de la rama secundaria y tenían patios normales, quizá con algunas flores.

Torcieron por otra calle y llegaron a la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca, Shikamaru fue directo a la sección de historia y retiró todos los pergaminos que hablaran sobre el Yondaime y los empezó a leer obsesivamente, tratando de estrujar todos esos datos hasta saber qué había detrás, que se había perdido en la Academia. Ino se quedó a su lado pacientemente hasta que pasó media hora. Como todavía Ino no sabía que pintaba todo el asunto, le revolvió la cola de piña a modo de despedida.

Leía a una velocidad sorprendente, y ya era entrada la tarde, cuando hizo aparte el último pergamino que había logrado encontrar sobre el Yondaime y la batalla del Kyuubi. _¡Todos cuentan la misma maldita historia!_

Pro supuesto, el no tenía ningún motivo para descreer la versión oficial salvo la palabra de Naruto. Pero si metía al Kyuubi en la ecuación todo tenía sentido. Siempre sospechó que Naruto era muy torpe y que no había modo alguno de que los ANBU se lo hubieran llevado de no haber existido un motivo de fuerza mayor que los impulsara a hacerlo. Poder. Poder, eso era lo que querían, todo el poder que debía esconder dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. Se tensó cuando recordó las quemaduras de Jiroubou. Estaba seguro que eso era uno de los factores que había contribuido a su derrota por Chouji y Kiba.

Por otro lado, también era posible que Naruto le estuviera mintinedo y que todo lo que había asumido hasta ahora resultara ser una falsedad. Estas cosas nunca eran sencillas. Sin embargo, y era lo que más lo inquietaba, no podía detectar ni un motivo por el que Naruto quisiera mentirle. A menos que fuera para tapar otra cosa. Podría ser que fuera algo más funesto… Como un experimento de Orochimaru. Sin embargo, para un humano no había posibilidad alguna de acumular chakra para cuando se necesitara en un futuro cercano y el claramente había dicho que «_te__ngo una gran cantidad de chakra y una reserva adicional por si las cosas salen mal_». Como Gaara. _Un jinchuuriki._

Le dejó los pergaminos a la bibliotecaria para que los organisara y se disculpó con prisas pro el desorden y buscó pergaminos en Demonología (4) y sobre leyendas de demonios. Leyó y leyó hasta casi la hora de cierre de la biblioteca y encontró que todas las leyendas estaban de acuerdo en una cosa. Las manos le temblaban por la magnitud de su descubrimiento.

_Todo era una mentira._

Se sentía decepcionado de sus mayores por haberle ocultado cosas durante tanto tiempo.

_Los demonios son inmortales._

Todas las leyendas coincidían en ese punto. Y como dicen, dónde el río suena, agua lleva.

_¿Cómo se puede matar algo que es inmortal?_

No tenía sentido. Ahora le parecía tan evidente. Entonces ¿por qué nadie le había dicho estas cosas antes? ¿Por qué nadie sabía que había un jinchuuriki en la Aldea (5)? Más importante, ¿por qué no le habían dicho los profesores en la Academia?

A menos…

_A menos que alguien hubiera dictado que nadie puede saber nada._

Pero nadie haría eso; nadie se atrevería. Se estrujó la sien con una mano. A ver, ¿qué recordaba de Naruto? ¿Algo fuera de lo usual? ¿Algo… anómalo?

No que el recuerde. Era normal, y jugaban un montón.

Aunque había algo que le fastidiaba, reptando por los rincones más recónditos de su mente (6).

* * *

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso! —gritó—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

—Lo siento mucho, Hokage-sama.

—Voy a tener que hablar con tus superiores para darte un castigo adecuado —siseó entre dientes enfadada—.

Cerró los ojos muy fuerte, pero bajó la cabeza sumiso y dijo un «sí, Hokage-sama» muy quedo. Al ver esto, Tsunade se sorprendió. Ella lo quería dar a entender a modo de amenza, no es que ella tuviera en mente hacer precisamente eso, sin embargo el niño reaccionaba de una manera que le hacía pensar que todos los castigos era un mal trago. De paso, también se percató de que la voz sonaba normal, como si ya se hubiese curado de un resfirado.

—Enderézate, y dime lo que pasó. No, mejor no. Voy a pedirle al Hyuuga que me lo mande por escrito. Mejor, llama a algunos ANBU y diles que me traigan a Homura y Koharu, que les tengo que decir —_gritar_, pensó— algunas cosas.

—Sí, Hokage-sama.

—Por cierto, cuando hablabas con Shikamaru, ¿qué fue eso de endenantes?

Y se fue.

Caminó por los pasillos y cuando encontró un recoveco lo suficientemente alejado de las demás personas y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Cuando reapareció lo hizo en el cuartel general de los ANBU.

—Eiji —llamó al ANBU con máscara de perro, que fue el primero que vio—, dígale a Yoshio que vaya con usted a buscar a Homura y Koharu, que la Hokage los requiere.

—¿A ambos?

—Tal parece.

El ANBU, al cual Naruto llamó Eiji, tenía la máscara de perro con unos rectángulos negros pintados en los ojos y en la frente una estrella de David rellena del todo roja. Yoshio era como Naruto llamaba al ANBU que normalmente acompañaba a Eiji.

Los ANBU no tenían nombre o caras, así que Naruto los diferenciaba por la máscara y por el nombre [falso] con que se les habían presentado la primera vez. No tenía otro modo de distinguirlos. No había. Los ANBU usaban entre ellos nombres claves que a él le estaban prohibido saber, por miedo a que se rebelara y los revelara a los enemigos. Los únicos que se habían revelado ante él eran su sensei, Kimiko —Tanubi— y Yahada—Suikami— aunque claro, bajo su propio riesgo.

Bajó por las escaleras hasta que llegó a una habitación amplia, con muros de hormigón grises y empedrado de piedra de río; tres niveles debjao del nivel principal, y por debajo del almacén de armas y del de pergaminos de crónicas y ninjutsus.

Allí estaba su sensei, Kimiko. Seguía con la máscara. Ya no recordaba la última vez que la había visto sin máscara, con esos ojazos negros y su cara sana. Esa máscara de tanuki que siempre llevaba se veía siniestra a la media luz, con su triángulo negro y gureso apuntando hacia abajo y las dos líneas semicurvas y ganchudas al final y simétricas. Aunque claro, ese lugar siempre estaba a madia luz.

—Tienes que tener ciudado cuando te desempeñas en las misiones, el traje ANBU no es precisamente barato. En fin, y la misión; ¿fue un éxito?

Asintió despacio, muy despacio con la cabeza mientras se desplomaba en el piso. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y había querido recostarse desde que Tsunade lo llamó la primera vez a su despacho pero Kimiko-sensei le había advertido que, en cualquier lugar donde pudiere haber informantes del Consejo, no debía mostrar debilidad bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Ten cuidado con tu uniforme, que no es barato para la Aldea.

El asintió de nuevo en los brazos de Kimiko, y exhaló sonoramente. Kimiko lo recostó y le dio un montón de comida que había preparado al prever su regreso. La comió con avidez y puso el plato a un lado, la pelirroja le ayudó a levantarse y se cepilló los dientes en el baño que había ahí, en una puerta medio escondida en una esquina de la habitación. También aporvechó para hacer sus necesidades, y Kimiko lo volvió a poner en el piso.

Ya en el piso, como estaba el niño muy cansado, ella lo tuvo que desvestir. Aprovechó para inspeccionarlo. _Bien. Todas las heridas han sanado._ Sabía que estaba herido porque en el reverso del uniforme también había sangre. Dejó el uniforme en la escalera y le puso la yukata y lo encadenó de nuevo.

—¡Agh!

—_No ha recuperado todo el chakra, esto no es bueno._

Las cadenas, de improviso, se volvieron de un azul muy brillante. Lo que al principio fue una queja se tornó un alarido y las cadenas, al compás de la voz del rubio, se tornaron rojas y resplandecientes. Una vez que estuvieron rojas el pequeño dejó de gritar. En su lugar, adoptó una cara casi animal que la observaba con ojos rojos como si tuviera hambre. En un instante se abalanzó sobre ella, y tan rápido como el rayo sacó la wakizashi y lo atravesó. Los ojos se volvieron azules, y estaban muy cansados.

Sacó la espada, la limpió. Y exigió una explicación.

—Está inquieto —dijo con dificultad por toda respuesta—.

Eso le pareció explicación suficiente a Kimiko.

—No tengo mucho chakra. No entiendo por qué. Ya me debería haber recuperado.

—Yo si sé. Has pasado por encima del sello varias veces. ¿Has perdido el control (7)?

El pequeño abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Tan evidente era? No podía creerlo. Enseguida Kimiko supo que había acertado con su explicación. Lo miró fijamente.

—Anoche tuve una pelea por el control. Bueno, en la madrugada. Y esta mañana también. Hokage-sama me ha pedido una explicación.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—No le dije nada, la ignoré.

Kimiko no pudo por lo menos exhalar un suspiro.

—Eso me alivia, esas cosas no pueden andar sabiéndose por ahí. Sería perjudicial para ti, sin lugar a dudas. Por cierto, déme un comunicador pro favor.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero hablar con Minoru y Kazue.

Kimiko fue arriba. Agarró el registro de los ANBU, buscó las frecuencias de sus respectivos comunicadores y lo sintonizó con el de Kazue. Volvió a dejar el libro en el mismo estante polvoriento y bajó las escaleras una vez más.

—Aquí está. ¿Para que lo necesitas?

—Necesito tomar unas medidas preventivas—volcó su atención al comunicador—. Kazue. Sí. Necesito que vuelvas a casa de Uchiha.

* * *

Tsunade estuvo esperando paciente un buen rato hasta que Homura y Koharu se dignaron a aparecer por la puerta. Koharu, un hombre anciano, aunque de apariencia fuerte, la miraba con curiosidad desde detrás de sus gafas verdes y rascándose la barba. Koharu simplemente estaba con su cara pálida de seria, con su típico peinado recogido en una bola sostenida por pallillos en la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

Detrás de ellos venían los ANBU que los fueron a buscar. Uno con una máscara de perro y otro con una máscara de tigre.

—¿Llamó usted? —dijo Koharu a modo de iniciar una conversación—.

—Busquen sillas —le ordenó Tsunade a los ANBU—.

Enseguida salieron, y hubo in silencio incómodo en el despacho de Tsunade. Hasta que los ANBU volvieron no se volvió a decir ni una palabra.

—Pueden retirarse.

Hicieron una profunda reverencia a Tsunade y otra no tan profunda a los ancianos y se fueron. Una vez que hubieron desaparecido Tsunade le clavó una mirada furiosa a Homura y a Koharu.

—Quiero saber —dijo entre dientes y con furia contenida— qué ha sido de la vida de Uzumaki Naruto.

—Hasta dónde sabemos, el niño o ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra o lo han matado. Hay evidencia suficiente como para creer que la organización conocida como Akatsuki no tiene al Kyuubi, ya que no se ha detectado hostilidad hacia otras Aldeas, tratando de buscar los otros jinchuurikis.

Pausó, como esperando que Tsunade dijere algo. Tsunade tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa. La manera como Tsunade estaba recostada en la mesa tamborileándola le hizo interpretar que quería que siguiera con su relato, ya que parecía impaciente. Koharu continuó.

—Desde hace unos tres años y medio la ubicación del jinchuuriki de la Hoja ha sido desconocida. A mi entender, la Aldea incluso organizó partidas de búsqueda.

—Sinceramente, yo no he encontrado registros —intervino Homura—. He investigado un poco en el asunto y—.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has investigado un poco en el asunto? —atajó Tsunade—.

—El no tener jinchuuriki nos deja en desventaja contra otras Aldeas, como Suna y Kumo, que sí tienen ese poder en custodia y pueden usarlo como dispongan.

—¿Cómo un arma?

—Sí, exactamente.

—Entonces, rogo que favor explicarme PORQUE UZUMAKI NARUTO ESTA SIENDO USADO COMO EL ARMA DE ESTA ALDEA.

Después de su arrebato, vio la cara de los ancianos moderadores del Consejo. Resoplaba. Ellos estaban tan confundidos como ella hace unas horas, con los ojos pelados y conteniendo el aliento. Al cabo de un rato comenzaron a respirar, despacio, muy despacio; como si trataran de adivinar su próximo movimiento.

Esa definitivamente era una revelación que no se esperaban. Es decir, como moderadores del Consejo han tenido que evitar muchas cosas, pero ellos nunca habían escuchado un acta así. Homura trató de componerse, al ver a Koharu todo descolocado, pero sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en nubes ininteligibles que dejaban mucho que desear y, a decir verdad, la dejaba un pco avergonzada. Es que no hacía honor en absoluto a su celebrada elocuencia y capacidades de convencimiento.

—¿Eh? —logró emitir al fin—.

—Así como lo oyen. Me acabo de enterar esta misma mañana, cuando esos muchachitos de porra regresaron de la bendita misión que les encomendamos.

Tsunade tenía un dolor de cabeza. No sólo había mandado a llamar a las personas que podrían tener la respuesta del asunto sino que al final resultaban no tener ninguna. Qué embrollo. Sin embargo… _Están mintiendo. No, más importante; ME están mintiendo. ¿Con quién se supone que está la lealtad de estos ancianos?_

—Eso es imposible…

—Ustedes mismos me presnetaron con el contrato que me autorizaba a sacar el arma. El arma era Uzumaki Naruto. La evidencia los incrimina. Me están mintiendo.

—¡Nosotros no fuimos! —se intentó defender Koharu—.

—NO pueden negar que están en una posición poco favorable ya que han proclamado abiertamente que no gustan de mí, siempre rezongando que no hago nada bien por la Aldea. No me extrañaría que me intentaran mentir.

—Si le recuerdo Hokage-_sama_, el Consejo fue el que nos llamó y produjo el contrato que usted firmó. Nosotros no hemos tenido nada qué ver.

—¿No se supone que son moderadores del Consejo? Como moderadores es su deber estar al tanto de las andanzas de ese poco de maricas.

* * *

_-En efecto, el __arma__máxima__ de Konoha –aclaró Homura-. Fue creada durante los tiempos del Sandaime y sólo se puede sacar mediante una justificación por escrito de ahí._

_-¿Y cómo fue que eso no estaba entre los documentos que me dejó el Sandaime para que supiera de qué van? –exclamó sumamente enfadada-._

_-Él ya era viejo y senil. Es un arma muy reciente, y en sus últimos años como Hokage dejó de ver los documentos que tenía que firmar. Incluso rechazó decretos enteros del Consejo con una firma en el lugar equivocado._

_-Puedo… Puedo aceptar que sea despistado, pero él no era así._

_-¿Y entonces como lo explicas?_

_Se mordió el labio. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar. Se maldijo por no tener una posición política mucho mejor. En especial como no llevaba mucho tiempo de Hokage todavía el Consejo se la quería comer viva. Le había sido muy duro luchar por su independencia política durante todo este tiempo; y esos ancianos no le daban tregua; viborillas hambrientas de poder._

* * *

—Ustedes intentaron evadir mi pregunta, De porqué no estaba en los documentos que me dejó el Sandaime. Por toda respuesta me dijeron que era viejo y senil. Incluso me dijeron cosas que no podría creer posibles de Sarutobi-sensei.

—Tsunade-sama como moderadores del Consejo nuestro deber no sólo es regularlo sino persuadir al Hokage para que se incline a favor de losi ntereses del Consejo. Se supone que es una posición neutral.

—Bueno, Koharu, no creo que hagan mucha gala de esa supuesta neutralidad.

—No me gusta más que usted este revoltijo.

—¿Saben qué? El Consejo apesta.

Homura frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente ante esta actitud infanftil de la Hokage. Se suponía que el título también significaba investirse de una dignidad que, en su opinión, Tsunade no había sabido sacar a relucir. Sin embargo no podría estar más de acuerdo. Ahora los habían metido en sus problemas, más profundo de lo que él consideraba era capaz de salir, y granjeado el desfavor político de Tsunade definitivamente.

—Después de todo, ¿cómo habrán pasado ese decreto?

Homura se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en ese gesto típico de las personas cuando se ponen a pensar largo y tendido en un asunto. Cerró los ojos.

—Posiblemente mediante una sesión extraordinaria.

—¿Sesión extraordinaria? —preguntó Tsunade—.

—No es muy común y no ha sido Hokage durante tanto tiempo como para haber oído de ellas, no me extraña que no sepa. Son sesiones que hace el Consejo de noche en secreto sobre asuntos que consideren de emergencia. Es un mecanismo para regular al Hokage y asegurarse que no sea un tirano.

»Se tiene que notificar al Hokage para que dé su aprobación. Si no la da, los moderadores, es decir, nosotros, pueden interceder de aprte del Consejo ante el Hokage para convencerle de lo contrario; es más probable que acceda así ya que son una figura neutral. No tienen que dar fecha ni nada; esto es para evitar una posible persecución política o intento de asesinato.

—Eso es un poco pasado.

—En efecto, es una cosa pasada a fuerza en los tiempos del Nidaime al ver las guerras intestinas por el poder de otras Aldeas shinobi como Iwa.

—¿No recuerdan haberle notificado a Sarutobi-sensei de alguna sesión extraordinaria?

Hotaru arrugó la cara, como pensando, y Koharu cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Tsunade esperó pacientemente por un buen rato hasta que Koharu por fin se decidióa hablar y Homura seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que no creo recordar nada. Después de todo, mi memoria ya no es lo que solía ser.

Tsunade asintió preocupada. Esto se ponía cada vez más y más enredado. No le gustaba como estaba quedando el asunto.

Ese es el problema de la política. Se piensa pocas veces en el bien de la Aldea, solamente se piensa en la posición de uno con respecto a los demás y a mover los hilos y hacer jugadas por detrás, jugando en el tablero de shougi más grande: el de las naciones. Así se construían y destruían las naciones.

No podía evitar pensar que el Consejo, en su afán de rpoteger su posición frente al Hokage —y de fortalecerla— habían tomado algunas cosas en sus manos que rayaba en la ilegalidad.

—¿No que todas las resoluciones del Consejo deben pasar por la pluma del Hokage?

—Si bien es cierto que es así en una sesión extraordinaria; no tienen que hacerlo si el susodicho decreto es por unanimidad. Entonces no hay deber de notificarlo y simplemente se agrega a las Leyes. Lo único que está exento es la Constitución que solamente se puede cambiar a mandato del Hokage.

—Ya, que no quiero escuchar tanta politiquería. Ya sé lo que quería saber. ¿Cómo se habrán atrevido a pasarle algo por la espalda a Sarutobi-sensei? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo Sarutobi-sensei accedió a dar su consentimiento para semejante cosa? Si el sabía que esos del Consejo siempre andan intentando servirse de cada vez más poder.

—Yo no creo que haya pensado que pudieran dar un voto unánime pro algo. Es muy imrpobable, por todas las rivalidades entre clanes. Así que supongo que el calculó que no presnetaría amenaza alguna.

—Suena plausible —consintió Koharu—. Además tiene sentido cuando ni siquiera hay que reportar lo discutido en esas reuniones, así que el Consejo estaba en terreno seguro y Sarutobi creyendo que todo estaba bien.

—Bueno, ahora sólo me queda hacerlos pagar —dijo con mirada diabólica mientras se traqueaba los nudillos—.

—No puedes revocar los edictos que hagan en esas circunstancias, ¿no dijo Koharu ya que era para evitar que el Hokage hicierlo que le viniere en gana?

—¡Debe haber alguna forma de..!

—Tiene que ser un grupo de personas a la que esas medidas le hayan afectado, para que se ponga de manifiesto la tiranía del Consejo.

Tsunade posó la mano en la frente. _Naruto obvio no puede ser… ¿Pero entonces quión puede querellar?_ De repente se abofeteó las mejillas.

—Ya sé quién puede hacerlo —dijo pensando en cierto Nara—.

* * *

Sasuke alcanzó a ver a Shikamaru en medio de toda esa nube. Se uqedó un segundo parado, lo suficiente como para que Shikamaru pudiese verlo. Uno de los ANBU le tocó el hombro para darle a entender que se tenía que mover. Se movió y lo llevaron por la Aldea. Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron al desierto Barrio Uchiha.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la señorial mansión del medio, con su imponente muro en derredor. No tenía las llaves del candado principal —el de la puerta del muro— ya que no había planeado volver, por lo que tuvieron que saltarlo. Sasuke corrió las puertas, y en cuantp entró al recinto los ANBU se fueron.

Apenas se fueron se haló los cabellos, exasperados, y pateó el suelo con fuerza.

¡No lo habían ido ir, escapar de este huevo! Tenía que cumplir su misión. Era lo menos que podía hacer por sus padres ya muertos. De repente sintió un coraje por Itachi y fue al patio y golpeó el tronco de un árbol hasta que las manos, de lo magulladas que estaban, sangraron. Golpeó una vez más el tronco desnudo del árbol y retiró la mano con dolor. Se miró la piel encarnada y sangrienta. Tenía unas astillas de madera.

Siseó con fuerza, y se encaminó al fregadero de la cocina. En la despensa de debajo sacó el desinfectante, abrió el grifo y se puso el espeso líquido en las heridas. Se restregó hasta que le salieron lágrimas en los ojos y se inspeccionó las manos hasta que estuvo seguro de que no quedaban astillas en su mano. Fue al baño y abrió el botiquín del espejo y se puso unas vendas, algo ajustadas.

Se pasó la mano que no estaba lastimada por los cabellos, algo frustrado. _¿Y qué haré ahora?_ Ya no tenía adónde ir. Los otros novatos seguro que lo mirarían mal por haber querido traicionar a la Aldea y los jounins ya no lo tratarían de la misma manera, con esa avidez de enseñarle al último Uchiha para darse prestigio. Cuando decidió ir con Orochimaru pensó que la serpiente traicionera ésa le enseñaría técnicas y luego ya vería como deshacerse de ella; y después de matar a Itachi su futuro quedaría más claro.

Evidentemente, el destino tenía otras cosas en mente, porque estaba de vuelta a la Aldea, en una posición díficil y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Además, no sabía que era lo que la Hokage tenía en mente para castigarlo por su cuasi traición. _Al menos no me matará. El Consejo no la dejaría_. A menos que ella hiciera alguna brujería o tuviera algún as en la manga para deshacerse de él. Lo que también era probable.

—¡Agh! —quejóse; se pasó la mano otra vez por la cabeza—. Yo no soy Shikamaru para andarlo analizando todo —masculló entre dientes—.

Sin embargo, lo que debía hacer era ponerse a pensar. Realmente que el tiro le había salido por la culata. Durante unos minutos exprimió de su mente algunas ideas estériles, que no le servían para nada. Su espalda ya estaba acalambrada, porque la segunda vez que se pasó la mano por la cabeza se encorvó, apoyando la columna vertebral en la pared de mala manera.

Decidió ir a la sala a pensar con más calma. Se sentó en una silla con respaldar afelpado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El sello de Orochimaru le dolía como loco. Sólo recordaba una vez que le hibiese dolido tanto y eso era cuando estaban en el Bosque de la Muerte. Y entonces había quedado inconsciente del dolor y cuando se levantó ya no le dolía. Pero ahora sí. El dolor no le dejaba pensar con tranquilidad.

De hecho, decidió que era hora de acostarse en la cama. Chasqueó la lengua; estaba muy indeciso. ¿Desde cuándo era tan infantil? Sin embargo, decidió seguir su irregular hilo de pensamientos e irse a la cama. Camino, sólo en medias, por el higiénico entarimado de madera de su casa hasta que llegó a una puerta corrediza. Posó la mano en la puerta y vaciló un poco. Sintió el papel de arroz en sus dedos. _¿Qué demonios hago?_ Abrió la peurta con decisión. Su cama era una caja baja, de ébano y con sábanas antisépticamente blancas. De hecho, la habitación en general era considerablemente desnuda para ser la de un adolescente rezongón de doce años.

Se masajeó el cuello con la mano no lastimada, muy lentamente; trataba de ir suave para que después no le doliera. Siguió en eso por varios minutos hasta que decidió que los masajes no iban a dar resultado y se tendió cuán largo era en su cama, arrugando las sábanas

_«El dolor no se irá»_

¡Cómo empezaba a odiar esa vocecilla impertinente en su cabeza! Además, en esa casa tan grande, y tan vacía, ese pensamiento hacía que se sintiera desconsoladamente solo en toda esa vastedad vacía.

No sabía que hacer. De repente, entre el dolor y la frustración se le ocurrió una idea brillante para medio remediar su situación —después de todo, es por algo que le llamaban genio—. ¿Tal vez debería aceptar la cárcel? Sí, es más: él mismo debía sugerirla. Así Konoha no dudaría que volvía a estar en sus cabales, y entonces no le quedaba sino tramar y esperar, hasta que encontrara una manera nueva de asirse con más poder.

Ese pensamiento optimista hizo que el dolor le pareciera más soportable, aunque no fuera así. Derepente, escuchó unos ruidos de pisadas en la sala. _¿Quién será?_ Enseguida se irguió y fue.

En la sala estaban los mismos ANBU que lo habían traído hasta la casa, la mujer de la máscara de oso de cabello negro y el hombre de la máscara de dragón. Entre los dos estabn pintando algo en la pared con un pincel.

—¡Ey, deténganse! ¡Dejen de hacer eso!

Comenzó a temblar de la furia, con los puños cerrados y las uñas clavándose en su carne, sin embargo no movió ni un músculo. No era estúpido. Sabía que contra un ANBU no tenía oportunidad. Sin embargo, le parecía que su desazón estaba perfectamente justificada ya que estaban arruinando la única memoria que tenía de su familia.

Como no podía hacer nada, se dedicó a ver qué era lo que pintaban en la pared. Parecía un sello de alguna clase, pero no podía adivinar su propósito. De repente, el de la máscara de serpiente profirió una frase, que más que enunciado parecía una orden.

—Quítate la camiseta.

Gruñó, pero lo hizo.

—Date la vuelta.

Les mostró su espalda. Se irguió, sacando el pecho con orgullo. Estaba orgulloso de su espalda. Era la marca indeleble de sus años de entrenamiento obsesivos, mucho más desarrollada que la de la mayoría de los genin y un seguro indicador de toda su fuerza potencial. Podía llevar cargas muy pesadas. Ya llevaba una en el fondo del corazón. Venganza. La ANBU también se acercó.

Los ANBU, sin embargo, no mostrarib ni una emoción. Alguna otra persona se hubiera sorprendido al ver que un genin tenía una musculatura tan desarrollada, pero los ANBU eran entrenados para ser difícilmente impresionables.

Sintió una sensación fríay húmeda en la espalda, y unos cosquilleos. Le estaban haciendo un selo.

—¿Qué hacen? —inquirió—.

—Un sello para segurarnos de que no te escapes.

Eso le pareció muy extraño. Lo natural era que hubieran puesto el sello apenas llegaran con él a la casa, no a esperar a que un buen par de horas hubiese transcurrido y luego volver. No olía a algo que hubiera ordenado la Hokage.

—Estas no son órdenes de la Hokage —enunció—

Los ANBU ya terminaban.

—No, son del general—dijo la mujer—.

—_¿Del general?_

* * *

(1) No trompetas de orquesta sino las trompetas de guerra (busquen «trompeta bastarda en Google»).

(2) No asuman que es una casa normal. Yo siempre he pensado que la casa de Shikamaru es como un dojo. Con terracilla me refiero a esa especia de pasillo de madera bajo techo afuera de las primeras puertas corredizas que marcan la entrada de la casa.

(3) Se refiere a esos instrumentos que usan para sacar las uñas. Por cierto, esa era una forma de tortura muy utilizada por la Inquisición en la Edad Media.

(4) Con demonología me refiero a la rama de la mitología que estudia a los demonios, no al estudio teológico de los demonios.

(5) Shikamaru percibe que nadie sabe que hay un jinchuuriki porque todo el mundo finge a su alrededor, acorde con las leyes del Sandaime.

(6) Si no tienen paciencia a que lo ponga en otro capítulo, simplemente váyanse al capi 1 de vuelta y leánse el **Flash back** de Shikamaru.

(7) En este ff, apenas a Naruto se le ponen los ojos rojos, se ha rendido al Kyuubi. Sí, ya sé que no es así, pero cuando empecé a escribir el ff era la mejor explicación que tenía a mano para su comportamiento violento.

* * *

**Rincón de la autora**

¡Estoy de vuelta! Y lamento los posibles horrores ortográficos, que resulta que el teclado que tengo es anglosajón y no tiene diéresis ni tildes, ni eñes ni nada.

Aquí una listita de cómo hacer las tildes y la ü, si quieren saber.

á alt + 160

é alt + 130

í alt + 161

ó alt + 162

ú alt + 163

ü alt + 129

ñ alt + 164

ñ alt + 165

Me duelen las manos de tanto escribir.

[Spoiler!] Respecto al manga de Naruto, nunca reconoceré que Kushina fue la anterior jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, ya que creo que eso es un desesperado iuntento de Kishimoto de exprimir dinero de los lectores y para captar nuevos fanáticos. Me parece excesivo. Ya bastante improbable es que Minato y Kushina hayan dispuesto de todo aquél tiempo para hacer un sello para contener al Kyuubi y que encima les salga casi perfecto. ¡O sea! ¡Konoha estaba en medio de un campo de batalla, por todos los cielos! NUNCA, y repito, NUNCA habría tiempo para semejante cosa ni aunque los dos fuesen genios.

Canciones que me acompañaron:

_Love Game - _Lady GaGa

_Videophone_ - Beyoncé ft. Lady GaGa

_American Idiot_ - Green Day

_What's up people_ - Maximum Hormone

_Neomelodramatic_ – Porno Graffiti (¡qué nombre!)

_Sigue Bailando mi Amor_ – El Rookie

En resumen: ¡un montón!


End file.
